Cybertronian King
by SilentHuntress72
Summary: Jazz is the king of Cybertron, hiding among his allies to protect himself and the crown, but Megatron threatens that. Now he must decide if he should let his home and his people die or give up his freedom to procure peace, and end the war forever. Only problem is a certain protective and jealous Praxian, who also happens to be his royal guard.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :)

Ch. 1

"Your highness, as your guards, we can't keep having you injuring yourself." The red and blue Praxian flicked his wings with an annoyed look on his face while buffing out the dents in my frame. His two older brothers were busy repainting my frame.

"I'm not a highness, I'm not an even prince anymore Smokescreen! Quit calling me your highness, it's bad enough that Prowl won't stop bringing me my energon when I just online from stasis." I waved an arm accusingly at the white and black Praxian, who just shrugged not denying it.

I groaned with annoyance while they finished what they were doing. Bluestreak looked at me with a sheepish smile. "Then your highness, should avoid your quarters because I defiantly did not clean it to get out training later tonight." The dark gray Praxian chuckled nervously when he saw me whine into my servos.

"Alright, alright you two it's time to leave his royal pain alone. I know Prime won't like to see his Lieutenant away for too long, since he decided to spy on Megatron by himself without telling anyone." Prowl teasingly said while patting my face, they all laughed more at the scowl on my face. The two younger ones left Prowl and I alone in Prowl's office. "I'm sorry my Prince… Meister… Jazz, what name are we calling you again?"

We sat at his desk, on either side of it, and looked at each other with emotionless faces. I removed my visors to reveal a pair of silver optics, as a physical sign of my heritage. "Meister is a code name, and you know that Prowl. For the last time, I'm no prince so please stop calling me that. I couldn't even prevent this war."

"Alright, alright Jazz I'll stop teasing you. I'm sorry, so did you finish your reports?" Prowl asked with his friendly smile. I would never admit it, especially to the three brothers, that the oldest was my favorite of my royal guards. Though, they all probably already knew that, but still Prowl was 7,100 Deca-cycles older than me, and he was always one to relax my processor when I started overworking my thoughts.

"I did Creator." I replied mockingly before rubbing the back of my helm with a heavy sigh. "Prowl, I have too much on my mind. This war has been going on for too long, and it's not getting any better. What if I have to initiate ' _Iron Crown_ '? I don't want to do that!" I laid my helm on my arms with a shaky intake.

Prowl rubbed my helm, being careful of my horns while he continued to comfort me. "I promised you centuries ago that I will make sure you'll never have to do such thing, and I still promise to let you never go through it. Go on and report to Prime; I have some reports to wrangle from Ratchet." The door opened, and I refused to look to see who it was since my visors were removed. "Ah, Ironhide what brings you here?"

"Prime wanted me to find Jazz, and I interrogated your brothers who told me that he was last seen with you." Ironhide said before I felt his optics on me. "Oh hey, your visors are off."

I quickly grabbed the cyan visors and slipped them on before standing up quickly. I made it to the door before looking over my shoulder. Over the centuries I had mastered the art of disguises, especially with my voice. "Ah'll talk tah ya later Prowl about dah older cycles."

"Alright Jazz, I'll meet you in your quarters." Prowl replied calmly before I left the room.

While I made my way to Optimus' office I was heavily thinking about my duties to Cybertron. As if being the SIC to an entire army wasn't stressful enough but being the sole survivor of the royal family and having to think of what to do to keep not only myself alive but also to keep all information of the royal family out of Decepticon servos. I knocked on the door, "come in." Optimus said calmly, and I walked in before sitting down across from the Prime. "Jazz, you seem to be under a lot of stress. Did something happen while you went on that _solo mission_?"

I scoffed and leaned back with a smile on my lips. "Nothin' happened Prime, Ah just have been missin' home lately. Earth is a nice place, don't get meh wrong, but Ah miss dah smell of my home and dah long lunar cycles." I crossed my legs out of an old etiquette habit, when I caught my mistake I slid my leg down to the ground. And forced myself to slouch slightly to keep my laid-back personality intact. "Ah didn't find anythin' useful when Ah was at dah Nemesis. Except dat Megatron has been dabblin' in past Cybertronian laws and… other things. Ah just got into dah terminal when Ah was swarmed by Megs and his goons."

Optimus nodded when I gave him the partial truth, just not exactly what Megatron was looking into. Which was trying to find loopholes to force Prime to surrender. Though with all the history gone, I doubt Megatron would get far in his research and Prime never mentioned the royal family whenever Spike or Carly asked about Cybertron government. "Mhm, were you able to copy any of this information or get anything out of Megatron. He was never one for our people's government, not unless he found a loop hole that could be useful to him."

 _Not unless you count 'Iron Crown' as a loophole._ I shook my helm with a fake but real frown, "negative. Maybe old buckethead finally realized he qualifies for a life sentence under every single law? Can Ah go, Prime?" I leaned forward with my servos folded neatly in front of me. Prime noticed my servos, and I quickly hid my servos under my legs. "Ah got lots of reports tah do and bots tah train, so see ya on dah flipside."

I stood up quickly with even more of a habit that I didn't realize when I did it. My left servo went to the center of my chest where my spark was and I bowed in a forty-five-degree angle. Once I left the room, I went straight to my quarters where I nearly shouted Bluestreak's name when I saw how clean it was. The walls, ceiling, and the floors were polished and every piece of furniture was dusted. My berth had clean sheets and thermal blankets that were folded neatly, my small shelf that had my personal effects sitting on there by size, my nightstand had a simple lamp that was centered that had a data pad sitting on the corner, and a box sitting on the center of my berth. "I am going to kill that mech for going through my things."

My natural voice was more strict sounding and held more of an elegant approach, but it also had this velvety tone that Smokescreen always joked about how it got me the mechs and femmes. I opened the box and saw the one thing I thought was lost since the palace fell. My crown; it was gold that was shaped like several rows of leaves and vinery and was encrusted with tiny red rubies and five larger rubies in the center. "Where did he find this old thing?"

I went to the small mirror that hung on the wall to the left of the door. Looking at my reflection I removed my visors and placed my crown just around my horns. It has been so long since I've seen myself look so regal. There was a knock on the door, and I quickly hid the crown and replaced my visors before stepping to the middle of the room. "C-come in!" In came Bluestreak, looking a bit nervous which concerned me. "Blue, what happened?"

"The twins, they keep accusing me of cheating because I'm blocking the fact I'm a royal guard and you're the prince of fragging Cybertron!" Bluestreak waved his arms frantically before sitting on the berth with a groan. "I hate lying to them, but my duty to you is more important. I don't know how Smokescreen can do it with Prime."

I sat next to him and reached under the pillow and pulled out the crown. "I know it sucks Blue, but unless the war ends without my involvement or I decide our cover has been blown and I need to enact ' _Iron crown_ ', then we have to keep it quiet. Though I am surprised that he hasn't opened his mouth about it, since he can't keep quiet about my moment of weakness and accepting Hound's drinking challenge."

Blue laughed at the memory, "Prowl was not happy about hearing that. He even gave you that long drone out speech about you breaking cover and recited old palace rules to you. I found it in Prowl's things, you know he's a stickler for history. I figured I'd give it to its rightful owner, he even has the… the book." We both shuttered at the memories of the dreaded book.

The book was filled with all of the ancient rules and guidelines that the royal family had to live by, and even some silly laws that only the one who was currently sitting on the throne could initiate. I had to memorize that fragging book since I was seven deca-cycles, or seven thousand years old, and while on Earth I have basically forgotten everything on 'the book' rules. "I need to get back into the Nemesis, Megatron has been looking into Cybertronian laws. Which can't be good if he discovers ' _Iron Crown_ '."

"You're not planning on initiating it are you? Because that would mean you'd have to-" Bluestreak started to say before stopping and went to the door slowly as he pulled out his hidden sword from between wings. He slowly opened the door before quickly swinging his sword out, and then came to a quick stop. "Primus Sides, what are you doing out here? I could have killed you!"

"Sunny wanted to know where you were running off to, and I volunteered to find out where. What were you two talking about? And that sword where did _that_ come from?" Sideswipe asked Bluestreak as he folded his sword and placed it back in his back. "We just want to know why you keep blocking us out when we ask about your past."

Bluestreak's wings fell and he bowed his helm. "Sides, I-"

Sideswipe stood up and he looked angry before his optics locked onto me and saw the crown in my lap. He growled angrily when his optics went back to his mate. "You know what, don't talk to us until you can figure out what you want." He stomped off, leaving my friend in my door way in distraught.

"Blue, I'm sorry. I'll fix this." I stood up and walked over to him before placing a servo on his shoulder. He nodded before leaving me alone. I sighed as I sat the crown back inside the box and sat on the berth with a groan.

The weeks rolled by, Smokescreen and Prowl and I were sitting in the corner of the rec room drinking energon. Bluestreak was sulking with energon in his servo, and the twins were ignoring the middle brother of my Praxian friends. He tried to explain without exposing my cover, but they wouldn't have it. I stood up with an annoyed look and went straight for the Lambo twins, grabbing their arms and dragged them out to hall.

"What is yer issue with Blue? Whatever ya saw in my quarters is not what ya think." I pushed them both up against the wall with and growled silently. "Ah can't have ya three fightin', and Blue needs tah be in top mental condition for dah battlefield."

"Then what happened in your quarters?! Prowl has always been weird around you, but Smokescreen _and_ Bluestreak have been acting weird with you since the last trip to Cybertron. So, you tell us what is going on with you four!" Sunstreaker said with a growl.

I looked over my shoulders before looking back at them and had to come up with a believable lie. I sighed and dropped them from the wall, "okay Ah'll tell ya dah truth. Smokescreen and Bluestreak have been helpin' meh with courtin' Prowl. Dat is why Ah had dat crown because Ah was plannin' on tellin' Prowl a really cheesy line tah ask him tah be my mate."

The twins looked at each other before looking at me with a sad look in their optics. "So, you two aren't hooking up?" I shook my helm, and they rubbed their arms feeling guilty about ignoring and being brutal with their mate. "We really fragged up, come on Sunny we have to go apologize."

They had gone after Bluestreak, while I went back to the other two and sat back down. I was smiling at how happy those three were going to be. And while I thought about it, I thought about Prowl and I. "Prowl, if I kiss you it's because I told the twins I was courting you."

"You did what!?" Prowl shouted and stood up as his servos slammed in the table, drawing everyone in the room's attention, he cleared his voice box and slowly sat back down. "You did what _your majesty_? You know that what we had was in the past, and we were young."

"I know that and so did the entire palace, but the team doesn't. Besides it's not like I'm asking you to interface with me. Back me up on this Smokey?" I looked at the multicolored mech.

"I agree with Prowl on this, everyone is going to get suspicious when they see that you two are acting like awkward teens. I know that when Prime and I got together, we were only a secret for a few days before Ratchet asked me how it was, which was _amazing_. For a Prime, he is really… right not about me." Smokescreen dropped the topic when Prowl and I looked at him.

I sighed heavily while thinking. While I was coming up with a plan to keep me a secret, I heard voices. "Cybertronian King? What's that?" I was in mid-sip of my energon until it ended up all over my lap. I shouted in surprise, getting attention drawn on me. "Jazz, are you okay?"

"Ah'm okay Spike, just scared myself. Um ya and Prime were talkin' about dah Cybertronian King? Ca-can Ah ask what for?" I was a nervous wreck and my fidgeting servos weren't helping. "Did patrol find somethin' relatin' tah dah royal family? Not dat it would matter, cause they're all dead."

Prime and Spike gave me weird looks, and I could hear the groans from the two Praxian behind me. "Well Spike was explaining to me that England had just appointed their next heir to the throne, and then I was explaining that Cybertron had something similar. But I have never met the royal family in person, there were some archives on them back in Iacon." _Scrap. Scrap. Scrap. Please don't say you have information on my family names._ "There might even be their names on file."

I panicked and stormed out of there faster than I have ever before. I rushed outside and transformed before taking off. _No, this cannot be happening. I cannot be found out like this. They can't find out about me. And neither can the Decepticons; they just end up using me to make super soldiers._ I drove as far and as fast as I could away from the Autobots.

I don't know how far I drove, but it was far enough to where I ended up in a swamp. "Ugh, one point for Cybertron. No disgusting swamp." My optics scanned the area as I climbed over fallen trees and pushed away the brush. "What to do, what to do? I don't want to mate with Smokescreen's mate and I certainly don't want to mate with Megatron. If I tell Prime that I'm the fragging king, he'll want to keep me under lockdown."

::Jazz, come on Jazz answer me.:: Prowl was worried about me, and was used to me running away. I used to do it all the time when I was wanting to avoid my duties as Prince at the time. ::Don't make me pull out the magic word to get you to respond.::

::I'm sorry Prowl, I panicked. I just know that when Prime figures out who I am, then I will have to do something that I know that I'll hate.:: I sat on a log with a heavy intake.

::Jazz, come on back to base. It's getting dark and you have training to do.:: Prowl suggested with a softer tone.

I looked up at the sky with a heavy sigh. ::Alright, alright I'll come back. Just give me a few minutes to pull myself back together?::

A heavy sigh came from the other end, meaning Prowl wasn't liking that response. ::Alright but be safe. I don't need to repaint you, your highness.::

::Call me your highness, and I will shove my royal ped up your aft. _Royal guard Sir Prowl._ :: I said with a small hiss and got a growl from Prowl. ::Now you know how I feel. Quit calling me king, your majesty, and your royal highness!::

::My apologies Jazz, I didn't realize calling you by your true title annoyed you that much.:: Prowl huffed annoyingly before adding ::I'll see you when you have returned.::

The comm call was terminated, leaving me to my own thoughts. I stood up and transformed making my way back to the ARK. When I got back I snuck back on inside through the ventilation systems and moved the grate above my quarters. I lowered myself through and replaced the grate, feeling proud for not getting caught by Red Alert, but when I turned around I jumped with a shout. "P-Prime, what are you… I… Ah mean what are ya doin' here?"

"Do you make a habit of entering your quarters through the vents?" Optimus asked as he held up a binded collection of datapads and was flipping through the pages while sitting on my berth. "These are the physical copies of Cybertronian laws, can I ask where you got this?" He looked up at me while I was still trying to recover from my surprise.

 _How did the book get here? Prowl, I seriously need to have those slagging brothers stop putting my slag in the middle of my room._ I walked over and held out my servo, wanting the book. "Prime, dah less ya know about meh dah better. Now please hand dah book tah meh before Ah do somethin' regretful."

"Jazz, I'm your friend you need to trust me. I'll hand you this if you at least tell me how you got it." Prime pulled the book away from my reach which only angered me more. My engines revved slowly, I was not about to use my optics on my friend. "Jazz."

"Ah can't tell ya without riskin' all of Cybertron. Now give it tah meh." I servos started twitching as my need to use my optics on Prime grew. He shook his helm and held it close to his frame. Now I was very angry, and I removed my visors and was greeted by the shock in my friend's optics. "Optimus Prime, hand over the book, leave, and forget what you saw in here."

Optimus held out his arm and held the book out to me. I took it as I watched him leave my quarters. I held the book close to my chest with a sad sigh, I need to hide my things in a better spot. Being the last royal family member was really hard for me to even hide the fact that I couldn't talk to anyone about any of it without drawing suspicion. I sat on my berth where Optimus was and started looking through the book.

 _Rules for the royal family_

 _I._ _There will be no getting overcharged during parties or while guests are over_

 _II._ _No courting those of the common world as it can taint the royal CNA_

 _III._ _The heir for the throne must start his/her royal classes at three Deca-cycles_

 _IV._ _Excuse yourself whenever you are leaving a room or conversation_

 _V._ _No leaving the palace once the gates are closed_

 _VI._ _Never leave the palace without a guard_

 _VII._ _When the heir reaches eleven Deca-cycles, he/she must start courting those that the current King and Queen allows_

 _VIII._ _If the heir is a Carrier he/she must remain inside when in heat, no exceptions_

 _IX._ _At seventeen Deca-cycles the heir is required to take self-defense classes as well as take on some royal duties_

 _X._ _The heir must bow or courtesy to the King or Queen when they enter a room_

 _XI._ _There will be no tolerance for foul language_

 _XII._ _When the situation calls for it, the royal guards over rank the royal family for their safety_

I kept reading the rules and rereading them until I started getting tired. ::Prowl, Blue, Smokey we need to have a serious talk in the morning. Meet me in my office early.::

::Yes sir.:: They all said and being called sir was less annoying than be called 'your highness'.

I slid the book under my pillow before falling into stasis with my visors sitting on top of the pillow beside me.

I hope you all enjoy. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :)

* * *

Ch. 2

 _"Your highness, your highness! Prince Jazz online right now!" Prowl's voice rang over the sound of gunfire and explosions._

 _I coughed as I inhaled smoke, sitting up in my berth with all three of the brothers in my chambers. Bluestreak and Smokescreen were blocking the large door with my things. "Prowl, what is going on? Is this one of your drills?"_

 _He shook his helm and I saw his wings twitch, meaning he spoke the truth. "If only it was your majesty. But the war has gotten to the palace, we need to get you out of here now. But just like the drill, grab your bag and stay close to us."_

 _I leaned over the side of my berth and grabbed a dark mesh bag and threw the strap over my helm. When I got out of the berth I noticed that all three of them had their things and were covered in energon. "Primus, are you three hurt? Wait what about Sire and Carrier, weren't they supposed to be here?"_

 _"I'm sorry your highness, we were on our way to get them but a large explosion came and blew up the West wing. I went to look for them, but they-" Bluestreak looked down as his wings hung with shame._

 _I covered my mouth as tears started to fall, my entire protoform shook as pain and distraught became overwhelming. "They… they died?" Another explosion came and a body flew past my windows. Laser fire started to get closer to us, and they all formed a shield around me. "Iron-"_

 _Prowl covered my mouth and gave me the coldest of stares I had ever seen. "Don't initiate that unless you plan on having a miserable life. Now come on, we are going to go into hiding. Stay close to me, I'll protect you with my entire being." He took my servo, and we all ran towards a hidden passage in the wall and escaped through it just as the door was blown wide open._

I sat up with a shout and looked around frantically. My servo came up to my helm as I vented heavily. "It was just a dream. It's all my fault, I could have stopped all of this if I had just initiated that stupid code." My knees came up to my face as I cried into them before I know it arms wrapped around me. I jumped with a small shout before calming down when I saw that it was Prowl. "Prowl, how did you get here?"

"I was on my way back from patrol when I heard you whimpering and calling out for the king… your Sire. Are you okay?" Prowl rubbed my helm with gentle purrs. "I realize that you never get to talk about the past, because we're keeping it a secret and you've been under a lot of stress. My first duty as royal guard is to keep the royal family safe and online, but my first duty as your friend is to make sure you're okay. And if you need to talk about what's on your mind, I'm here for you."

I nodded as I clung to him with my face hidden in his chest. "I wish the stupid rule about courting didn't exist, I want you to really be my mate." We both chuckled as we continued to hold each other.

"I know, but the rules exist for a reason. What we had was amazing while it lasted, but we both knew it wouldn't have lasted because I'm not of nobility." He pulled away to look at me, his smile was always nice to see. His lips gently pressed against the center of my helm. "There you go, your highness. One final kiss from your knight in shining chrome."

I laughed before laying my helm on his lap with a smile on my face. "I'm going to have to punish you for calling me that. But thank you, I have just been thinking about what outweighs what. My duty to the Autobots or my duty to the wellbeing of Cybertron. Do I continue fighting the Decepticons until I deactivate or do I do what I _know_ is best for the survival of our race? But who do I go with, Optimus who would have to leave Smokescreen to be with me or do I go with Megatron and possibly be used as a sparkling mill? Or do I die on the field and the last of the royal family?" My voice had grown soft towards the end as I continued to think of the outcomes.

"If you do initiate ' _Iron Crown_ ' and picked Optimus, you could have Smokescreen as your consort. That way you have the throne, end the war, and Smokescreen is still with his mate. I advise you not to think too much on what isn't going to happen, and that's being with Megatron. Why not Mirage, he's nobility?"

"And take him from Hound? No, out of the question." I sat up with a frown on my face as I stood up. "I still need to talk to you three. Come on."

I grabbed the box and the book before putting my visors on, and we went to my office which was just to the left of Optimus' office. Prowl sat in one of the chairs across my seat, not long after we entered the other two entered and Blue sat next to Prowl. Smokescreen stood behind his brothers. I hacked into the cameras in my office and turned them off. I removed my visors, letting them all know I was serious. "You three are going to get us caught by leaving these in the middle of my quarters. If you feel like returning my things, then please for the love of Primus put them in my desk or hide them. I had to erase Optimus' memory because he saw the book and was asking questions. And then my crown, I had to tell your mates that I was courting Prowl." I said as I looked at Blue.

"You're right we've been kind of careless with returning your things. We apologize your highness." Bluestreak bowed his helm.

"I'm never going to get you three to stop calling me those, am I?" I sighed heavily when they all shook their helms. "Fine, call me what you want but just don't get caught doing it. I have too much on my mind and servos to have to come up with more lies to keep this charade up."

"Yes, your highness." They bowed their helms with their wings held up high.

I nodded before hiding my things in my desk and then replaced my visors. The cameras came back on just as I sat back down. "Come on Blue, we have training to do."

"Yes sir." We all left the room while Blue and I went for the front of the ARK I commed the rest of Spec Ops. They all met us out front, with them was Spike and that wasn't a big issue typically except today we were going to use melee weapons. I knelt down in front of the human with a slight tilt of my helm and a sad smile.

"Sorry lil' man but things are gonna get hairy, so Ah think ya should sit dis one out." I saw the disappointment in his eyes, which reminded me of me when I was younger and wanted to travel with my creators to Iacon. The royal family lived in the heart of Helix and had a seat in the Council of the Primes because we had say with everything.

"But Jazz, can't I watch from the top of the rocks? I won't get in the way promise." Spike folded his hands. I looked over my shoulder and saw that everyone was stretching, I looked back and nodded. "Yes, thank you so much Jazz!" I lifted him on the rocks before going over to the group.

I whistled into two digits, drawing everyone's attention. "Aight, today we're goin' tah do some basic melee attacks. Ah'll be assignin' some of ya weapons and others fists. Those dat get fists are tasked tah disarm those with dah swords before they can land a strike on ya." I had a small container of titanium swords next to me. I handed the swords to Bumblebee, Hound, Brawn, and Warpath. "Swords, ya have thirty seconds tah hit yer opponents. Startin' now!"

I folded my arms in front of me as I watched each self-assigned team attack each other. This was something that Prowl had taught me when he had gotten back from his training classes. He told me it would come in handy in case I was alone and was attacked. Prowl always taught me something new when he was training to be a royal guard. Since he was the oldest, he was assigned to be my guard since I was sparked. Bluestreak and Smokescreen were assigned to my creators once they were old enough, replacing their creators.

While I was correcting posture and giving out constructive criticism there was shout from Spike. "Decepticons!" We all looked up and quickly drew our weapons. The firefight started, and not thinking about what was happening I looked at Bluestreak. Making the biggest mistake I could ever make.

"Guard protect the human!" I commanded, getting Bluestreak's attention, he rushed over to Spike and shielded him while he led him inside. Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream's trine all landed before continuing to fire. We all took cover while firing back. I growled before rushing the enemy, and targeted Starscream and kicked his helm. Skywarp and Thundercracker charged me, but I was not about to have it. I was so angry with everything that I was disregarding the laser blasts being fired at me, and the pain my body should have reacted to. "You Decepticons took everything from me. And I will make you all feel the pain I feel."

I planted my peds on the ground before releasing a pitch so high that humans couldn't hear it. All of the Decepticons dropped to their knees as they cried out in pain. Tears weren't falling from mine or their faces, but energon. I rose my blaster and aimed it Megatron's helm, but I started choking on something. When I coughed to clear my voice box, energon fell to the ground. The world started to spin, and when I fell I watched Megatron and the other Decepticons retreat.

 _"Carrier, how come Prowler has to keep leaving? I want to play games with him." I asked my Carrier, she was tall and very elegant. She was a royal blue with white stripes wrapping up her arms, the silver optics, and two small horns on the sides of her helm with her helmdress resting on the top of her helm with her horns poking through the mesh._

 _"Because Jazz, he's taking lessons to be able to protect you. Just like you are taking these lessons to protect the history of Cybertron. Now focus on your readings and then you can go play outside." She said softly before lifting her glass of energon to her lips. "Jazz, it's rude to stare at others."_

 _I quickly looked down with my helm ducked down. "Sorry Carrier, you're just very pretty. I want to meet someone who's just as pretty as you." She chuckled and started petting my helm, she touched the top of my horns. "Carrier, when will Sire return from the meeting in Kaon?"_

 _"Soon Jazz, soon now read." Her voice grew softer and my world crumbled around me._

Voices grew louder but still sounded staticky. "Jazz, Jazz squeeze my servo if you can hear me." I squeezed as hard as I could, and I could hear several sighs fill the room. "Jazz, I need you to keep your optics closed until we can get your visors on. So, you can see."

"G-g-guard. Guards. Guards!" I started to panic and I heard rapid beeping before I felt two arms wrapped around me, but I couldn't tell who it was because I refused to open my optics. My servos ran up the arms and felt a pair of familiar wings. "P-Prowler?"

A soft chuckle came near my audio receptor. "Yes Jazz, it's me. I haven't heard that name in a long time. It's okay Jazzy, Prowler is here. I promised you I'd keep you safe."

"Spike, is he-?" I asked hesitantly.

"Safe because of your quick thinking. For now, your highness, rest." Prowl continued to say softly as he started petting me with a gentle purr.

 _"Prowl, can we rest? We've been walking for ten solar cycles straight." I whined as tried to ignore the fact that it was in the middle of the cycle and the two suns were frying my systems. "Why can't we just transform and drive to wherever it is we're going?"_

 _Prowl looked at me, he was obviously tired as were the rest of us. He stopped which got us to stop, he looked at Smokescreen who was on the verge of overheating. "Okay we'll rest somewhere in the shade to avoid being seen, and then Smokescreen when you're ready go find a cave or someplace to make shelter."_

 _"Got it." Smokescreen said while panting softly. "Your highness, there's a good place for you to sit."_

 _I looked over to where he was pointing, and I went over and sat on the ground against a cool boulder. "Primus that feels really good. Bluestreak, what's wrong?" The middle brother was still standing in the middle of the path and steam could be seen from his frame. "Blue, you're going to overheat."_

 _"I failed them, I was supposed to be there to protect them. I'm so sorry my prince, it's my fault that your creators are dead." Bluestreak looked at me with tears falling from his face. "I don't deserve the royal guard."_

 _I rushed over to him and hugged him softly and started petting his wings. "Blue, you didn't do this. It's this war that killed them. You tried your best to look for them."_

 _"Your highness, you'll overheat." Bluestreak said with little emotion in his voice._

 _"I'm not moving unless you get your aft over there." I gasped and covered my mouth when I realized I had cursed._

 _The three brothers all laughed at me, Bluestreak took me in the shade and sat beside me. Prowl grabbed his bag and held out a cube for me. "Here, you need to keep up your strength. We're going to Iacon that's where the Autobots are holding up. We'll be able to hide you there better if we say that we are wanting to sign up."_

 _"But Prowl, what about the fact that I am the Prince and my royal seal? You can't exactly cover it up. And what about all the stuff you brought from the palace?" I knew better than to argue with Prowl when it came to refueling, so I drank half of it._

 _"We are going to remove it and hide all of it right here. And when we survive long enough and trusted enough, then one of us will return for it all. I know it's not ideal your highness, but it's better than the alternative._ " _Prowl said as he took out a flat screwdriver and moved over to me. My royal seal was in the center of my chest, it had a golden crown with three points with four tiny onyx jewels across the band of the crown, a pair of black Polyhexian horns positioned behind the crown, and a red ribbon with gold trim underneath it. Inside the ribbon was my name written in Polyhexian glyphs. "You ready, your majesty?" I nodded stiffly before I felt it being pried off._

"Guards! Guards!" I sat up with a shout and looked around with fear and confusion. _Med bay_. Attached to my arm was an energon drip and several cables were attached to my spark. Like my creators and throughout the family line, my spark was white. Not many outside the palace knew about the white spark, it was only the silver optics that screamed royalty. My servos shot up to my face, and I sighed with relief when I felt my visors.

The door slid open quickly and in came Ratchet. "Primus Jazz, your screams could be heard from the weapons storage. You need to rest while your systems heal, and you can tell me what the slag happened out there. And why your spark is white, _and_ why you never told me you were blind!" He started checking me over before removing the cables and allowing me to close my chest up.

"Blind? Oh, right blind. Well my… my visors are my optics now. And it's just somethin' dat Ah was sparked with. Thanks 'Atchet, Ah feel much better." I removed the drip and limped out of the med bay.

I was half way to my office when my legs gave out, and I felt two pairs of servos grab my arms and torso. When I looked to my sides I gave a droned-out groan when I saw Prowl and Mirage helping me up. "Great, it's you. I'm fine Prowl just got dizzy." I pulled my arms away from him and took only a step forward before getting dizzy again.

"Oh, no you're not Jazz. You are going to go back into that med bay, and rest. Don't make me be the bad mech." Prowl glared at me before looking at Mirage. "Thank you for your help Mirage, but you should go before it gets ugly."

"You two aren't planning to beat each other, are you? And what happened to your voice Jazz?" Mirage asked with confusion.

I pushed away from Prowl and just walked to my office before locking the door. I sat at the desk with my helm resting on my arms. "King Jazz, ruler of a dead planet and the joke of the Autobot team. Do I act like the royal or the solider? Whose life do I ruin for the benefit of Cybertron? The Prime, the noblemech, or my own?"

While I was thinking long and hard about it, I caught up on all my reports and sent them off to Prime to look over. I took off my visors to rub my face with a tired groan before lazily looking at the terminal on my desk. _No slouching, sitting up straight shows confidence even if you are scared._ I hear my Carrier's voice in my helm, and out of instinct I sit up straight with helm held up high. "Confidence shows no fear. But without fear you're left with ignorance and naïve to the rest of the world." I groaned and hung my helm low. "I know I was."

I pulled out the book, hoping to find some sort of loop hole to end the war without _Iron Crown_. But the only thing I could find was my doom.

 _When the current King or Queen initiates Iron Crown during a diplomat dispute, both sides will stop fighting until the royal and the part in question come to an agreement. And as a sign that both parties will fully comply, a sparkling and bond will be created. The cease fire will remain active until the royal member in the contract perishes._

"Yeah, might as expose my valve now." I lay back against my chair and look down at my pelvic plating with a frown. "I wonder what it's like." A knock came to the door, I scrambled to put everything away before putting my visors on and unlocking the door. "Come in."

Mirage walked in and planted himself in the chair in front of me. "That dialect that you spoke to Prowl with, it's a noble one. You can tell me Jazz, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Ah have no idea what yer talkin' about Mirage." I tried to look away, but my natural instinct to look at others when speaking to them was stopping me. I sighed and looked down in defeat. "Fine, fine yes I'm a noblemech but you seriously can't tell anyone. I'm serious Mirage no one not even Hound can know about this. I shouldn't have even told you because now Prowl is going to chew my aft out for telling someone."

"Wait is Prowl and his brothers-" Mirage started to ask before I shook my helm. "Oh, so you four must've know each other for a really long time if you four have kept it a secret."

I nodded, nervously rubbing my chest. "I've known Prowl since I was sparked. You could say his creators worked for mine."

"Why do you want to hiding who you are?! What could possibly go wrong about telling everyone that you're from nobility?" Mirage asked with pure curiosity, and I just chewed him out for it.

I stood up with my servos hitting the desk. "Because I said so Mirage! And if I find out that you told someone, I will send you to the fragging moon, do I make myself clear?"

Mirage looked at me with shock before slowly standing up with a nod. "Crystal, sir." He left with face of disbelief.

When I was left alone once more, I decided to go to for a drive in hopes my processor would clear. I ran past Prime, Ratchet, and Ironhide as I leapt in the air before transforming. I quickly took off and shut my comlink off. I was so lost and confused on who should take the reins; at the beginning I was good at knowing how to act like the SIC and Special Forces Commander Jazz, but time dragged on so slowly and the planet became inhabitable because of the fighting. And my duty to the planet slowly became top priority.

 _"One day my son, you will rule over Cybertron with the same justice and kind spark as your Carrier and I have. Peace and prosperity is the only thing keeping the people happy. But remember there will be a time where you will need to choose an option that will cause some to hate you."_ My Sire's deep voice rang in my processor.

 _"_ I promise Sire, I will do the right thing for the sake of Cybertron." I swerved into an abandoned quarry. Quickly transforming, I looked around quietly before shouting with anger and punched a large boulder. It cracked down the center and both halves fell over, inside were large jagged purple crystals. "I could survive being mated to a monster, even if it kept the peace. But that is hopefully plan Z."

"There you are Jazz." I turned around and nearly fell in disbelief. Her brilliant smile and her gorgeous silver optics. "Jazz, I've come to take you home."

I shook my helm with my servo reaching for my blaster. "No, no you're dead! Blue couldn't find your bodies!"

She looked at me with confusion before taking a step forward. "Jazz, what are you talking about? I'm not dead."

My knees shook before giving out and I started crying. "Carrier. Y-you're not real, you died."

"Jazz, Jazz snap out of it. It's me." _That voice_. I looked up at saw Prowl looking at me with so much concern in his optics, his wings were dipped down. "Young king, it's okay. You're just tired and hallucinating. Come on, I'll clean these wounds for you."

Prowl stood up while lifting me in his arms. I cried into his chest and felt a wave of relief and safety while he flew us back to the ARK. "Prowler?" My voice cracked when I finally looked up.

"Yes, your highness?" Prowl looked at me with a gentle smile.

"Can we hold a burial for them? I never told you that I've been having flashbacks because I knew you'd worry." I looked away with shame and touched my Autobot insignia that had replaced my royal emblem. "I haven't been a very good Autobot lately, I keep making mistakes that I shouldn't and yelling out commands like I'm a king."

A light rumble came from the Praxian as he landed outside the ARK. "Jazz, that's because you _are_ a king. You're _the_ king of Cybertron, it's going to come naturally to give out commands. You shouldn't apologize for how you raised and who you are. You have grown a lot Jazz, I was honestly afraid you'd give up and flee from the sight of battle but when you held your own and saved those neutrals, it made me proud of you." Prowl stroked my horns, he's never touched my horns before. "And if I could I would take you as my mate and partake in the _Iron Crown_ protocols with you."

My optics widened behind my visors when I heard Prowl say that he would want to bee mates with me. "Y-you would? Prowl, can you do one thing for me?" He nodded as we made it to the med bay. He wasn't aware that we were no longer alone, and we were getting looked at by Sparkplug and Ratchet. "Could ya set meh down?"

"Set you down?" Prowl looked up and realized where we were, and quickly sat me down. "U-um… Ratchet, Sparkplug hi. How much did you hear?"

"Something about a crown and protocols?" Sparkplug said with a casual shrug.

Ratchet nodded as the two-continued tinkering around with something. "I believe Prowl said something about the _Iron Crown_ protocols, which is impossible because the royal family were all announced dead and their only creation was suspected to have been taken by the Decepticons and killed."

I looked at the medic with a bit of anger. "What makes ya think he's dead? Maybe he sought refuge off world?" _And fought the war that ruined his life._ My arms crossed over my chest with a small huff.

"Ha, as if a spoiled brat could survive a _commoner's_ life. If he somehow survived the attack in Helix he probably died from lack of energon. Doesn't matter anyway, they are dead along with the Golden Ages." Why that disrespectful mech, if I could I would smack him for calling me a spoiled brat.

"Well fine then, maybe they're _all dead_ along with my hopes tah ever return home!" I revved my engines loudly and left the med bay. I went to my office and rummaged through my drawer and pulled out my royal emblem. Prowl stopped in the door way and grabbed my servos. "No, don't stop me Prowl! Everyone wants them dead so badly, I might as well kill it permanently!"

"Y-your highness stop it." He pulled me back to his frame we were bent over my desk with his left leg pushed up between my legs. "I know you're upset but chewing everyone's helm off isn't going to make it any better. Just calm down and tonight all four of us can pay respects to the King and Queen. But don't destroy your history."

I gave one last struggle before crying again into my desk. "Okay, okay. I'll try to compose myself." He stepped away from me and took my servos to examine them. "We can't have you going out in the public looking like you just came out of a mud bath. Come on, I'll clean you up."

"Prowl, am I a spoiled brat?" I asked him as we made our way to the wash racks. Prowl turned on the hot water and started scrubbing my back. He never took off the armor without my okay, because that was a sign of indecency and was only something sparkmates did if they wished.

"I've seen spoiled brats, and those twins are the most spoiled brats I've met. And don't even get me started about the creations of royal guards that protected your grand-creators. Your highness, you're far from spoiled brat as a prince would be. Don't listen to Ratchet, he just hasn't met the real you. Speaking of real you, you can act as you as you want just be careful when it comes to talking." He crouched down and started scrubbing my legs.

"Prowl, I know I can't do it but can we… can we make out?" I asked and I felt the sponge stop mid-calf. "Sorry it's stupid, just forget it. I know I have to keep myself pure for my sparkmate."

"You don't need to ask permission to kiss me, like you said we have to act like sparkmates because you are apparently courting me. Mechs would start asking questions if we weren't kissing and touching. Just remember we won't be interface, I can't do that to you." Prowl stood back up, and gently massaged the sponge down my arms.

I nodded nervously and looked to the side as my face heated up. Two gentle digits grabbed my chin, making me look back up at him. The digits traveled up to my visors and they were slowly up my helm, so I was looking into his blue optics with my own. "Your optics have always been so enchanting, making it hard to focus on protecting his royal highness. I could always fall into them." My face heated up more, my servos started twitching next to me when I felt Prowl continued to massage me. "Why are you so nervous my Prince, this isn't the first time we have kissed."

"Last time our lips met, I kissed you and you told me not to." I said nervously as he pinned himself against the wall with his servos resting just above my aft and brought our lips closer. When our lips finally locked, my processor was working over-time and was telling that this was wrong but I loved it. His servos started exploring my frame, reaching places that got a small moan from me. I heard slight rumbling coming from my Praxian friend when my servos mindlessly went to the edges of his wings.

"Careful your highness, keep that up and I'll do something we'll both regret." Prowl said, but he was meaning interface and he was right. We could never be together the way we probably wanted. He started kissing my neck, and my legs grew weak before I used Prowl for support. "That's right your majesty lean on me. Let me support you."

I moaned and whined louder before I started to feel really overheated especially in my pelvic plating. "Prowl, I'm getting hot." Prowl continued his assault to my neck, but I had to stop it despite how much I was enjoying it. "Royal Guard Prowl, stop."

Prowl stopped and lowered me to the ground. "M-my apologies your highness, I shouldn't have gotten carried away like that." He grabbed the sponge and we went back to awkwardly cleaning me. "I didn't scare you, did I?"

"No, you didn't." _Thank you for being everything I need_. I laid my helm on his chest with a heavy sigh. I looked at the emblem that was still in my servos, and gently squeezed it.

Later that night Prowl, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, and myself stood in front of a small pyramid of rocks that was near the ARK. Buried under the rocks was my emblem. "Here lies the grave for the King Sharp point and Queen Quick strike. May they rest peacefully knowing that they were never forgotten." Prowl said loud enough for all of us to hear.

I knelt down in front of the grave with my servos resting on my knees. "I miss you everyday creators, and I promise to be the best King I can be. I'll bring the peace to Cybertron once again."

Bluestreak got down on one knee and bowed his helm but held his wings out straight. "I'm so sorry that I was not fast enough to save you, but I promise to continue protecting the crown until I deactivate."

Smokescreen knelt beside his brother in the same posture as him. "I'm sorry that I didn't report that the fight was getting close to the palace. I should have trusted my battle computer when I caught wind that Praxus was gone."

Prowl knelt down beside me, "I am sorry that I had to put the prince in danger. I will continue to keep him safe." After we all said something, they all pulled out their sword and while in sync they stabbed the ground with them. "All hail the Empire."

"All hail the Empire." Smokescreen and Bluestreak said after their brother.

I stood up while the brothers grabbed their swords and stood up. My arm folded in front of my chest. "Thank you, all of you for doing this. I needed to say my goodbyes."

"Anything for you, your highness." Prowl took my servo and kissed the back of it gently.

We went inside the ARK and went to our separate quarters. I crawled under my thermal blanket, and quickly fell into stasis.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :)

Ch. 3

"Soundwave, what information have you found about that Autobot Second?" I growled as I watched the footage of Jazz screaming our receptors off. When Soundwave hacked into the Autobot files of their personnel, there was little to nothing about the Second. Only information was that he was from Helix, no surprise there, and the basic information like age and gender and that he was a Carrier mech. _Carrier mech! How interesting_.

::Negative. Medical reports updated by Ratchet, white spark and blind.:: Soundwave reported to me.

 _White spark?_ I rubbed my chin in thought and trying to think of what kind of Cybertronians had white sparks. "Soundwave have you gotten a hold of any sort of loop holes to get Optimus to surrender?"

::Affirmative. Royalty, _Iron Crown_.:: Soundwave as he pulled up the corresponding information about this _Iron Crown._ ::Previous King and Queen, single heir. Name; unknown, current status; unknown.::

Starscream scoffed at Soundwave. "The chances of finding this heir, is about as likely as you ever becoming emotional Soundwave. The only thing we have is that the heir is a prince and he's Polyhexian."

::Negative; Carrier mech. Had a Praxian guard. Guard's name; being discovered. Will take time.:: Soundwave informed me. ::Laserbeak has been gathering data on Jazz.::

"Get me that information, I will find this Prince and take the crown for myself." I was already preparing the poor fool's death before Soundwave ruined it.

::Negative; Prince now King, _Iron Crown_ initiates automatic peace between diplomats. Killing the King will result in your death. Will have to be spark bonded to the King.:: Soundwave pointed out a few more things that I could care less about.

"So, I would be stuck with the mech? I am not spark bonding with him." I was not about to have my life in the hands of some mech.

::Megatron must go through with it or King will issue an assault for you breaking the peace. The Royal family could benefit Lord Megatron; silver optics causes them to manipulate others. If silver optics are in Lord Megatron's creations, super soldiers.:: Soundwave said just as Laserbeak returned and returned to her master.

 _"As you wish your highness. But as your guard, I suggest maybe holding off going to Optimus, and telling him everything. Yes, your majesty."_ That sounded an awfully like the Autobot's third, Prowl. " _Your highness, I know it's not professional, but please don't force Optimus to partake in the Iron Crown. He means too much to me._ _You're our King yes, but you need to think before you tell everyone. What if Megatron finds out that you're alive?_ " And those were his brothers, Bluestreak and Smokescreen.

" _I'm not going to tell Optimus about everything, just that I could end the war right now. Smokescreen I won't take Optimus away from you, I promise. And Blue, I have been hidden among everyone since the war came to Helix. I won't let Megatron find out who I am._ " That voice is obviously the King's because of the dialect and the noble sounding voice, but it didn't sound familiar to me.

"Reflector, go to the base and try to get some pictures of the three brothers." They saluted and ran off while I started pacing the floor. "How has Prime not noticed that the King and his body guards were disguised as mere soldiers? But none of them have silver optics, so who could it be?"

As the day droned on, I decided to go for a flight. While on my flight I saw a Cybertronian standing in a large body of water. Landing near the Cybertronian, I could tell it was a mech, and I saw that he was kneeling and not standing like I had initially thought. He was humming to himself all I could see were two tiny horns protruding from his helm. I couldn't see much of him with the fact he had a dark blue mesh cloak around him.

"Hello there, young Prince." I decided to see if he would turn around, but all he did was give a small shout and froze where he was.

"H-how did you find out?" He grabbed his hood and I caught sight of a black servo. "Regardless, you should not be here now leave before my guards will put you down Megatron."

I look around and saw two flashes of light in the trees and one standing in front of him. "Let's just say we've been doing a bit of digging into your personnel. And your little lap dogs, should watch what they say around you. Isn't that right Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen?"

They each came out from their hiding spots. In their servos were Cybertronium swords with different colored ribbons wrapped around the hilts, and Praxian glyphs hanging from the swords by a small chain.

"Leave Megatron, you are out numbered and we will protect our King's life over anyone else's." Prowl had a red ribbon with the glyph ' _valour_ ' hanging from his.

Smokescreen's had a green ribbon with the glyph ' _honor_ '. On Bluestreak's it was white with ' _Verity_ ' on it. I crossed my arms when I saw them all glare at me. "Even your Prime's life? Smokescreen."

His wings twitched, but he gripped his sword tighter. "My duty to the crown comes first."

The King stood up and stepped towards his guards. Prowl took his servo to help him out. "Final warning Megatron, leave or they will hurt you. Or I will." He held his hood up and kept facing in front of him.

"I think time with the commoners have you forgetting common courtesy, your _highness_. Or do you really not wish to call for the one thing that could stop me and save our home world. After all what kind of king would you be if you just sat back and watched your people slaughter each other and our home lifeless?" I grinned slowly when I saw him turn his helm just enough for me to see his optics. Bright silver and had the look of death in them.

"I would rather die than be sparkmates with a careless mech like you, Megatron." He took off in the air with his guards following after him.

I chuckled and went back to base. _In due time your majesty, in due time you'll see it my way._ "I just need the right motivation for him to show his face."

"Kidnap him, threaten Cybertron's survival." Starscream suggested with disinterest with the whole thing. "I still think this is an Autobot trap."

"Well it's a good thing I don't need you to think, you useless bag of bolts." I growled at the Seeker who sneered back at me. "Go do something useful."

Starscream as he walked off. I went back to thinking on how to get him away from his guards. This mech was going to be mine as well as all of Cybertron. Soundwave returned after a while and transformed.

 _"Jazz, where have you been you missed that meeting." That was the Autobot medic and did not sound pleased._

 _"Sorry Hatchet, Ah was showin' Prowl a really neat place tah get down and dirty. If ya catch my drift." That was obviously the Second, and he seemed like his normal self._

 _"That's beside the point, you have to set an example for the rest of the team. You have been disappearing more than usual, yelling at everyone, and these panic episodes have been happening more frequently. What is going on with you?" The medic sounded concern for his ally._

 _An agitated sigh came from the Second, "Well maybe Ah'm tired of everyone treatin' our history like scrap? Have ya ever thought dat my business is my business, and Ah don't feel like sharin'? So quit tryin' tah get in my processor."_

That was the end of the conversation. I rubbed my chin with an intrigued look on my face. "So, Jazz is a history buff? I wonder if he could enlighten me on the royal family. Skywarp, Thundercracker go bring in the special forces commander. I want to have a _lovely_ chat with him."

The day went by slowly as I waited for their return. I was looking over reports when I heard shouting coming from the hall. The two Seekers were pulling and dragging the visored mech by his arms. The Autobot stood on his peds before kicking in my mechs' wildly.

"Get yer ugly mitts off of meh." Jazz revved his engine before he was tackled to the ground by several Decepticons. "Ah said get off! Not get on top of meh. Let meh go!"

"Nice of you to drop in Jazz, your intellect on our history will surely be helpful for what I have planned." I snapped my digits and Soundwave replayed the previous recording with him and Ratchet. He growled in response before giving a few more bursts of struggling. "You can either tell me on your own free will, or I'll have Soundwave extract every bit if information your helm has."

I stepped closer before tapping the center of his helm. Jazz lunged at me and he bit my digit. I shouted in pain as I jerked my arm back before smacking him hard across the face. He recoiled from the intensity of the slap. "Why do ya care Megacreep? It's not like Ah don't know yer not tryin' tah find a way tah win dis war. Ow, did ya have tah hit my good side?"

He looked up at me with a sly grin, he licked his lip plates when energon slid down the corner of it. I grabbed his neck and lifted him into the air. "You will tell me what you know, or I will make sure Soundwave extracts very painfully."

"Fine, fine what do ya want tah know?" He said like a teenager who didn't give a care about the world.

"The Royal family, how do I get into the royal family?" I drop him to the ground, he shook his helm which told me that he was disoriented which also meant he couldn't fight back.

"Ya can't, not unless ya plan on searching dah galaxy tah find a survivin' member of dah family. And last Ah checked dah war snuffed 'em." He looked up at me with a energon sliding down his lip again.

I grinned slowly before dropping to his level and leaned in closely to his face. "Well lucky for me, I found the son of the late king and queen. Now tell me, how do I get into the family?"

Jazz turned his helm away from me with it held up high. "And why should Ah tell ya? Ya plan on forcin' dah king tah mate with yer ugly mug? Cause Ah can tell ya right now ya touch him, and ya'll end up in scrap by his guard. Those royal guards take their jobs very seriously. Heard dat his guard nearly snuffed dah spark of a mech who was on his way tah becoming a Prime, and then he laid his optics on dah young Prince and attempted tah take him as his mate." He looked at me with that same grin. "Now ya must be wonderin' how Ah knew dat, and Ah can say when ya live in Helix word tends tah spread."

"What of this _Iron Crown_?" I mentioned it, and I watched the previously cool Second flinch. "Oh, something wrong?" This time I grinned.

"Only dah king can declare it, and Ah doubt he would want tah be in dah same berth as ya." Jazz rolled his helm as if he was bored of this conversation. I growled before grabbing his arm and twisted it back, and then ripping out a few wires. The mech tensed before giving out a scream. "Frag!"

"If you wish to be returned to your friends in one peace, I suggest you lose the attitude and tell me what I want." I grabbed another wire, which was a major fuel line and when pulled the bot had only ten nano minutes before they deactivated from the major energon loss.

"Okay, okay, okay cool it with dah pullin'. For dah King tah declare _Iron Crown_ , he needs tah see dat Cybertron is on dah verge of dyin'. So, either both parties are dwindlin' or dah planet is in danger. But like Ah said, ya do somethin' dat puts dah King in danger and dah guard will kill ya." It amazed me how simply pulling wires made the level-headed mech squeal.

"And how do I get rid of the lap dog?" I pinched the wire just to remind him who was in charge.

Jazz winced in pain, "ya can't. From dah moment a member of dah royal family is sparked, they are paired with a Praxian guard. They have a bond dat is unbreakable, and when dah royal member is dead usually dah guard kills themselves. Only on rare cases do they continue livin' but they quickly find someone tah imprint on. So, if ya want tah get rid of dah ' _lap dog_ ' then yer gonna have tah kill dah King, but since ya need dah King yer gonna have tah deal with his guard."

"And if the King were to become my mate, would his guard be forced to protect me?" I released the cable between my digits.

He was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Yes and no. Dah texts say dat when dah royal member becomes mated, dah guard will still protect only dah one they were assigned too. Dah only way for dah other partner tah gain dah protection of dah guard, is if dah other half orders dah knight tah protect their partner." Jazz looked at his arm thoughtfully. "Dah knight is dah pure quality dah guard is given after completin' trainin' they usually keep their knight callin' card on 'em but only those dat they are protectin' can activate the knight."

"And are these so called calling cards on charms?" I remembered back to the three Praxian brothers. "And if I knew the calling cards to the guards?"

"Like Ah said ya would need tah have dah King activate 'em and order 'em tah protect ya. So, are we done here? Cause Ah would love tah get repaired before Ah come back tah kick yer aft."

"Soundwave, why don't you send our guest for his underwater grave? Rust in peace, Autobot scum."

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :)

* * *

Ch. 4

-Jazz's POV-

Soundwave dragged me out of the main room. He grabbed a heavy-duty chain and took me down to the bottom of the ocean, and then chained me to a large boulder. "Come on Soundwave, ya can't let meh die like dis. Where's yer pride?"

::Autobot said everything needed, rust in peace.:: He said before ripping my fuel line and flew out of the water.

I started to panic and tried to figure out how to stop the leak, but every movement on my broken arm caused me pain. There was only one thing I could do, but he was going to hate me for doing it. ::Jazz tah base, come in ARK.::

::ARK to Jazz.:: It sounded like Bumblebee.

::Bee turn on dah ARK's speakers.:: I winced in pain as I watched energon float to the surface.

::Okay, I did but why?:: He asked with justified confusion.

::Valour! Valour! Valour!:: I only really needed to say it once, but this was urgent. ::Come on, Valour!::

-Prowl's POV-

My brothers and I were sitting in my quarters all looking through the things that we had brought from the palace. Smokescreen was about to say something before I grabbed my midsection. "Prowl, are you okay?"

::Valour! Valour! Valour! Come on Valour!:: _Jazz!_ I dropped to the floor as I felt myself transform. My knight form was larger and had more strength than my normal self, my wings split into two sets of wings, my chevron grew sharper and was three inches longer, and on my wings in large bold print was my calling card glyph. The natural red stripes on my armor slowly traveled all over my frame until I was red with black and white stripes.

"Prowl, don't hurt anyone else." I heard Bluestreak say, but I was fueled by rage and continued to hear the King calling for me to save him.

I stood up and ripped the door open with no trouble before running down the hall with everyone stepping out of the way in confusion in who I was. I could feel the King calling for me, and he rarely called for me because of my one tracked mind.

I leapt into the air and flew towards the pulse of the connection we had. ::Prowl, wait for us.::

::Prowl is not here. Only Valour.:: I growled before stopping over the ocean. I looked around for any sign of the King. My optics locked on a large pool of energon floating in the water. "I'm coming your highness."

I dove into the water and saw him chained to the rock. He had a large split on his lower lip, his right arm was positioned at an odd angle, and he was heavily leaking from the same arm. He looked up at me weakly before going limp. I revved my engines loudly and grabbed the chain with one servo before giving it three tugs.

It fell around the King's peds, and I grabbed him as he fell. I was being careful of his arm as I launched us out of the water. "Your highness, hold on. I'll have you safe. Hold on."

I looked down and saw my brothers along with Prime and Ironhide parked at the beach. I knew they were all watching me, but my only concern was the King. I threw my helm back with a loud, thunderous roar. Getting back to the ARK, I carried Jazz to the med bay where I was being closely followed by Ratchet and Prime.

"Prowl, is that you?" I heard Optimus ask, and I wanted to give him a lengthy Prowl answer but, in my knight form I was a mech of few words. I gave a curt nod before gently setting Jazz down. "What happened to you my friend?"

Ratchet cautiously walked towards my King and went to look him over but when he touched his arm, Jazz screamed in pain. I swiftly grabbed my sword and went to attack the medic for causing him distress. Smokescreen and Bluestreak grabbed my arms.

"Valour, relax you did your job. His high... Jazz is safe. Go into stasis and bring Prowl back." Bluestreak knew I wasn't able to without his highness' say.

A whimper came from him, and I quickly moved to his side to look him over myself. "Valour, d-down boy. Safe." He was struggling to get his intakes. His good arm reached over to my lower left wing, and gently rubbed it.

I transformed back, once I was back to normal my legs wobbled. I leaned into his receptor and whispered softly. "As you wish your highness."

"What the slag is going on with you four!? With Jazz's attitude, you three sneaking things in and out of your office and into Jazz's, and now this new transformation! Tell us the truth." Ratchet snapped at us as he quickly sealed the leaking energon cable.

My brothers and I all looked at each other and then at Jazz. We have been playing it by his rules to keep the team in the dark, but maybe it was time to tell them. "Over rule?" I asked them if we should out rank our King.

"Over rule." They both said with firm nods. We all stood up and turned our backs to the medic and Prime before reaching over our right shoulders and scraped off the paint. Revealing a silver shield with three points at the top and came down at an angle at the bottom, in the center of the shield was a blue crown.

"That emblem. No, it can't be, can it? You're saying that Jazz... is this some sort of joke? Please tell me that you are pulling some sick joke." Ratchet was looking at us with disbelief.

We turned to face them and shook our helms. I spoke for us, "We aren't Ratchet. Jazz is the King of Cybertron, and we are royal guards. We have been hiding amongst the Autobots in hopes to keep Jazz safe. We didn't tell any of you in fear of Megatron finding out. We can answer any questions you both have, but first we need you to repair him."

"Or you'll be held accountable for two mechs' deactivations." Smokescreen said before slapping Ratchet on the back of the shoulder before leaving the med bay.

Bluestreak copied our younger brother's action. "So, yeah, no pressure." He left me alone to look at Jazz's broken frame.

"What did they mean by that? And why would you keep-" he waves his energon covered servos at Jazz. "This a secret!?"

"Because keeping the King safe comes first. We did not want him announcing _Iron Crown_ because we feared Megatron would get to him first." I looked at Jazz with a sad look before kneeling down beside him. "The king is my responsibility, my reason for living. Without him, I would have no reason to remain active, that's what they meant. From the moment a guard is sparked they are imprinted onto another, for my brothers and I it was the royal family like our creators, and they are with them for life. When the one we are supposed to protect dies, we no longer have a purpose so we off ourselves to return to their side. When the old King and Queen were announced dead, Bluestreak and Smokescreen imprinted on their son. It happens rarely, but it's not unheard of."

"Why was Jazz calling you 'Valour'?" Optimus asked as he stood where Jazz's helm was, looking at me.

I watched Ratchet slowly reattach the severed wires one-by-one, with each one reattached Jazz groaned with pain. My wings flared ready to protect him from harm despite that I knew that Ratchet was just helping. I pulled out my sword and held the hilt out for him to see before lowering it to my side. "After several deca-cycles of training and a series of tests we are giving a calling card. The calling card only works when the… I really hate to say master, but we aren't assigned to just royalty or nobility we are also trained as bouncers or special case enforcers. Anyways our partner will call out our calling card when they are desperate or in need of something that our normal selves can't. But the guards have and always will be Praxian, no matter what. My family have been royal guards for as long as I can remember. Jazz comes from a long line of nobles and royalty, but I can tell you one thing Ratchet. He's no spoiled brat, even before the war he always thought of others and was constantly wanting to learn to protect others."

"Prow-ler." Jazz mumbled softly in his stasis, hearing the nickname was a good sign for me. He whimpered heavily when Ratchet started cleaning the wounds.

"That's right Jazzy, I'm here." I looked at Optimus with a serious look. "You can't tell anyone this, the less that know the better. I think you understand what is at risk if Jazz declares _Iron Crown_. He is still the same goofy, friendly, caring Jazz and has only been out of character because he has been super stressed about what to do. He wants to continue the fight, but Prime you have to understand what he means to Cybertron. He's the only one who can end this war with peace."

Optimus looked down at Jazz, who was groaning and turned his helm. "What about Smokescreen, will he look like you if Jazz calls his calling card?" I understood that he was worried about his spark mate, and luckily for him Smokescreen didn't change as much as I did.

I shook my helm with my wings flicking back. "Smokescreen's is Honor, and no he doesn't look like Valour. They are what the Royal Guard calls 'knights' and they are our inner personas. Valour is my inner strength and rage. Honor is Smokescreen's belief in fairness and just, he will always fight fairly. And Bluestreak's is Verity, he can never tell a lie and can force others to speak only the truth. If you are wanting to see what Honor looks like, then you're going to have to ask Jazz to call him forward or have Smokescreen show you through the bond."

"How are you so calm about being a slave?" Ratchet was a little calmer when he asked as he got closer to finishing his repairs on Jazz.

I simply shrugged, "we aren't slaves we are free to do what we want and speak our minds. There is a difference from slave and being a guard, you don't see me calling Jazz master now do you?"

"Well no, but you're not exactly a free mech now are you?" Ratchet counter argued and attached an energon drip to Jazz's wrist. "This adequate for _his royal highness_?" Ratchet crossed his arms.

I rolled my optics and flared my wings slightly, "Ratchet I understand you are upset, Jazz is still Jazz. He isn't Primus, so stop acting like a sparkling who was just got grounded." A small groan came from Jazz, and my attention went straight for the Polyhexian. "Your majesty? Your highness, are you okay?"

"Told Meg…tron… about _Iron_ … knights…wants-" Jazz groaned and cough up some energon. I wiped his face gently. "Wants… me… me to announce."

"Your highness, you don't worry about _Iron Crown_. I promised you would not have to declare it. Just rest and recover, and until you are one hundred percent I have over ruled. Okay?" I took his servo that was attached to his recently attached arm. He nodded before groaning and shuffled around.

Jazz held up his repaired arm with a weak smile, "I… told you Prowl I'd… I'd do my duty to Cybertron. I… I have to… to declare." He slowly tried to sit up, but I pushed him back down gently.

"Oh no you don't your majesty, I am not letting you do that while you're injured. I over rule your decisions until you're fit. That means not declaring any sort of law your highness." I stood up and looked at him with concern. Jazz groaned before laying back down and nodded before looking up at me, still not aware that Optimus and Ratchet were with us.

"Thank you for saving me. You're a good friend." He held onto my servo with a smile on his face as he fell into stasis.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :)

* * *

Ch. 5

I onlined and checked my internal clock and sat up in panic. _Five days!_ I looked around with confusion before looking down, beside me was Prowl kneeling with his sword next to my leg. I looked at it with a frown trying to remember what had happened five days ago. "Bot napped, beaten, chained, calling for Prowl, and then-"

"Looks like someone is finally online, _your highness_." Ratchet walked over to me before hitting me on the top of my helm with his wrench.

I shouted and covered my helm with my arms covering my helm. "Hey!" _Wait did he say highness?_ "Ah, Ah, Ah have no idea what yer talkin' about." Ratchet hit me again with the wrench and gave me a look before pointing at the recharging Praxian next to me. I put my servo to my face with a small groan. "So much for keeping it a secret. Please don't call me 'your highness' I'm still Jazz. You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"No, just annoyed that you never thought to trust your medic. You know that I am under medic-patient confidentiality when it calls for it." Ratchet said before hitting the back of my helm with his servo. "That's for causing the entire base stress and crashing."

I crossed my arms with a pout, "still going to call me a spoiled brat? Or maybe a useless king, who can't do what's right? Oh, what about care to have your energon chilled or stirred?" I pulled out the energon drip and climbed off the berth.

"Jazz, you get your aft back on that berth and let yourself heal." Ratchet ordered me, waking Prowl up.

"No, I need to be alone and clear my processor." I left the med bay, getting greeted by my team and I flashed them a smile as I passed. They congratulated me for pulling through after nearly dying. I went to my office and closed the door, opened my desk, and sat my crown on it before looking at it with my arms crossed over my chest. I grabbed an image of my family sitting in the throne room. My creators sat on their thrones and I stood between them, I touched it gently with a soft smile at the memories. The door opened faster than I could move, so when I saw Prime standing in the door way I just looked at him unable to move. "Pr-Prime, Ah uh Ah-"

He closed the door behind him and sat across from me without saying anything. "Jazz, Prowl told me about all four of you. Why didn't you tell me, I could have set up more security? I could have helped you, Jazz."

"I'm going to strangle that mech." I groaned up at the ceiling and sat my family photo down. "I didn't tell you for exactly that reason. I needed to hide in plain sight and being surrounded constantly would have drawn attention to me. Optimus, you weren't a Prime during the Golden Ages so you didn't have jurisdiction to the rules I grew up around. I would have to be your sparkmate and bear your creation to uphold the peace. You and Smokey are so in love, if we were to do it now you'd have to break your bond with him. He has been talking about starting a family with you, I can't do that to my friend. I don't want to force the same results with Mirage and Hound. If I were to declare _Iron Crown_ for peace, it would have to be with Megatron."

"You're not really thinking of doing that, are you?" Optimus asked before picking up the photo of my family. "How old were you when the war started?"

"Just barely in my adult stage. My Sire was planning on declaring _Iron Crown_ and offering me as the peace offer, but the attack came to Helix and they died. I was going to follow through with the mind set of a distraught creation." I crossed my legs as I picked up the crown and looked into the jewels. "Now, I plan on declaring it _only_ if Cybertron is in danger. We can't keep fighting like this, and you know it Optimus. If it comes down to it I will surrender myself to bring a peace that neither side can break."

Optimus sat the picture down and leaned forward, clearly wanting to talk me down from what I know is right. "And if Megatron decides to kill you as soon as he has you alone?" I grinned and sat the crown down before leaning forward too. "You have already made a plan, haven't you?"

"If Megatron tries anything to put myself in harm's way or sever the peace Prowl, Blue, and Smokey will end him. I have Megatron in a corner that he put himself in by dabbling in something he has no knowledge in. And I'm never alone not without Prowl, you know Prowl is a stickler for rules. He's taught me everything from fighting to being stealthy, not to mention I'm a fast learner so during boot camp I did plenty of self-teaching." I removed my visors and sat them on the desk before resting the side of my face in my servo. "Is there anything else you wanted to know Prime? Cause we do have some Decepticons to fight and a war to win."

"Yes, just one thing. I want to see Smokescreen's knight form, Honor." He asked calmly.

I nodded before hacking into the PA system. "Honor." I turned it off before leaning back folding my arms behind my helm. "Honor is a servo full, so just prepare yourself."

"What do you me-" Optimus was interrupted by the door opening to Smokescreen, who was still roughly the same except he had shoulder guards that was green with white crosses on them, a large green cross on his chest, and his wings had transformed into an octagonal shield that protected his back from attacks. In his servo was his sword, he held his sword in front of him with the tip just a centimeter above the floor and his other servo resting on the butt of the sword.

"How may I be of service your majesty?" Honor dropped to his knee with his helm bent.

"Honor, you do not need to be so formal. Your mate wished to see you." I gestured at Optimus, who was staring at him in silence.

Honor stood and looked at his spark mate silently before sheathing his sword. "I figured you would be too mad to see me. My honor to the Crown is all I have, but you are important to me too."

"I know, but I wish you had trusted me. Where is the honor in hiding things from your sparkmate?" Optimus asked him before standing up.

He didn't break optic contact with his spark mate. "I, along with everyone else, was sworn to secrecy. The only reason we broke our silence was for the safety of the King. Optimus, my duty to keep the crown safe over rules my happiness and safety. Just like your duty as Prime is to protect the Allspark even if that means you do not make it. I will always protect you and be with you behind every decision as your spark mate, but the moment the King is threatened my priorities change unless he states otherwise."

"I understand, and if I were to have Jazz declare _Iron Crown_ and choose me to bring peace?" Optimus asked.

Honor's shield-wings turned slightly as he looked down before standing straight. "I would be hurt, but as I said the crown comes before my happiness. If you being with his majesty is what brings the peace then I will not object." He looked at me. "Your highness, may Smokescreen return?"

"Yes, I am safe." I said before Honor transformed back into Smokescreen, who bowed and quickly walked out. I stood up and replaced my visors trying to seem unphased as I spoke. "Optimus protecting the crown is what they were sparked to do. If there was some way that they could get out of the life as guards, then I would offer it, but there isn't. I put Cybertron and my people's happiness before my own, regardless if they are my enemies or not. You make Smokescreen happy, so don't get any ideas about trying to get me accept you."

Optimus nodded before leaving my office. I hid the crown again before turning the terminal on and started watching dance performances from plays that my family would attend in the Towers district or Praxus. My receptors were wirelessly connected to the terminal, so it wasn't to draw attention to myself. I folded my servos behind my helm and lifted my peds on my desk, leaning back slightly. I smiled gently as I remembered my Carrier explaining to me what was happening in the performance because what we typically went to were ballets so there were no words to explain what was happening.

A ping interrupted my play, and I sat up straight to see what it was. I relaxed when it was just my notification letting me know that Red Alert had activated the camera in my office. He didn't know that I had set up an alert system to avoid the security director from seeing me without my visors. Glancing up through my visors, but making it look like I was reclining again, and saw the tiny red light flashing that it was recording and it turned slowly. _Poor Red, only trying to do his job and he will never catch me by surprise._

After a long while of being alone, the two gossipers come barging in. I put everything back to normal and covered my optics. "Blue told us _everything_!" Sideswipe said as they planted their servos on either side of me.

 _I am going to seriously weld all three of their mouths shut._ I groaned and hit my helm in my desk. "Can't they keep a secret a secret?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you were blind?" Sunstreaker grabbed my shoulder and sat me up to look at me. "Woah."

"R-right, yeah Ah'm blind. Ah didn't tell anyone cause Ah don't need special treatment. Ah can see just fine with my visors. Now can ya two slaggers go do yer patrols?" I flashed a playful smile as I placed my visors back on before standing up.

"Oh, scrap I cannot miss another patrol. Prowl is going to make me clean the brig again. You're going to tell us how you lost your vision, or we're going to hide all your music!" Sideswipe said over his shoulder as he pushed Sunstreaker out of my office.

I chuckled and shook my helm with a smile before standing up and going to my quarters. I went over to my private terminal that was filled with a mix of Earth and Cybertronian music. I played it before laying on my berth with my back to the door. A knock came to my door. "Come in!"

I sat up and turned down the music, but only by one notch, Bumblebee, Spike, and Carly came walking in. I looked at my scout with a smile before hugging him, and then gently touched the humans' heads. "Guys, had Ah known ya were gonna pay meh a visit, Ah woulda cleaned up a bit."

We all laughed before Bee helped our friends onto my night stand before he sat next to me on my berth. "Jazz, are you okay? You've been freaking specs out lately with all these weird fighting techniques. And then your private conversations with Blue."

"Ah'm aight Bee, Ah have just been missin' Helix a lot. And sorry about dat, Blue and Ah have been goin' over those cause dah Cons would never expect it from us. Promise next week we'll be goin' over espionage." I knew Bumblebee loved that form of training, it gave him an excuse to miss his morning duties the next day.

"Hey Jazz, that day when you guys were training and we were attacked you said guard, and Bluestreak swooped down to protect me. What was that about?" Spike asked as him and Carly sat down.

I rubbed the back of my helm with a guilty laugh, hiding the scowl for my mess up. "Back home, Ah knew Prowl and his brothers. We grew up together and Blue always has just been dah kind of… protector of dah group. It was just a slip of dah glossa."

"Glossa?" Carly asked with confusion. I always liked the blonde, especially her brains. Bee and I stuck our glossas out; they were always silver with billions of tiny sensory nodes covering the surface. "Woah, you guys have tongues? Can you all taste things?"

"Mhm, that's how Ironhide discovered he hated mud." Bumblebee teased our friend. "We're able to eat things, but they are more like how humans have that melting candy. My favorite sweet are these tiny energon cubes that come in different flavors, I liked mine super sweet. What about you Jazz?"

 _Oil cake made with premium oil, drizzled with melted bitter flavored energon melts._ I remembered even to this day, and just thinking about it made my tanks rumbled. "Ah'm not a fan of sweets. Ah should go refuel before Prowl finds out Ah'm pulling a Prowl."

"Oh, we'll come with. Right Carly?" Spike asked his friend, who everyone rooted for him to just start courting.

"Sorry Spike, I have school to catch up on. Still up for that dinner and movie Saturday?" Carly asked as Bumblebee lowered them to the ground.

"Y-yeah. Pick you up at your place?" Spike was blushing, Bee and I were quietly snickering behind our servos.

An idea came to mind, and I knew Prowl was not going to like it. "Say Carly, did ya drive here?"

"No, Bumblebee and Spike picked me up. Why?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Ah need tah get out and party, wanna hitch a ride with meh? We can even test out my new speakers." I knelt down and held out a fist, and she fist bumped me with a small squeal. "Don't worry Spike, Ah'll make sure she gets home safely."

Spike nodded, "alright Jazz. See you later Carly."

Carly and I just made it outside the ARK before Prowl came out of nowhere with his arms crossed and glared at me. I whined with my helm tilting upwards. "Jazz, you need to rest after nearly dying. That means no driving."

"Sorry Prowl, Ah promised Carly Ah would take her home. And Ah'm a mech of my word." I grinned as I held my recently fixed arm to my side.

"Fine, but I'm coming with. I don't need to get a comm from you whining about your arm hurting." Prowl said, we both knew he still had the 'over rule' jurisdiction.

I sighed heavily, "fine but we're listenin' tah music Ah like."

We both transformed, Carly hopped in my passenger seat. I turned on the radio and cranked it up to a high enough volume that wouldn't kill Carly's ears. We took off, and I decided to take the long route to Carly's place. After we dropped her off, Prowl was driving close to me and forced me to an abandoned parking lot.

When we were in our bipedal forms I was met with a hard smack across the face. My optics widened by the strength behind the slap and the amount of pain I was feeling. I grabbed the side of my face with a wince. "That's for getting captured and nearly dying on me." Prowl said before hugging me tightly. "And this is for doing the right thing and calling for Valour. I can't lose you."

I hugged Prowl back and heard him purr lightly. "I'm sorry I scared you Prowler. I forgot who I was for a moment when Megatron started tearing my arm off, and when I was trapped down there watching my energon flowing out of me, I just was so afraid I had failed. Failed my family, Cybertron, the Autobots, you."

"And I was able to save you, because you actually grew a processor. You do your job my king and let me do mine. Which is to protect you." Prowl pulled away before kissing my helm gently.

It wasn't an uncommon thing for imprinted Praxians to show affection towards the bot they imprinted on. Prowl's was kissing my helm or occasionally on the palm side of my servos. Bluestreak used to lean on my Sire, but not enough to change my Sire's posture. Smokescreen would nuzzle my Carrier. The other two would sometimes do it to me, but it didn't happen as much anymore since they got mates.

"Prowl, how come you didn't become sparkmates with any of the Autobots like Blue and Smokey?" I asked purely out of curiosity.

I was always curious to interface with one of them, but I had to abide by the rules and wait until I found someone who was to become my sparkmate. Though that didn't stop me from self facing or watch pleasure bots. And then there were the magical loop holes; I couldn't be penetrated in my valve, but it never said anything about penetration in the aft or oral. I wanted to have personal experience rather than having my sparkmate explain to me everything he or she was doing.

"I don't know, I just see the struggle that they are going through and I wouldn't want to go through that. Besides the mech I want, is unobtainable." He chuckled while patting my helm.

I pouted while he continues patting me. "Don't torture yourself because of me. Besides, I could always keep your berth warm for you. Like give your spike my-"

"We are not interfacing, you know the rules Jazz. You didn't interface with anyone have you?" Prowl refused to let me into a pleasure bot club, so I had to convince Blue to take me and I had to promise not to drink or walk off with any of them.

"What? Of course not, I'm not that irresponsible. I just dabbled in everything except actually doing anything with my valve." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"We're going to Ratchet, let's go." Did Prowl seriously not believe me!? Well not that I could really blame him, he was around me for most of his life that he knew how I got when I was bored.

We returned to base, Prowl dragged me through the base by my elbow and I was following with a dramatic sigh. Everyone was snickering at me, thinking I did something stupid and Prowl was going to punish me. We walked into the med bay, greeted by Ratchet and Wheeljack tinkering with an invention.

"Ratchet, I need you to do a complete overhaul on Jazz." He said before pushing me in the medic's direction.

"And how complete?" Ratchet asked with confusion as he waited for me to get on his table.

I got on as Prowl glared at me that got me to duck down. " _Complete_. I'll be watching to make sure _he_ doesn't leave."

"What did you do to anger Prowl this time?" Wheeljack teased me before grabbing his, whatever it was, and went to the other side of the room.

Ratchet pulled my file and started going down the list. He kept glancing up at Prowl, who was still glaring at me. "Okay, I'm going to need to look at your optics." I peeked over his shoulder at Wheeljack before centering myself with the medic and removed my visors. He held up a cylindrical white object before all I saw was a bright light.

I turned away, "are you two tag teaming on me? Seriously warn a mech."

"No, but I need to make sure they are functioning properly. So, grow a pair of ball bearings and look at me." Ratchet said before holding my helm still before flashing the bright light in my face again. "Perfectly functioning optics, are they more sensitive to light because of the coloring?"

"Well when the light is two inches in my face kinda." I grumbled and put my visors back on. Prowl smacked my helm, seriously that mech is pushing me. "Quit hitting me! Seriously Prowl I will lock you in the brig. Fine, no I don't."

Ratchet looked at us with a befuddled look. "Do you just allow your body guard to hit you like that?" I grumbled as I laid down and opened my legs. Ratchet looked at Prowl as he waited for the results. "What are you expecting to find?"

"His valve sealed. If it's so much as torn, I am going to kill the king myself." Prowl growled at me.

"It's not torn! I swear Prowl." I covered my face, feeling seriously embarrassed and betrayed but opened my valve plating.

Ratchet did his examination and waved at me while wiping his digits clean of the bit of transfluid that coated them. "He's absolutely fine, no killing each other today and hopefully no other day."

I closed up and stood up feeling extremely uncomfortable. Prowl started patting my helm, but I pushed it away. "So much for trusting me, Prowl."

"Jazz I-" Prowl went to start, but I left with a scowl.

I went to my quarters and laid on my berth with my face buried in the pillow. I'm used to Prowl sticking to the rules and being strict when it came to rules I had to follow, but not trusting me to stick to the one rule that was everything to the royal family hurt me a lot. I took my visors off and threw them at my door in anger. "Stupid Prowl. Honor."

The door opened, I didn't even bother looking to see who it was. "You summoned me your highness?"

"Don't let Prowl in here. I don't want to see him." I tried to not lose my emotions, not wanting to explain again.

"As you wish your highness." Honor bowed before stepping outside my quarters.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :)

* * *

Ch. 6

"Prowl, I don't think I've ever seen Jazz that mad at you. What was that about?" Ratchet asked as he followed me to Jazz's quarters where Honor stood in front of his door. "Huh, Prowl explain!?"

"This is Honor, Smokescreen's knight form. Honor, I need to see the king and apologize." I said, but Honor slammed his sword in the ground and kept a straight face. "Is he seriously that upset with me? I had to make sure he had his seal intact because he was talking about interfacing with me."

"His highness told me not to grant you access to his quarters. Where is your honor in protecting him from those that could hurt him, like you just did?" Honor finally looked at me with an emotionless face.

"Well he never said that I couldn't talk to him from here, now did he? I just want to apologize for not believing him. Come on brother, please let me at least talk to him through the door."

Honor went silent for a bit before stepping to the side. "But no opening the door."

I knocked on the door. "Your highness, I'm sorry for not believing you. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I honestly shouldn't be surprised that you would want to explore, but you have to understand my worry especially… especially with the way we act around each other."

Music started blasting from inside, I sighed in disappointment. Ratchet placed a servo on my shoulder, looking at him he gave me a sad smile. "Give him a chance to calm down. And turn Smokescreen back to normal." Ratchet said the Smokescreen bit loud enough so Jazz could hear.

I nodded and went to my office before sitting down with an agonizing groan as I laid my helm on the desk in front of me. "I really hurt him. I'm such an idiot."

"What'd you do? And why is Honor around?" I look up to see Bluestreak walking in and sit himself on the edge of my desk.

"Jazz mentioned interfacing with me, and I overreacted by having Ratchet doing a complete overhaul on him while I watched. Jazz kept assuring me that he didn't break his seal, which was the truth thankfully, and now he has Honor guarding him." My wings flexed as I tried to hide the negative emotions I was feeling. "I am such a bad guard."

"No, you were just doing your job and his majesty knows that. Plus, it's kind of my fault, back before the war Jazz and I would go to gentle mech clubs or that pleasure bot mansion. He wanted to see and do a bit of… _ahem_ … it, but I made him promise not to do anything but oral facing with his valve. I also made him not go into private quarters without me." Bluestreak revealed. "If Jazz wants something he _will_ find loopholes. He never really explained why he wanted to know how to give and receive pleasure, but it made him happy."

"How was he not spotted? And I can't believe he went to you and not me to take him there. Am I really that bad when it comes to the rules?" I asked and was given a look that only confirmed it. I groaned, bent my helm, and brought my servo to my face.

"We painted him all black and made him use his visors. No one knew, that's how the code name Meister started. He's really smart when it comes to making decisions. Prowl, you're my brother and I love you, but you rarely ever let Jazz out without giving him fifty rules. I only gave him a couple and he recovered after one intense session, Primus that mech had to have me cover his face to avoid drawing attention."

My jaw dropped as my systems heated up. My brother got to see Jazz overload, and I never got past first base. "Y-you… He let you watch him overload?"

"Yeah, that was only the first night though. After that he got better. Now, go be a _good lap dog_ and wait for him outside his quarters. Just to remind him he's stuck with you. I have to go and go save the twins from themselves." Bluestreak stood up with a playful flick of his wings and a laugh.

I chuckled as I told up after him. "Thanks Blue, I really needed that talk. I feel much better."

I went back to Jazz's quarters, where Smokescreen was as himself. He went to speak but I shook my helm and sat on the floor in front of the door. My brother nodded, seemingly understanding what I was doing and left. I didn't hear anything coming from Jazz's quarters and my first instincts were telling me he snuck out, but then I heard a familiar tune that I hadn't heard since the second time I had returned from training. It was also the first time I was tested by the instructors.

Jazz always loved music and his creators was always buying new instruments that struck the prince's interest. He had begged me to take him to the music festival that was playing in downtown Helix.

 _"Prowl, please I want to go I'll be super good and stay within receptor shot of you. I want to do something fun with you while you're still home." Jazz and I were in the study where he was supposed to recite the speech that was going to start my knight initiation._

 _"My Prince, you have to learn this or I won't be able to pass the test. Just a few times, and I'll take you to the last bit of it." We were sitting at a table with holopads all over the table._

 _"But Prowler all we ever do together is study. I want to go to the music festival and do something fun for once!" Jazz threw his arms down on either side of him as he slid down the chair with a loud groan._

 _"Your highness, it's not polite to slouch. If you can recite the first two sentences without messing up, we can go." I suggested, knowing that it would mean the absolute world to the Polyhexian if I took him._

 _Jazz looked up at me with a big smile growing on his face. He nodded excitedly and sat up straight. "You better keep your promise, or I'm kicking you to the turbo fox house."_

 _My optics widened when he said that phrase. I simply smiled and chuckled, not wanting to embarrass the Prince and his naïve statement. "I promise your majesty."_

 _He nodded firmly before silently reading the datapad before setting it down and grabbed my sword. The Prince stood up and laid the blade just on my shoulder. "I, Jazz Prince of Cybertron, dubs you Sir Prowl, knight protector of the royal family."_

 _"Prowl, why do I have to say this? I can't go to Praxus, not since last time." Jazz sat down with a heavy sigh._

 _"Don't beat yourself up about that young Prince, we were separated for so long and you got scared. It's okay. We need to get into the habit of saying long phrases until I get a trigger. Remember how long it took my Sire to get his trigger?" I took my sword from the black and white mech and replaced it in between my wings. "You did excellent as always your highness, shall we go to the festival my prince?"_

 _"Prowl how come you waited just to sparkling sit a brat? Why didn't you want to do something else?" Jazz was still a youngling; 11,000 and oh so innocent._

 _"Because I knew you would be too much of a servo full for any of the younger guards and the older ones wouldn't keep up with you. Not to mention the fact none of the other nobles would be able to beat me at chess. We are the perfect match, now stop worrying about the past." I took his servo and gently pressed my lips against the cool metal._

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to come in?" I see Jazz standing in the door way holding his violin next to his side.

I stood up and looked at Jazz with my arms pinned to my sides. "Your high… Jazz I wanted to apologize for not trusting you. I overreacted and I shouldn't have."

"You're right, you shouldn't have and you should have trusted me." Jazz said while dragging me into his quarters. He sat on the berth before lifting the violin to his neck and started playing a song with his optics shut.

I laid my helm on his lap, he flashed as smile but continued playing. I closed my optics and just enjoyed the relaxing aura that filled the room. "Your majesty, with your permission may I brush up on my duties as a guard?"

"You don't have to ask for my permission Prowl." Jazz stopped long enough to talk before returning his attention back to his song. After about the third time of playing it Jazz sat the instrument down next to him and looked at me with a sad look. "It's my fault for bringing it up in the first place."

I touched his face and gave him a light tap of my servo. "Now my King, you were curious and simply offered a gift that I can't accept. I don't want you to feel like you have to help me with that, especially with your heat cycle almost here."

Jazz froze and covered his face, I could sense his embarrassment and dread coming from him. "How can you remember that embarrassing thing more than me? I completely forgot, I've been so busy with the war that I don't know what I'm going to do about it!" He fell backwards on the berth with a groan.

"Don't worry Jazz, I'll have Prime give you solo duties. And yes, I'll be watching from a distance to make sure no one tries anything." I laid down next to him with my servos resting behind my helm. "Speaking of duties, I have monitor duty to get to. I'll see you later tonight in the rec room?"

We sat up and Jazz nodded with a smile on his face. "Of course, maybe we can slip in some high grade? Please, I promise not to overcharge on it this time."

I stood up and crossed my arms, he folded his servos and pouted. "Fine, but only one cube. I don't need to find you and Blaster making out like last time." I wasn't going to tell Jazz that it annoyed me that he went to the communications officer for affection rather than me.

"I'm sorry that I wanted to keep up the party mech persona I've built. Plus, I was like _super overcharged_." I crossed my as I gave him a look, he quickly looked away. "And you didn't need to know that. Um, don't you have monitor duty to get to?"

"We are having a serious talk about high grade tonight, _your majesty._ " I took his servo and kissed the back of it before leaving.

On my way to Telatraan I, I stopped by Jazz's office to grab the book once I grabbed it and continued my way to relieve whoever was currently on duty. When I made it, Ironhide was standing in front of the giant terminal with a bored look on his face. "I'm here to relieve you of monitor duty, Ironhide."

"Thank Primus, it's been extremely quiet since that attack at the Washington Monument." Ironhide said before leaving the room. I sat on the chair in front of Telatraan and lifted the book up to my face.

"Telatraan, scan South East Asia." I ordered him as I started from the Noble-Royal Guard section in the book.

I. A sparkling will imprint on a member of noble or royal family

II. First 206 Deca cycles of being sparked, the squire will form a relationship with imprinted partner

III. At 300 Deca cycles, the squire, will start studying and taking on the role to take on the care of the imprinted partner

IV. When the squire reaches 370 Deca cycles, they will start training under a senior knight

V. Throughout training, the squire will go to boot camp for one Deca cycle every Meta-cycle

VI. During training, the squire will go through series of tests until becoming full fledge guard

VII. At graduation ceremony the squire will be 600 Deca-cycles

a. The squire will be given a calling card by what their inner persona is

VIII. The guard will be with their imprinted throughout their life, doing whatever that is needed

IX. Memorize the house rules

X. Obey imprinted without question

XI. No engaging in a romantic relationship with imprinted

I remembered the time my Sire asked me who I was planning on imprinting on, even though I was almost 370 Deca cycles. He was a bit confused why I wanted to wait, and at the time I was too but now I know why I wanted to wait past the time that Squires went to train.

 _"Prowl, you should be in training by now. Why do you insist on waiting; is it because your Carrier and I are royal guards?" Sire was white and red with two bold yellow stripes and the royal guard emblem in the center of his chest. His wings were red with a vertical yellow stripe down the center of both wings. "Son, we won't be mad if you become a noble guard."_

 _I was seven thousand years old and we were watching over the king from a distance while he spoke to a Prime named Alpha Trion. "I know Sire, but the nobles are too spoiled and would not want a guard that speaks his mind. I'm waiting for the sparkling, the royal heir."_

 _"Prowl, that's going to be another thirty orns. Not to mention that the king and queen will have your Carrier and I to guard them. I've met some really well-mannered noble creations, I know that the noble mech from the Towers have a son named Mirage." Sire sounded like he was trying to set me up with a date._

 _I shook my helm and flared my wings, "Sire, I want no one but the heir! I have already imprinted on the creation when her majesty announced it. I know because of this." I showed him my shoulder. "And I have been around no one, but you and her majesty and his highness."_

 _Sire's wings flicked as he knelt in front of me and turned me to examine it. "Are you sure of this Prowl? No other noble?" I shook my helm and looked at him with a determined look. "I will talk to their highnesses tonight while you study."_

 _"Yes Sire." I nodded._

I chuckled as I flipped through the book to the history of the knights.

 _After the Vos-Praxus wars, Praxus was struggling to recover from it, and the three leaders from Praxus went to Helix begging for assistance. They offered their strongest and bravest mechs and femmes as their protectors. The king Groundbreaker and his lady Snowstorm, accepted the winged leaders' offer if they perform a special imprinting ceremony with the first group of Praxians._

 _They received all the proper information to receiving the help they had desperately needed. Time went on, and the imprinting ritual became less and less important as it became more of an animalistic instinct. And with the Praxians serving the noble and royal families and finally having their home built, only select few Praxians had the special coding that was installed into the first knights._

 _Noble Guards were ranked differently than Royal Guards, Noble guards worked in pairs because they didn't have the knight form and weren't as strong. Noble Guards didn't have the suicidal thoughts as Royal Guards, and as soon as either a Noble lost their rank or they were deactivated the guards were free to do what they wanted._

 _The Polyhexians never told their knights of the effects that the Praxians would go through from the moment the imprinting happened to the moment they become guards. Though outside the two races were beyond angry with the news when a few rogue guards revealed the truth, but many of the Praxians continued to be loyal to their Polyhexians._

 _Knights were not discovered until the tenth royal family ruled, it was discovered when three new guards were graduating and returning from training in Praxus. The King was giving them their names, and when he announced the first knights' names; Liberty, Justice, and Charity they all transformed before the royal family's optics with the personalities of their knighted names._

"Watcha reading Prowl?" I was so focused on my studies that I didn't see Chip and Sparkplug come in. I jumped with a slight shout, nearly dropping the book but luckily, I caught just before it landed on top of the humans. "You okay Prowl, I've never surprised you before?"

I sat the book down before turning around in the chair with my servos on my knees. "I was just reading about my people, Praxian's history."

"Can you tell me some of it while Sparkplug helps Ratchet with some base?" Chip asked excitedly.

"I have monitor duty Chip, I'll be off in a few hours but I know that Smokescreen or Bluestreak is roaming around somewhere." I smiled at the humans before looking at Telatraan when he came up with negative results on Decepticon activity.

"Alright, well see you later for that chess rematch?" Chip suggested and I nodded with a smile.

When Sparkplug wheeled Chip away I turned back to Telatraan. "Telatraan scan Earth for any relics of Polyhexian royal family." There were no immediate threats from the Decepticons, and I was missing one last item from the vault.

"Will take approximately forty-eight hours for scan completion." Telatraan said as he started from the northern hemisphere.

I went back to reading about the knights, I always found our history so interesting. Bluestreak was similar in age as Jazz, so they bonded faster than Jazz and I did. But that didn't stop me from doing what was my duty and keeping the young prince safe.

 _"Bwue, who dat?" Jazz pointed a digit at me, I was standing at the door of the prince's quarters. He liked playing with Bluestreak and I was behind on my training and studying so I was constantly gone to catch up with my peers._

 _Blue and Jazz were 4,000 years and were always playing in the prince's quarters. Normally it was never allowed to have anyone besides the royal family, the personal guards, or the servants in the private chambers but Jazz liked being in his personal space. Because both of my creators were royal guards and had two creations with another on the way, we had our own family quarters in the castle near the barracks._

 _"My big bwuver Prowl, he's weally smart!" Bluestreak said excitedly as they colored on some datapads. "Prowl wanna come color wif us?"_

 _Both pair of optics looked up at me, my wings went up as I tried to think of an answer. "I can't Bluestreak, I have to be on guard." Bluestreak looked a bit disappointed, but seeing Jazz look down with disappointment in his big silver optics made my spark tighten. "Oh, your highness, please don't be upset."_

 _I was three-hundred-seventy Deca cycles old and should have known Jazz like the back of my servo, but with me behind I didn't get that chance to bond with him. I made my way over to the prince and my brother, kneeling beside the Polyhexian prince. Jazz looked up at me with his tiny servo rubbing his optic with his lips quivering. "Do chu not wike me Pwoler?"_

 _"Oh, no your majesty that's not it at all. I like you very much, but I have to work very hard and get strong enough to protect you." I took his tiny servo in mine and something inside me caused me to kiss his palm. "Please don't be sad my prince."_

 _A small gasped came from the tiny prince when I bowed my helm. "Potect me? Wike yer Siwe keeps mine safe?" I nodded and slowly looked up to look into his optics. "Can you color wif us, pwease?"_

"A knight, when called upon, will remain as they are until they either go into a force stasis lock or their partner calls out their safety word. A knight, like those humans who wore metal?" I slammed the book shut as fast as I could when I heard the twins behind me.

"Are you reading fairytale stories Prowl?" Sideswipe poked my right wing as his brother snickered. "A bit old for those, aren't you?"

I smacked the servo away with my wing, "Sideswipe there is nothing wrong with reading about _our_ history? These are no stories but facts, and you would know that had you studied instead of wasting time in the gladiator pits." They both looked at me in shock. "Yes, I am aware of that. We did run background checks on every recruit."

"I've never heard of knights on Cybertron." Sunstreaker said as he pointed at the book.

"Knights guarded the royal family in Helix, it isn't surprising that you have never heard of them." I kept my attention at the screen to focus on finding any signs of the weapon. The weapon I was looking for was something that the old Prime council gave to the royal family to protect from Megatron and the Decepticons at the start of the war. The twins left at some point after I had ignored them.

I tapped my digits against Telatraan while contemplating on what Jazz had said earlier. He was right about not torturing myself with him, he knew just like me that we couldn't be together because we were not of the same social ranks. Then I remembered Hound and Mirage, and Jazz had told me Mirage found about him being noble but not his true rank.

::Mirage, I need to speak to you.:: I commed him.

::Okay on my way.:: Mirage replied. It didn't take long for the mech to make his way to me. "Yes Prowl?"

"I need to talk to about the nobility." I closed the doors manually behind the noble and turned around with the book in my lap. "You had to only court mechs and femmes that were either the same rank as you or higher, but what stopped you from following the rules that were engrained in your processor since you were a sparkling? What made you allow yourself to be courted to a commoner like Hound?"

Mirage gave me a confused looked but answered anyways. "Well at first, I tried desperately to hold onto the way and beliefs I was raised on, but as the war continued and with Hound being more forward with his want to court me I had to give up my pride and title to be with the mech that only believed in me. But back home, if Hound tried to court me it wouldn't have happened because he doesn't have that rank of nobility. The only way for him to only be able to court me back then, is if he can show proof of his affections in a way none of the courters couldn't and make me want him just as much as he did."

 _Proof? That could work, but only as a last resort._ I nodded as I started to compile a list of things that I could give the king. "Say Mirage, your family had noble guards correct?"

"Of course, like my family and the rest of the house, they didn't make it. Hound was already part of the Autobots when he found me going in and out of consciousness. Why?" Mirage tilted his helm in confusion.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just was curious if you were ever visited by a mech named QuickStart?" I wondered if my Sire ever went to the Towers and really did try to pair me up with Mirage.

Mirage tapped his chin thoughtfully before snapping his digits. "My creators were, he was part of the royal guards. Did you know him?"

I flashed a quick smile, "yeah we were… friends. Thanks Mirage that's all I needed to know."

Still extremely confused, Mirage just nodded and left me alone. My wings were perking up as I started feeling excited about hearing that I could actually be able to have Jazz as my sparkmate. Sadly, only when Megatron frags up could I initiate my plan.

-Jazz's POV-

I returned from my guard post at the front of the ARK, I had guard duty with Cliffjumper and we were relieved by Trailbreaker and Beachcomber. Having a few more bots know about my heritage, it was stressful but also lifted a lot of weight on my shoulders. _Maybe telling everyone wouldn't be such a bad idea?_ Part of me questioned and the other squashed that idea. _Yeah, and risk having them blame you for the war, no longer treat you as a friend and treat you like a fragile toy? Maybe keeping it a secret, a bit longer wouldn't be such a bad idea._

I stopped by my quarters to grab a few things before going to the rec room, and then the alarms of Decepticon activity filled the room. Everyone rushed to the room that Telatraan was in, Prowl was trying to get the coordinates while everyone was shouting over each other to be sent out of the field. I gently pushed myself through the crowd to get to my friend and whistled as loudly as I possibly could.

"Everyone shut up, Ah'll pick those dat are battle fit as soon as our lovely mech gets dah coordinates." I looked at everyone as they recovered from the receptor piercing sound I gave them. Since I did the same thing to Megatron and his goons, everyone asked me about it and all I could come up was vocal enhancement. Which wasn't a total lie, but not the entire truth either.

"Okay, several Decepticon signatures at the Washington monument again. One of them is Megatron." Prowl announced as a visual image of the Decepticons appeared on screen.

Optimus was going to be an automatic leader of the group, unspoken rule that if one leader showed the other did as well. "Mirage, Hound, Bee, Wheeljack, Bluestreak ya'll go with dah big guy. If more back up is needed Ah'll send for some more." The team all nodded before the first team transformed and drove for Washington. Not even twenty minutes after the first team left, another Decepticon alarm went off half way across the state of Nevada. Without any thought I sent out more bots. "Nevada team; Cliff, Windcharger, Blaster, Smokescreen."

I was about to comm in the Washington team when three more alarms went off. "What in the name of Primus is going on?" Prowl rhetorically asked before sending out two teams. "Ariel bots with me to India." He nominated himself to go out and fight. I would have volunteered but Ratchet wanted me to give my arm one more day before going out on the field.

We were down to nearly half the team, not including Cosmos who was up in space, and Omega Supreme who was on Dinobot island with the Dinos. I rubbed my helm, trying to remain cool and come up with a plan or some reason what Megatron was doing. Ratchet and First Aid were prepping the med bay while everyone stuck close to the base ready for an attack on our turf. Day become noon and noon became night, and one by one each team returned from battle. Everyone was damaged in some fashion, except for my guards, they were the most damaged. They had to be carried on gurneys and were seen first by our medics and Wheeljack once we were looked over quickly.

I was beyond panicked, I walked my friends into their deaths. Megatron was trying to get _the loyal dogs_ out of the picture to get to me faster. I commanded all Autobot personnel back to base before putting the ARK in lockdown so no one could walk out until someone from the chain of command disengaged the lockdown. The twins were yelling at me and blaming me for the state that Bluestreak was in, and that if I was mech enough I would have gone out to battle instead of him. _They're right, a leader leads their soldiers into battle. I'm such a coward, I have gone into battle with a large hole in my leg before._

They were beyond angry with me that I just let them both punch me to the ground. Those that saw just stared at me in disbelief but did nothing to help either side. Once that was finished I just went to the med bay and saw that all three of them were attached to energon drips. It had been several hours since the teams returned, and the poor medics were having to split the work among the three of them plus call Sparkplug and Spike for help in the middle of the night.

I walked over to the three and knelt down beside Prowl's berth and fold my servos with my elbows resting next to his arm. I rested my helm on my folded servos and closed my optics. "I'm sorry Prowl, Blue, Smokescreen none of you would be like this had I not gone myself. I should have sent myself out on the field the moment it got out of hand. It's all my fault, I'm no better than the Decepticons. Please pull through, I can't do this without any of you."

I laid my helm on my arms and watched Prowl's stats on the monitor that was connected to his spark. Everyone must've seen me staying with the three and taking care of them. I was making sure that they were clean and that their wings weren't causing them any discomfort, and sometimes even changing the mesh pads that were covering their more intense wounds. I didn't talk to anyone or even left to get my energon, I was so worried for them that Ratchet gave up trying to kick me out and just brought me my energon.

"Jazz, you really should get some recharge. They're going to be in stasis for a few days." Ratchet came over to me after me not moving for a couple days, and not getting any work done. Optimus had removed the lock down after everyone was repaired, I didn't talk to anyone on the team as self-guilt filled my thoughts.

"No, I'm not leaving their sides. I was irresponsible and sent all three of them out instead of myself, and now they are injured. This all could have been avoided if I had just done what I was supposed to!" I grabbed Prowl's servo gently before feeling my emotions building up again, but I wasn't about to lose my cool in front of Ratchet. "This was my fault, had I been the obedient son and continued with my Sire's wishes and offered myself at the start. There wouldn't be millions of deaths and we wouldn't be on this planet. I have to live with that for the rest of my life, live with the idea that I took part in the deaths of everyone's friends and family."

"Now Jazz there is no need to talk like that. Prowl would want you to be focused on taking care of yourself. I will comm you when they online." Ratchet tried to comfort me as he tried to pry me away from Prowl. I shook my helm and held onto Prowl's arm. "Jazz, quit acting like a youngling. I will have you dragged out of here."

I looked at Prowl with a heavy sigh, and finally stepped away from him with a big frown. "Online Prowl, please. I can't have a kingdom without my best friend to keep my stupid aft out of trouble." I struggled to laugh before leaning down and kissing his helm. "Take care of them please?"

"I always do, now scram and do some work." Ratchet physically moved me away from the brothers. "And don't listen to the twins, they are just protective of Bluestreak."

I finally left the med bay with my servo rubbing my chest in thought. Some of the other bots tried to check up on me with concern and others were simply trying to hand over reports. I quietly took the reports and dropped them off in my office before going to my quarters and played some classical music. _This is my fault, I have to take responsibility for it and fix it. The overrule order is now no longer active because I'm better, and now I have to think with a level helm._

A knock came on the door, and before I could send them away Optimus walked in. "Jazz, are you okay? I know that you must feel bad, but we are at war and there will be times where those that we love will get hurt." Optimus sat in the chair that was at my private terminal. "You shouldn't beat yourself up about it."

"This is what Megatron wanted Optimus, he saw the _king_ and now will do anything to draw me out. I can't but feel responsible and the twins are beyond angry with me why aren't you?" I looked at my friend with a confused look.

"It's war, we can't afford internal quarrels like the Decepticons. You're not to blame for Smokescreen being injured. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe understand too, may take them a bit to realize it but they will. Now get some stasis time and then join society." Optimus gave my shoulders a light pat before standing up with a small chuckle.

I rolled my optics behind my visor and nodded, "alright Optimus. And thank you for not hating me." He simply smiled before leaving me alone to get some recharge time.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :)

* * *

Ch. 7

"I don't get it! I got rid of the guards and have been attacking Earth nonstop, why hasn't this fragging king come out of the shadows!?" I growled angrily and punched the nearest thing to me, which was Starscream.

Starscream stumbled backwards slightly and glared at me which was nothing new. "Just blow up the fragging Autobots. You don't need the mech to get Cybertron, Megatron. It's clear that he isn't about to reveal himself to your old frame."

I growled even louder and punched him harder, this time he fell to the floor. All the rest of the Decepticons were wise enough to not say anything, and just went back to work. Soundwave stopped working at his station and looked at me with a digit pointing at the screen. Numbers started appearing on the screen as if someone was bypassing Soundwave's firewalls. "Stop whoever is doing it Soundwave!"

"It's too late Megatron, I have had the Autobot's hackers working on these firewalls since the teams had returned. You think that taking my guards out of the picture and attacking a planet that isn't Cybertron, that I will come out of the shadows? You are a fool." A shadowed figure appeared on the screen, but only his optics could be seen. His face was covered by a hood and the background was nothing but a white glow. "

"Oh, am I a fool, now am I? Soundwave track down the source." I smirked as Soundwave started to find where the mech was transmitting from. The king chuckled deeply as one set of coordinates automatically sent Soundwave to another set of coordinates, it wasn't until after the seventh set of coordinates that I had Soundwave give up.

"Megatron, I am no fool. If it's a game you wish to play then you better try harder. My guards will do anything to keep me from you and anyone who would attempt to take the crown for themselves."

I tightened my fists and was really wanting to rip the mech in half for dare making a fool out of me. "I will find out who you are and bend you to _my will_."

"Oh no Megatron, I will have you bending over backwards to _my will_. You can try all you want, but I am untouchable." The screen was replaced by the royal seal rotating.

"Soundwave, find the real coordinates and do not stop until I have the slagging brat in my servos." I growled and marched off to my quarters before shouting words I haven't shouted since the gladiator pits. "This naïve King thinks he can get away with this!?"

"If he won't show himself for this mud ball, then I'll just have to remind him of home." I went to my private terminal and contacted Shockwave.

"Lord Megatron, how may I be of service?" Shockwave bowed to me as drones flew behind him with energon cubes.

I crossed my arms and cracked a grin. "I need you to build a large space bridge. Large enough to bring Cybertron here."

Shockwave's optic widened and his entire posture changed. "M-My Lord, that would not be wise. Cybertron's atmosphere colliding with Earth's, will cause not only Earth to implode but Cybertron as well!"

"I only need the threat of it to draw out the heir of the throne." I said and his single optic widened once more in a surprising way. "Yes, the last of the royal line is here on Earth but he's being stubborn and won't surrender to me unless Cybertron is in danger."

He rubbed his face with his only servo in thought. After a long while Shockwave bowed his helm and folding his arm with his cannon over his chest. "It shall be done my Lord."

"It won't be I that will be bending over backwards _my king_." I started laughing loudly as I could.

-Jazz's POV-

I rushed into the medbay from a really muddy training session with Special Forces. A group of laughter came from where Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen were resting. When I saw all three brothers sitting up with smiles on their faces, all of our optics locked just before I nearly tackled in Prowl in his berth. My arms tightened around him as I completely forgot that I was covered in mud.

"Prowl, thank Primus you're online. Please don't ever make me do something as stupid as send you all out like that. I have missed you so much." I hugged him tightly as I started crying. "I can't do this without you."

Prowl's arms hugged me gently and rubbed my back. "Your highness, please don't cry. We are all safe and you didn't do anything stupid while we were out, or you wouldn't be here getting me all dirty." He pulled me away and smiled at me, "my King, I made a promise to you to protect you and never leave you alone."

I smiled with a small chuckle and nodded happily. "I know, and you always keep your promises. You're the greatest thing I treasure more than any riches I have."

"You two had to have been mates in past lives, seriously with the way you act around each other." Bluestreak said with a disgusted tone.

"Jazz, get out of my med bay and clean yourself off. I don't need any more mud here than what you've already brought in." Ratchet said as he pried me off of Prowl.

I looked down at myself and chuckled nervously and rubbed the back if my helm. The brothers started to get out to do what came naturally to them, but I crossed my arms and frowned to show my disappointment. "No, I can clean myself just fine. You three can make up for it when Ratchet kicks you out of here."

"Jazz, can we talk in private?" Smokescreen asked me nervously and glanced at everyone else around the small group. I nodded before helping him onto his peds. We moved away from them, but only enough to where they could still see us. "I know you don't want to discuss it, but while we were all out Optimus and I talked through our bond. We want you to try to do the _Iron Crown_ with Optimus. I don't want to see you having to surrender to Megatron, and Prowl doesn't want you there either. You don't _have_ to do anything now but please think about it, and at least try to form a bond with him."

"Smokey, I… I don't want to tear you and Prime apart. I don't want you to be a consort." I frowned at the youngest Praxian as he wrapped his arms wound his mid-section. "I'll… I'll try Smokey, but if it doesn't work we're doing it my way."

Smokescreen bowed his helm, "yes your majesty."

It wasn't long until all three of them were released from the med bay. Prowl and I were sitting in the Rec room catching up on reports. He was almost done with his pile and I was barely half way through mine. We were drinking some energon, not really talking to the rest of the team. I wanted to talk to Prowl about what Smokescreen and Optimus offered me a few solar cycles ago, but the rec room wasn't exactly empty. Music was playing in my processor, helping me stay focus.

The reports I had to go through were special forces patrols and missions; along with medical reports on my team. I knew there were only a couple mechs that were Carrier mechs like me, and we would have to be locked away. Well I would, Blue and Mirage had mates to help them with the heat cycle. Bumblebee still was a bit too young to have his, but it was coming up and Ratchet will have a fun time explaining everything to him. I knew there were six Carrier mechs not including Blaster here at the ARK.

Prowl touched my servo to get my servo. I turned my music off and looked at his slightly concerned face. "Jazz, you're distracted. What's wrong?" I shook my helm with a flash of a smile, hoping to fool my friend. Sadly, he saw past my charade and gave me look of disbelief. "Jazz, you don't need to lie to me. Remember the last time you did that?"

 _Yeah, I remember alright. Still have the nightmares._ I folded my arms on the table and leaned forward a little. "Prime and Smokescreen want me to go to them for… the thing, and I'm not sure if I can physically can do it. I told your brother I would think about it."

"But at least you have an option, I don't see what the problem is." Prowl looked at me.

"The problem!? The problem is that I have to have my friend break off _his_ bond with someone he loves. I have to basically interface with someone I respect, both physically and mentally I don't know if I can handle the fact I hurt two people I care about." I put my servo to my chest as I tried to keep my voice under control. "At least with Megatron, I won't have the guilt."

"Yeah, and what about when Megatron doesn't care about you and does something to take the crown for himself? I'm with Optimus and Smokescreen on this one. Just try to make it work, and if worse comes to work we will go back to your plan." Prowl offered, we both knew that no matter what decision I chose Prowl would have to follow me.

My body relaxed back in my seat as I nodded. "Alright, but I want to attempt to at least kiss Prime. I just want to know if anything can even happen."

"If you can kiss me and be fine, I think kissing a Prime will be too." Prowl chuckled as he grabbed my servos and kissed the back of them. My frame heated up slightly, Prowl always got reactions from me that no bot had gotten from me. "Why don't we go to the lake after you finish?"

I got excited and nodded with excitement. "Alright, serious Jazz mode." Not even five data pads in, my face hits the table with a groan. "I give up, I can't do all this work like you."

"Fine, fine we'll go to the lake and then come back to finish." Prowl smiled and helped me take the pads to our offices before heading to the lake. I had my long blue cloak folded up and sitting on a rock that Prowl was sitting next to.

It had become natural for us to turn off our comlinks, so no one could get ahold of us. Prowl had found the lake and had told me that it reminded him of the times in the spa house back home. There was a steam room on one side of the house that functioned similar to Earth steam rooms, there was a section of the larger main room that was separated by a few rows of half walls that had been used for massaging, a nice size oil jacuzzi in the corner of the room, cleaning room to wash off the oil before going in the very large pool. When I was going through my heat cycles, Prowl would take me to the house to relax during those times.

I could never get Prowl to join me when it came to relaxing in the lake or even back in the spa house. My friend was sitting with his sword lying beside him and my visors sitting on his lap. When I got in the water I started sitting down, being careful of where I was sitting. I looked at Prowl with a small sigh, "Prowl you don't really talk about training when you were becoming a guard. Was it bad?"

"It wasn't bad per se, but it was not an experience that I had enjoyed. Not because I hated the training or learning, it was the social aspect of it. You thought your etiquette lessons were boring? I had to learn how to keep good posture, remember to make sure you were practicing yours, know the appropriate placement for my wings, learn the proper terminology to use while around guests, and know where everything that was being served during gathers came from. I didn't see how they would teach me how to protect you, but I had to know all of it in order to graduate." That probably explained why he pushed me to follow the rules and was constantly correcting me.

I moved closer to Prowl and put his servo on my helm. He chuckled as I purred with contentment. "I'm glad that you suffered through what I dread. Do you remember when you were knighted?" His knighting ceremony was always fun to recollect on.

"Primus that was embarrassing, why do you have to bring that up?" Prowl groaned into his servo, he hated remembering that day for a lot of reasons.

 _Prowl was six hundred Deca-cycles old, and with lots of studying and catching up was just barely able to participate in his graduation ceremony after passing his final tests with flying colors. My creators and I were on stage facing the crowd of Praxians, Polyhexians, and a few Primes that were exclusively invited. Beside Sire was QuickStart, he was holding several swords in his arms. Sire, Carrier, and I really stood out amongst the crowd with our brightly painted and sparkling finish. The crowd all bowed to us when Sire stepped forward, we all wore visors when we didn't need to use our persuasive skills on them; Sire had orange ones, Carrier had green, and I wore my blue ones._

 _"Greetings fellow Cybertronians, I am proud to see such fine mechs and femmes before me ready to join society as guards regardless if you are noble or royal. As my creators before me and their creators before them, I will announce the guard's name, their imprinted partner's name and house, before branding them with their House insignia." It was tradition to explain what would happen during the ceremony. I looked at the pile of swords and saw two swords that had glyphs, which confused me because I knew Prowl's was in there but who was the other one._

 _I went to ask Carrier, but when I went to she hushed me with an inconspicuous gesture to remain quiet. I was feeling super nervous but I had to remain unphased and keep looking at everyone._

 _The graduating class sat on the first four benches in front of the stage while the nobles and guests sat in different sections with house banners to represent which ones belonged to what family. The ceremony always happened in this giant amphitheater in Praxus, which was also the place where they trained. The outside was pearly white while the inside was covered in reds, golds, and silvers. It was a really beautiful place to visit._

 _Carrier gently tapped my back as she ushered me to the side of the stage. Quartex, Carrier's guard, followed us and kept her servo on the hilt of her sword. I watched QuickStart turn and bowed at Sire while holding out the pile of the swords. Sire pulled the first one and looked at the hilt of the sword to see the name engraved on the side. "Dreadnaught, Overboard, House Armorwing."_

 _The mech stood up and walked up stage to Sire. He knelt down in front with his helm bent and his wings lying flat against his back. Sire took the sword and tapped his shoulder before another mech took the brand for the house and pressed it against Dreadnaught's wings. This repeated until the last two were held out to Sire. I looked up at my Creators, silently asking if it was my turn to go forward. They both nodded as Sire grabbed Prowl's sword._

 _"Prowl, Prince Jazz, House Crossflare." Sire announced before Prowl stood up and got in the same position as everyone before him. It was apparent that I pay attention to how Sire did the knighting because I would have to do it one solar cycle. He took his visors off and Prowl looked up at Sire as the sword touched his shoulder. "Do you, Prowl, accept your duties as a member of the royal guard? To protect the Prince with your life even if it means you do not live? To be his optics and receptors on the world around him, be his constant shadow, and when the time comes taking your own life to continue protecting him when he rejoins Primus?"_

 _"Yes." Prowl answered him before looking at me briefly before looking back at my Creator._

 _"Do you accept the duties of protecting the future of Cybertron, and uphold your duties above your happiness?" Sire continued the speech._

 _And almost like in the plays we went to, it was like Primus was listening to us. The window behind Prowl was slowly lit up with the suns shining their lights on him like a spot light. I wanted to laugh, but I just bit my glossa to continue looking serious._

 _"Yes." This was the time in the knighting that Prowl had to raise his wings for the brander to brand him with the seal. He rose his wings and continued to look at Sire._

 _"Make a promise in the name of Primus and the royal family." Sire moved slightly to the side, and I moved in front of Prowl and removed my visors to look into his optics._

 _Prowl took my right servo and placed it on his helm. "I, Prowl, promise to protect the crown and the future of Cybertron with my entire being. I promise to uphold the honor of the royal guards before. I promise to be the strength that you need to with every decision to make in the cycles to come. These are the promise I speak before Primus and your highnesses."_

 _I smiled and looked at Sire for instruction. He nodded that he approved of the promise. "I, Prince Jazz heir to the throne, accept these promises you make before the crown. As a largesse for your promises the King will bestow you with your knighted name." I was internally bouncing with excitement that I didn't mess up when I did my part._

 _Sire went back in place while I returned to Carrier's side. She was smiling proudly down at me and gave one of my horns a gentle rub. He tapped the sword on Prowl's right shoulder. "By the power invested in me, I, Sharp point, King of Cybertron dubs you Sir Prowl. Now rise up as Knight Valour, for your courage and inner strength."_

 _Nothing happened for a few nanoseconds before Prowl fell to his servos. The crowd all gasped when Prowl started to transform before our optics. When I first saw Valour, I was scared that I wasn't going to get my Prowl back. After a few seconds of getting used to his new form, Valour stood up as Sire returned his sword to him. I had hidden behind Carrier's arm by how big he was, and I nearly ran when Valour walked to us. He knelt down in front of us._

 _There were whispers coming from the crowd and all optics were on me. I nervously walked to the mech and took his sword and placed it on back on his shoulder. "I, Jazz Prince of Cybertron, dubs you Sir Valour, knight protector of the royal family." I started forgetting my lines and looked at Carrier for help. She mouthed some lines to help me remember. I quickly looked back at Valour, "may our ancestors and Primus smile upon your knighting."_

 _I gave the sword back to him, and he took my servos and kissed the back of them. I went back to Carrier and Valour followed me, standing behind me with his wings extended out proudly._

"The moment I turned, I could feel the sudden change in emotion and it broke my spark but I had to be strong for you." Prowl revealed to me while looking down at me. We were both smiling at each other, "how is your bath your highness?"

"Quite pleasant Sir knight. You're not getting too hot, are you?" I asked before flicking water at him playfully.

He shook his helm with a chuckle. "I'm fine your majesty, but we should return before the others miss us." Prowl went to stand up, but he quickly threw my cloak over me and pulled his sword out. "Come out now or else."

I didn't move as I heard rustling come behind me. "Guess the fairytales are true, the spoiled brat from Helix and his mangy dog survived the war. It's too bad that the silver chromes had to help second class Praxians." _Ugh Starscream, almost wish it was Megatron._ I adjusted my cloak before standing up slowly. "How about we make a deal, one I know you can't turn down."

"His majesty is not interested in hearing you out Starscream. Now leave." Prowl growled and pointed his sword at the Seeker. They may not have personally been in the Vos-Praxus war, but they did not like each other. With the Arielbots and our few fliers, Prowl was a bit weary and cautious around them but eventually got over it.

I held my servo up just as the two were about to start something. "Prowl, I will speak for myself. Starscream, whatever foolish ideals Megatron has filled your processor with will sadly be answered with silence."

"If _you_ think I'm here for that buffoon then you are poorly mistaken. I want you to agree to be my mate, and I _might_ let you live." Starscream said with such a confident tone.

I rolled my optics before answering back. "I will only take someone of nobility or a diplomat. You are of neither, only Megatron will stand the slightest chance of being my sparkmate. If you want to a shot the you're going to have to take Megatron out. And from your track record, you have yet to do so good luck with that."

"Why you little-" Starscream growled and the sound of him getting ready to attack really angered Prowl.

He jumped over me and charged the Decepticon while I got out of his way. I wanted to watch the fight, but my cloak didn't cover much of my front so I had to just imagine it. The swooshing sound of the sword followed by grunts and laser fire. I had to think of something to do, but what?

 _Sorry Prowl._ "Valour." I said softly, there was silent until Starscream shouted in surprise. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Valour walking towards the Seeker. He tackled him into the water, and they rolled around but the Praxian was winning this battle.

Valour punched the Seeker's wings, leaving two large holes in the middle of them. Starscream cried out in pain; he started running and Valour stood up ready to chase after him. "Go after him?"

"No let Megatron see what happens when he messes with me. It's safe." I said and grabbed my visors from the ground.

Prowl fell to his knees from the sudden drain of adrenaline. He said there to collect himself. "Slag, that never gets easier."

"I'm sorry Prowl, I wish I could help. I know you hate him being called out." I helped my friend up and looked at him with worry as his frame shook.

"I know, but we aren't all without weaknesses. Well Starscream certainly learned his lesson, he'll be in hiding for a while." We climbed back out of the water.

I took my cloak off and subspaced it before we transformed and drove back to base. When we got back, I went to the rec room with Prowl to make sure he didn't crash. The rec room was relatively quiet, until some of the Minibots got into a fight.

Prowl went to put a stop to it, but I stood up faster. I grabbed Brawn and Huffer by their legs, holding them apart. "Aight, what's goin' on?"

"Brawn here, thinks he can take out more Decepticons than me." Huffer said with a growl before they went back to trying to fight.

I rolled my optics and pulled them apart again. "Quit fightin' ya two, Ah am not afraid tah have Ratchet wield your legs together. Day way yet forced tag work together."

They were both quiet before Brawn had to open his mouth. "You're just a coward and a sparkling!"

"Why you!" Huffer swung his arms wildly at the other.

Everyone either watched, ignored us, or left feeling awkward. I curled my bottom lip slight before whistling loudly, everyone made sounds of pain. "Knock it off, or Ah will give ya both brig time and monitor duty for eighty solar cycles."

They finally stopped flailing around and throwing punches. "You wouldn't." Their optics both narrowed at me.

I sat them down and put my servos on my hips. "Ah certainly would, now quit actin' like ill-mannered sparklings."

The two mechs looked at each other before looking back at me. Brawn put his servos on his hips. "Ill-mannered? Jazz, in case you've forgotten we are at war with the Decepticons. We do not time to have manners."

I bent down to his level and poked him in the chest. "Yer right, but lashin' out at each other for idiotic reasons is no excuse. _We don't have time for these petty fights._ Now either cool off or Ah will have no problem havin' ya both escorted tah dah brig. Am Ah clear?"

"Crystal." They both said after a bit of silence.

I stood up straight before smiling and patting their faces. "Good." I went back to Prowl and sat down. He was staring at me in surprise. "What?"

"Good job, your highness." Prowl said just low enough to where only we could hear it. "You have guard patrol tonight with Trailbreaker. Can I trust you to stay out of trouble?"

I laughed at him, "Have faith in me. I won't do anything to embarrass myself. I should get some recharge time." It didn't take long for the twins to go around telling everybody about Prowl and I, and everyone was eyeing us suspiciously.

I stood up and went over to Prowl and leaned forward before placing a kiss on his lips. Prowl started at me in shock and I pulled away and flashed my visors at him. "R-right. I'll see be looking forward to seeing your report on my desk in the morning."

I smiled before waving my digits playfully at the Praxian as I left the rec room. When I was by myself, my faceplates heated up as my servo went to my lips. I hadn't felt this kind of excitement in a long time; when I gave Prowl my first kiss.

 _Why does this make my tanks churn?_ I thought to myself while heading to my quarters. "Hello baby." I said softly before collapsing on my berth with a happy sigh. I took my visors off and buried my face in my pillows with a giddy laugh. "Maybe in another life time."

By the time I onlined from stasis it was about the time I would have to meet up with Trailbreaker in the main room to relieve the previous shift. I put my visors back on and saw a cube of energon sitting on the nightstand. A small chuckle escaped when I knew Prowl was worried about my tank levels more than his own. I drank it quickly before hurrying to meet up with him. When I got there, Trailbreaker was by himself and the other pair was not there.

"I relieved them when I got here." Trailbreaker said after I gave a small yawn to make my presence known. He turned and faced me with a smile on his face. "Heard what happened earlier with Brawn and Huffer, they weren't too happy about being talked to about their manners." The black mech laughed at me.

I laughed and rubbed my helm with a guilt smirk. "Yeah well they were annoyin' meh and no one else was stoppin' 'em. So, left, or right?" Patrolling the ARK both inside and out took a long time, long enough for Ratchet to online and get his med bay ready for any repairs. "Hey, Ah'm gonna need ya tah take over trainin' for uh… what three weeks?"

"Why's that?" I gave him a look and he quickly caught onto what I was talking about. "Oh, wow, really um… yeah I'll try to make sure to keep the others in check while you're out of commission." We made our way to the brig and checked everything out before moving on.

We chatted about things while going from corridor to corridor, and then went outside the base. After we did our group patrol we split off into taking separate sides of the ship and made more thorough checks around in our sections. I folded my servos behind my helm as I hummed to myself, enjoying this time to think to about a lot of things but mostly about my future. While I was thinking about it, my thoughts wondered to what life would be like as Megatron's mate. My entire frame shuttered at the thought of him in the berth.

"Ugh, Jazz stop it or you'll purge." I had to physically tell myself to stop and think of something else. I stopped on the way to the weapons room, feeling something behind me and it was getting closer to me. I kept myself calm and turned into the room where all of our weapons and ammo were stored at. Once I was inside the room, I heard the steps come to a stop as I stood in front of a table filled with weapons. Quietly I picked up a small blade off the table, and quickly threw it at whoever was following me.

The servo caught the blade as the tip was only an inch from his face. "Nice throw, but you need a bit more speed my king." Prowl tossed the blade back at me, I sat it back down on the table before crossing my arms.

"Prowl, I am fine. We are just patrolling. If there were any Decepticons trying to sneak in, Trailbreaker or myself would have seen them." I frowned at him, feeling annoyed by the Praxian. "You should be in stasis, what are you doing up?"

"I'm your shadow, remember? I promised to always be your optics and receptors." Prowl walked closer to me and got down on one knee and lifted my servo onto his helm. "Or have you forgotten my promise your highness?"

I looked down at him with a slight chuckle, Prowl always took his job seriously and my Sire always spoke positively about him whether Prowl was with me or at the camp training. Carrier took a bit to convince, especially when Prowl first started his training, but when he saved me from a mech that tried to make a move on me which was wrong for many reasons. "I remember Sir knight. But you have to go back to your quarters, so I can finish my rounds."

"Jazz, I want to make a new promise to you in the name of Primus." Prowl admitted before standing up and looked at me with a serious expression. It was pretty rare for guards wanting to make new promises to someone that they've already made a promise to. "Not just me, but they do too."

"Here, like now? Prowl it would be impossible to get away with explaining that plus everything else to whoever walks in on us." I gestured at the hallway.

He shook his helm with his wings flicking only upwards making a small 'v'. "I was thinking about us doing it in a forested area that should prevent any Decepticons from getting near us. Come on, you said it yourself you want to keep our history alive. What better way to keep it alive than doing this?"

 _Curse you Prowl and your perfect memory banks_. I bit my lip before nodding reluctantly. "Okay, okay fine we can go. When do you plan on us all sneak off the base without drawing attention to ourselves?"

"We just leave like normal, no one won't suspect a thing. Why not later today? Your cycle won't start for another four days." I could see Prowl trying to hold back his excitement to uphold his stature. He never let his emotions get more than a smile or a frown, which sucked because even a chuckle is a chore for me.

"Today? But weren't we doing a charity race for the orphanage?" I frowned at him, he knew that I enjoyed not only racing but also helping others was something I always did back home. Of course, my creators didn't like it when I would race, because it was not a sport royalty took part of.

"We can do the promises after the race, Jazz. I'll go let them know it's been decided." Prowl kissed my palms and then left me in the weapon room by myself. _What are you planning Prowl?_

When Trailbreaker and I were relieved, we started our reports before going about our day. I really did not want to type up a report about how from 2100 to 0800 we saw nothing strange or out of the ordinary in detail, so I just said saw nothing and called it a day. Once I dropped it off at Prowl's desk and dragged him out from his office by his servo. I laughed while Prowl was sputtering nonsense about trying to do work and how he was behind.

"Yeah, well ya wouldn't be behind if ya hadn't been up all night followin' meh." I teasingly said to him as I took him to the rec room for some energon. "Gotta keep yer strength up Prowler if we're gonna kick Megatron's aft."

"Jazz, I am fine I fueled last night. Now please let go." Prowl pulled his arm away from me and continued following me to the energon station. We got our energon and sat in our usual spot in the room which was in a small corner of the rec room. I looked around and noticed that the twins and Bluestreak weren't there; and Prime wasn't coming in with Smokescreen towing him behind.

"Hey, where are the happy couples? Usually they are here about now." I asked Prowl quietly, he looked up and shrugged before pulling out a datapad and started scrolling through it.

"Well from the roster, Sideswipe has patrol with Tracks and Mirage. Sunstreaker and Bluestreak won't have anything until the charity race. Optimus and the chains of command have a meeting tonight, and as for Smokescreen he doesn't have anything today beside the charity race." Prowl said before drinking his energon. The doors finally slid open to reveal a very tired looking Smokescreen. "Speaking of the devil."

It looked as if Smokescreen had a slight limp as he grabbed some energon for himself and came out way. When he got closer I could see some chipped paint on the inside of his legs. He sat beside me, trapping me between him and the wall. "Long night?"

The Praxian laid his helm with his servo waving in front of me. "Shhh, I am exhausted and running on fumes."

"How long since you two did anything?" Prowl asked teasingly but also out of concern for his brother.

"Too slagging long. Prime has been so busy that it's been literally three whole months since the last time we interfaced. Felt good until like the twelfth round." He yawned before sipping on his energon. "So glad I have a free day today. So, please your highness don't get yourself in trouble and call for Honor."

Prowl and I both laughed as I nodded. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind. So, where is Optimus at? I need to talk to him about what we discussed yesterday."

"In his quarters recharging. Wore himself out, thank Primus." Poor Smokescreen finished his cube before laying his helm back down on the table with a small groan. "Prowl, when is Ratchet making his rounds on the Carriers?"

Prowl looked at the roster again humming softly before finally answering. "Before the race, which is this afternoon."

"Okay, that'll give me enough time to recharge and get the… damage fixed." The blue mech said before standing up. "I do _not_ need a repeat of last time."

"Last time? I want to know, tell me Smokey." I grabbed his servo and pouted at him. "Pwease."

Smokescreen heated up before quickly leaving. I started laughing while Prowl just rolled his optics at me. "Jazz, you are too mean sometimes. Ready to go take care of business and do that charity race?"

I nodded and finished my energon before we got up and deposited our empty cubes. "Now don't follow me around Prowl, we both have things to do. I will see all three of you later today." He nodded before kissing my cheek when a few of the others walked passed us. "Ah will see ya later Prowler."

"Okay Jazz." We went our separate ways once more.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) This chapter contains rated M content, if you do not wish to read it then you can skip over that section

* * *

Ch. 8

-Prowl's POV-

After Jazz and I went about our days, I was sitting in my office reviewing reports and signing them off with the enjoyment of silence. Jazz was never a mech for the paperwork of anything, even during his schooling he hated doing reports and having to do homework. He never minded actually reading anything and giving his answers verbally, the moment it was required to be written or typed out he would procrastinate until the very last minute. That was one thing we always disagreed with, because I wanted him to sit and do his work but he didn't want to. When it came to issues with the kingdom and learning from his Sire about the documents, he took it very seriously.

That was one quirk about Jazz that always made me laugh, even with how naïve he was to the dangers of the world he knew that being the heir to the throne was a serious duty. He respected his Creators and their wishes, seeing as doing what was needed to be done for the good of Cybertron. Jazz was always a sweet mech, especially as a youngling. He wanted to help everyone and be friends with everyone he encountered. Until one solar cycle he experienced something no one should, especially at a young age.

 _We were sitting in the garden while Jazz was being taught about the different colored crystals that were seen all over Cybertron, but some of the more rarer ones were only seen in the Crystal Gardens. It had only been five Earth years since the ceremony, and the Prince and I had become inseparable. He had gotten over seeing Valour, getting comfortable with the idea that in my knight form wasn't the mech to attempt to reason with._

 _A servant came out and bowed to the Prince, interrupting the tutor in the middle of his sentence. Beside the servant was a tall white and teal mech, that had broad shoulders and a flat chest. He bowed his helm rather than a bow like a lower class mech would. "I'm sorry for interrupting your lessons your highness, he refused to wait for them to end."_

 _"Oh, that's okay Airstrip we were ending them anyways. Can you escort Taurus out to the main gate?" The young Prince asked with a friendly smile on his face. I kept quiet as I stood behind Jazz, who was sitting on a bench under a shaded area. Once the two left Jazz watched the mech kneel before him and kissed the tips of his digits._

 _"My name is Dark blade, future Prime, and I've come to wish for your acceptance in allowing me to court you your majesty. I know you are still too young to for things that bonded pairs do, but I am willing to wait." This Dark blade gave me this uncomfortable feeling the second I saw him._

 _Jazz tilted his helm to the side a little but kept his back straight and servos resting back in his lap. "A future Prime? Has Sire asked you to come and make this request?" He wasn't liking the idea that his Sire was trying to bond him off, but he had no choice._

 _"Oh no young prince, I have come on my own accord. I wish to make you happy, and take you places you have never seen before." Dark blade said, his words got Jazz to look excited._

 _I, on the other servo, did not like that he went around his Creators to ask a Youngling for permission to court him. "Your highness, it is custom for any courtiers to ask for your Creators' permission to court you. As it is their job to find someone who is suitable for you." I finally spoke after hours of listening to crystal formations. "If Dark blade wishes to court you, he must follow the laws placed for your safety."_

 _"Do not speak out of place, slave. I have come to ask for his servo in a spark bond, not yours." The white colored mech pointed a digit at me as his blue optics narrowed._

 _I flared my wings but did not move yet. Jazz looked at us with wide optics, well more so me than the soon to be Prime. "Prowl, you don't need to be rude to our guest. But yes, Dark Blade, you have to speak to my Creators first. I can show you where the are, if you wish?" Jazz being polite as usual._

 _"Why don't you and I sit out here, and I can tell you all about the Tower of Primes while Prowl goes and retrieves them?" The way he said that did not sit well in my battle computer. This mech was not good, and the way he looked at the Prince made me sick._

 _And Jazz, as soon as hearing that he was going to be told stories about the Towers, got excited. He looked at me with his big and sparkling optics. "Prowl, go bring Carrier and Sire. I'll be okay."_

 _I didn't want to leave the Prince unattended, and Bluestreak was with Our Creators learning about the King's schedule. I folded my arm over my midsection as I bowed. "As you wish young prince."_

 _I left the garden to find the King and Queen as quick as possible. I had asked a few of the castle guards, they didn't know where they were, asked some of the servants and they didn't see them, and it wasn't until I saw Carrier with a very young Smokescreen in her arms that I got a break._

 _"Carrier, where are their highnesses?" I stopped Carrier in the hall, they looked like they were returning to their family chambers._

 _"His highness, your Sire, and your brother are in the war room. And her majesty is in their chambers recharging. Where is the Prince?" She asked me while I was starting to get angry that they were in separate locations._

 _"With a Prime that came to visit him, and I need their majesties to speak to the mech." I said before going to the king first. I knocked on the door as I slowly opened it._

 _All three of them along with what looked like council members. His majesty spoke first. "Royal Guard Prowl, what brings you here? Where is my son?"_

 _As my mouth began to open it happened. I fell on the floor as adrenaline flowed through my fuel lines and I felt this overwhelming power and anger. Once Valour was in control the entire room followed me to the garden. I saw Dark Blade on top of the Prince as he started touching his frame. The Prince was trying to get away, but he wasn't strong enough to get him off._

 _Valour was known for his animalistic noises. He growled and roared as he grabbed our blade. I watched him tackle the mech off of the Prince. He picked a shaking Jazz and held him close to our chest. "Touched Prince. Will pay."_

 _He sat the prince on the bench before running at the mech and swung his sword upwards. The mech fell to the ground with a terrified look on his face. The King looked at his creation. "Jazz call off Valour."_

 _"Valour, stop I'm safe now." Jazz called out the safety word. And I turned back before stumbling a bit. He went to help me, but I was still not done with Dark blade._

 _I lowered my sword to his face as my wings flared. "You come anywhere near the prince again, I won't hold back next time."_

 _Jazz stood up and held onto my arm. "Prowler, no more please." He pulled me to the bench, sitting down and pulled me down to my knees beside him. "I'm sorry."_

 _"We are so sorry your highness, we didn't know he would have done this. We will see to it that Dark blade is punished as soon as we return to Iacon." The oldest of the Primes said to the King while a few of his friends took the mech away._

 _The King nodded, waiting for the Primes to leave before walking to us. Is collective manner was gone when I felt his servo come into contact with my face. I heard gasps coming from several places when it was pretty evident that he had left a mark. "You left your post, and my son the one you are meant to protect nearly gets forced into something. What do you have to say, Prowl?"_

 _"I'm sorry your majesty, I should not have left the prince alone. This is all my fault. I'll accept whatever punishment you see fit, for endangering the future of Cybertron." I knelt in front of him with my helm bent._

 _"I see that the job of protecting the crown is too much for you. I will have you-" The king was interrupted by Jazz shouting._

 _"No! Don't punish Prowl. I told him to leave and go get you. Dark blade said he was going to be a Prime, and you said I could trust Primes Sire." Jazz stood up and put himself in front of us. "If you make him leave, then I'm running away. I don't want anyone but Prowl."_

 _His Sire looked at Jazz with a serious look on his face. Jazz never talked back or argued with his Sire before, even with the racing. He would leave but always returned to have fun. "Fine, but he is suspended for three solar cycles starting today. One of the guards will keep an optic in you, and of discussion."_

 _His Sire left, my Sire looked at me with anger. "We are going to have a serious talk tonight. Bluestreak, escort his highness to his chambers while I get a guard."_

 _"This way your highness." Bluestreak was wanting to get away from our Sire's fury._

I must have fallen into stasis, because I had Optimus standing over me and his servo in my shoulder. "Prowl, you okay? You were mumbling in your stasis."

I sat up and rubbed my face with a nod. "I am okay, just stressed about Jazz. He was attacked by Starscream yesterday, well Starscream was about to attack the _King_ but I stopped him. The Decepticons really want him, and now he's even more at risk of being exposed."

"Prowl, what exactly did the Primes need from the royal court?" Optimus asked, he made sure the door was shut before asking his question. "I don't remember Alpha Trion talking about them when he gave me the Matrix."

I opened one of my drawers, digging around, and then pulled out a datapad. I sat it between us and pointed at the image of Cybertron and its moons. "The royal family have immediate access to all of Cybertron's energon, Vector Sigma, and the core of our home planet. Polyhexians were the first of our kind to be created. The Prime council and the royal court have worked along side each other since the original thirteen. Given not all Primes agreed with having to answer to anyone that wasn't a Prime or Primus, but the royal family do what they must to protect Cybertron."

"So, what would happen if there was no royal family? Would Cybertron be okay without them?" His questions were reasonable, so I couldn't really ask him why he wanted to know.

"We wouldn't know, they have survived for so long because of their optics and powers of persuasion. Their silver optics have kept them alive and safe since their creations; given not all Polyhexians are sparked with that color." I swiped on the screen and it showed the original royal court all had the silver optics. "To keep the CNA pure and continue getting the optics, they try extremely hard to keep it in the family. Only under extreme circumstances did they ever mate outside the court. Jazz's great-great-great grand-carrier was one for example, she was an Iaconian that that bonded into the family."

"And what about Jazz? The picture he showed me didn't show any sibling." The Prime folded his servos in front of him.

I sighed sadly, remembering my Carrier telling me the story. "I wasn't sparked yet, but there was a really powerful virus that had spread throughout Cybertron. The queen got it and was ill, as a result she was no longer able to get sparked. It devastated the kingdom, but then Primus was watching over them because the queen got sparked with Jazz." I chuckled when I thought of the parties that were thrown for the mech. "But the virus did get to Jazz; he was very small and when he started hitting youngling hood he had to take vocal lessons to control his voice."

"Is that what Jazz used on Megatron? Was he aware of the risks?" It was a nice change to see someone outside the family, to be concerned about Jazz.

I nodded, "Jazz has been really good about not doing that as you may recall the results." And then an idea hit me. "You are interested in learning about the royal family and guards. Tonight Smokescreen, Bluestreak, and I are going to be renewing our promises after the race."

"Promises? Can you explain that?" He may not like to admit that Orion Pax is still a part of him, but when something peaks his interest, Orion Pax appears.

"A promise is only done by royal guards. They make a promise to the one they imprinted one in front of witnesses, their imprinted, and in the optics of Primus. There are no contracts, nothing physical saying that they made the promise. We do get branded and such, but it's the royal seal or the house we are assigned to. For my brothers and I, we have the House seal as well as the royal seal. Jazz's house name is Crossflare."

"How does the imprinting work? Where is the House seal at, it wasn't where you showed Ratchet and I your royal seals? And I thought the royal family had insignias to show who they were?" He kept coming up with more questions.

Again, I nodded and swiped to show the royal seal. "My House seal is on my other shoulder, Smokescreen has is on the back of his left calf, and Bluestreak's is on the center of one of his wings. Jazz has his insignia, we had to remove his because unlike ours he wasn't branded. When the time comes he'll place it back on his chest. So, how are you handling the idea that Smokescreen has another personality inside him?" It was my turn to ask the question.

"It was difficult to handle at first, but after he explained it a bit and assured me that he wouldn't want it any other way I relaxed. You said that that they had the power of persuasion, what does the usually entail?" Prime sat forward.

"The visors prevent any accidental use of powers, but in short terms they can hypnotize and control others. The only ones it doesn't work on, are other silver optics and royal guards whether or not they are theirs. What did Smokescreen tell you about royal guards and the knight forms we have?"

"Hmm, he mentioned a bit about the imprinting and its origins, the calling cards, the training, and something about a safety word?" Optimus looked away as he listed them off, and then looked back at me towards the end.

My wingtips flicked with surprise at how much my brother revealed. _But then again Smokescreen could never find his filter when he had the chance._ "We imprint on someone when we are sparked, but for us three it was more of a… purposeful wait. Bluestreak and Smokescreen had imprinted on Jazz's creators, and I onto Jazz. Royal guards are given glyphs, which are their calling cards, and when the knights are no longer needed the safety word is basically just a way of deactivating the knight form. Mine is 'safe', but because my brothers were not originally with Jazz they have two safety words. Smokescreen's are 'Serenity' and 'safe', Bluestreak's are 'rectitude' and 'safe'. Only can our bonded or anyone they gave permission to, can use our calling cards and safe words. Did he tell you about the consequences Honor has if he is around too long?"

"No, he didn't really go into a lot of details about Honor. Actually, ever since he showed me Honor, Smokescreen has been avoiding talking about him." He looked downwards with a disappointed look on his optics.

"Well it is kind of hard to just come out to the leader of a faction that wants to eradicate slavery. Even though we see it as a way of life, not everyone else doesn't see it that way. When Valour is active for too long I crash because of the adrenaline loss; the surge of adrenaline is what powers Valour. Honor is powered by his belief in the code and fairness, so if he breaks that his emotions become out of control and he breaks down. It's only happened once since his knighting, and it was not a pleasant experience to see him crying. Verity, the mech who can only speak the truth, if he stays that way he will have tunnel vision and want to make others tell truth." I tried to explain in the simplest of terms.

He nodded before standing up finally, I followed suit. "Thank you for the answers Prowl. You'll be participating in the race later today?"

"I think I'll sit on the side lines and watch." I moved my wings before hearing shouting coming from the hall. We ran out to the hall and saw some of the Arielbots caring Silverbolt and Air Raid. "Skydive, Slingshot what happened?"

"Was it a Decepticon attack?" Optimus asked them as they rushed their partners to the med bay.

"No, we were just flying around before they just fell out of the sky. They were complaining about being hot and right now my servos feel like they are being melted off." Slingshot said as he traded Air Raid with Fireflight and showed us his red servos.

Silverbolt groaned and rolled out of Skydive's arms. Both him and Air Raid were holding their midsections, groaning in pain. "It's really hot, make it stop. What is happening to us?" He sat up shaking, his legs opened wide.

 _These symptoms, I've seen it with my brothers and Jazz, but they can't be. Can they?_ "Air Raid, Silverbolt what are you two?"

"What the scrap is that supposed to… mean?" Silverbolt waved a fist in the air at me while his partners try to lift him up. The second Skydive touched his commander Silverbolt gave out a heated moan. The Arielbots all froze and looked at each other. "What was that?"

"Come on we'll have to have Ratchet start his Carrier protection software soon, or we'll have a base full of heated mechs." I lifted Silverbolt up slowly and looked at Optimus. "Might want to recall everyone from patrols, I'll have to find my brothers and Jazz. Come on you five, I'll have Ratchet explain."

"Vector Sigma really wants to make the ARK suffer. You two are going to be out of commission until your symptoms lessen, which means no Superion." Ratchet explained while he repaired the two mechs. "Fireflight, apply the coolant rags on their chests and then take them to your quarters to rest once they are cooled down enough."

"This won't last forever, will it?" Skydive asked with concern on his face.

The medic shook his helm with a chuckle, "no but because this is their first heat cycle, I can't say how long it will last. Prowl, you should go get your brothers and Jazz while they are all on base." Ratchet suggested while he kept his optics on the two mechs recharging.

I nodded before leaving the med bay to find the three. It wasn't uncommon for Carrier mechs to trigger others to start their heat cycles early, so it was imperative that I found them. I had bumped into Blaster and Tracks as they were heading somewhere. "Tracks, Blaster have you seen Jazz or my brothers?"

"No such luck Prowl. Have ya tried checkin' his office? Only place he'll go tah hide from yer ugly mug." Blaster said jokingly said while Tracks laughed.

"I just got back from patrol, so I haven't seen any of them. Maybe the twins have Bluestreak tied up in their quarters." Tracks and Blaster both started laughing while they walked off.

I groaned before looking around for the three mechs. _Where are they at?_ I went to Smokescreen's quarters and knocked on the door before entering the code. His room was empty and looked untouched. _Maybe he's in Prime's quarters._ I left the room and went further down the ARK, taking a peek inside which was empty also. "Where the slag are they?"

Heading back up the hall, I heard scuffling and I only got louder as I neared a door. It was the door leading to Jazz's quarters, I slowly grabbed my sword as I quickly entered the code. The door slid open and I froze in the door way with my sword dropping from my servos.

On Jazz's berth were the three mechs; Jazz was in the middle of the berth, Smokescreen covering his mouth, and Bluestreak with his digits in his aft. My brothers froze and looked at me as the door shut behind me. "Hey Prowl, he started his heat cycle and didn't want to go see Ratchet."

I was speechless as I looked at the mech I have wanted since he went through his first heart cycle. Jazz whimpered and revved his engines. Bluestreak turned his attention back to the Polyhexian and was rubbing his chest. Smokescreen kept his servos on his face when he rolled his hips. "Don't forget that he didn't want Prowl to see him like this."

 _Didn't want me?_ My wings fell as I actually felt hurt that the mech who said he wanted me as his mate, didn't want me to see him. A deep moan came from him. "Prowl." My wings flared when I heard him call for me.

"Jazz?" I walked to the berth touching his chest, getting him to moan and buckled hard. "You two go see Ratchet, I'll stay here."

They looked at me with concern. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle it? He's pretty bad right now." I nodded and just started petting his helm. He whimpered when the two pulled away. "Okay, but if he starts wanting more just comm us and we'll come get him."

"I know." I said as I watched them leave us. My attention turned to the whining mech. "Jazz, you okay? Why didn't you want me to help you?"

Jazz looked at me with a small whimper and looked at me with wide optics. His frame was hot and shaking while his servos touched himself slowly. The mech propped himself on his elbows before he slowly moved onto his knees, moved closer to me, and grabbed my servos. "I'm so hot Prowl, please make it stop." He started rubbing his chest with my servos.

"Jazz, I can't do anything to make the heat go away. What do you want me to do, that _doesn't_ involve your valve?" I asked just before Jazz's spike covering shot open, and his spike slid out. My face heated up as I have never been this intimate with Jazz before. "J-Jazz?"

He purred while wrapping my servo around it. The Polyhexian pulled us closer and started kissing my neck. Back on Cybertron, Jazz always had me just guard outside his chambers the first couple days and I remember asking him why. He told me it was intense, and now seeing him like this I can see why. Jazz's lips slowly moved up to my lips; my servo finally remember that it was supposed to be moving. The second it moved up and down his length, Jazz tilted his helm back and he moaned loudly.

I could feel my arousal slowly rising, but I couldn't do anything with Jazz. The code as a guard is to never be in a romantic relationship, I could never bring myself to break that again especially if we didn't work out. _But he offered to do stuff to us. What about the plan to make him out mate if Megatron did something?_ My processor was all over the place. "Jazz, remember how you said you'd keep my berth warm?" He nodded with a whiny moan. _Frag that sound, make more._ "What would you do with me?"

Jazz looked ecstatic and happy. He rolled us over, wiggling between my legs, and started licking my hip plating all in fell swoop. It was so fast that by the time I could react to being flipped onto my back by the interface driven mech, he was already doing something arousing.

My spike slid open, and I moaned into my servo. I kept my optics closed, feeling his glossa dip into my plating got a reaction Jazz apparently loved. He started purring against my plating. "J-Jazz." I moaned out his name as my plating slid open, and my spike slid out. As I looked down, I see Jazz licking off transfluid that had collected at the tip. My wings shivered with excitement. "Jazz, you promise you won't interface until you have a sparkmate?"

"Prowler, if I say I promise will you finally shut up and enjoy?" Jazz looked up at me. Seeing his face so close to me turned me on even more. I nodded with a staggered intake of air. "Prowler, can I?"

"Primus yes." I nodded and watched him lick his lips before sliding his lips down my length. My digits curled into the blanket and I grunted when I watched him started making loud exaggerated noises. It wasn't long before I felt the heat coming from Jazz's mouth pull away for him, to look up at me with a big smile on his face. "Too much for you?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

Jazz blushed and shook his helm before looking down. My gaze went down, and I saw his open valve panel with transfluid dripping from his valve. "Prowl, look at what you did to me. Be a good lap dog and help me overload." He climbed on my body and knelt over my face. _I have the King's valve open and dripping on my face! No, no Prowl focus on the fact that you have to help him right now._

"As you wish your highness." I said to him before lifting my helm closer to his valve.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) This chapter contains rated M content, if you do not wish to read it then you can skip over that section. Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

* * *

Ch. 9

-Jazz's POV-

 _Primus, oh my Primus his glossa!_ My hips started bucking so much and so violently, that Prowl had to hold my legs down. I was looking down at him as I tried to keep myself from drooling like a fool seeing energon for the first time. Prowl had his optics closed and I could feel his face being pressed closer to me, and his glossa go deeper. My servos started roaming my entire torso, I moaned loudly with my helm tilted upwards. "Primus yes."

Prowl started purring against my valve before the feeling of something touching the sides of my valve got my attention. I looked down and saw him slide a digit, one on each servo, just past the rim of my valve. He was moving them up and down slowly, getting both of us to purr loudly. My entire frame shook with need, wanting what I couldn't have yet. I whimpered as Prowl pulled his digits apart, but he continued to pull the rim of my valve until I whimpered again. "Your highness, you taste splendid. Addicting just like your optics." His face was stained with my transfluid, but only kept away long enough to say that before going back.

I was rolling my hips against his face, and I could feel Prowl move a servo and it started rubbing my aft. It felt fragging amazing and even though we weren't doing anything more, I wouldn't want it any other way. We were getting louder and getting closer to overloading, but then the door was opened. I shouted in both surprise and also not wanting to be seen like this. Prowl rolled over me with my blanket being thrown over us. "Y-yeah?"

"Uh um, Optimus wanted me to l-let you know that we are l-leaving for th-the race." It sounded like Grapple.

Prowl looked at me before looking at his arm, almost like he was looking through it. "Thank you, Grapple, we will be out there in a minute." He waited until the door shut before looking at me with a disappointed look in his optics. "We can't do this again, you know that right Jazz? I was about to lose control, I wanted you so badly but we can't." He pulled away and left me in my quarters.

I stared at the door in distraught when I watched the tips of his disappear. _This game is not one I want to play._ My shoulders dropped and my entire mood fell from the roof. I went to my private washracks and washed my frame off. "Am I not good enough? Was I being too much? Does he not-" My legs gave out and I looked at the floor with a face twisting. _Don't cry, don't cry, be brave. Be brave and put on your front, for the greater good of the people._

After sitting on the shower floor for a good ten minutes, I got up and grabbed my visors before leaving to meet the others up front. There was about thirteen Autobots all stood there; Optimus, Bumblebee, the twins, Tracks, Mirage, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Hound, and… Prowl. "Jazz, there you are. Now that we are all here, Autobots trans-"

"Ah'm not goin'." I said with my arms folded over my chest. Everyone, but Prowl, gave me a look of confusion. "Ah have work tah do." I turned on my heel, and quickly went to my office. _Be brave, be naïve to the word love. Do only what must be done for the good of Cybertron. Keep your helm up, show confidence even if you are scared. Don't let others see that you are hurting._ I shook my helm and wiped my face when I felt my face get wet.

Once I made it in my office, I sat down and started to read the reports in silence. I was hoping to use work to hide the fact that my feelings were shattered. "But he started it. He told his brothers to leave, so he could help!" The sound of something cracking drew my attention; I looked down and saw that I had cracked the screen of a datapad. My shoulders sank as I tried to hide the sadness. "So, why toy with me?"

"Maybe I should go see Ratchet and put up the protocols." I sighed and looked at the ground feeling even more depressed. _Music always cures sadness._ I quickly left my office, going to my quarters and grabbing my violin before going to the rec room. I stopped in the doorway when I saw Ratchet talking to Trailbreaker. They both stopped talking when they saw me too. _Play it cool_.

"Jazz, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be going to the race." Ratchet asked as I went to grab energon with my fake smile on my face.

I shrugged with a chuckle to hide my disappointment. "Ah didn't want them tah be sore losers. Besides thanks tah whoever started it Ah started my heat cycle four solar cycles early. Wouldn't want tah start anythin' at dah race. Ah'm gonna be on my way now, so yeah." _Good fragging job Jazz, nothing suspicious at all!_ I went outside the ARK and climbed on the top of the ship. It was quiet and peaceful, well peaceful enough to lay back and look up at the sky.

"Why am I so upset, I know that Prowl is only doing his job but… it hurts." My vision became blurry again as I replayed Prowl's words in my memory banks over and over again. "Prowl may not love me, but does _he_ love me? Would he want to be with me?"

I sat up once more and shook my helm furiously to clear my thoughts. _No time for self pity and thinking about things that will never happen._ I lifted the violin up to my neck and started playing a Helix waltz. It was a song that I had to learn when I was younger, except it wasn't to play it was to learn how to dance to. It was mandatory to be able to dance to this song, that if I missed a step I earned another slate placed on my helm to balance. The first time I learned, I ended the lesson with twelve ten-pound crystal slates on my helm.

"I should go to that race, I promised the kids I'd be there." I stood up and went to jump down, except a surge of pain came at me like a herd of Dinobots trampled over me. I fell to my knees with my arms wrapped around me. ::R-Ratchet, help. It hurts.::

::Okay, just stay there.:: Ratchet said, after the medic taking forever to get here, he finally arrived.

"Finally! What took you so long, I could have died!" I chewed him out, not really sure what I was expecting from him.

Ratchet rolled his optics at me as he lifted me onto my peds. "Cool your turbos Jazz, you have been out here for five minutes." He led me to the med bay, half carrying me by the time we entered the room. "Primus Jazz, when was the last time you had a heat cycle?"

"Uhh… four lunar cycles before we left Iacon." I said with a nervous chuckle before he hit me on the top of my helm. I revved my engines at him quietly. "Ow, what the slag was that for Ratchet?"

"That was for not having a heat cycle for four hundred years, and also for not going to the race with the others." He grabbed some equipment and started hooking a cable to the back of my helm and another near my spark. "I can tell you that a lot of those kids asked for you to participate."

I nodded and just let my digits twiddle while we waited. "I know, I know but I can't go because Prowl is there. It's hard to be around a mech _I can't have_ , and it's even harder because he wants me. But because of the rules we have to abide by, we can't be. And when I'm in heat, he's all I can think about."

"Then why not drop the idiotic rules, or rewrite them?" Ratchet asked me while inserting the protocols that dampened the effects of the heat cycle.

"Because Ratchet, it's not that simple! I need to have the rules reviewed and accepted by the royal court not to mention the Prime council. And if you haven't noticed neither exist! Plus, in my family line there has _never_ been a Praxian or even a Seeker for that matter. My family never made trades of any kind with Vos because we aligned ourselves with Praxus." I threw an arm to the side to express my frustration.

"And what about the Arielbots, Skyfire, Tracks, and Powerglide? They all can fly, but you work just fine with them." Ratchet pointed out with a syringe in his servo and pointed it at me.

I rubbed my helm with a frustrated rev of my engine. "First, Tracks is viewed as a Praxian despite the fact he can fly. Second, Prowl and his brothers didn't trust the Ariels and Sky because of the fact they are Seekers. Primus even I was a little cautious, but because I'm the second of this team I had to put that chunk of the past behind me. Besides the Arielbots weren't Cybertronians during the Golden Age."

Ratchet poked the needle into my arm and injected the green liquid into it before pulling it out and pressed a digit against it for a few seconds. "And they get along just fine, so why didn't anyone sign a treaty with the leaders of Vos?"

"Ratchet, Prowl punched two giant holes into Starscream's wings. My family may be tough and able to defend themselves, but we didn't want to ruin the treaty we had with Praxus. The only way I will ever sign anything with Vos is if the two races can cooperate." I looked at the terminal and saw that the download was complete, and I jumped down as I took the cables off.

"Then why not start now?" Ratchet followed me out of the med bay, and to my office. He looked around in amazement. "Really expected it to be covered in scrap."

"Not the first time someone's said that. It's hard to keep up the laid-back persona when Blue and Smokey keep cleaning everything I touch. Trust me I've tried to tell them to stop, but Praxians like cleanliness." I sat down at my desk and propped my peds up. "I'm not going to start anything with the Seekers and Praxians until the end of this war, because of what the Seeker triage did to their Sire."

"The Seeker triage, are the elders of the Vos community, correct?" He sat in front of me as I nodded slowly. "What did they do to their Sire?"

"Ripped his wings off entirely, decapitated him, and sent them to the castle. So, you can imagine that they don't want anything to do with the Seekers." I looked away with my arms folded over my chest. "You were around during the Golden Age, how come you never called me out?"

"On the whole being royalty? Well I think mainly because of how you presented yourself, it's the opposite of how I've seen the royal family act on television and in public. Now Prowl and his brothers, I really should've noticed but they were always in the background." Ratchet admitted. "Ironhide used to brag about how he wanted to be a soldier for the crown, but they wouldn't allow him into boot camp because of his age."

I tilted my helm with a small frown at the news, it wasn't uncommon for the palace guard staff to be any Cybertronian that wasn't Seeker or Kaonion. It also was common knowledge that you may serve at the castle and never actually see the royal family, or that you have to meet certain requirements before training. "I wouldn't have known about that, because I was always in lessons or travelling around Cybertron with my Creators."

"How about we talk more about your past after you and the others return from the race?" Ratchet reminded me and tapped my ped with a stern look in his optics.

I smiled and nodded while we stood up, "thanks for everything Ratchet. I'll let you how it all goes."

I left the ARK quickly, transforming in mid run, and raced to the race track. When I got there, I swerved into a transformation when I saw that there was a battle going on, and people were fleeing. I ducked down and climbed up the building behind the Decepticons as they held some hostages. Optimus was trying to negotiate with Megatron as per usual, and the others were prepared to fire. Once I was on the roof of the building and laying down, I pulled out my rifle and pointed it at Megatron.

::Ya guys go somewhere without meh, and ya'll get held captive.:: I chuckled into the comlink.

The others were trying to keep it inconspicuous as they tried to find me. I decided to be nice and flash my laser sight a couple times, letting them have a chance to see me. ::Jazz, do not engage Megatron has captured some of the humans.::

::Got it Prime.:: I continued to lay low with my sights lined up with Megatron's spark. The Praxians quickly went into defense mode when they heard me say I was here. _Scrap, no act normal!_ ::You three, act normal. Megatron is going to know.::

They slowly lowered their wings and kept still as Megatron continued making his demands. I looked at Optimus and back at Megatron trying to figure out what Prime was saying, but with his mouth guard I had no idea and Megatron had his back to me.

::Prime, Ah have a clear shot tah scare dah Decepticons off. Yer not goin' anywhere.:: I tried to tell him, but when I looked at him through the scope, I saw him give his wrist a small flick.

::Okay, but on my signal.:: Prime finally said. "Megatron, I can't give you what you want when you keep threatening to kill the humans!"

"Give me the King of Cybertron now, or these humans and Cybertron will perish! I have Shockwave prepping to evacuate as he draws our home here through a space bridge!" Megatron started yelling louder and louder.

My optics widened as I thought about the devastation that would do to not only Earth, but Cybertron. _No, no, no he's bluffing. That's all it is, one big bluff._

"What King, Megatron!? The royal court have been gone for centuries!" Optimus tried to play the dumb card, which was as believable as the time Starscream tried to be Red Alert's friend a few months back.

"You may be blind and ignorant to the truth, but ask the three that are still foolish as to protect the very mech. Now who is it?!" Megatron pointed his cannon at the screaming humans.

My servos tightened around my rifle. _He is going to get a serious beating when I see him in person._ I turned on the laser sight on Megatron, aimed it at the back of his leg, and fired it once. Everyone looked up at where the shot came from, and I stood up quickly before shooting three more times at Soundwave, Starscream, and at Skywarp.

"Where did you come from!?" Megatron was furious at me, which was both a good and bad thing. "Decepticons, shoot him down!"

"Let's dance creeps." I said to myself as I folded the stock of my rifle. I ran across the roof before jumping off the roof, managing to land on top of Thundercracker, who was flying towards me.

"Hey, no free rides!" The blue jet yelled while doing spins, trying to shake me off. I opened his cockpit and started hacking into his sonar, and jumped off once he was flying towards Megatron and the other Decepticons.

I landed on my servos and flipped myself into my peds. The humans were too terrified to run away, and I wasn't about to let the youth of this planet get harmed. "Leave now Megatron and Ah'll tell ya where dah King is."

"Jazz." Prowl went to stop me, but I put my arm out silently telling him to be quiet.

Megatron pointed his arm cannon at me, the piercing sound of it being prepped to fire filled the tense atmosphere. "And how can I believe you, Autobot scum?"

"Because Ah put him into hidin'. Ya think he's at dah ARK, but he isn't nor hasn't been livin' there. Yer wastin' yer time by interrogatin' mechs who don't even know his name." I stood confidently and pointed my rifle at him. "Final warnin' Megatron or we can have a encore of what happened last time."

"Quite the sudden burst of fire, Autobot." Megatron continued to warm up his weapon. "Maybe I shouldn't have tried to kill you so soon."

I grinded my denta and took a step forward while raising my gun to his face. The opacity of my visors lightened to give the mech in front of me a slight view of my optics. "Leave and take all your Decepticons with you."

"Decepticons retreat." Megatron took off with the other Decepticons looking up at their leader with confusion before taking off.

I returned my visors to normal before turning to face everyone with a smile on my face. "So glad Cons are idiots, right?"

"What was that!?" Cliffjumper threw an arm up at where the Decepticons flew off to.

I shrugged and decided to play dumb. A light tap on my ped got my attention. I knelt down where a girl was standing looking up at me. She was wearing a very nice business suit and kept the children close. "Thank you so much for saving us, all of you."

"Just doin' my duty as an Autobot. Are ya'll okay?" I asked with concern for the kids. "Sorry Ah missed day race. Had tah take care of somethin' first."

"The kids still had fun, and they sponsors donated enough money to help get these guys new clothes and rebuild some of the rooms." She smiled at me before one of the small kids ran to my ped and hugged it.

I chuckled and heard a few of the others join in as I picked up the little boy. "Ah remember ya. How's dat leg doin'?" I asked when I noticed it wasn't in a cast anymore.

"All better, now I can run faster than you!" He said excitedly as he jumped.

This time I threw my helm back in laughter before nodding. "Ah bet ya could, Sammy. How about ya practice and next time we'll race?"

"I want to race Jazz!" One of the kids shouted and then all the children looked at their caretaker excitedly. "Please Missy, can we!?" They all pleaded.

She looked at me with a playful glare. "See what you do to these kids?"

I had a personal connection with this orphanage because I had saved them during whole planet overheating incident, and helped look for a run away. "Ah'm sorry, Ah can't help it."

"Well Missy, we should return to our home. Would you like an escort to the orphanage?" Optimus asked her while the kids ran and played.

"Oh that isn't necessary Optimus, but thank you." Missy turned him down before blowing her whistle to get the childrens' attention. "Kids it's time to load up. Tell the Autobots good bye."

"Bye!" They all waved before the older of the kids took them to the bus.

We all transformed and took off once they started heading to their destination. Prowl drove up beside me, and I was reminded of what happened earlier. ::Jazz, that was by far the most foolish thing you could have done. What if Megatron had shot you?::

::Well guess you would have failed at protecting me, Royal guard, now wouldn't you?:: I revved my engine before swerving around Hound and Mirage to get to the front of them.

::Hey Jazz watch it! I almost hit you.:: Mirage shouted at me through the comm channel.

::Jazz, what is the matter? You were fine just a minute ago.:: Prowl got out of line and drove up beside me.

::Maybe I'm not in the mood to talk to mechs who leave in the middle of something. Have you ever thought of that?:: I snapped at him before going onto Optimus' comm channel. ::Ah'm takin' a short cut home. It's crowded.::

I took a right at the intersection, which was actually the longest way home possible. By the time I returned to base it was about time for the evening patrols. Smokescreen was waiting for me at the entrance. "How long do you plan on being mad at the idiot?"

"Until he apologizes for leaving me. That's why I never wanted him around during the first day of my heat cycle." I grumbled and he followed me to the rec room.

"But you know Prowl only did it to avoid accidentally spark bonding with you." He tried to explain to me, but I didn't want to listen to it anymore. I grabbed some energon before turning around to face him.

"I don't want to talk about Prowl any, okay? Right now, he's being more annoying than him not remembering to refuel." I said in a low whisper before stepping away from him. "Ah'll be in my quarters."

Not waiting for a response from the Praxian, I took myself and my cube to my quarters. I sat in my quarters, on my berth, angrily sipping on my energon.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) This chapter contains rated M content, if you do not wish to read it then you can skip over that section. Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

* * *

Ch. 10

-Megatron's POV-

I was looking around in confusion when we landed at base. "What, how did we get here!? Starscream, what did you do!?" I turned around and back handed the idiot Seeker with my fusion cannon. He fell to the ground, bringing his arms up to his face to protect it as I charged up my cannon.

"It wasn't me Lord Megatron, you were talking to the Autobot Jazz and-" While Starscream was blabbering, something had clicked and I remembered something from the race. His visors were changing color and that's when my processor became blurry, and I had this sudden urge to return to base.

"Soundwave, what have you got since your last visit home?" I released the pathetic second and turned to the blue mech that was standing there watching. He transformed and connected to the main terminal in the room, images and articles and videos appeared faster and disappeared just as fast. "Slow the frag down you buffoon, I can't see any of it!"

The mech restarted the slid show, but much slower. The first image was of a femme and mech standing at the gates of the castle; it zoomed in on the femme that was holding a small sparkling wrapped up in a white and gold blanket. They were all wearing visors, including the sparkling which were blue. The second was another image, this time the sparkling wasn't covered up by a blanket, and the sparkling was white and black with two small Polyhexian horns protruding from his helm. The next one was a video clip of a very young Prowl standing in front of the even younger prince, pushing the crowd away to guide the prince through the castle gates.

A different video clip played, it was inside the castle and music was playing which indicated it was a ball for something. The large ballroom was filled with nobles and Primes, socializing and enjoying themselves. At the end of the room was the king and queen sitting on their thrones with two Praxians standing near the front of them. I was curious to know where the prince was in this one.

"Soundwave, play with sound." I ordered before the video replayed.

 _"Femmes and gentlemechs, now proud to present his royal highness, the prized jewel of Cybertron Prince J-_ " The video suddenly stopped before playing again. The music all stopped and everyone turned to the staircase where the mech was standing with a golden wreath crown sat on his helm, and on his shoulders was a red cloak. His silver optics looked down at everyone as they lowered themselves to the ground before the young mech walked through the path that was made for him.

I could see the prince in full view, and as I watched the video come to stop with him bowing to his Creators I had this sickening feeling I recognized him. "Soundwave, when the royal family use their abilities what are signs they are using them?" Several images of the royal court with their silver optics shining brightly scrolled through. "The optics, that's what the visors are for. Hmmm, Soundwave pull up all Autobots that have visors."

Several appeared on the screen; Trailbreaker, Beachcomber, Blaster, Cosmos, Grimlock, Slag, Slingshot, First Aid, Streetwise, and Jazz. _Scrap that is too many, but we can take out the two Dinobots and the Arielbot. We can also get rid of the minibot, and Blaster. Which leaves Trailbreaker, Beachcomber, the two Protectobots, or Jazz._ ::Lord Megatron's orders?::

"For now, watch only five, do not engage." I pointed to the ones I wanted observed before turning and leaving the main room, to go to my quarters. ::Shockwave, how goes the large space bridge?::

::It will require another twelve solar cycles before the build is complete. After that, it will take another breem for it to charge.:: Shockwave informed me. ::Were you able to locate the king, milord?::

I growled with my anger increasing slightly at the reminder of the mech that is out of reach. ::No, I have not located the mech but we have narrowed our search to a few of the Autobots.::

 _I will find out who you are, and I will make you mine._ I started laughing at the idea of the king bowing to me.

-Prowl's POV-

"Hey Prowl, what was up with Jazz? He seemed really angry with you." Hound stood across from me in the strategy room while I was looking at old training videos from Cybertron. "Trouble in the berth?"

My servos, that were supporting my weight, slipped and I went tumbling on the ground. "I-In the berth? Nothing happened Hound, don't worry about it." I stood up and dusted myself off before flaring my wings to hide my embarrassment.

Hound crossed his arms and stared me down, clearly not being persuaded by my statement. "Prowl, we're both grown mechs and you falling at the mention of a berth clearly proves my point. What happened, premature overload? Take too long to overload?"

My wings twitched and I hid my face with a shake of my helm. "No, I um… we were interrupted and I told Jazz we were to never do that again."

"Oh, yeah that would certainly piss someone off. Just make it up to him, Jazz always forgives you in the end. That's what sparkmates do, they forgive each other." Hound assured me as he gave my shoulder a reassuring pat.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right." _Not when he wants me the way a mate wants a mate._ I left the room to find something to take my mind of what Jazz was planning on doing to me as further punishment. The day had passed, and I had seen no sign of Jazz which was beginning to worry me. I went to Red Alert's security room to ask him. "Red Alert, can I come in?" The mech was so paranoid that if you weren't Inferno, you _had_ to ask for permission to enter the room. The door unlocked and slid open, I walked in before it was slid shut again and locked behind me. "Red, can you find Jazz for me?"

Red Alert spun around in his chair with an obviously annoyed look in his optics. "No, I haven't seen that insufferable mech. He keeps hacking into my cameras to use the vents. If I had any say in the matter, I would have his level of security lowered so he can't do this." He violently turned back around with a small growl.

"Using the vents? Do you know where he entered?" I was going to have a very, _very_ long talk with his royal highness when I found him.

"I can tell you he finally turned my cameras; sector four quadrant 3B." The Polyhexian said with that as a matter of factly tone.

 _What would Jazz need to sneak into the med bay for?_ My wings twitched as a frown slid on my face. I also figured that while I was here I'd just ask the security director. "Red, your file says you grew up in Helix. What did you think of the Royal Court?"

"My Sire was an owner of a weapon shop, that often made trades with the guards. He even made the swords for the Praxian guards." Red Alert said calmly, or as calmly as the glitching mech could. "He tended to make comments on bad he felt for the Praxians. You're fortunate to not have felt with it Prowl, I've heard horror stories about what the Royal Court did to their Praxian guards."

 _Besides save my people from extinction?_ I put my servos on my hips, trying to hide the fact I was offended. "Have you seen any of the noble and royal guards being treat ill? I find their cause quite noble, because sacrifices my ancestors made in order to save a whole race of Cybertronians."

"Well I never did, but I was going to university. What's so noble about being taken from your creators and enslaved?" _Is that what he heard!? What kind of idiot said that!?_ Red sat up straighter before turning his back to me.

"I can tell you personally Red Alert, that isn't how it works. You're born into the lifestyle, there is no enslavement despite what anyone outside the life thinks." I pointed a digit at the white and red mech before leaving, going straight to the med bay. When I got there, I saw Ratchet standing in front of Jazz. Both of the mechs looked at me, Jazz was quick to look away. "Jazz, I'm sorry I really am. But you have to understand why I said that. I want to be with you, I do but we can't be together if Cybertron has a chance of ever going back to the way it was."

"Ratchet, I think you have an infestation." Jazz crossed his arms and looked away. My wings flicked back at how he was acting towards me.

The medic smacked the king and I on the back of our helms. "You two knock it off, you're both acting like sparklings. Now Jazz, your anti-virus software is up to date. Prowl, while you're here I need to check yours. And you _both will talk it out_ , or I will weld you two together."

Jazz and I switched places, Ratchet attached the cable to my the back of my helm after opening it up. "I'll talk, Prowl you're an idiot. There I talked." The Polyhexian looked at the medic, and the response he got was an immediate glare from him. "Fine, Prowl you knew that my heat cycle was intense. You knew I still had feelings for you, and you know that I want you more than any bot. And you toyed with me, so excuse me if I want to strangle you."

"Jazz, that isn't fair. I wanted to take you and make you my mate, but with the rules and with Cybertron's survival on the line we can't do anything. I wasn't toying with your feelings, I would _never_ do that. You know me and if there was even the chance of me being able to politically out rank Optimus and Megatron, then I would do it." I put a servo to my chest as my wings held up in a high 'v'. "I don't want to see you feel bad for taking Optimus away from Smokescreen, and I most definitely do not want to see you in Megatron's servos."

"You're not seriously still thinking about going to Megatron for that?" The mech looked at Jazz while pulling the cable out of my processor. He looked back at me, "all up to date."

Jazz put his servos on his hips with a firm nod. "I may not want to do it, or like it for that matter, but I will if it means saving our home and our race from annihilation I will spark bond with the old buckethelm." He looked at me with his visors giving a flicker. "I'll see you tonight at the location."

The mech left Ratchet and I in an awkward silence. I got off the table with a servo going to my helm with a small groan. "Where are you to going tonight?" The white and red mech asked as we left the med bay.

"My brothers and I are renewing our promise vows to Jazz. Normally after the first one we don't make a vow, but we felt it was necessary." I explained a bit more of our history to the medic, being careful of the others passing us.

He didn't know what to say or how to respond really, so the mech just nodded. We entered the rec room with a feeling of awkwardness between the both of us. Ratchet looked at me after we sat at a table, "what does Jazz plan on doing if he has to take Megatron as a sparkmate? And I don't have to tell you that some, if not a lot, of the team will not like the idea of Jazz taking Megatron."

"I know that there are going to be some disagreements about this, but it has to be done if he can't get things to work with Optimus. It disgusts me to think that someone young and bright has to potentially be paired with someone like Megatron, but where the King goes I follow." I looked at the medic with my servos curling up tightly.

Ratchet just chuckled and leaned back against his seat. "Prowl, when was the last time you had a good time?" I froze and looked at him with my wings flaring in surprise. My processor was working over time to figure that out, but even I couldn't figure that out. The mech could've seen that I wasn't going to be able to give him an answer. "You are agitated and stressed, anyone can see it, so take some time out of your day to relieve some of that stress."

"Ratchet, when am I going to find time out of my day to self face? Actually, how did this even come up? I was discussing my anger in possibly handing over Jazz to Megatron on a silver platter, and you're telling me to interface." I threw an arm at the doorway of the rec room. "Us talking all started with interfacing!" My voice rose slightly.

"Just find time to do it, it might help you." Ratchet said with a laugh before standing up and grabbed his cube. "Speaking of interfacing, I hear my name calling."

I followed the mech as he left me. He was grinning very mischievously at Ironhide. They started talking softly until they both started laughing. _Ugh, I really wish I wasn't so obsessed._ I groaned into my servos. _When did I even become so infatuated by Jazz?_

My thoughts were so focused on Jazz that the next thing I knew I was in my quarters, on my berth, and was in my berth with my limbs sprawled out. I was laying there in silence, my thoughts going back to the past of when Jazz and I snuck off to dabble in the forbidden world of us.

 _I looked up and down the empty hall before quietly opening the door that led into the prince's chambers. The room was lit only by the light of the moon. There was nothing littering the floor, everything was neatly put away and nothing was out of place. The prince loved his music and had a corner for his hobby, a piano took up most of the corner with a violin and a stand where the music sheets sat. There was a desk that sat diagonally in the far corner opposite of the door with stacks of datapads and maps of Cybertron. Centered in the room was a large berth with mesh curtains hanging from the four posts, the color scheme of the berth was gold and white with hints of silver and laying in the center of the berth was the young prince with his arms wrapped around a pillow._

 _A smile slid on my face as I gently closed the doors behind me. There was shuffling coming from the recharging mech as he sat up slowly while rubbing his optics. "Prowl? What's wrong?" He pulled the blankets off of him and went to stand up, but I gestured for him to stay there. I made my way over to him and climbed into the berth beside him. "Prowler, it can't be already time for my lessons already."_

 _Jazz looked at me with tired look in his optics, his silver optics always were amazing to get lost into. I had to hide my jealousy whenever courters made compliments on his optics, even when they hadn't gazed upon them. I chuckled and shook my helm before kissing his highness' servos softly. "No young prince, I simply wished to discuss… things with you." Jazz looked at me with a guilty look in his optics as he seemed to guess what I was talking about. "I have seen the way you look at me while your family and the royal court dine, and you flirting with me."_

 _"F-flirt, am I that obvious?" He looked down with embarrassment rolling off his frame. He rubbed his servo with a quiet whimper. I cupped his face with a gentle smile and lifted his servos to my chest. "I know it's against all the rules, and I am to be mated with someone my creators will approve… but… but I want to be with you." Jazz looked up at me with wide optics, he squeezed my servos._

 _"My prince, we cannot be together for reasons we both know very well. If I had a way to, I would take the chance to ask their majesties for permission to court you." I climbed on the berth all the way and stroked the side of the younger mech's face despite my need to touch the horns on top of his helm. "But, I may have a solution to this that won't result in anything harming your title."_

 _The prince sat straight and moved closer to me with a curious look in his optics. "Really, what is it?" Jazz got excited and moved closer to me with his servos on my legs. My wings flared at the close proximity between the two of us, which sadly the prince had noticed my surprised reaction and moved back into his own space. "My apologies Sir Prowl, I did not mean to invade your space."_

 _I shook my helm and pulled him back closer to me. "My prince, there is no need for apologizing. I wish to give his royal highness a kiss under the moonlight. I know how the plays made you a sucker for romance, your majesty." I slid off the berth and grabbed the black servo that was within reach of me. Jazz's face plate heated up and his chin touched his shoulder as he looked away with a guilty smile._

 _We went over to the balcony doors, I opened them and looked up at the moon with a smile on my face. There was a wave of serenity between the both of us, we looked at each other in silence. "Prowler, are you serious about kissing me? Being my first kiss?" I nodded with my servos holding his digits with such care as if he was going to break if I squeezed too hard._

 _"I am serious my prince, if you wish to be kissed by someone as lowly ranked as a guard." I teased the young prince as I leaned against the stone barrier with my servos on Jazz's hips. Jazz was getting bashful once again but didn't seem to turn down the idea. "Will his royal majesty allow me the chance to bestow him with his first kiss?"_

 _Jazz nodded before moving closer to me with his servos resting on my chest plate before I lifted his chin up before I met his lips with mine. My wings were moving excitedly and I felt his servos move down to my exposed mid-section. We had moved apart after only what felt too short, Jazz's digits touched his lips as his cooling fans kicked on. A big smile quickly appeared on his and he hugged me tightly with a purr coming from him. "Thank you Prowl, for all of this."_

"You're welcome my young king." I smiled with a happy feeling through my systems. When I brought my servo to my face, I saw a translucent blue liquid covering my digits. _What the-?_ My gaze looked down and I watched my spike slide back into its housing. A loud groan escaped me with my helm hitting my pillow. "You have got to be fragging kidding me!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) This chapter contains rated M content, if you do not wish to read it then you can skip over that section. Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

* * *

Ch. 11

-Jazz's POV-

I was looking at the three Praxians that pulled out their sword and stabbed them into the ground in front of them before dropping to their knees. Optimus was invited to watch what was going to be happening tonight. We were hidden inside a cave that was far enough from the ARK that no one was going to bother us, but close enough to the base that if anything happened we'd be there instantly. I took off my visors before starting the ceremony.

"Do you, Smokescreen, accept your duties as a member of the royal guard? To protect the King with your life even if it means you do not live? To be my optics and receptors on the world around me, be my constant shadow, and when the time comes taking your own life to continue protecting me when I rejoin Primus?" I picked up Smokescreen's sword and walked in front of him.

Smokescreen nodded while we kept our optics locked. "Yes."

"Make a promise in the name of Primus and the royal family." It pained me to say family, when I was all that remained but like I was taught back then, I couldn't let it be known it bothered me. I lowered the sword to my side and pressed my empty servo on the mech's helm.

"I, Smokescreen, promise to protect the honor and history of the royal family. To keep the crown pure and dignified until it is my time to join my ancestors. I promise to shield you from all those that wish you harm. These are the promises I speak before Primus and your highness." Smokescreen rose his wings as if he were getting branded.

I tapped the end of the blade on his shoulders, "I, Jazz, King of Cybertron accept these promises. Now rise Sir Smokescreen." I wanted for him to stand up before his elbows pinned to his side and he held his servos in front of me, and he bowed to me. I laid his sword in his open servos before moving on to the next one. I stood in front of Bluestreak and we repeated the same motions and I started all over again. "Do you, Bluestreak, accept your duties as a member of the royal guard? To protect the King with your life even if it means you do not live? To be my optics and receptors on the world around me, be my constant shadow, and when the time comes taking your own life to continue protecting me when I rejoin Primus?"

As I grabbed his sword Bluestreak answered. "I do."

"Make a promise in the name of Primus and the royal family." I placed my servo on his helm, and I could see Optimus watching in absolute silence. He may not have been around during these ceremonies before the war, but he knew that now was not the best to ask questions.

"I, Bluestreak, promise to preform my duties to the crown honestly and to the fullest of my abilities. I promise that when the time comes I will take my life to continue protecting the King and the many kings and queens to come. I promise to guide you on your path of benevolence as your creators before you. These are the promises I speak before Primus and your highness." Bluestreak's wings made the same movement before I tapped his shoulders.

"I, Jazz, King of Cybertron accept these promises. Now rise Sir Bluestreak." Once the middle brother had his sword returned to him, I grabbed the final sword and moved in front of Prowl. _Don't be angry, don't hold a grudge now. Just go through the same motions and don't mess up._ I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I restarted my voice box before restarting my posture. "Do you, Prowl, accept your duties as a member of the royal guard? To protect the King with your life even if it means you do not live? To be my optics and receptors on the world around me, be my constant shadow, and when the time comes taking your own life to continue protecting me when I rejoin Primus?"

Prowl looked up at me with the same look he had given me all those centuries ago. The sincerity and thrill in his optics at knowing that he was finally going to titled as _my_ protector. _The mech who knows me better than anyone else, the mech that was going to be with me forever, and the mech I can always call my best friend._ "Your highness?" His voice drew me back and I shook my helm. "I do."

Again, I had to clear my voice box before starting over. "Make a promise before Primus and the royal family." My servo went to his helm and it started shaking as I tried to keep my emotions together just long enough for me to get through the ceremony.

Prowl didn't say anything about my servo as he went through the motions. "I, Prowl, promise to be your support in any scenario you wish upon. I promise to be the strength you need in any decision you make in this lifetime and the next. I promise to be loyal to you and those you wish to protect. I promise that as your protector, that I will take every hit for you until our time to rejoin Primus. These are the promises I make before Primus and your highness."

"I-I, Jazz, King of Cybertron accept theses promises. Now rise, Sir Prowl." I watched him stand up and bow, waiting for me to return his sword. I sat the blade in his servos and quickly placed my visors on to hide the tears forcing that were threatening to come out. A sigh came from Prowl before he pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry Prowler."

"No apologies Jazz, we have more important things to worry about than crying about a fight." Prowl smiled at me with a pat on my helm. "I was in the wrong in this scenario."

"Jazz, may I ask you a few questions about this ceremony?" Optimus finally spoke out after evaluating the scenario. He could probably see that all three of them had their wings flexed while the rest of their bodies were lax looking. It was a natural position that all the guards had back home.

I nodded with a smile, "Sure Prime. Really should give you some datapads on the royal court, I mean it's a part of Prime history too."

Optimus nodded with what I could guess a smile on his face. "That would be appreciative. What exactly is the purpose of this? The promising?"

"Well it's a much longer ceremony with a lot more regal wording, but this was just the promising part. The purpose of it is a lot like a bonding ceremony, a verbal vow between guard and their partner. We do it in the name of Primus because the nobility are some serious religious groups. My family and I never formally practiced except when having guests over or making declarations. But speaking a true promise is meant to bring the pairing closer." I explained and gestured and the three Praxians as they all nodded.

"Why do you need to have a sparkling as payment for Iron Crown?" Optimus asked with a sad look in his optics, and I was glad I couldn't see his thoughts.

"It's been like that for generations, to symbolize cooperation and that if enemies can come together and create life then there is hope for a better future." Jazz shrugged with his servos pointed upwards. "But because my optic color is so rare when an outsider is brought into the family, there is a very small chance that any of them will not even have silver optics. I know that it's been frowned upon outside the royal court, but we kept relationships inside the court. Which is why it wasn't uncommon for siblings or cousins to court each other."

"And with your Carrier being extremely affected by the virus, you would have been paired up with someone else. Correct?" I looked at Optimus in surprise at how he knew about my Carrier and the virus she had obtained. He looked at Prowl which was all I needed before I understood who had told him. "I hope that it was alright for Prowl to tell me that."

I nodded with a smile, "it's fine. Was either tell you or keep my past locked up until the ends of time. Ready to get into my berth and recharge the morning away." At least that was my plan until Prowl shot it down.

"Jazz, you have a stack of reports to go through not to mention you and the scouts have espionage training this afternoon." Prowl reminded me and went to add more to the list, but I covered his mouth with my helm dipped down and a heavy sigh. The others all laughed at me while I groaned in mental pain.

"Don't worry Jazz, you'll catch up eventually." Optimus gave my shoulder a sympathetic pat. We left the cave and transformed before heading home. We got back, I tried to sneak off to my quarters but as my digits touched the keypad I was dragged to my office by my arm. I whined as Prowl sat me down at my desk.

I huffed as I faced the Praxian with my arms sprawled across the edges of my desk. "Prowl, I'm exhausted! Can't I just get a few kliks of recharge? You know I'll get some of it done afterwards, promise." I pouted at him.

"Work. Now." Prowl said with a swift turn of his heel and left me all alone with the four stacks of pads. Another groan left my lips before I grabbed the first data pad and started working while fighting the urge to lay my helm down and crash.

I could never understand how Prowl could go cycles without any recharge and just work. I have always been unable to sit and focus on my lessons or during the long meetings or the meals. _Primus the meals, who needs eight courses of energon!?_ I had always hated the meals, it was always resulted with my creators asking me if there was anyone that I found worthy to be mates with. Which was a test of my own willpower not to blurt out Prowl's name, and just tell them that I have been focusing on my studies too much to think about it.

 _Would I be able to stand being paired up with Megatron? What about Optimus? Primus it'd be like teasing Prowl since I'd be with his brother and his mate?! If Prowl was with Prime, would I be able to handle that?_ I shook my helm and looked at the pad with a tired sigh, and started working and actually amazed myself when I managed to go through half of the first stack. A small grin slid on my lips when I looked at the door and then the stack. "A little nap wouldn't hurt. 'Sides he never said _how much_ I had to do."

I pushed the rest of the stacks to one side of my desk before dimming the lights and leaned back against my chair with my arms folded behind my helm. My systems were just about to shut down before the door slid open. My balance on the chair collapsed and the chair slid out from under me with me sprawled out on the floor. I groaned as my optics recalibrated to seeing Cliffjumper and Gears standing over me.

"Yes?" I sat up and rubbed my helm with a small wince when my digits touched a small dented part of my helm. "Ever heard of knockin'? What if Ah was with someone?"

"Who cares, walked in on worse things. Ratchet told us to come get you." Gears crossed his arms and glared at me as he leaned closer to my face. "Are you mated with someone?"

Cliffjumper started laughing as I stood up slowly and fixed my chair. "Gears do you have a screw loose? Jazz is courting Prowl remember?"

"What did dah Doc want meh for?" I asked while we left my office, heading to the med bay where Ratchet and Wheeljack were tinkering with a capsule but it looked like they had locked themselves out of it as a red light flashed.

Ratchet punched the metal object, "blasted scrapheap. Where is that slagging Jazz a-" He turned and saw us standing there. The mech brought his servo to his face when he saw the look I gave him. "Jazz we need your delicate touch and open this blasted thing."

"Where'd it come from?" I asked as I approached it. On the side of it I saw scripture etched into gold plating that was welded onto the side of it. My digits gently ran across it as I crouched down in front of it.

"Some scientists from NASA watched it crash down from Earth's orbit. They couldn't get it open and had us bring it here to try, so far no luck." Wheeljack rubbed his facemask as he ran a scanner across it. "And our scanners can't pierce the metal to tell us what's inside."

I recognized the metal just from the sturdy structure and the tealish chrome color. "Because it's a combination of every known metal on Cybertron. Dah royal court would use it tah keep precious relics safe from fallin' in day wrong servos. They even donated some of it tah dah Primes, but they wouldn't give dah process of makin' it in fear of it bein' used for war." I looked up before rereading the scripture once more. _The wielder can see the stars of the universe with every swing, being brought closer to Primus as he strikes down his foes. Only in the servos of one worthy can it's real power be released. But be warned anyone declared unworthy will go mad with power._ "Don't open it. Leave it."

I stood up as I tried to figure what that sounded like. The other four mechs looked at me, baffled by my decision. "But Jazz, what if whatever is inside could give us an edge?"

"Don't open it, Ah an serious until Ah figure out what it is it is a danger tah everyone. Leave it in there." I threw my arm to the side before leaving for my quarters to grab the book. I knelt in front of my berth as I flipped through each page madly. _Relics. Relics._ "Where are the slagging relics!?"

I flipped to the final page where I was staring at a picture of a Prime wielding a sword with it raised in the sky. "I knew it!" I started scanning the page frantically, trying to find any clues on who the next wielder would be. My sire and I were there to assist in locking the relics up, and he had told me a bit about each one while they were thrown into a vault.

 _"Remember my son, under no circumstance may this vault be opened. We are sealing these away under the protection of the royal court here in the castle, because our friends from the Council fear that they will be used by those that wish our planet harm." Sire explained to me while Prowl and QuickStart were putting the capsules together as the Primes started putting them inside each completed one. "What is the first rule as heir to the throne you are taught Jazz?"_

 _"Do what needs to be done to protect Cybertron and its people?" I knew he didn't like it when I doubted myself, always said it showed weakness. But when you are cramming so much information into your processor from the second you learn your first language, it does get hard at times. "How come they don't just destroy these if they are so fearful?"_

 _Prowl had transformed and backed up into three wide heavy-duty trailers that were loaded up with the capsules. His Sire looked at mine with confidence but also respect, something all guards had ingrained in their processors since training. "Everything is ready for transportation your majesty."_

 _"Good, call for the tram." Sire ordered his guard and then gave me a subtle glance between Prowl and I._

 _"Prowl, start heading for the castle." I made sure my tone was an order and not a question, but I looked to my Sire for approval which luckily, he felt nice enough to nod. Prowl flashed his lights in response before taking the long journey home._

"Where are the other relics? If one somehow made it this far, how many more made it off Cybertron?" I rubbed my chin as I tried to think of what to do. There was no way I was just going to release that kind of power with Megatron sniffing around my aft both royal and Autobot. I had to do something without risking everything. _I know what I have to do_. _For the greater good._

I left my quarters and went straight to the quarters at the end of the hall, the back of my servo hovered in front of the door for only seconds before I finally knocked on the door. The door opened and to my surprise both of the mechs were inside. _Ooh, did I ruin a moment?_ "Is now a bad time?"

"Oh no, Jazz we were just going over work. Did you need something?" The mech in question asked me as the other looked over his shoulder with a cube in his servo.

"I… I want to try." My voice shook as my nerves were getting the best of me. The Praxian in the berth looked genuinely shocked by the words that left my lips. I cleared my voice box and stood straighter in hopes of being confident in myself. "I want to try being in a relationship with you, Optimus."

Optimus stepped aside to let me in his quarters. I had only been in his private quarters once, and that was only to give him information that no one needed to hear. Smokescreen sat up straighter out of habit. "Jazz, if you don't feel ready don't force yourself."

"I just want to try. I don't have any choice Prime, it's either you or lose my freedom to Megatron." I put a servo to my chest with my emotions slowly spiraling out of control. "It's the right thing to do."

Optimus signed and held out his servo to me. "Alright Jazz, calm down we'll try it. Would you like Smokescreen to join us?" I nodded quietly as I took it and was guided to his berth.

The next day I was hiding my face in my arms and the table in front of me. My embarrassment level was off the charts and had been avoiding the two since last night. It was so embarrassing that I couldn't even bare to look Prime in the optics and apologize. A servo gently touched my shoulder, causing me to jump with a surprised shout.

"Primus Jazz, you look like scrap. What happened?" Bluestreak sat beside as I laid my helm back down. I could feel him reach out for my back but was hesitating before finally rubbing my back. "Want to talk?"

"No. I'll die of embarrassment again." I groaned and heard someone sitting in the booth across from us. _Do I dare?_ Slowly I peeked up and saw Smokescreen sitting there with a smile on his face. I yelped and tried to escape, but Bluestreak held me to him. "Let me go! Remove your servos from me, I command you!"

"Jazz, you can't keep running from everything. You clearly weren't ready, and that's okay." Blue released me and said softly. I gawked at the two and was nearly traumatized that Bluestreak knew about it.

"Optimus feels really bad, he forgets that you never actual interfaced before. Can you please talk to him?" Smokescreen asked me and took my servo.

I hid my face as it heated up. "But you two were so into each other. How do you two do it, like seriously!?" I rose my voice slightly and looked at Smokescreen with agonizing fear. He started laughing when I started waving my arms.

"Your highness, permission to ask you something?" Bluestreak was easy to talk to, but when he was Verity it was honestly terrifying to be around because of what he could do. I remember when I met him for the first time, it was also how my creators found out about Prowl and me. I nodded as I slowly settled down. "Is it because Optimus moving too fast that scared you, or is it because he is a Prime like Dark blade?"

Hearing that mech's name caused my shoulders to sink and look down. Ever since that incident I didn't want to be near any one who called themselves a Prime, in fear of it happening again. "I know Optimus wouldn't do anything without making sure that I was okay with it. It's just that I feel bad for having to possibly ruin a relationship that is clearly perfect how it is."

"Your highness you do not need to worry about anything. Not when Optimus and I have talked about, he knows all the upsides and downsides for what will happen. I have a plan that may work with getting you to relax." Smokescreen offered with a smile on his face, his wings moved up as he held out his servo gently.

I bit my lip and went to take it, but there was a swarm of mechs surrounding us. Our servos dropped when they all started talking at once, which was obviously not getting them anywhere. "Hey, can ya'll shut up. Brawn what is all dah commotion?"

"Go see Telatraan and find out yourself!" Brawn shouted at me and I stood up in the booth and hopped over the back of it. They all followed which made me super uncomfortable, but I folded my servos behind my helm and physically kept calm. When we all got there, I saw Optimus and Prowl looking at the screen, Skyfire and Cosmos were talking to them.

"That's right Prime, we just spotted Megatron, Soundwave, and the Constructicons land here on Cybertron. We're staying with Elita-One and her team here in Iacon." Skyfire said.

I walked over to Prowl and looked at him with a quiet command to catch me up. He had a datapad in his servo, maintaining visual of the screen as he started typing. _They're in Helix, 100% chance they are looking for information on you. Your orders?_ I needed to hear it from the two that spotted the Decepticons before making any decisions. "Skyfire, did ya find out why they are there?"

He shrugged as his helm turned to me, "we were chased out of Helix by Shockwave and his drones before we could find out." I kept an emotionless face as I nodded. I pushed my frame against Prowl's as I typed out my orders. _Go to Helix and protect the relics, don't let anyone get to them._

Prowl bowed his helm before looking at Optimus. "I'll go to Cybertron and assist them." The Prime glanced at me as I nodded softly.

"Okay Prowl, Omega Supreme will take you to Cybertron. Report your findings." Optimus commanded before looking back at the two Autobots on screen. "Prepare for Prowl's arrival and stay safe, ARK out."

The transmission ended, Prowl took my servo and led me out of the base over to where Omega Supreme was. The Praxian lowered himself onto both knees and put my servos on the top of his helm. "I want to hear your command, my king." I took my visor off, tilting Prowl's helm back just enough for our optics to make contact.

"I order you to keep the Prime relics and my identity a secret from the Decepticons. Do whatever you need to keep Megatron in the dark of the vault. I give you full permission to terminate any Decepticon that so much as steps inside the castle gates." I took my servos away as Prowl stood up with his helm bent.

It always fascinated me how my optics affected bots differently; other royal family members it had no effect, some would instantly submit with a simple glance, others would go blank, and then the royal guards simply just downloaded the verbal commands like it was coding being programmed. It was a part of the dozen chips and specialized motherboards that were installed into all of the guards. It was torturous for me, Prowl could literally be anything I wanted when I needed except my mate.

"I will not fail you my king." Prowl kissed my palms softly before getting in the rocket I lifted them to my lips, and gently kissed where Prowl did.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) This chapter contains rated M content, if you do not wish to read it then you can skip over that section. Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

Ch. 12

-Bluestreak's POV-

 _Smokescreen and I stood on either side of the two thrones in the throne room. We kept quiet as the prince walked down with a delicate looking teal femme on his arm. Their helms were held high as they walked elegantly and confidently down the stair. Prowl was ghosting them from the top of stairs, waiting for his turn to go. The femme that was attached to the prince was the Duchess of Velocity, who was the seventh cousin of the royal family, which she basically had none of the royal CNA in her but because of her connections in the high paced city their highnesses approved of Jazz bringing her._

 _The duchess had her right arm looped around the prince's arm as they walked to the king and queen. They released their holds of each other; she held an arm out to her side as she bent her knees slightly, and he folded an arm across his midsection and another behind his back as he bowed. "Your highnesses, may I present to you Duchess Asvini from House Discordia." Jazz presented the femme with a gesture._

 _"Welcome to Helix, Duchess Asvini." Queen Quick Strike bowed her helm very slightly with a smile on her face. During royal balls anyone with silver optics were required to wear their visors. Prowl stood near the young couple but was far enough to stay out of the way. We were never allowed to participate in the parties, which meant that it was vital we were properly fueled and recharged before it started._

 _"Thank you for allowing me to come and represent my family. You have a wonderful home and city your majesties." She had a pleasant smile on her face. I saw the king lift his digits off the arm of his throne, subtly hinting for me to lower down._

 _I bowed down to get down to his level. "See if dinner is almost ready." The king ordered before sitting straight again, he looked at his son with an unreadable face. "Son, do you plan on having your guest stand throughout the entire party?"_

 _"Oh, right… please have a seat Duchess." Jazz had gestured towards the small bench that was beside the Prince's throne._

 _I stepped backward from the royal family before bowing and walking to the prepping hall that was down in the servant section of the castle._

Smokescreen and I were standing guard outside the ARK, casually talking about the past. While I was looking up at the sky quietly something came to the front of my thoughts. "Smokescreen, do you ever think about what would happen to us if Jazz ends up choosing Megatron? Prowl would have to serve that mech, but what about me and you?"

"I try not to think about it, but I don't see Jazz the type to take us away from our mates." My brother flicked his wings while leaning against the wall with his servos trapped between the ship and his aft. "Do you think being a shoulder or a guard is easier? I can't decide."

I started laughing as I thought about the ridiculous question, "I do not want to risk our ancestors haunting my aft. But I do enjoy not having to patrol Helix every other cycle, but without the war I would not have met the twins." A smile slid on my lips as I thought about the first time the three of us did anything. It took a while for us to get the hang of the dynamics, but we eventually figured it out.

"Question is how will Prowl handle the idea of Jazz never being his?" I looked back at Smokescreen with a questioning look. "This isn't the Royal Court that is fighting to have Jazz court their heirs. This is Jazz having to choose between a Prime and a Decepticon."

"I've seen Prowl stare at the book for hours at a time. He has to be looking for something to keep the King away from Megatron. I'm not going to lie that the thought of Jazz forcing to give himself to Megatron, disgusts me. He is almost worse than Dark blade." Smokescreen crossed his arms before our wings both stood straight. We stood straighter as we saw the black and white frame of the king walk towards the entrance of the ARK.

We bowed our helms as he walked out of the safety of the base. He was looking very distant but held that trained look of not being bothered by anything. "Your highness, what are you doing out here?" I asked as we took a couple steps towards him, but he held up his servo and we both stopped in our place. "Your highness, Prowl will be alright. Have faith in my brother as your friend and as your guard."

Jazz looked up at the sky and then at the ground with a quiet sigh. "I am aware Bluestreak, but what if something happens to him? I can't stop thinking about what Megatron said about bringing Cybertron and Earth together. How is Megatron going to do it? None of the spies nor I have seen any plans when we snuck into their base. And we haven't seen Shockwave arrive from Cybertron. So, it's gotta be a bluff. Right?"

The king turned and looked at us with an insane amount of worry in his expression. Smokescreen and I could feel the worry roll off of the mech, but we felt it best not to say anything. I put a servo on his shoulder and smiled softly. "Your highness, we all knew what we were getting into the nanosecond we were sparked. Prowl may not be able to give into his desires to make you happy, but he will always do what he must to keep you safe. You are the future of Cybertron after all."

Jazz relaxed at hearing his old nickname, even got him to chuckle a little. Smokescreen looked at the Polyhexian with a questioning look. "Your highness, may I ask a question?" Jazz nodded with equal confusion. "What will happen to us, if you went with Megatron?"

"I don't know Smokescreen, I know you both have lives here like I do. And I know neither of you want to be separated from them, so I… I've got it! Come on you two, we're going to make this right." Jazz quickly ran back inside the base, going for the twins' quarters. _What are you planning?_ I questioned to myself as he more or less rudely woke them from their stasis.

"Huh? Jazz, what are you doing in here?" Sunstreaker asked as him and Sideswipe untangled from each other's hold. They saw Smokescreen and I standing behind him shrugging. "Blue, is something wrong?" The yellow twin looked at me with concern.

Jazz looked at me and pulled the twins onto their peds, and the unthinkable happened. He took his visors off and gave his command as the king. "Royal Guard Bluestreak kneel before Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." I knelt down in front of the twins. They were both understandably confused by this. "As your King, I hereby command you to protect Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as you would protect the crown. When they call upon your knight, you will obey them."

"J-Jazz what are doing? What is all this?" Sideswipe asked as he tried to get me to stand. Jazz kept his face stern before looking at them.

They both stared blankly at him as he continued. "You will forget this meeting until I reveal myself and declare _Iron Crown_. You will go back into your berth and continue your recharge." Jazz waited for them to lay back down before putting his visors back over his optics. "That is your assignment Sir Bluestreak. Smokescreen we will do the same with you and Optimus."

I stood up and bowed my helm before I whispered into their receptors. "I will protect you both with all of my being." I kissed their helms before following my brother and Jazz to Prime's quarters. "Your highness, would it be wise to wait until morning to do this?"

"I am doing this for all of you. I do not wish to keep mates apart because of me. When Cybertron is rebuilt, Optimus will be the start of the new Prime council meaning we will be seeing a lot of each other. The twins will most likely return to the Gladiator fights and you both will still be working at the castle. We will need to rebuild the knights." Jazz explained before stopping in the middle of the hall.

Our wings flicked at the sudden sadness the mech was releasing. "Your highness?" Smokescreen placed a gentle servo on his back, in hopes of making him feel better.

"Do you see yourselves as slaves? Mechs forced to follow someone's every command? Do you even want the knights to be rebuilt? Do they even want the royal court? They don't even remember my family, my history, or my face." Jazz looked down at his servo, his frame was visibly shaking. "Is my family no better than the Decepticons? I-I-" Jazz was struggling more and more to keep his front.

I hugged him and leaned against the wall. Jazz was always a sensitive soul, especially in our younger days. "Jazz, we are proud of what we are and our heritage. We are at war, so they are properly not thinking about thee royal court. Your family is nothing like the Decepticons, your ancestors saved ours from something they wouldn't be able to recover from alone." I rubbed his helm, minding his horns as it was considered rude to touch them. "Please your highness no more of this. We will always be with you, both functioning and when you return to Primus."

"He's right Jazz, we do not see it as forced or slavery. We are simply mechs that serve the future of Cybertron. And we don't want it any other way. I am proud of what I do, just as you are proud of what you do." Smokescreen joined in the hug and helped calm the mech down. "We will do this tomorrow after you've gotten some recharge."

I decided to attempt in lightening the mood with a fun memory. "If our creators saw us like this, they would be throwing the book at us." Jazz pulled away to look up at me with confusion before he started laughing. He rubbed his helm as his laugh died down to an embarrassed chuckle.

"Especially mine, they took a while accept Prowl kissing my servos as an acceptable action. They kept going on about how it was going to lead to inappropriateness." Seeing Jazz happy was all we needed to feel that everything was alright.

We walked the king back to his quarters before looking over at Smokescreen with a smile. "Get some recharge, we both know that we'll need it to keep up with Jazz while Prowl is gone." Stressed chuckles escaped us. _He has no idea how lucky he is to have a mate that knows the secret. How will they handle it?_ I put a servo to my chest with a heavy sigh as I tried to not think of how angry Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would be.

I went back to their quarters and smiled at the sight of my two favorite twins holding the other's servos. The twins were much like Jazz, they put up fronts to hide the past and their emotions. Quietly I walked over to the berth and woke them just enough for them to move over so I could lay behind the red twin. Sunstreaker wrapped an arm over the both of us while Sideswipe turned to hide his face in my chest. _Good night my beautiful warriors._ I purred softly before falling into stasis.

-Smokescreen's POV-

I knocked on Optimus' door before putting in the code he had given me. He was not surprisingly up with data pads strung around the berth. The Prime always looked adorable when he was focused, it was a major turn on for me to see him so passionate into what he was doing. "Optimus, why don't you put the datapads down and we can have some fun." I made a path on the berth and slid beside my mate before running a servo up his leg.

"Smokescreen, did I ruin any chances of saving Jazz from Megatron?" He looked at me with a sad look in his optics.

I grabbed the datapad from his grasp and climbed on his lap slowly. He truly did feel bad for exposing his spike in front of Jazz and start taking me like we would normally. It was partially my fault for not telling Optimus to take it slow with Jazz. "He's willing to give it another shot, just you know keep it together big guy." I chuckled as I gave his chest a few pats.

Optimus laughed deeply with me before removing his mask. He kissed me softly before putting it back on, it sucked that Optimus was unable to keep the mask off without risking suffocating. His mask had a respirator installed it when he was rebuilt from Orion Pax. "I am truly lucky to have you Smokescreen."

"No Optimus, it is I who is the lucky one." I teasingly said as I fluttered my wings with a playful glint in my optics. He chuckled at the hints I was dropping. The Prime wrapped a servo around my back and pressed our helms together. "Still not in the mood to play my sweet Prime?"

Optimus laid me down and kissed my neck softly before moving down my plating. "I will make you feel good."

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) This chapter contains rated M content, if you do not wish to read it then you can skip over that section. Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

* * *

Ch.13

When I arrived to Cybertron, Omega Supreme had to return to Earth to avoid being detected by the Decepticons, which left me to find the others by myself. _But first, a quick pit stop at the castle_. I transformed and took off for Helix, knowing that the others would be wondering where I went. "They can wait." I reminded myself as I pulled up to the outskirts of Helix, home to all Polyhexians.

Quickly transforming, I pulled out my cloak and hung it on my right shoulder before putting the hood up. _The king gave me permission to kill anyone that will get in my way. No any Decepticon in my way._ I had to remind myself as I walked down deserted streets with wings flared, my helm held high, and my sword falling into my servo. This time, I won't hold back and let them destroy my home any longer. This time I will show the Decepticons why the knights were ones not to mess with.

The large white curving walls slowly came into view as I got closer. Before the war, the exterior of the castle was breath taking just as much as the interior was. The walls were thirty-one meters tall, always a pearly white with bright gold running along the top of the walls as well as half way up the walls, and the gates were also a golden color. The buildings in behind the walls were the same white with silver accents, but the palace itself matched the wall. I remember when Jazz had managed to sneak off the castle walls for the first time. And got lost.

 _"I leave you alone to clean yourself for two nanoseconds, and you escape through the window!?" I was trying to keep quiet as I left the castle on a gray and orange speeder with my cloak flying in the window. The prince had been angry with his creators for setting him up on a date with one of the noble femmes the following solar cycle. He usually didn't mind me in his wash room and control his music, it was a tedious task but it had become just a common thing for us, so when he had asked to be left alone it worried me._

 _Jazz didn't know the streets by spark and didn't have many places that he frequently visited. Which made searching for him harder, and I had to think logically. "If I were the Prince, where would I go?" A sorrowful sound came from inside this café that had been near the Helix Gardens._

 _I parked the speeder and turned it off before fixing my cloak before going inside the building to further inspect the sound. Standing on this small stage with a violin pressed against his neck was the Prince. The audience were in love with either the song he was playing, or the fact that the shining crystal was among the public._

 _I made my way to the front of the stage and crossed my arms when his song was nearing the end. When the prince stopped, the crowd was sneering and to say that seeing the pure happiness in his smile didn't warm my spark would be a lie. The prince looked around and when his gaze landed on me, he knew I was going to chew him out. He sighed and sat the instrument on its stand before taking my extending servo and jumped down._

 _"We are going to have a serious talk, your highness." I whispered with irritation before dragging him to the bar where the owner was. "Free drinks for everyone and speak of this night to no one." I sat a chip worth ten thousand credit._

 _When I led the mech out to the speeder, I helped him on board before climbing behind him. "But Prowl, I was having fun and they were enjoying it. I never get to play music outside my chambers. It's not far."_

 _I sighed and reached inside the compartment on the side of the speeder and pulled out the prince's cloak. "Young Prince, you need to understand who you are will affect how others will treat you. They may like your music because they enjoyed it, or they may have liked it simply because you are the heir to the throne. But you can't be sneaking off like this, what if I hadn't found you?" I asked him as I put his cloak on him and put the hood on him._

 _The prince looked down with a visible frown on his face. "I hate being treated like royalty. I want to be like every other mech!" He clenched a fist as I turned on the vehicle. "You're not going to tell Carrier and Sire about this, are you?"_

 _"You are with me and safe, that's all that matters." I decided to show the Prince some harsh truths and took him to the highway bridge. It was a common place for homeless bots to go, there were even pleasure bots. Jazz held onto the speeder as I went further into Helix. When we took the off ramp to the underside of the bridge, I got off the vehicle and lifted the prince into my arms._

 _"Prowl, I can walk just fine. I'm not a sparkling." He frowned at me. I kissed his servo before setting him down. "Thank you, now mind telling me why you have brought me here?"_

 _I led him up a ledge and pointed to the several groups of Cybertronians, many Polyhexians but there were a few Iaconians and Praxians, all huddled around fires and passing around a cube of low grade energon._

 _"You don't realize how lucky you are to have a home, full tanks, family that love and support you, and have the opportunity to help these bots. You remember that document, the Royal Court and Prime council were discussing a few solar cycles ago?" He looked up at me with his mouth slightly open and a look of innocence despite his optics hidden from view and nodded slowly. "These are all criminals, some have done minor crimes and others major offenses. Your creators proposed that they all be rehabilitated, given work, and monitored by an enforcer. The Council disagreed and want them slaughtered for their crimes, seeing that there is no point for them being around since they can't get hired for jobs. As heir to the throne, what would you choose for them? A new beginning or deactivation without hesitation?"_

 _Jazz looked at the crowd below as they huddled closer together. "I would want them to go through two meta-cycles of monitored rehabilitation, unpaid volunteer work for a stellar cycle, and if they can prove they really want to change then they should start work in some low paying jobs and work their way up to better paying jobs. That's what I would do."_

 _"And you have the ability to see that that happens, all because you are royalty. If you were just any other Cybertronian, they'll hear you sure but they won't act upon the word of some commoner." I gently touched the seal on Jazz's chest plate. "You are the future of Cybertron, my prince."_

 _The prince looked at my servo and then up at me. I quickly pulled away and turned my attention to the sky, seeing that the moons were slowly making their way to the other side of the starry night. "Come your highness, we should get you back to your chambers." He nodded before following me to the speeder, half way home I took note of how quiet he was being. "Young prince, what is worrying you?"_

 _He shook his helm as he answered me, "just realizing I should be more grateful for my history. But that doesn't mean I like being pawned off on dates with mechs and femmes I have nothing in common with." I chuckled deeply as I kissed his hooded helm as he made it through the castle walls. "Why do you laugh at me?"_

 _"Nothing in common because you truly have nothing in common, or because you don't want to have anything in common with them?" I turned the speeder off as I led him inside the palace doors._

The palace had still a glint of beauty behind all the destruction brought upon it. I pushed the doors open and walked through slowly, to take in the scene. There were servants and guards sprawled all over the place, hoping to make it out of crossfire but weren't as fortunate to make it out. It was a depressing scene to see which made me thankful that I was able to get Jazz and my brothers out in time. A sound from prepping hall drew my attention; I rolled my wrist making a figure eight with my blade.

Slowly walking towards the rusted over swinging doors and winced at how unquiet they were while pushing one door open. My wings along with all of my senses were on high alert, ready for an attack. A bowl skidded across the floor followed by a long silence. There was that clicking and skittering sound that no Cybertronian enjoyed hearing. I backed slightly when a large millipod, which was a lot like the earth's millipede, it rose its upper half and clicked its mouth pincers when we stared at each other.

I held my blade in front of me at an angle with my denta grinding together. "You stay on your side and I'll stay on this side." The black maroon insect clicked his rear pincers together as it crawled towards me. Millipods were a threat to be wary of, because they had virus filled spikes on their rear pincers and an acidic bite. "You are clearly hungry, but sadly I won't let you feed off me."

I quickly ran backwards through the doors I had walked in through. Each time the door swung open and close the bug crawled closer, until two pincers were rammed into the door, and I sighed with relief now that that threat was out of the way. I walked back to the main room with my memories in control of my processor. Seeing ghostly versions of me chasing after my brother and the prince. A soft chuckle escaped me as I recalled that day. "You certainly learned to never bring wild animals indoors after, huh Bluestreak?"

I continued to head for the stairs before my comlink beeped, which was a disappointment but I knew that if left unanswered then they would come find me. ::Prowl here.::

::Where are you at? We've just got to where Omega was supposed to drop you off:: It sounded like Cosmos, and he sounded understandably worried about me.

I made my way to the throne room, using my shoulder to force the giant bronze doors open, and stumbled inside the room. The doors rusted off their hinges and caused dust to fly up into the air. I covered my face to prevent any particle to get into my optics. ::I'm getting something personal from home. I'll meet you at the base Cosmos.::

Slowly standing back up and brushing myself off as I walked towards the thrones and dropped to one knee, bowing my helm. The thrones were tall enough for Optimus' helm to rest on the back of them. The thrones' exteriors were made of solid gold with red, blue, and green crystals lining the tops of the thrones. The seats and backs were made of a soft red material. Before the war, they were very impressive to look at, but now it was a sad sight. "We are working on restoring this planet to what it once was, do not worry your highnesses."

"Well, well, well what do we have here? The royal guard Prowl without the prince once again." _That voice, but it can't be._ I quickly turned around and saw the mech that I made a personal promise to destroy if I ever saw again. My optics narrowed and I gripped the hilt of my blade tightly. "Ah, I see that you remember me

"How are you still alive Dark blade? I thought King Sharp point prevented you from stepping in the castle ever since you assaulted his son?" My engines revved dangerously as I stared at the black mech. He looked at me with a smirk before pulling out a blade with a glyph hanging from it. "Whose burial pod did you disgrace to get their blade?"

"He prevented me from speaking his name, but as you can see I'm still in here." Dark blade shook his helm as he walked closer to me. "I believe you remember this blade. Belonged to a certain knight Mercy."

"You dug up my Sire's pod!? You disgraceful piece of slag! How did the Primes ever think of you worthy, is beyond me." I growled in anger as my wings flared in utter rage. _Come on your highness call for Valour so I can rip this mech in pieces._

"Call it pay back for ruining my life, Lord Megatron will certainly appreciate the gift I'm about to give him." Dark blade chuckled darkly once more before tossing my Sire's blade to the side with disrespect.

 _I must inform him, but how?_ My wings flicked up as I tried to figure out what this mech wanted, and what Megatron wanted from Dark blade. _Kill any Decepticon that gets in your way._ I heard the King's voice in my processor and a slowly smirked. "Are you a Decepticon?"

Dark blade looked at me in confusion by my question. He pulled out a blaster and aimed it at me. "I pledged my allegiance to Megatron and his cause. Now it's time to die, scum!"

I turned my sword slightly as I planted my peds into the ground. "That's all I needed to know." My wings flared as I ran for him.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) This chapter contains rated M content, if you do not wish to read it then you can skip over that section. Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

Ch. 14

-Jazz's POV-

"Your highness, you called for me?" Smokescreen walked into my office as I quickly sat a picture that I had of Prowl and I when we survived an attack on Velocity. I nodded and looked up at him with as much of an emotionless face.

"Have you heard from Cybertron?" I sat up straighter and watched the Praxian sit in the chair across me. It was bothering me that no one had commed us to let Optimus know why Megatron was there. It bothered me even more that Prowl still didn't comm me to say that the vault was sealed once again.

The multicolored Praxian shook his helm. "Nothing yet Sir, but you shouldn't worry about them. When the Autobots or my brother find anything worth worrying about, then they'll let us know."

"All Autobots to Telatraan. Calling all Autobots to Telatraan." Mirage's voice came over the P.A system. Smokescreen and I went hurriedly ran for where the meeting was.

The room piled in, I squeezed through the crowd up to where Optimus. I looked up at the Prime in silence before we all looked up at the screen. There was Prowl and the mech that I never wished to see again. Where did Dark blade come from!? I watched in horror as the two fought with blades. The two Praxians stood behind either side of me with their wings flared and their engines rumbling.

"How are we gettin' footage?" I asked Optimus as the entire team watched the two circle each other. Optimus shrugged softly. I turned on my heel as I opened my comlink to Prowl's. :Prowl, I know you can hear me. The entire team is watching you. Sheathe your blade and use your blaster. I don't want them to ask any questions.:

:Your highness, he has my Sire's blade. He dug up his pod.: Prowl was very angry with Dark blade because he never argued with my orders, but right now with the entire team seeing Prowl sparring with a sword it was going to stir up something too soon.

I revved my engines as I went to my office. :Do not argue with my order Royal Guard. You will do as I order, or I will send more suitable mechs to heed my command. If we are seeing your squabble then so is Megatron.:

There was silence before I heard a blaster being fired. :As you wish my lord. I apologize for stepping out of line.: Prowl said with the sound of battle in the background.

I turned the lights on full brightness and placed my crown on my helm before deepening my voice. I created a silhouette of my body to keep myself a secret. After I hacked into Telatraan and the Nemesis, I took my visors off and narrowed my optics at the screen. "Megatron, do you wish to anger me with your foolish attempts to draw me out? You have caught my attention, what do you wish of the royal court? Credits, energon, power? None of it will matter if you continue down this road of false tyranny. I will give you one final warning to quit, or I will see to it that you are dealt with."

"You dare threaten me while your precious guard is being attacked in your own home?! Nevertheless, we are in the Helix archives looking for your identity. If you surrender to me now, I may let your dog live." Megatron's voice sounded like it came through the comm system of his ship. Scrap he's still on Cybertron.

I scoffed and planted my servos on my desk as I leaned forward. "Cybertron may be dying, but its secrets are at my disposal foolish old bucket of rust. As for Prowl, he is capable of taking care of himself. If you wanted to give him a challenge, you shouldn't have sent that disgrace of a Prime to face him. Search the archives all you want Megatron, but you won't be able to get into the Royal Court files without the key. Which I have off world."

He growled in anger when there was a whisper that my speakers and receptors couldn't pick up. "I will have you crawling to me one way or another. Or have you forgotten about Shockwave and the space bridge?!"

I pounded my fist in anger. "Have you forgotten who I am!? I am the king of Cybertron. I have three Royal Guards that will risk their lives to keep you away from me! I have a Prime that will do everything in his power to make sure I am out of your reach. The only one that will be doing the crawling, is you." I tapped a key on my keyboard and I was replaced with the royal seal spinning. I turned everything off before hiding my crown and putting my visors back on.

When I left my office, I snuck back into the main room just as everyone started asking Optimus what was going on. I put a servo over my chest with a small vent of relief. Just a bit longer Prowl, hold on just a bit longer. "Prime, what is going on? Who was that that Megatron was talking to?"

"Everyone please relax and know that I have everything under control. The surviving member of the royal family has sought refuge with us and wish for his identity to be a secret until he felt it was putting Cybertron more at risk." Optimus said while casually staring at me, telling me that I was running out time and luck.

I nodded quietly in agreement before coming Bluestreak. :Special mission for us. We're going to get those plans for the space bridge.: Bluestreak looked at me with an affirmative flick of his wings. When the team finally dispersed, I went over to Optimus and told him what the plan was. He was reluctant to allow it, but he knew the importance of the mission.

Later that night, I was grabbing my gear and met Bluestreak at the front of the ARK. We had both our snipers slung over our shoulders and were fueled properly. "Under no circumstance call me anything other than Jazz. We'll take the vents, but you'll stay in there as back up until I feel that I need your help."

"Understood." Bluestreak nodded before transformed and took off for the long trek to the underwater base. We got there with the moon almost out of view, which left us with little time. We drove in the ocean and swam for the large purple ship.

Why are the so obsessed with that color? Then again can't judge, my family had gold everything. I internally chuckled as we made it to a side hatch. I got up close to the keypad and started typing away. The hatch doors slid open and we quickly swam through before it closed shut to keep any water from getting in.

I knew about this entrance, simply because I scoped out this entire ship when I was on reconnaissance back on Cybertron. With the angle that it was at we had to us the ladder to get down, which meant moving very slowly. "Hey Blue, ever wonder why our creators were so lenient with all of you not imprinting on others in the court? Or try to enforce you to imprint on me?"

We started making the climb down as he answered my questions. "Well that's because you can't force it. Sure when it first started we had our partners picked for us, but with time it was an instinct. I never had that overpowering protective feeling with you. We know where we need to be when it's right."

"Like spark bonding and courting?" I looked under my arm before stopping to open a side hatch. The mech nodded as we crawled into it. "Is it sad that I'm already preparing for my doom? If I go through with Optimus, I have to deal with the entire team hating me, but if I have to go with Megatron then I have to deal with the entire Decepticon army coming for the crown."

"Jazz, no matter what path you go choose you'll have us to protect you. Besides you know your Sire wanted me involved, so that no malicious acts are acted upon." He said and I stopped in the middle of the cramped space. "Your sire didn't tell you the plan did he?"

I leaned against the wall as much as I could before looking at the Praxian. "You think if I had known I would be panicking and looking at you in confusion? Mind telling me what my sire had planned for me?"

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) This chapter contains rated M content, if you do not wish to read it then you can skip over that section. Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

* * *

Ch. 15

-Bluestreak's POV-

 _"You wished to talk your highness?" I asked as I walked into the king's personal study, quietly closing the door behind me. King Sharp Point was an ebony color with a green diamond over his left optic. His horns were a few inches longer than Jazz's and had a much sharper point to the tips of them. He was sitting behind the desk while moving datapads around with a release of a frustrated sigh. His majesty sat up straighter before folding his servos in front of him._

 _"Bluestreak, with these warring factions popping up around Cybertron it is getting harder to keep the peace. And I fear that the walls protecting the castle will not last much longer." He expressed himself as I walked closer to his desk. "If the time comes I will need to enact Iron Crown, and have Jazz represent the Royal Court."_

 _I folded my arms behind my back with a couple inches between my legs. "My liege, would you like for me to some of the palace guards to retrieve the leaders?" Since this war started, the security on the palace grounds had tightened and the royal family had to have more guards around including us._

 _"I will need to inform the Court of my decision, but Bluestreak I do have a mission for you." The king took his visors off and looked at me with his trained blank expression. I walked closer to him and knelt down to the floor. "When my son announces Iron Crown you will have the faction leader that he chooses, to speak the truth. Tell my son to call for your knight when he chooses."_

 _I bowed my helm after I received my orders. "As you command your highness. Do you want-"_

 _"Do not tell your brothers until the time comes. I believe it is time to return my chambers." He stands up and leaves the study_

"So that was your sire's plan." I explained to the young king while we continued to our destination. _Not that can complain when my knight hasn't been called upon. Verity is too good at his job._

When we made it to the command center, Jazz opened the vent hatch and quietly flipped out of it. He walked out of my vision, which concerned me but I had to sit back and wait. I closed the hatch and tried to maneuver enough to get some part of the mech in my line of sight.

Even as the King's guard, he rarely called for Verity simply because he knew the dangers he could cause. The knight of truth and honesty, it was a very difficult thing to comprehend until you really see what he can do.

 _"Verity!" The king stood up and called for my knight form. I transformed quickly as I remained in the shadows of my white and gold trimmed hooded cape. "Final chance Dark Blade, why have you returned to my home?"_

 _No one but my Sire, the king, and I knew the true powers I contained. Seeing the caution but not true emotion from the mech that dared return to the palace was unsettling. My cape was so long that no one could see my peds, until I stopped in front of the ex-Prime._

 _"The one filled with erroneous statements and beliefs must be punished." I reached out with my servo as it slowly reached out for the now panicking mech. "Your lies will be your punishment, I will be your jury, the King your judge, and your truths will be your sentence."_

 _"Verity," I looked at the king and watched him nod. I looked back at the kneeling mech and touched his helm with a single digit._

 _Dark blade fought it for longer than I thought, but no one can resist telling the truth. "I can't stop thinking about the Prince. I only wanted to court him to get the crown and power for myself. I could careless for the scraplet." When I pulled away he covered his mouth in horror._

 _The king called out my safety word before I could lose control, and I watched him walk over to us. He took his visors off and they stared into each other's optics. "As punishment for your corrupt spark and wishing harm upon my kingdom and my family, you will no longer be able to speak my son's name until your dying breath."_

I heard a door slide open quickly and knew that the king was caught. "Freeze Autobot! How did you get in here?" That sounded like Thrust.

"Used a door like any normal mech? Now if ya excuse meh, Ah'm busy." That was definitely Jazz and he continued to play it cool. I watched Trust and his trine come into view of where I was hiding. My wings flared, ready to attack if they so much as shot at him. Jazz had always been good with keeping his front up when it needed to be held, and now was a time it needed to be held.

They pulled out their blasters and aimed at him. I clenched my firsts as I continued to watch the scene until Jazz needed me. "Time to die Autobot freak." Dirge said as they all started to fire, but Jazz still had yet to call for help which was making me antsy as I watched Jazz and the three Seekers get into a fist fight. I couldn't handle it anymore and jumped down, taking Ramjet to the ground with me.

-Smokescreen's POV-

"Optimus can we send help now? I can't handle this any longer, what if something happened to them!?" Optimus and I were in his quarters, I was standing in front of my mate with my servos holding his arms as I was shaking him with my worry. He stepped back and took my servos, giving me the silent look to calm down. I took a deep ex-vent with a nod as I sat on the berth. My leg started shaking nervously as I tried to keep calm. "We haven't been this separated not since the king and queen's death. Prowl's on another planet, my brother and Jazz are on the Nemesis, and I'm here having to sit patiently."

My mate sat beside me and took my servos to calm me down. "Smokescreen, they are all capable of protecting themselves. Just lay back and relax while we wait for their returns, alright?" He nodded slowly and continued to nod until I nodded with him. "Good, now did you refuel and want talk about the past?"

Ever since Optimus found out about us, I wasn't sure if I was ready to give my entire story as a guard. "Prime, will you see my past, present, and future as slavery? Do you know what will happen if Jazz dies?!" I leaned forward and covered my face with my servos as I started stressing myself out more. No one told me that being mated to a Prime was going to put so much weight on my shoulders.

"Smokescreen, Smokescreen calm yourself. I love you no matter what, even if I don't entirely understand your world. When was the last time you actually had a decent recharge?" This was why Optimus was the best, he was always there to help me come down from my high tension of stress. I looked up at him with a small smile. "You won't be bothered in here, get some recharge and we'll have that chat when you online."

I nodded as I moved higher up the berth and laid down. Optimus gave my lips a soft kiss before leaving me to get some recharge. When I onlined, I felt a lot better and felt I could take on Megatron himself. There was a friendly chuckle from the entrance of my mate's quarters. I looked up and saw him walk over with a couple cubes.

"Feel better my mate?" He asked while holding out a cube for me. I took the cube while I stole a kiss from my mate. Optimus sat beside me and pulled me closer to him. "Take that as a yes then?"

"Yes, I feel a lot better. I guess with everything happening I've been on high alert. Last time I was this tense was probably when we got word that Praxus fell. We were told to find as many Praxians as possible and either give them refuge off world or inside the palace walls."

 _Myself and a few noble guards were running through the deserted streets of Praxus, it may not have been our home but it was always home to Praxians. We were looking through building after building looking for survivors, in hopes to save them from further danger of battle. I was walking through a half burnt half laser scorched house, there was a holoimage of a happy family of six._

 _I picked it up off the floor before I heard a cry of a sparkling. Quickly I rushed towards the cry and saw a very small sparkling laying between the bodies of her family. I removed my cape off and carefully wrapped her in it before going to where there was bottles of her Carrier's energon sitting beside her cradle._

 _"Well get you to safety little one." I helped feed the bottle to her as I maneuvered through the damaged building. My optics went back to the image that I had sat down on a shelf. Something told me to bring it with me, and that's what I did. I placed it inside my subspace._

 _"Royal Guard Smokescreen, we didn't have any luck. What about you?" It was Noble Guard Dreadnought that had trained alongside Prowl. His nobles were all safe inside the palace walls, as were some of the nobles._

 _"One survivor." I may have been younger than the guards that came with me, but as the queen's guard, I put ranked them. There was a sound sirens filling the air. "Come on that's the air missile warning."_

 _They all saluted before we jumped on our speeders. We drove through city after city until we got to Helix. When we made it back, I reported to the royal family. Jazz and Prowl were looking outside a window. The king and queen were sitting in their thrones. I walked to them and knelt down in front of them._

 _"Your highnesses, there was only one survivor found in Praxus." I stood up slowly as I held the sparkling close to me. Her majesty sat up straighter and held her arms out. I walked over to her, watching her gently take the tiny bundle from me. Jazz turned around and saw his Carrier holding the sparkling. My brothers and I weren't really sure how to feel, the only surviving Praxus sparked Praxian was a sparkling._

 _"She will remain with me." Her highness said as a matter of fact before looking at her mate. "Do not give me that look my dear mate. This sparkling will be staying in my care."_

 _"Fine, fine you may keep the sparkling." He replied before looking at me with that unreadable face. "Is there anything else to report Sir Smokescreen?"_

 _I was so distracted by the tiny thing in my lady's servos that I had completely forgotten. And when I tried to think of what it was that also happened, I couldn't think it. "No my king."_

I reached into my subspace and pulled out the holoimage. Optimus gently took it to look at the picture. "I was so focused on protecting the Royal family and keeping the last Praxus sparked Praxian active that I completely forgot to tell them about the bombing alarms." My optics meg my mate's with sadness. "I failed my job and I have to live with that for the rest of my life. And I-"

"And you believe that if you keep Jazz safe until a positive outcome for the sake of Cybertron happens, then you'll be able to rejoin Primus with a clear conscious." My mate sat his half empty cube on his leg. I was looking back down at my digits as I nodded. "And there is nothing wrong with wanting that. It just shows how caring and honorable you are. Everyone does something they regret at some point in their life, but it takes real courage to want to make up for it."

I fought back tears with an embarrassed chuckle. "Why do your sentimental things sound so much like your inspirational speeches?"

"I'm just a sentimental mech, and I'm inspired to keep going because I have you." _Primus stop it! Not the cheesiness, please._ I begged through the bond before kissing his battle mask.

-Prowl's POV-

Dark blade and I slid back, venting heavily as we leaked energon from various places. I may have been ordered to not use my blade, but that didn't stop me from using my fists and beating the mech. The other mech had sparks coming from his right arm which gave him a weak point. "Give up Dark blade, you're not going to survive much longer. Leave with what little pride you have."

Instead of heeding my advice, he weakly went over to the blade on the ground and picked it up. "I will show no… mercy." There was nothing but my angry engines revving and Dark blade's heavy venting before the broken remains of my sire jumped down from above. His knight form was white with a red cross on his face; at least it would be there if he had his helm.

All of my sire that was in front of me, was his body with his wings welded back in their proper places. I didn't know whether to purge or get even more angry. "What did you do to my sire!? Not only did you disgrace sacred grounds, but you turn him into a monster!?"

"Mercy, kill him." The mech didn't answer me before shoving the blade into the shell of the mech that raised me. I wasn't fast enough to react to the wildly swinging sword, and I was bashed to the ground with a clean cut across my chest.

 _His attacks aren't smooth or his technique at all. Mercy was never this belligerent. Sire, what did this put spawn do to you?_ I was having to roll and jump out of the way as the sword was being swung around. "Sire! Mercy, I know you can hear me. This isn't you! It's me, Prowl, your son! Remember?" I tried to talk to the helmless frame as I continued to dodge.

"He isn't your sire anymore Prowl. Just a mindless shell that only listens to the command of his superior." Dark blade started laughing wickedly before giving another command. "Mercy, he took the king and has murdered him. Why don't you avenge _his royal highness_?"

I stared in bewilderment when I saw what he was doing. _Remember Prowl, whether it's in the land of the living or the land of the dead we will always protect the royal family._ The frame had stilled before gripping the hilt tighter, and that's when I saw my Sire's fighting moves shine through. ::Jazz, I need you to call Valour now! I can't explain now, but I need him.::

::Bit busy Prowl. Dealin' with Cons.:: He did sound distracted, but I was desperate. I charged my sire, throwing him over my shoulder, and tackled Dark blade to the ground. We started throwing punches at each other. Mercy came charging towards us and threw me into the thrones. I groaned in pain as my systems were knocked into tomorrow.

My wings flared as went to sit up, but I stopped when the loud swooshing of a blade came just short of my face. I stared up with a brave face on. "I live by the code of a royal guard and will die with pride knowing I kept the prince safe from the likes of Dark blade. A mech that forced himself on the prince. Have no mercy on me, Sire."

::Valour!:: The king's voice sounded fearful when the sword rose up above the empty space above my Sire's body. When the blade came back down, it hit the thicker red armor. ::Put Mercy to rest.::

I growled before throwing the body across the room like a ragdoll. He stood up with his body drooped down. Dark blade started shouting commands at the corpse. "Kill the mech that has killed your king! You stupid piece of trash!" I reached for my blade and ran for the jagged moving body.

"Lies. The king is safe from you." My rage rose as I turned and started charging the darker mech. _He dares feed lies!_ I shouted when I felt something get lodged in my shoulder; looking at my shoulder I saw the sword being pushed further in my arm. I growled and turned quickly as I pulled the weapon all the way through, using both swords to cut the frame in half. The body dropped to its knees before collapsing to the ground.

My attention slowly turned to the petrified mech. I dragged the tips of blades on the ground causing sparks to fly as I charged him once more. "Keep talking pit spawn." He backed up slightly before more company joined, Cosmos and Skyfire landed in front of me while the Decepticons landed in front of Dark blade. "Get out of my way!"

"Woah, who's this?" Cosmos looked at me as I growled with my wings flared.

"Hello Prowl or should I say Valour. Where is your little king at?" Megatron chuckled before looking over me, with the wounds I was covered in and my adrenaline slowly depleting I was not going to last much longer. "He would not have sent you just because of Dark blade, what is he hiding? Maybe he wants you to be killed off, maybe he's turned his back on you and the Royal Court?"

My engines revved angerly as my power was restored with a new surge of adrenaline. I shouted in anger, shoving Skyfire to the side and charged Megatron until I stood in front of him. I brought my sword down to his face before I heard his voice. ::Valour, safe. Flee with Cosmos and Skyfire.::

I backed up slightly before dropping to my knees and vented heavily. My optics glared up at Megatron, seeing the dark smirk on his face. "You should be lucky that his highness doesn't want anymore energon shed in his home." I grabbed my blade and grabbed my Sire and his blade.

Skyfire transformed quickly and we climbed in. I fell to the ground and everything became dark with Cosmos shouting my name. My vision started coming in and out of focus with optics the only thing in focus. I finally onlined after my systems all were calibrated and saw Skyfire and Alpha Trion standing over me. "Welcome back to the land of the living, you certainly have your sire's overzealous loyalty." The Prime helped me sit up before the rest of the team surrounded the table that I was laying on.

"At least someone remembers him besides my family. I assume that I have some explaining to do but trust me when I say that I cannot reveal any more than what I have already. And Alpha Trion, please do not reveal the new king's identity. The future of our kind is in the balance with Megatron wanting to find him." I climbed off and picked up my blade and placed my cloak on my shoulders. "I have orders that need to be carried out."

"Prowl, why are you talking this nonsense? What does Prime need you to do in that castle?" Elita-One asked me while I folded my blade up in my back. I looked at her with a shake of my helm.

My wings went up in the air as I lifted my helm up proudly, "the king has returned."

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) This chapter contains rated M content, if you do not wish to read it then you can skip over that section. Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

* * *

Ch. 16

-Jazz's POV-

Bluestreak and I were running through the Nemesis' hall, dodging laser fire while I tried breaking Soundwave's scrambler. ::Jazz tag Autobot base. Come in Autobots, we're in a bit of a pickle require backup ASAP!:: I was annoyed with the Praxian for leaving his post. "I had it under control Bluestreak, seriously I'm not a little sparkling anymore."

"I know, I know I'm sorry Jazz. I couldn't help it, I'm sorry." Bluestreak sounded genuine when he apologized, and as much as I wanted to strangle him I knew he was just doing his job. We turned down a connecting hall, running into a room. We both looked around and Blue pointed to a large cabinet. "Here."

I nodded as we both got on one side of it, and pushed it in front of the door. It may not have stopped them from entering completely, but it was going to buy us a little time. "Ah! Blue, Blue my visors."

"What about them?" He asked as he looked away from whatever he was looking at. Some time during the pursuit a stray shot hit my visors, and sparks were flying from them. "Oh no, we'll need to get those fixed. Scrap, okay you're going to need to avoid optic contact for a while until it's fixed."

I bit my lip with a soft whine escaping my voice box. "But I… I have to try being with Optimus. I already am panicking about that and without my visors, how am I supposed to do anything him if I can't look at him!?"

Bluestreak put his servos on my shoulders, forcing me to calm down. "Jazz, you will be too busy enjoying the sensation to online your optics. Come on we need to get out before reinforcements arrive."

Thankfully Primus was watching out for us, and we made it out of the Decepticon base without any issues. We jumped out of the ocean, transforming as soon as our words touched the sand, and we took off before we could be caught. When we returned to the ARK, I covered my optics as the Praxian took my visors to get repaired. I hid in my quarters, looking at the mirror across from me with a heavy sigh.

"Sire, Carrier I need your help. I wish you were here to help me figure out the right path to take. I am running out of time and I'm petrified." I knelt down in front of my reflection with my servos on my lap. "I've been putting up my front, looking brave for my people and remembering the history of our people just like I was taught. But I'm losing faith, no one but us four remember our way of life. What if I fail Cybertron, the Royal Court, you?"

I bowed my helm as I looked away from the tears that were falling into my servos. The sound of my door sliding open caught my attention; I peeked up slightly to see who came in. It was Optimus and he sat on my berth. "Jazz, are you okay? Has anyone told you about what happened on Cybertron?"

"I'm not okay Optimus, Megatron is determined. I'm… we're running out of time. But I'm scared of everything, scared that I've failed my duty as an Autobot and a king. I'm scared that I won't make the right decision. And I'm terrified that I won't be as great of a mech my Sire was." I looked up at the reflection of Optimus before looking down again. "What happened back home? Are they okay?"

"They are all okay now, Alpha Trion repaired Prowl but Prowl left the team. Can you tell me what Prowl is doing in Helix?" Optimus asked me, but I couldn't tell what he was doing because I didn't want to be seen with tears staining on my face.

I took a deep intake before answering. "Megatron is looking for anything that will reveal my identity. A capsule with a Prime weapon is here in the ARK because it crashed from Cybertron. If Megatron gets any of them, then we're in serious trouble. Prowl is just there to make sure Megatron doesn't get information that connects the dots."

"Jazz, are you willing to try this again? I'm not about to give up on saving you from Megatron." Optimus' servo touched my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. I nibbled my lip before looking up at the Prime through the mirror. Our optics locked before I nodded, and I looked down. "Would you like to take this to my quarters?"

I stood up and went to my berth nervously. Optimus sat beside me and we sat in uncomfortable silence. "Prime, you're going to have to take the reigns on this one. Cause I'm just going to sit here."

Optimus touched my face and brought our faces together. I kept my optics closed as felt his intakes gently blowing in my face. My servos shook as I felt Optimus gently touch my arms and chest. _He's Smokey's mate, I can't do this. No, I have to if I'll be able to save everyone._ Optimus leaned closer to my face and my lips grazed his mask.

"Jazz, you're shaking it's going to be alright. Do you want me to bring Smokescreen?" Optimus pulled away but didn't stop touching my armor. I shook my helm and squeezed my servos around the Prime's arms. My optics opened but I kept my attention on the red and blue mech's chest plate. "Okay Jazz, just us then."

I felt myself start to relax under the Prime's touch. This was the first time since Dark Blade where I was in such a compromising position. "Prime, I'm not going to break." Optimus gave a guilty chuckle before taking his mask off long enough for our lips to touch. He placed it back on to see my reaction.

My optics did widen but I hid behind my servos with embarrassment. "See, you didn't melt. Would you like to go further?" I felt Optimus touch my legs and I gave a very soft whimper. "Jazz, are you okay?"

I shook my helm and quickly stood up, moving to the desk and gave a heavy sigh. My servos planted firmly on the furniture in front of me. "I can't do it Prime, I just can't. I can't handle the idea of you breaking your bond with Smokescreen!"

"Jazz, Jazz calm down it's okay. We'll take our time with this, okay?" Optimus tried to comfort me, but I just smacked his servo away. The Prime sighed and placed a servo on my shoulder. "Jazz, I need you to trust me. I'm not going to do anything that wouldn't be okay with."

I gripped my servos tightly as I squeezed my optics shut. I could hear the sound of my tears hitting the top of the desk. "I do trust you Prime, and I know you wouldn't force me to do anything, but I just can't. It'd be torturous all three of us. I just…can't."

"Tell me about this Dark blade?" Optimus continued to have a hold of me, it was honestly the most we had made physical contact. It was nice and did help me relax, but the other part of me was too fearful to move. "Smokescreen said he was a Prime?"

"He wasn't a Prime yet when I had met him. The council and my Sire were discussing the plans the build of the Crystal City Guardians. I was in the middle of my lessons when Dark blade was escorted out to meet me. He claimed to wish to court me, and I foolishly believed every word he said." I sighed and my shoulders fell.

 _When Prowl wasn't in my sights Dark blade sat beside me and placed his servos on mine. I looked down at my much smaller servo in his larger servo, there were still a few thousand years before I would become courtable. His digits moved up my arm slowly, getting me to shiver from the gentle touch. "Dark blade, wh-what are you doing?"_

 _"Well my young prince, I believe I have told you what I was here for." His kind sounding voice was replaced with a tone that sounded like the villains from the plays my family would watch. I moved away from him and seeing the smile change to a scowl caused me to panic. I went to call for Prowl but he covered my mouth and had the audacity to grip my horn. "Now, now I believe I said I wished to court you, not your little slave. Right, Jazz?"_

 _The way he said my name made my tanks churn and I whimpered with fear. I was in a panic of fear and confusion; how could someone that was on his way to being a Prime doing something to me? He kept his hold on my horn before removing his servo from my mouth. "Please, stop Dark blade." But saying his name only encouraged him._

 _Dark blade pinned my arms to my side before kissing my lips. His kisses were harsh and aggressive. Tears were falling down the side of my face as his servos moved across my chest and down my front. I gasped and quickly kneed him, he pulled away long enough for me to scream. "Valour! Valour help!" That angered the soon to be Prime and he pushed against me as I struggled underneath him._

"The Council stripped him of his rank, kicked him out, and for the longest time I refused to be near another Prime. Only one mech has ever saw me as a mech; not a Prince, not just some high ranked bot, but as me. And I can never have him. He is my everything, my greatest treasure and my best friend. Without him, I wouldn't be here or be the mech I am today." I looked up to see my face stained blue from my crying. "I need to clean up and work."

Optimus nodded before leaving me to pull myself together. I grabbed a rag and wiped my face until it was clear of tears. Once I was as ready as I could be before using the vents to get to my office. When I made it inside safely, I locked my door and sat in front of a stack of data pads.

"I'll make you proud and I know what I must do." I got to working on the datapads. _I will bring the peace at the price of my freedom._

-Prowl's POV-

I had returned to the castle with my sword in hold and I was greeted with Soundwave and his Cassetticons. "I thought I told you that you Decepticons are not welcomed in the palace? Leave now or I will force you." My wings were flared as I roared my engines.

::Autobot Guard… failed. Soundwave knows identity.:: Soundwave held up a holoimage of Jazz as a sparkling. He was laying in a pure white and gold crib with his royal seal on his chest. The young sparkling was in stasis so he didn't have his visors on. His creators were standing on either side of him.

I gasped and felt my spark break. "So why hasn't Megatron gone back to Earth?" I may have failed my duty at keeping Jazz's identity a secret, but I will not fail him again.

::Have not told Megatron. Yet. Willing to make trade; Soundwave will keep secret if Autobot tells Soundwave what is inside vault.::: Soundwave walked closer to me with the image hanging from Laserbeak's beak.

I grinded my denta, "forget it Soundwave!" The Decepticon looked at Laserbeak and nodded. She cawed and flew up into the sky with the image still in her hold. "Wait! Okay, okay I'll tell you."

Soundwave held up his arm which his avian took as her perch. ::Soundwave is grateful for Autobot's cooperation.:: I growled and sheathed my sword.

"It is the treasures of the Royal family. Only the royal court members can open it. Now give me the image before I get mad." I kept my wings flared. Soundwave took the image from his partner just as Megatron came out of the castle.

"What an unexpected surprise Prowl? Come back to take out Dark blade? Well I do apologize, but I disposed of the pain after he served his purpose." Megatron walked over but not before Soundwave crushed the image in his servo.

I felt a weight lift off my shoulders when Megatron didn't see his majesty. "If you destroyed an ex-Prime after he _lost his use_ , then how can I believe you won't terminate his highness?" My servos clenched tightly and I slowly reached for my sword before I was surrounded by the Decepticons.

"Now, now Prowl is that how you treat your future king?" Megatron asked as he walked closer to me.

I growled and flared my wings at the Decepticon tyrant. "You will never be my king!"

Megatron threw his helm back in laughter before transforming, Soundwave caught him and aimed it at me. ::Surrender Autobot.:: _Or have your King exposed._ I growled and put my servos in the air, the Seekers pinned my arms to my back and led me inside. Megatron transformed back and led me inside. My legs were kicked out from under me and I fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Mixmaster, why don't we make our guest comfortable? Permanently." Megatron cocked a grin before the Constructicon transformed and the last thing I saw was Megatron laughing.

-Megatron's POV-

Seeing the king's personal guard in his concrete prison kneeling on the ground, felt good. Now that one of his pets was out of the way, I just needed to get the other two out of the picture before demanding for the mech to surrender. I looked at the Constructicons thoughtfully before I had the perfect plan. ::Decepticons we are leaving this planet, and it won't be long before we are victorious!::

My mechs threw their arms in the air before cheering loudly. Hook looked at me, "Lord Megatron, what of him and the other Autobots?" I walked over to the frozen mech and aimed my cannon at his blank stare before I pulled away with a grin.

"Bring him with us, I have use for him. When we return to the Nemesis do be careful when freeing him." I turned on my heel before leaving for Shockwave's lab. _Soon young king, very soon I will have you kneeling to me._ My optics shined brightly as a loud laugh escaped. It didn't long for us to get on the space bridge and was bridged back to Earth. I looked at the Constructicons as I gave out my order. "Don't let him break or I will break you."

"Y-yes Lord Megatron. Constructions roll out!" Hook ordered before they drove off quickly with Thundercracker and Skywarp following them. The rest of us took off in the air and flew off to the ARK.

We landed close enough for their sensors to pick us up. Optimus along with a few of his followers filing out behind him. I noticed that there was one guard, Smokescreen, standing alongside his comrades but Bluestreak was not there. "Megatron, what are you doing here!?" Shouted Optimus as Shockwave started setting up to open the space bridge.

"I have played your game little king, and I bet you're missing our home. So, how about I give you a choice; come to me and I won't have Shockwave bring Cybertron here as well as restore your precious Prowl. If you wish to continue to hide then you'll lose Cybertron, your loyal dog, and even more of your _loyal_ subjects." I shouted loud enough to draw out the mech. There was no response and I cocked a grin before signaling the scientist to activate the bridge. A beam of green light shot up from the device and a bridge opened up in the sky, and Cybertron was visible on the other side.

Again, there was silence. I growled at either how stubborn this mysterious king was being or at how naïve he was being. The ground started shaking beneath us as Cybertron inched closer to Earth. It was nearly high noon when Cybertron was just on the other side of the planet, and then there it was. His voice, " _Iron Crown_! I declare _Iron Crown_!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

* * *

Ch. 17

-Smokescreen's POV-

"What do you mean he isn't coming out of his office!? Red Alert, can you get see into his office?" I was panicking because Optimus had told me how Jazz was acting when he went to go talk to him. Bluestreak was on his way to go see Jazz to deliver his newly repaired visors, but I guess Jazz was holding him prisoner in there. Bumblebee and Wheeljack shrugged before the three of us ran to Jazz's office. I slid to a stop in front of the door and started banging rapidly. "Jazz! Jazz let me in! Whatever is going through your processor don't do anything rash! I told you I would help you, come on Jazz let me in at least!"

::I can't see slag, he tapped something over them.:: I heard the paranoid mech say over the comlinks.

"He's made his decision Smokescreen, I think it would be best to get ahold of our brother." Bluestreak's voice sound stoic and I felt like I failed my Queen once again for not keeping the future of Cybertron safe. The alarms blared and without thinking otherwise I rushed outside with Bumblebee and Wheeljack, stopping beside my mate. I looked up at him and then at the grinning Decepticons.

 _Optimus, I don't like this. Jazz is preparing for his declaration. There is nothing I can do to change his mind._ I said through the bond as Megatron went through his stretched-out threat before I watched the beam hit up in the sky. "No, he's really doing it. Optimus we have to stop him." I looked at my mate but noticed that none of us were moving as we watched our metal planet inch closer to Earth.

We all started shouting as the two opposing gravities started an earthquake beneath our peds. I flailed my arms before falling on top of Ratchet, both of us groaning in pain. The Decepticons just lifted off the ground while the rest of us were trying to maintain our balance. Then my worst fear happened, Jazz cracked under pressure.

" _Iron Crown_! I declare _Iron Crown_!" Jazz's voice broke through the shouting and I saw Megatron signal Shockwave to shut the bridge off. And as soon as the bridge was closed we stood back on our peds. The others looked around to figure out where that voice came from. I could see the grin on the disgusting tyrant's lips.

 _No matter what Smokescreen, I will not leave you. If this ends the war then I will stand behind Jazz as loyally as he stood behind me._ Optimus looked down at me as he gripped my servo. The rest of the Autobots started whispering as I stepped away from my mate when I had to go to Jazz's side. _I love you Smokescreen._

I smiled before grabbing my sword. I pulled my cloak out from my subspace and placed it on my shoulders as I backed up to where my brother was; hiding Jazz behind him. We faced each other and took two steps back, raising our blades in the air. The Autobots stood off to the side with baffled looks on their faces, not sure what to say. Jazz had his helm tilted down slightly as he walked under our swords.

Bluestreak and I looked at each other before we nodded. Our movements were all fluid and in sync, practiced hundreds of times and it has shown. In one fluid motion we faced the same direction with our heels clicking together and blades pointed to the ground. Jazz lifted an arm to the clasp of his cloak.

"I have heard your threats, I have heard the cried of my subjects, and I have come to put a stop to answer you. I, Jazz, King of Cybertron am declaring _Iron Crown_!" Jazz's cloak pooled around his peds with his helm held high, his crown sitting on his helm.

There were gasps coming from everyone except for those that knew about Jazz. Bluestreak and I knelt on the ground with our swords laying on the ground. Starscream was foolish enough to lash out for whatever reason. "I told you Megatron, this was all an Autobot trick! Decepticons attack!" He went to transform, but Jazz was quick to react.

The king took his visor off and stared the Seeker down. "You will all kneel before your king! Autobots and Decepticons alike will kneel." There was shouts of panic coming from our allies as they all started dropping to their knees. The Decepticons tried to fight it but they too fell to their knees. "This is no pathetic trick Seeker, as for you Megatron." He walked towards the kneeling mech and leaned next to his helm, whispering something to soft for anyone else to hear.

-Bluestreak's POV-

"Thanks Ratchet, I know Jazz will appreciate it." My wings flicked and I smiled at the medic as I took the cyan visors.

Ratchet gave a curt nod, "speaking of Jazz is his heat running smoothly still? He hasn't seen me about it since the Arielbots." We left the med bay and went to go see Jazz in his quarters, but when we got there it was empty. My wings flicked with a frown. "I'll go check the rec room, maybe he snuck in there."

I nodded with a flick of my wings, "good idea Ratch'. I'll go look in his office, maybe he's working for once." We both started laughing at the obvious joke. While heading to the Polyhexian's office the twin's stopped me. They wrapped their arms around me and kissed my face as if I just returned from a four-day mission. "Haha, what's this for loves?"

"We've missed you Blue, and we want your attention." Sunstreaker said with a dangerous purr of his engines. I shivered as their skilled servos started roaming over my frame. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were sandwiching me as their attacks become more need filled. _Come on, you've been working so much our little Praxian, let us reward you._ The yellow twin said through the bond as his glossa went up my neck cables. I shivered with a soft moan escaping my lips.

The only thing reminding me of my current task was when I squeezed my servos and felt the visors. I put my servos against their chests to look them in their optics. All that we could feel was lust that was obvious between our trio. "Sunny, Sides let me drop these off with Jazz and I'll be sure to make it up to you." Sideswipe's servo moved down my back and groped my aft. I yelped as I jumped away from their mischievous servos. When I turned to look at them and saw the looks they were giving me, I heated up slightly. "You two are lucky I love you."

Sunstreaker pulled me back into their hold before they both kissed me gently. "I think I can speak for both of us when I say that we are really lucky you love us. We'll wait for you in our quarters, and don't be late or we'll hunt you down."

I smiled shyly and felt my wings flutter at the playful growls the twins gave me before heading for our quarters. It took me a few moments to pull myself together before continuing my journey to Jazz's office. I tried to open the door but tilted my helm when it buzzed at me. "Huh, locked? Jazz it's Bluestreak I have your visors." There was the sound of someone scrambling and it happened all too fast for my processor to comprehend. Jazz was standing in the middle of his office with the book on his desk with his crown and cloak sitting beside it, in his servo was his royal seal, and next to his peds were paint cans and wax. "Your highness, what's going on?"

"I'm doing it Blue today. I need your help with getting ready though." Jazz explained himself as he took his visors and placed them over his optics. My optics widened and wings flared, completely baffled by the declaration. When Jazz turned around that was when I saw the distinct line where Jazz repainted himself and where he couldn't reach.

"Y-your highness, are you sure that you are prepared for this life? Whoever you choose it will determine who your true friends are." I explained as I got to work on repainting the backside of Jazz. He looked at the seal in his servo in silence, clearly not going to be moved by any words. "Your highness, if Dark blade didn't do what he did to you who would you have chosen?" Jazz looked up slowly before answering.

"If Dark blade did not lay his servos on me, I don't know who I would have chosen. But this is the path I'm choosing." He said with no noticeable emotion in his words. Jazz was clearly nervous not that I could blame him, he was about to stop a war that has gone on for centuries. "Bluestreak have you heard from Cybertron?"

I shook my helm and sat the paint down while the fresh coat dried. "No, my king, but have faith that Prowl will fulfill his duty. Do you need me to replace your seal?" Jazz held his seal out to me and I took it carefully. I didn't say anything as I place the crest in the center of his chest and reached for the tiny welding tool that was on the desk. "You must be terrified if you're not going to crack a little joke."

"Is it really that noticeable, heh? How can I possibly fool the Decepticons if I can't fool you?" He finally cracked a smile, pushing through the pain as I welded the seal in place. I stepped back with this flame of pride ignited in me. Jazz and I got to work on waxing his armor until it reflected the room's light from all direction. "I will see to it that Cybertron is no longer plagued by war, until my dying intake."

"Okay, okay my liege no need for that type of talk. There you shine just as magnificently as you did during the golden age." I stepped back and bowed to him. There was shouting coming from outside the door followed by the banging. When Smokescreen demanded to be let in, Jazz shook his helm and I forwarded the message.

Once the alarms blared Jazz turned on his ped and grabbed his crown. "It's time to stop hiding in the shadows." The twins were asking where I was, telling me that Megatron was here and with Shockwave.

 _My loves, I will be there soon but I want you to not hate me when you learn of my past._ I told them through our bond just before everything started rumbling beneath us. Jazz and I used the desk to keep balance. "Your highness, if you want a kingdom to save you're going to have to choose what to do now."

In one fell swoop Jazz put his cloak on and placed the circular crown on his helm until it sat snuggly just under his horns. I pulled my sword out and my cloak on. Jazz looked at me with a firm nod and we placed our hoods on before leaving the safety of the ARK. When we made it outside and saw just how close Cybertron was to crossing the bridge. I couldn't help but gasp in shock, Jazz stared at the sky in fear. "He really did it."

After Jazz called for _Iron Crown_ and we all stood in front of Megatron, Jazz had yet to reveal himself. I pulled my hood back before my brother and I knelt on either side of our king. ::Smokescreen, where is our brother?:: We kept our helms bowed and our voices quiet as we talked through our comlinks.

::Megatron has him somewhere.:: Smokescreen answered before Jazz used his voice to force everyone on their knees. The twins were too stunned to say anything to me, but I could tell that they remembered everything that happened nearly a month ago. ::Don't worry brother, they will forgive you.::

"If anyone wishes to break this treaty by foolishly attacking each other or myself, do so now and risk returning to Primus early! I will not have anymore energon shed!" Jazz said before looking back at Megatron.

-Jazz's POV-

I walked out of the ARK with Bluestreak in front of me and I could feel my spark racing as I could hear their whispers. _I can do this, but please don't let me have to see any of my friends die._ I prayed to Primus as we walked down the center of both factions. "I have heard your threats, I have heard the cried of my subjects, and I have come to put a stop to answer you. I, Jazz, King of Cybertron am declaring _Iron Crown_!" I dropped my cloak keeping my visors on and saw the pure shock in Megatron's optics when I stood in front of him.

"I told you Megatron, this was all an Autobot trick! Decepticons attack!" Starscream went to attack me and with just as much speed Smokescreen and Bluestreak went for their swords, but I pulled my visors off.

"You will all kneel before your king! Autobots and Decepticons alike will kneel." There were shouts of panic coming from my friends as they all started dropping to their knees. The Decepticons tried to fight it but they too fell to their knees. "This is no pathetic trick Seeker, as for you Megatron." I walked towards the kneeling Decepticon leader and leaned next to his helm, whispering softly into his receptor.

"I told you I would have you bending to my will." I hummed as I smiled when I heard him growling. Quickly I stood back and looked at everyone as the Praxians slowly looked up with their wings flared. "If anyone wishes to break this treaty by foolishly attacking each other or myself, do so now and risk returning to Primus early! I will not have any more energon shed!" I said before looking back at Megatron. "You will return my royal guard to me before the sun hits its peak. If you fail to do so, I will see it as treason and you will see me when I really am angry."

Megatron looked past me and stared at Prowl's brothers before looking at me. He grinded his denta as he spoke, "as you wish… your highness." I flashed as smile while patting the side of his face. Getting an audible growl from him.

"Glad you see it my way, my future mate. You all may rise and when my guard is returned to my side, we shall discuss the peace treaty among the faction chain of command." I announced before putting my visors back on and grabbed my cloak. Bluestreak and Smokescreen rose to their peds, following me inside.

"Your highness, how can you trust Megatron to abide by your demands?" Smokescreen asked me as I turned to the rec room; it was the only room, besides the main room, that was big enough for everyone to fit and I knew they would be demanding answers. I sat on top of a table that was against the back wall.

 _Be a good king, don't let Megatron persuade your actions. Do your family proud._ I told myself before answering Smokescreen's concern. "I don't trust him, but I trust his greed and thirst for power. He will return Prowl to me or it is treason, and you both will sent to kill Megatron. Bluestreak, when Megatron comes back I will need you with me to get the truth."

Bluestreak folded his servo over his chest and bowed, "as you command." Their wings shot up and they stood protectively in front of me as a tsunami of mechs filled the empty space. I slid off the table and the two stepped aside, but they kept their guard up.

"I know you all must have questions and want answers, and I will happily answer them but I am serious about terminating anyone who threatens the peace. I have surrendered myself over to Megatron as his mate in exchange for peace." I said before they bombarded me with questions.

"Is this some kind of joke Jazz!?"

"When were you planning on telling us!?"

"You're a part of the Royal Court!?"

I waited until everyone was silent before answering them. "This is no joke, I am the son of King Sharp point and Lady Quick start. I am the king of Cybertron and I had gone into hiding as a solider to protect our world a different way. Only when Megatron threatened Cybertron and our race did I decide it was no longer an option to hide. I understand you all must be upset with me for many reasons, and I don't expect your forgiveness but I want you all to understand that with _Iron Crown_ declared then there will be no more wars until the day I die. But this also that's I will no longer be here as your friend, your Second, and commander. And neither will Prowl as he is my guard, so Optimus and I will discuss on who will replace us."

"Are you going to take Bluestreak with you?" I heard Sideswipe's voice as he pushed from the from the crowd. He looked absolutely terrified that I was going to take his mate from him.

I shook my helm and gestured at the Praxian brothers with a servo as I answered. "Smokescreen and Bluestreak will remain here Sideswipe. I may not be able to be here, but that doesn't mean I don't trust any… stray Decepticons from breaking away from Megatron to test their luck. But Sunstreaker, Sideswipe I do want you to be responsible with calling out Bluestreak's knight's name. Just as I trust Optimus to do the same with Smokescreen's. Do not call his name unless it is extremely important."

"Jazz, why didn't you choose Optimus?" Wheeljack asked me.

My gaze landed on the Prime before looking at the scientist. "Part of it was because I could never separate mates, but the other part is that with Megatron I can make sure he will never back down on his word. I have thought about this long and hard. And I do want to apologize for forcing you all to bow, I didn't want to do that but I wanted to make sure no one did anything before I could speak."

"Jazz what about Special Forces?" Mirage asked as my mechs all crowded around him with frowns as they looked at me. "You have led us for so long."

I put a servo to my chest as replied, "Bluestreak and Hound will co-lead. And Mirage, you do know that as surviving member of the nobles what I will ask of you." He nodded and I looked at Optimus with a smile. "Now let's get started on that peace treaty and finding you your new lieutenants."

-Prowl's POV-

A bright light shined above me and I groaned in pain. _Where am I? Why do I feel so heavy?_ Then the memories flooded back and tried to sit, but I heard the familiar sounds of chains. The sound of shouting outside the room made my tanks churn. "Scrap, have to get out of here." I looked around and saw that I was chained to some sort of table. There was the sound of a door sliding open and I saw the shadow of Megatron standing over me, grinning. _Oh no, what happened._ "Release me now Megatron!"

"Oh, I wish I could kill you, but in order to get your precious _King Jazz_ I need you alive. But he never said how intact for you to be in when I go to retrieve him." Megatron grabbed my neck and saw my reaction to hearing Jazz's name escape his lips. "I have won Prowl."

"As long as _Iron Crown_ is active, you have not won Megatron. And I will continue to protect the crown until I return to Primus. His majesty will see to it that your evil deeds are stopped." I puffed my chest out as we stared each other down. _He has his servo around my neck, why doesn't he squeeze? Unless._ A smirk slid on my face when I realized why he didn't continue to harm me. "He showed you his optics and ordered you to return me, didn't he?"

Megatron said nothing before looking at someone that was out of my field of vision. "Shockwave, Hook repair the Autobot so I don't have to hear the brat complain when his precious lap dog is returned."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Both mechs said before they came on either side of me.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

* * *

Ch. 18

-Jazz's POV-

It's been a few days since my declaration and a few of my friends continued to be friendly with me, some cautious, and a few avoided me completely. It disappointed me but I couldn't let it bother me, as it was important that I keep my emotions in check. _Sire, if you are watching me please help keep the peace as we go over the treaty._ I kept my servo steady as I placed a few of the belongings I wanted into the satchel I had with me since I ran into hiding. Anything on the Autobots I had stored on datapads, I kept in the room before going to the strategy room. It was the decided place to hold the meeting from prying optics.

Smokescreen and Bluestreak stood outside the doorway while Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet walked in. It was decided that they be mine and Prowl's replacements, it was up to them if it was going to be permanent or temporary. I stood where normally Prime would be and deactivated the hologram of Earth, replacing it with Cybertron and making it small enough to where everyone could see each other. Optimus stood on the right side of me with Ironhide followed by Ratchet.

"Don't expect me to call you 'your majesty'." Ironhide was the one friend that was annoyed with me, but he was still willing to talk to me.

I chuckled and shook my helm, "I don't expect you to either my friend. And Ironhide, when everything settles down if you want work the palace is always in need of a trainer to train the guards."

Ironhide looked at me with surprise at my offer, and I finally got a small smile from the weapon specialist. "I'll think about that kid." We were interrupted when Bluestreak and Smokescreen's swords blocked the door. "Looks like we have company. Let's pray to Primus I don't smack any Cons."

Their blades slowly rose up when Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, and thankfully Prowl walked in. Bluestreak snuck around the corner before shutting the door. Prowl walked over to me and bowed to me and kissed my servo gently. "My liege."

"Sir Prowl, I am relieved that you have been returned to me safely. Now that we are all here, let's begin." I went to go over the decree but Starscream interrupted me.

"What are they doing here?! They are not the Prime's SIC or TIC!" The Seeker flared his wings defensively. I whipped my attention to the Decepticon and heard Prowl's chest rumble in anger at the rude interruption.

"Ironhide and Ratchet are officially replacing myself and Prowl. If you have a problem, then I suggest giving your title to someone worthy of it." I looked straight ahead and continued with it. "By laws of _Iron Crown,_ no side may attack throughout the entirety of the peace. If anyone is found guilty of breaking the peace then they will be deactivated for treason. I will also be spark bonding and carry the sparkling of the one I chose to sign the treaty with. Since we are on another planet, neither side will stray into the other's territory. On Cybertron, the Royal family rules _all_ of Cybertron no exceptions. Now Vos will need to discuss their Triage situation, and Starscream I am willing to discuss a trading treaty between Vos and Helix _but only_ if your people and the Praxians learn to cooperate."

"You expect me to surrender to your pets, silver spoon!? I refuse to even share energon with one!" Starscream pounded his servo on the table between all of us. Prowl went to lash out but I rose my arm and he backed down.

"Well we'll certainly have time to discuss that, but for now if any of you wish to voice your concerns about the treaty or city lines speak now before I proceed." I looked at everyone before Ratchet decided to speak.

The medic looked between Megatron and I as he spoke. "Since you are going to be bringing an outsider into your family line, what will happen to your sparkling or sparklings that do not have silver optics? What about the refugees that are off world, how will they no the war is over?"

"My family had given them a signal that will light up, letting them know that it is safe to return. As for sparklings, if they do not have my optics then they will not be my heir. They will be a noble. It is vital that my heir has all the signs of royalty." I gestured to the planet that slowly spun in front of me. "My family is not made up of fools… Megatron; the archives, vault, passage to Vector Sigma, and the largest energon pool can only be opened by the special signature silver optics have."

::Royal guards dying.:: Soundwave pointed at Prowl and then lowered his arm. Which I guess triggered something in Megatron because he interrupted my answer.

"I want you to make me able to call his knight." Megatron planted his servos and leaned forward as his optics narrowed dangerously at me.

I rolled my optics at the mech. _Seriously he is going to be my mate? He is so blind with power._ I shook my helm and looked at my soon to be mate. "Megatron, we will get to the terms of our… mating once this is done. The Royal Guard will not die as long as there are Praxians, that is why the nobles and Praxians were the first to be rushed off world. But because the last survivors of millenniums of perfecting the imprinting, we will have to preform the ceremony and there may be discussion with the Royal Guards and any surviving noble guards on allowing other races into it."

"Jazz, what of the Prime council? You know that Primes cannot be picked." Optimus looked at me as his arms folded in front of his chest. I nodded with an arm folded over chest and the other resting in my servo.

"I am aware, which is why I will allow you time to find those that _are worthy_ to guide the citizens of Iacon. With the amount of destruction done because of us, we will need the Constructicons, Grapple, and Hoist to assist with the rebuild." I looked at my friends, which they nodded in agreement, and then at Megatron and his followers who all grumbled before giving curt nods. "Prowl, when we do return to Cybertron I will need you to help get a count of survivors as they return. Then we'll need every medically trained mech and femme repairing the injured." My gaze returned to Ratchet, who nodded.

"Why waste resources on the weak? If they come back to Cybertron in pathetic condition, then they clearly aren't strong." Megatron said with a cross of his arms. I tapped my digits against the table before I decided to push Megatron's buttons.

"If that was the philosophy that you taught yourself in the mines Megatron, then clearly you are the weakest mech. Instead of voicing your troubles to the Royal Court or the Primes before resorting to violence, you would've seen that my family was working on a solution to better the condition in the mines." I darkened my visors before smirking at him when I saw the surprise look that slowly turned into a scowl. "But someone decided that he had a big enough spike to play pretend."

Megatron dug his digits into the table as he growled. "A brat like you wouldn't know what hard work was if it hit you in the face." That time I laughed at his statement.

"Megatron, Megatron I went from living a pampered life to being thrown into a battle that _you_ started. I rose through the ranks because I was determined to put a stop to this war and prove that I can handle anything. I know what hard work is." I looked at Bluestreak with a curt nod and he walked over to the other side of me. "Now Megatron, I hope you are prepared to meet my one knight that you haven't met yet. Verity why don't you introduce yourself?"

Bluestreak lifted up off the floor before he transformed into a slimmer version of himself. His armor changed to pure white with gold intricate designs covering him from helm to ped, his face molded into a white helm with gold bordering a black visor, his wings grew several inches before becoming more bird like and curved around him, and he had a gold cape that hid his peds and sat on his helm to show only his black visor. "I am at your command milord."

"Bluestreak, is that really you?" Ironhide asked in shock as this is the only other time he's seen their knight forms. Verity looked at the red mech and slowly rose his servo to read him.

"Bluestreak is not here. The voice of truth, the king's jury is here." Verity lowered his arm before he hovered over to Megatron, thankfully remembering his mission. "Megatron, you are perfidious. Your lies will be your crime, I will be your jury, his majesty will be your judge, and the truth will be your punishment."

Megatron backed up slightly but Prowl quickly stood behind him long enough for the white servo to his chest. I looked at Megatron and knew that he was already honest about a few things, so I was going to have to get some different information out of him. "Megatron what do you plan on doing to the sparklings I will be carrying? Do you plan on killing me? Can I trust you to not ruin my family's name and use my knight as a weapon?"

Megatron kept his lip sealed but Verity lifted his other servo to his face. The truth always came out and it was just a matter of time. My future mate finally cracked. "I planned on building an army of silver optics. If you lose your purpose. I plan on using your lap dog as my own as soon as you are mine." Verity pulled away with I smiled victoriously. The knight turned and faced me with his servo still outstretched.

"My king is filled with erroneous thoughts." He went to touch me, but I put my servo up. The white and gold knight stopped with his wings going up.

"I am safe Verity, thank you for your help." I stared him down and watched Verity slowly transform back into Bluestreak. He bowed and quickly left the room. My digits tapped against the table as I thought quietly of the information that Megatron had revealed. "Well until I can trust you not to use my kindness against me, I won't be giving you permission to call for my knight. And with the fact _you_ lack silver optics, your plan has already failed. If you kill me, then you lose everything as well as your life. Face it Megatron, I have you backed into a corner."

Megatron's servos twitched as I continued to smirk. He gave an audible growl. "We have discussed your peace treaty and you have your little pet, and when will we be able to return to the Nemesis? I have lots of things to do."

I looked at my friends, then at Prowl, and then at the Decepticons. "I will go with you tonight, but only if you do one thing for me." Megatron continued to glare at me, clearly wanting to say something but remained quiet. "If you apologize to all the lives you have ruined in the name of Primus. You wanted me so bad Megatron, so I hope you are prepared for a lifetime with me because I am not an easy mech to deal with."

"I refuse to apologize to anyone!" Megatron pounded his fists and I sighed dramatically before shrugging with a bored look on my face. I turned the hologram off and looked at Prowl, who nodded before we started for the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to my quarters, if you can't grant me this one simply request then why bother trying to reason with you? I would expect more maturity from the mech that is way older than myself, but clearly, I was wrong. I might as well just not keep _Iron Crown_ declared and we can all go back to needlessly killing each other." I heard the worried gasps coming from my friends, but they had nothing to worry about once it was declared there was no going back.

Prowl turned his helm very slowly in my direction before whispering. "Your majesty, I would not push your limits. If he takes his anger out on you when you interface, then it will cause you more pain." He kept his voice steady and soft. I didn't want my first time to hurt and I didn't want it with Megatron but I was going to go through with it. I heard a frustrated sigh coming from the tyrant, I spun on my heel and saw his helm bent.

"I am… sorry for the grief I have caused everyone." Megatron said before releasing a growl. He stood straight and narrowed his optics at me and frowned deeply. "Is that adequate for his _royal pain_?"

I walked over to Megatron and continued to tease him. "Of course, _Lord Megadork_. I certainly hope the crown won't be too small for your ego." That time I got a collective chuckle from Ratchet, Ironhide, and Starscream. Prowl looked at me and silently flexed his wings at me. "Fine, fine I'll comm you a neutral ground to hold meetings per _Iron Crown_ laws. Once Prowl and I leave the ARK with them then we will not be able to returned."

"I certainly hope that Megatron will be understandable for Ratchet to check them both over as well as at least let them have comm contact with us." Optimus folded his arms with an intense stare with the other mech. Megatron went to retort but his optics met with my visor and he just groaned.

 _This is going to be so much fun_. I smiled and looked at the older mech, "Megatron tomorrow night Prowl and I will meet you or an escort on neutral ground. Sound fair? That way no humans are harmed and your mechs don't get intimidated by us."

"Soundwave will meet you. Come." Megatron left the room with the two mechs behind him. When they left I took off my crown and sat in the chair underneath me with a heavy sigh of relief. I laid my helm in the table and started mumbling.

"Why tomorrow?" I heard Ratchet ask me and I was now too bummed to answer. It didn't take a genius to know that it was Prowl's servo petting my helm. "What's so special tomorrow?"

"Jazz's three-hundred and second vorn spark day." Prowl answered for me before pulling me upright. "No slouching, it is bad for posture." I sat up straighter with my legs crossed.

Ratchet and Ironhide looked at me with wide optics, which made me realize that I never revealed my age. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my helm before standing up with my crown in my servos. "I know, I know this young spark was in charge of special forces, first lieutenant of the Autobots, and is now about to rule our home planet. I'm still full of surprises, who knew?"

"It would seem so old friend. You promise to keep in contact in case Megatron does anything?" Optimus placed his servo on my shoulder as he looked extremely concerned for our safety. I smiled at him with a gentle nod of my helm. "I can't speak for all of us when I say that we'll all miss you."

I laughed and hugged my arm to my side, "now don't get so mushy on me Prime. We all know that now you'll be relieved to not here my music in the early hours of the morning." Ironhide chuckled and nodded in agreement with my music. "I really don't want mushiness while we're still here. Seriously please don't do anything that will make me cry or I won't be able to control myself."

"Okay, okay no mushy stuff." Optimus said and I knew not to trust those words.

Later that night, I was getting out of my wash racks when I saw my formal cloak folded up on my berth with my visors and crown extra shiny. My helm tilted as I placed my visors on and saw the datapad sitting slightly under my cloak. _Put these on and meet me in the Rec room. Prowl_. I frowned with confusion before I opened up the cloak that I always had to wear to social events. It came down to the middle of my torso, black with intricate gold designs along the trimming, and a slight collar around the neck. "What is this all about?"

I put the cloak on and then placed my crown on my helm. Still awfully confused what this was all about, I walked out of my quarters to go see what this was all about. On my way there, I noticed that the halls were lacking mechs. When I made it to the rec room doors and watched them slide open, leading into darkness. "Uh, Prowler?"

As soon as I walked inside the lights all turned on and I swear everyone in the Autobot faction was in there. They all shouted, "Surprise!" I shouted and jumped in the doorway with my entire frame freezing up.

When I finally got control of my systems, I put a servo to my chest as I took several intakes before my optics finally scanned the room. Everyone was oddly shiny, there was a large bowl with that familiar color of high grade on one of the center tables, there were platters of cubes on another table, and a large oil cake. "Made with premium oil… I-I…" My optics were wide and I had to cover my mouth when I saw that there was a banner with gold Helix glyphs painted on it. "I-I…"

Prowl walked up to me, his wings were held up high and he had his red formal cloak on his shoulders. He folded an arm behind his back and another under his chest plate and bowed in front of me. "Your highness, you look as exquisite as always."

"P-Prowl? What is all this, when did you have time to do any of this?" I looked around and gestured at everything in amazement. "What happened to no mushy stuff?"

"It wasn't me, your majesty. It was everyone else, all I did was give them the answers they needed." Prowl said before Blaster pressed a couple buttons on his chest. And a song that I haven't heard since forever started playing. I stiffened and my entire frame was shaking, and Prowl flicked his wings. "Do you not approve?"

I shook my helm, "no that's not it. I just… haven't heard it in forever. Thank you for this." He stood up and held his servo out to me, I took it with a smile on my face. My friend took me to the center of the room and for the first time in a long time I was super self-conscious. Prowl wrapped an arm around my waist and held our cupped servos next to our helms. "Prowl, it's been a long time."

"Don't worry your highness, I'll help you." Prowl whispered as we started taking the first small steps before spinning in small circles. We continued dancing until the song was coming to an end, and we spun out of each other's arms until our connected servos were the center point. By the end note Prowl and I held out our outside arms in the air as we bent our knees as we bowed. "Royal Guard, I thank you for this dance."

"No, your highness, it was an honor to have danced with the shining crystal." Prowl took my servo and kissed it. "I believe that it rude to not greet your guests."

I finally smiled and decided to enjoy the spark day that everyone decided to throw for me. I grabbed a cube of high grade and was sipping it like I did all those centuries ago. Mirage looked like he was finally enjoying himself while Hound felt out of place. I made my way over to them with a smile on both of our faces. "Mirage, nice to see that you're finally enjoying yourself. Hound, I hope you're prepared for a lifetime of these. Cause I won't be throwing anymore overcharged driven parties."

"Shame, I enjoyed seeing party Jazz dancing on tables." Hound teased me before gesturing at my cloak. "That is quite the… work of art you have on you. How come I've never seen you in one?" Hound looked at Mirage with a playful rev of his engines, mortifying his mate and I laughed behind my cube.

"Because I left them all on Cybertron, plus nobles only wear them during bonding ceremonies and royal events. Royalty wear them during every little thing." Mirage said before looking back at me, I nodded with an embarrassed chuckle. "So, is it really true that you're going to be with Megatron? You could have come to us for help if it didn't work with Optimus."

I nodded with an arm folded across my chest with the other holding my cube up. "I know, but I could never do that to either of you. You two are not just friends or comrades, you're family. If it means the end of the war, the start of a new peace, and finally returning home then I will be with a mech like Megatron."

"Jazz, you know that Ops trust you with our lives and we all made an oath to keep all of secrets within the circle. Did you not trust us enough to tell us about your origins?" Hound asked me with a frown that looked like it would be seen on a sparkling being told no.

I shook my helm, "no that's not it Hound. It's just… if I told everyone about all of this they would have treated me like I couldn't take care of myself, treat me like a fragile little toy instead of a soldier and a friend. I feared that everyone was going to treat me like… like-"

"Like the shining crystal of Cybertron? The miracle sparkling of the previous king and queen?" Mirage folded his arms with that passive look and I nodded slowly. "That's because you are exactly that Jazz! There is nothing wrong with that. How do you think Prime or I feel? He's the last of the Primes and I am the last mech sparked of nobility. You, you're the last mech sparked of royalty."

"Do you know how scared I was, I still am? I'm terrified that the others are going to not see me, but as a king. Remember how quick Cliff was to call you a traitor? Just imagine how it would feel if you told everyone that you were the king, and could have ended the war before it started but didn't? I was scared they would hate me or worse call me a disgrace." I looked down and sighed sorrowfully.

"And does it look like everyone hates you? Sure, we were all pretty shocked, but when Optimus and Prowl explained it all to us we just accepted it because we all imagined how hard it must've been for you. Jazz, you need to have more faith in your friends." The green mech gently touched my arm.

I looked around and saw that everyone was having a good time, and some acknowledged me when we made visual contact. "I guess you're right, thank you Mirage and Hound it means a lot."

Bluestreak walked over to me with a plate in his servo. He bowed his helm and held it out between us. "The twins made it and don't worry your highness, it contains no prank. I supervised to make sure they didn't do anything to it." I took it with a smile and saw the twins watching me from the distance. I looked between them, Bluestreak, and the slice of oil cake in my servo. "They want you to think of it as a big apology for all the pranks they pulled in the past."

"If it explodes in my mouth Sir Bluestreak, I will make your mates apologize on their knees." I said jokingly before taking a small bite of it. The fork remained on my lips as it started melting in my mouth. "Holy Primus."

"Oh no, did they do something? I am so sorry your majesty." Bluestreak started blabbering, but I shook my helm as I started to smile.

"They could have bribed me out of brig time with this. I love it." I took another bite when I heard the Praxian sign with relief and saw the twins sigh across the room as well. _Reminds me of home._

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

* * *

Ch. 19

-Prowl's POV-

I lifted up Jazz in arms as I watched the last few of the party attendees were being escorted after nearly all the energon that was consumed. He had danced with almost everyone in the room and consumed so much oil cake that the moment he sat at a table he fell into a stasis. I was trying to reach for the number pad to Jazz's quarters, but both my arms were occupied. A servo reached out and the door was unlocked. Looking to see who it was that was still functional enough to open Jazz's door.

"I'm sorry for how I treated your culture when we last spoke about the royal court." It was of course going to be Red Alert, besides myself and Prime, Red Alert never drank high grade. I gave a small nod as I readjusted Jazz who gave a smile groan.

"Apology accept Red, I know you didn't mean it. Thank you for opening the door, I dropped off our data pads with Ironhide so don't worry about anything." I walked into Jazz's quarters and carefully laid him on the berth before draping his cloak over his frame. When I was positive that he was going to remain in stasis I left him alone in his quarters. "We'll talk more in the morning, have a good recharge Red Alert."

When I made it to my quarters, I laid down in my berth with a heavy sigh and my wings dipping down. "Chances of having the young king as my mate… twenty percent and steady. Probability of Megatron fragging up… forty percent and increasing at a point five percent rate." I looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful stare. _I could just kidnap him and have him for myself. But that is unethical and a disgrace to everything I hold important to me._

I slipped under the thermal blankets with a quiet sigh once more before going into stasis. When I onlined early that next day, I found the last mech I'd expect in my arms though it didn't surprise me. I gently touched the small black horns with a smile on my lips. Jazz snuggled closer with a purr and his arm that was laying across my chest squeezed gently. "Jazz, how did you get in here?"

Jazz shifted around before his optics looked up at me with a still heavy daze look. "Prowler, kiss me." I stared at him in shock and shook my helm in response. The mech in my arms sits up and climbs on my waist with a deep frown on his face. "Prowl that was an order, just one last kiss before I have to spark bond with Megatron."

 _Even Jazz doesn't want to do it, but everyone knows he has to. A sacrifice that must be done for the good of Cybertron._ I sighed and sat up with my arms around his waist. "Okay, okay one last kiss." I could feel himself relax in my arms as I brought our lips together. He started shaking in my arms, but I just comforted him as the kiss went on. My servos went to his face and I could feel the tears falling down his face. I pulled away just long enough to kiss just under his optics. "I will always be here for you, Jazz. Are you ready to spend the last few hours with our friends?"

Jazz nodded and we both left my quarters and made our way to the rec room where we were greeted by my brothers. They both hugged me before looking at the Polyhexian beside me. Jazz smiled before they both quickly hugged him, getting him to laugh and hugged back. "I'm going to miss you two, but when we get back to Cybertron we'll have to throw a massive party!"

"I thought you hated those types of parties? I believe you called them a 'foolish social event for pompous bots'. Did I word that correctly my king?" Smokescreen teasingly said. I had always found it funny and ironic that Jazz hated parties that involved one life style, and his Autobot persona was a mech that partied the complete opposite of the life style he grew up in.

"Well now that I have the proper qualifications, I can now say that I can throw parties that won't end with me snoozing." Jazz smiled while we all went over to the dispenser and got our energon before sitting at our table. He sat beside me silently sipping his before slamming the cube down and got excited. "Trading post!"

My brothers and I looked at the mech with confusion. "Huh?"

Jazz chuckled sheepishly, clearly embarrassed and didn't mean to say his thought out loud. "I was thinking that we could have a trading post built on Earth, maybe even right here once we get the ARK removed. I know that mechs like Hound and Beachcomber will miss this place because of its nature, and Sunstreaker and Tracks are in love with Earth's paint and wax. We could maybe even build a base that could be like a city for those that want to stay here."

We all thought quietly of how that would pan out, it did sound like it could work but that would still mean Decepticons. "And what about those that wish to harm this planet?" I asked after setting my half empty cube down. Jazz tapped his digits thoughtfully, which was odd because the only time I have ever seen him like this was when he was up at long hours of the night thinking very hard. "How late were you up?"

"Um…. 0600? I was just thinking that it would do both Earth and Cybertron justice if we continued cooperating. And we could have a division of law enforcement with bots from both faction to deal with mechs and femmes that refuse to follow the laws placed for everyone's safety. I'll refine it as time goes on, but I believe it could work." Jazz folded his arms on the table in thought. Bumblebee came over with a nervous look on his face, but we all just smiled at him. "Hey lil' Bee wassup?"

"Well we're good friends, but not all of us are exactly the richest of bots. So, how are we going to stay in contact?" The yellow mech looked over his shoulder, we all followed his gaze where we saw Blaster along with Huffer and the Arielbots.

"We can still be in contact Bee, just because I'm not going to be here doesn't mean I can't talk. I promise that when we all return home and once the cities and refugees are returned home, I'll throw the biggest party and invite everyone to come." I watched Jazz smile brightly before he hopped over the back of the chair. He pulled Bumblebee over to the group and pulled them into a group hug. "I don't want to be sad my mechs, so please just think of this as a farewell and not a good-bye forever."

The time had come for us to leave, and we had driven to the destination that was meant for the meeting grounds. Jazz and I stood under the shade of a tree that had very few branches. I looked at the mech sitting on the ground with his servos playing in sand. There was the sound of jet engines, and Jazz jumped on his peds with his gaze looking at me. "Prowl, you have the comlink?"

I tapped the inside of my left wrist. Ratchet didn't want us going without a form of external communication device. He had given it to Jazz during his inspections, but Jazz knew it would be safer with me especially when it came to the spark bonding. "It's safe your highness. If anything happens, I press the button and my brother will come."

Megatron and Starscream with his trine landed in front of us. "Before we go anywhere near my base, how can I _trust you_ to hold up your end of the contract?" Jazz's visors flickered but he remained silent before finally speaking.

"What would you like for me to do to prove that I am smart enough to uphold my duty as king?" Jazz stepped took a step forward, we had to redo his paintjob because after several group hugs with everyone Jazz had gone to the training room. He was kicking and punching every punching bag and dummy he could.

When I saw that sly grin slid on Megatron's lips I knew it was trouble. I was having a glaring contest with the Seekers, our wings were silently shaking and flaring. "I want you to get on your knees and thank me for being merciful."

My helm whipped to the silver mech and my servo went for my blade that was disengaging from my back. "The king bows for no one." Starscream and his trine held up their blasters in retaliation. Jazz opened his servo near his side, silently telling me to restrain myself. I slowly lowered my arm and the hilt of my blade folded back up.

Jazz slowly lowered himself to one knee and bowed his helm. "I thank you for being graciously merciful for joining the royal court in protecting the good will of Cybertron and its people." After that he rose back onto his peds and kept looking at Megatron. "Would you prefer for me to explain how the bonding will happen here or back on the Nemesis?"

"The sooner we return to Nemesis the better." Megatron said before lifting in the air. The Seekers transformed and took off. Jazz and I went into the air, and we flew off to the base. _Please do something, so I can get the king as far away from you as possible._

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic. Edit: Had to reupload because of a few errors. Also Clench, Swift, and Nightracer are canon characters!

* * *

Ch. 20

-Bluestreak's POV-

Smokescreen and I were in my quarters, sharpening our blades in silence. The twins and I were in a rough patch, they felt betrayed that I didn't tell them which I couldn't blame them, but it still hurt. "Maybe try showing them some memories? They don't hate you Bluestreak, they are just confused. Optimus and I have been talking about my past, and it's been getting better for us."

"I guess, but they've been avoiding me. They even changed the code on their door. What if they break the bond with me?" I ran the smooth metal ball across my sword with a little too much pressure than need be. "It took a long time and patience to get Sunny to even consider allowing me to court them!"

"Blue, remember what Sire said about bonding?" Smokescreen sat his blade on his lap with a friendly smile on his face.

I looked at my reflection in the silver blade in silence. I could hear our Sire's deep voice in my processor during the whole conversation that day a long time ago.

"Sire, how do you know when you've found the right one?" I was still going through my training, but I had returned home to the palace to learn the king's schedule.

"Your true bond mate will stay with you no matter what hardship you go through. They'll stand behind you on every decision you make and will look past your flaws. It took many moons for me to get your Carrier to look at me. Don't worry my son, your spark will know when you've made the right choice because you will want to protect your mate as if they are your life support." Sire gently placed a digit on the center of my chest.

"May Sire rest in piece." My brother and I both whispered as we bowed our helms. I looked at Smokescreen and then my sigil on my sword before getting an idea. "Thanks for the help Smokescreen, I'm going to go get my mates."

I went to where the twins were hiding, which was their quarters, and without any thought I pried the door open with my servos. They both looked up at me, Sunny had a paint brush in his servo and Sideswipe had his arm in his brother's hold. I said nothing as I dropped my sword between us and knelt in front of them. "Call for Verity."

"Blue-" Sideswipe tries to speak, but I shook my helm.

"Call him and I'll tell you everything. I can't live without you, either of you. I'm sorry I lied to you both for so long. It was wrong of me to do, especially when we have been together for so long." I looked down in shame, their sides of the bond opened up which was a good start but they didn't move from their spots.

Sunstreaker's servo went around my chin and made me look up at them. "Jazz would kick our afts if we did that. I think we have been mad at you long enough. Is there anything else you need to tell us?" I truly admired Sunstreaker's strength, both physical and emotional, and he was the kind of mech that would do anything to protect his family. I shook my helm and shuffled closer to them, Sunstreaker's servo moved to one side of my helm while Sideswipe placed one of his servos to the other side of my helm. "What do you think Sides? Punish our Praxian?"

"Hm, I agree our Praxian deserves to learn a few things." Sideswipe said as he pulled me on both of their laps. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again with a big smile on his face. "Tell us everything, as much as you can."

My wings flared and optics widened in surprise. "Wha- really? You want to know about my past?" They both nodded before they moved me between their frames and turned onto their sides. I moved onto my knees in thought of where to start.

"Well I was sparked in Castle Windshire in Helix, and I had imprinted onto the King Sharp Point. It is a very rare and unheard thing for someone to imprint onto someone else's charge, but it happened to both Smokescreen and I. When I was old enough I went to Camp Omega which was located in the Assembly in Praxus." I sent memories of the large arena and the training grounds. "It was my home for many solar cycles, I only returned to the palace for learning Jazz's sire's schedule as well as for my tests to see if my training was up to par."

My Sire and I were following the King down to the dining hall after a comm call with the ambassador of Crystal City, Ambassador Gearshaft. There were no words between the three of us, and I felt something was off as we got closer. I frowned and slowly reached for my sword before quickly spinning around on my heel. I pushed our purser up against a wall with my blade pressed against their neck. My wings flared just before I was pulled away by my sire. "Good instincts Bluestreak. Had I not stopped you, you would have killed the head trainer."

I finally came off of my protective high and saw the familiar chartreuse colored mech that was stepping away from the wall while dusting off his frame. "Your reaction time is impeccable, almost as fast as your brother's. Congratulations Squire Bluestreak, you have past your first test." I bowed my helm respectfully at the head trainer before I sheathed my sword. The king had never been seen giving emotions to anyone in a private setting besides her grace and the young prince. So, when I glanced at his majesty and seeing a small approving smile on his face, I felt so proud of what I did.

"Thank you head trainer, I look forward to the next test." I bowed one last time before relaxing my stance, but I kept my wings on high alert in case of another so-call attack.

The next day, I was sent back to Camp Omega for more training. The training varied from swordsmanship, brawling, etiquette, language, and a lot of other things. We lived in small living quarters with a maximum of four squires in each. There was myself, two noble guards, and a guard that was going to be working at a nightclub. We weren't close but we all did get along with each other. I had a few data pads, notes on the king's personality interests and what he preferred his energon to be like, and even his schedules every solar cycle. It was a lot of information, but it was all vital.

We had a lot of upgrades, mods, implants, and tests to make us perfect for protecting our charges. I had a precision mod implanted into my motor system and my optics were also enhanced to see twenty-seven kilometers.

"I am proud of my heritage, my people, everything I did to become who I am. And I hope that you both will want to spend the rest of our lives together." I laid down between them and kissed them both slowly, they pulled themselves closer to me. "I love you both with all my spark."

"We love you too Blue." They said at the same time before we all went to stasis. Love you with all of our spark.

-Smokescreen's POV-

After Bluestreak had ditched me, I decided that there was no point in staying in his quarters so I went to go find Optimus. On my way there, I was stopped by Skyfire and Cliffjumper. "Uh… hi fellas. Something I can do for ya?"

"Why would you be okay with letting Jazz and Prowl be in the same base as Megatron!? It's obvious that Prowl loves Jazz, so not be with him? What if the Decepticons do something to either of them?" Cliffjumper threw question after question, which luckily Ironhide stopped the mech by covering his mouth.

"If anything happens to my brother or-" Jazz or his majesty? Slag. "Happens to Jazz, then Prowl will inform us. I tried to get Optimus and Jazz to work, but Jazz has a certain… viewpoint on relationships. He believes that forcing himself into a relationship no matter the bots or length of the relationship, he feels like he is the 'mistress' of the relationship. Prowl and Jazz did have a relationship in the past, but because of ranks and titles they couldn't continue. Prowl knows this and so does Jazz, but hey maybe Jazz can convince Megatron to allow Prowl to be a consort. Who knows. It's not uncommon for guards to be brought into a relationship as a consort, but it was commonly found in noble guards. Royal guards always had their own mates."

"What will happen to Jazz? We have a right to know if our friends are going to be okay. Is he really having to have that monster's sparkling?" Ironhide decided to join the conversation. I decided to just take them to the rec room to continue the conversation.

When we sat at just a random table, I answered the questions. "Jazz will have Megatron's sparkling as soon as they spark bond. And as bad as this sounds, he will um… well for the royal court they typically have two creations. The eldest will be the immediate heir, if they have silver optics, and the second will be the heir's future mate. To outsiders it's disgusting, well unless they are split sparks, but it's a way to keep the silver optics alive and the CNA pure. So, since Megatron clearly isn't part of the Royal Court, then Jazz will have sparklings until he has an heir. The sparklings that do not have silver optics, will be part of the Court just not in line for the throne."

"So, Jazz will essentially be a sparkling mill until he gets a sparkling that fits the checklist. Why would silver optics be the most important thing?" Cliffjumper was getting angry, which was frustrating me as well.

"No, no, no that's not it. Well not exactly, for Jazz's great-grand carrier it took about three tries until Jazz's grand creators were sparked. And then they had Jazz's creators, and if Jazz had a sibling then they would have been spark mates when they came of age. So, I believe that it will only take a few times until it happens." I kept my wings held up high to keep on the alert for my mate. "Centuries ago there are special locks to the entrance of Vector Sigma, the primary energon source, and the archives over everyone that is and was a part of the Royal and Noble Court."

Ironhide and Cliffjumper were the last two mechs that would understand any of this lifestyle. Primus, if this was Hound he would at least be able to understand more since he's with Mirage. "And the only way to open these locks is needing silver optics?"

I nodded while folding my arms on the table between us. "Silver optics have special coding that neither red or blue optics have. As a member of the Royal Court, Jazz, is the only one able to open up these things. So, when we return to Cybertron, Jazz is only able to up the energon pool source. Which is going to help revive the planet, which is a major reason why my brothers and I fought so hard to protect Jazz. Sure, if Jazz didn't make it this far we could start bombing the twelve layered cybertonium doors which would take a ton of explosives just to revive Cybertron. But with the optics, he could open the flood gates of energon and ask Vector Sigma to bring life to bots like the Arielbots."

They stared at me in disbelief before I looked down at my chest with a smile on my face. "Sure, there were some mechs and femmes in Jazz's family line that weren't entirely the greatest of people and looked down upon the commonwealth for a lack of a better term. But Jazz can never be stirred off the path of being there for the people, ever since he was a youngling he has wanted to make the lives better for everyone."

"Really?" Ironhide looked genuinely curious, probably could hear the admiration in my voice. "What was the kid like when he was younger?"

I started cracking a smile as I tried to think of some memories. "Well I have only been told of these memories, because I am younger than him but I do believe Prowl mentioned Jazz bawling his optics out when his Sire took him out to go hunt for astro foxes. He was so upset by the sight that Prowl had to take him back home, and his Carrier had to have a very long talk about hunting."

Both of the red mechs started laughing after I told the story. I was about to continue another story before feathery touches came to the back of my wings. The only mech that has ever able to touch my wings in that fashion was my mate. "I certainly hope to be involved in this conversation?" I looked up and saw my mate looking down at me. I quickly moved on the other chair to let Optimus to sit beside me. "Don't worry Ironhide about Jazz and Prowl, Ratchet has given them an external comlink incase Megatron does do anything to harm our friends, then we'll know."

"And we can't do anything to actually make sure they are both okay?" Cliffjumper looked at us with a deep frown on his faceplates. I shook my helm and leaned against my chair, I felt Optimus' arm rest on the back of my chair.

"Autobots cannot, but I am officially part of the Royal guard which means my duty overrules anything. If there is any sign of Megatron doing any harm to the good of Cybertron or the wellbeing of the royal family then Blue and I will swoop down on his aft and cut his helm off." All of their optics widened from the sudden aggressive comment coming from my lips. My wings twitched before I gave a nervous chuckle. "I did mention we take our jobs serious, right? When Jazz said that we will kill anyone that tries to extinguish the peace, he was being serious."

Cliffjumper looked at me with a face that was like half unreadable. "Why couldn't you take being an Autobot as serious as you take being a guard serious?" He cracked a small smile.

"Well hey now, I take being an Autobot serious. But being a guard is who I am, it's my life." I smiled with my wings moving happily. "If you wanted really good stories, you'd have to ask my brothers cause by the time my training ended and I was around the castle more, Jazz was busy."

We spent a few hours talking about things, and Optimus gave me a side glance and spoke to me through the bond. Let's head back to my quarters. I flicked my wings in affirmative before standing up with Optimus standing as well, and we took each other's servos and went right for his quarters. "Were there really guards that were consorts?" I looked up with my arms folded behind my back and nodded.

"It wasn't an uncommon thing for one if not both of the noble guards to be in a relationship with their noble charge. There were the rare cases where the noble took their guard as their mate. It didn't happen enough for me to give examples. For royal guards though it against the rules, but I'm your mate and I don't plan on being romantic with Jazz so it's not breaking the rules." I leaned against my mate's frame with a smile on my face. "It would have been interesting to say the least. There's never been a Prime in the royal court. For some reason Praxians, Primes, and Seekers were kind of taboo to court for royal family members."

He looked down at me with a small tilt of his helm. "Taboo really?"

I frowned with an uncomfortable tug on the bond. "Well not taboo, Jazz could have very well brought a Praxian noble into the family but the only Praxian he wanted was well Prowl. Seekers and Praxians hate each other as it is, so to bring a Seeker into the family would cause distress for everyone, and most Primes didn't like having to answer to royalty."

"How did Jazz's family deal with the Kaon Overseer?" Optimus asked me while we stopped in front of the door and entered his quarter's code. When it slid open, Optimus waited for me to walk in first, and I quickly walked in silence.

"There was tension with Kaon and the Royal Court, but not in the way you may think. I remember some of the meetings the late King and Queen had with Overseer Clench, and they were… unpleasant to say the least." I sat on the end of the berth as I recalled one memory that happened when I was officially Lady Quick strike's guard.

My nerves were on high alert, but I had to show nothing was getting to me or risk endangering not only myself but the Queen. Our cruiser came to a stop in front of the large spire like building where the leader of Kaon and his lady resided. One of the servants opened the door for me, and I got out before looking around to make sure it was safe out of habit. When I was absolutely sure that there was no danger, I stepped to the side and bowed with an arm crossed over my chest. "My lady."

Queen Quick strike was always a very elegant femme, she always had the purest of sparks and tended to play peacekeeper when King Sharp point and Jazz had the rare disagreements. I held a servo out for her to grab and she took it as she climbed out. When both of her peds touched the ground, I dropped our brief hold. "Thank you, Sir Smokescreen. Is Overseer Clench in our normal meeting place?" She looked at the large gladiator build femme with her trained smile.

"Yes, your majesty, I'll take you there." The femme looked had the frame type of a fighter, but it was clear that she was a servant by the servant branding right over her voice box. I hated going to Kaon because of what they did to acquire servants and how they branded them. In Helix, it was generations of families that worked there and they weren't forced to work there or branded in a horrible fashion. To indicate that someone was a servant, they worn black magnetic bands around their upper arm. If someone no longer wished to work there, they would be given two thousand credits to be able to buy a home. They were never talked down to or treated like drones to be bashed on.

"No, that is quite alright I can show myself the way." The queen gave a very small bow of her helm before walking inside the building with me behind her left shoulder. "Smokescreen, we won't be harmed there is no need for the high tension."

I bowed my helm and allowed a few feet between us. "My apologies my lady. I suppose I am just tense because I know that this will just end with the Overseer calling the Court no better than him. And I do not appreciate the insults, though I am glad it is you coming to speak to him and not the young prince." She pressed her digits to her lips and gave a light laugh before giving a nod. "Is something amusing your majesty?"

"Not funny, just imaging my Jazz speaking with Overseer Clench. He would not be able to handle his emotions, gets it from his Sire. Though Royal Guard Prowl would be able to keep my son calm and help him see reason." She explained while he climbed the stairs and stopped in front of an open office. The office was as gloomy as the rest of Kaon and being a big enthusiast of the pits, Clench had plaques and holo images of the Gladiatorial pit champions.

Clench was a giant dark blue mech that had no visible mouth and bright green optics. He stood up as we took a couple steps inside, on both sides of him were his mate and a femme that I didn't recognize. "Welcome Queen Quick strike, I certainly hope the ride here wasn't too rough? You know my mate Nightracer, and this young thing is our creation Swift."

His mate, Nightracer, was a few inches shorter than the queen and was all black with hints of mint green on her frame. She was nicer than Clench, but she did have a lot of attitude in her stance and her voice. The younger femme, Swift, had a lot of Clench's features and already stood taller than her Carrier. "A pleasure meeting you Swift." The queen said with another small bow of her helm and I quietly bowed with my arms crossed over my chest. "The ride was as pleasant as ever. You have never mentioned a creation before, where have you been hiding this beautiful creature?" She said lightheartedly.

"I have been studying and participating in the gladiatorial fights." She said while crossing her arms with a proud smile. Well a proud smile until her Sire elbowed her side and gave her glare. Swift's helm bowed and whispered softly. "Your majesty."

"Shall we get started on this meeting? Last time we last spoke of adding another Kaon seat to the Court, I said that Kaon's population is not large enough." The queen said as she took the chair across from Clench and I planted myself in front of the door with my servos folded in front of me.

Clench sat forward with his arms folded and leaned against the desk. "And what about Vos, hm? Why do they get an extra chair, I thought you hated those slagging Seekers?"

"My family do not hate the Vos triage it is the Praxian chamber that dislike them. And we gave the triage another chair in the council because of the bonding ceremony of two Seeker nobles and an Iaconian noble, and they have a sparklings on the way. That is why we gave them another court chair, Kaon is simply too small. That is why I gave you the suggestion to stop the killings in the Pits. Your city's deactivation rate is higher than any other city." The queen kept her cool as she explained. "My mate and I have explained to you over and over again Overseer Clench, we will only give another chair if your population increases above the one million citizens. You are currently at two-hundred and fifty thousand."

"Your highness, the shining crystal is of age. Correct? Well Swift is now of age too, certainly it would be rude not to introduce them." My wings moved up slightly at the sudden jump in of Lady Nightracer. She sat on the edge of Clench's desk with one servo on her mate's and the other on her lap. "Warrior, would you think that my daughter would be compatible for the Prince?"

Everyone's attention landed on me, my wings went stiff as I felt the pressure. I looked into the optics of the Overseer's mate as I answered calmly. "The lady Swift is certainly very proud of her heritage and very beautiful. And the Shining Crystal can catch anyone's optics, and he has an elegant way of wooing others with music. They could be a great match if her lady enjoys music."

Swift started laughing at me, "Sire I am a strong femme. I don't need a prince to 'protect' me and I hate music, stop trying to pair me up with everything that has a spike." My optics widened at the language the femme used. She walked over to me, her arms crossed over her chest silently waiting for me to move but I remained in my place. "I want to leave."

"Smokescreen, it's rude to hold a femme hostage in her own home." The queen said as she was unphased by the outburst from the Kaonion.

"Yes, my lady." I slid over to allow Swift out. She gave an annoyed huff as she left, as she walked out I stood back in front of the closing doors.

"I can't change the way my citizens act, just like you can't control the way yours act! All I want is a second chair in the court. You Polyhexians have four, the Iacon has three, Praxus has three, Velocity has two, and now Vos has two! That is unfair to my people!" He stood up and pounded his servos on the desk.

In an instant my wings were flared and my sword in my servo. The queen held her servo up for me to stop, and I lowered my sword slowly. "Overseer Clench, I would be very careful of how you speak to me. That is not a threat, it is a warning. The reason my people have four chairs, is for the three districts in Helix and our sister city Polyhex and their districts. If you are so upset with the fact Kaon has only one chair and one voice, then take my advice. Do something about the senseless murders happening in your city and in the Gladiatorial pits."

She turned on her heel and walked towards the door. I followed after her, we both paused long enough to hear glass breaking. "My queen, was it wise to anger him? His people are made up of warriors."

"Are you doubting yourself and your fellow guards, Smokescreen?" She glanced up at me, and I was genuinely taken aback by it.

"No your majesty, but Vos is in allegiance with Kaon. With their armies combined we will be at a disadvantage because we can't fly." I gave my view point while we went back to the cruiser.

She nodded in agreement as I opened the door for her. "Yes, I agree with that but need I remind you that some fliers do reside in Polyhex and Iacon. They are sparked and raised there, they will not side with a mech like Clench. He is a good leader and a good fighter, but he doesn't see countless murders and all this violence as a hazard to his people. If he was as serious about have one extra spot in the Court as he would be with Kaon's population, then he would be an amazing leader."

I got in and sat across from her. The cruiser started going while silence lingered before I decided to speak. "Your majesty, may I point something out?" She hummed at me. "It is not femme like to leave someone's home without thanking them for inviting you over."

"So, Kaon's leader was mad at Jazz's creators for not giving them another spot in the court? That explains the explosion of sparklings being sparked in Kaon. I remember reading in the archives how the amount of sparklings being sparked increased by seventy percent." Optimus said while we laid on the berth in each other's arms. "Do you enjoy this life? The mech that gambled so many credits in a game of chance?"

I looked up at the ceiling as I thought about it. "Well gambling was certainly fun, not to mention an easy way to get bots to talk and earning creds. But I loved being a member of the royal guard, still do. I would never trade it for anything."

"What would happen if Jazz were to deactivate? Can't you three imprint onto someone else to live until it comes to your time? What if we had a family?" Optimus sounded worried, which was understandable.

I rolled onto my side and looked into his optics. "I can't speak for my brothers, but I will ask Jazz to give me the order to not extinguish my spark in order to be with my family. Bluestreak might do the same, but Prowl he would never ask for it. He made a vow to Jazz a very long time ago that I don't even know the full details of. All I know, is that when it comes for Jazz's time to join his ancestors, Prowl will follow him."

There was a long wind of silence before I felt his lips press against mine, which surprised me but I quickly returned the kiss. The sound of his mask sealing shut came before his voice. "I love you Smokescreen, and I hope to get the chance to raise a family with you."

I purred and hummed while snuggling close to my mate's large frame. "Same ya big lug."

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	21. Chapter 21

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

* * *

Ch. 21

-Jazz's POV-

When we arrived to the Nemesis, I had to tell myself to not try and find the most elusive hiding spot. Soundwave was staring at me with his visors darkening, which was odd to me. After staring back at the blue mech it made me wonder what the reason for wearing the visors were. "You know why I wear mine. Why do you wear yours?"

Soundwave said nothing as him and his little army of Cassettes left the room. Megatron was glaring at me before looking at Hook with an even deeper glare. _Sheesh so glad that they can relax._ I looked at Prowl for silent help, because I felt so awkward. Hook walked over to us, which surprised me. "Lord Megatron wants you both to be checked over before being taken to his quarters."

"Well I can show us to his quarters. I've been here long enough to know where my mate recharges." I folded my arms behind my back with a playful smile on my face. He looked baffled but simply just led us to their med bay.

Prowl followed close behind me. I learned to read how tense Prowl was, by how close he was to me. And as we were walking through the halls, Prowl was nearly stepping on my heels. "Royal guard, if you plan on causing me to trip then you will soon succeed."

"My apologies my Lord." Prowl allowed some space between us. We walked inside the Decepticon med bay, I didn't wait to be told to sit so I went over to the table and sat on top of it. Hook stared at Prowl as if expecting for him to leave. "I'm not letting him out of my sight, Hook."

"I'm not going to do anything to him, Primus. Was just curious how Omega was doing." Hook asked before getting started at looking me over. "I helped build Crystal City."

"And you led the attack and destroyed it. Along with hurting Omega Supreme." I pointed out as I watched the Constructicon do the same exact procedure as Ratchet would do. "So, why'd you do it? It was home to thousands of Cybertronians, home to the rarest of crystals, and you go and destroy it in the name of Megatron."

My servos gripped tightly as I glared at the mech. "We got tired of the building and building for the rich, and watch them destroy our work. And we didn't _mean_ to hurt our friend, just a necessary step in getting back at the Towers."

"I loved going to Crystal City. I was the one that convinced my Creators to let it happen in the first place. And when it was finished, I went there every chance I got." I looked in any direction that wasn't Hook or Prowl. "And because you were scared, you destroyed it of something that wasn't going to happen. I was petitioning to make Crystal City the first to be a merge city, but by the time I got the petition together the war happened."

Hook was silent before looking at me. "Are you speaking the truth or are you just saying that to get sympathy from me?" I mockingly laughed while I watched him examine my spark chamber. He then moved down to my pelvic plating. "Are you sealed?"

"Yes, I'm sealed. And I speak the truth." I opened my subspace and tossed a datapad at Hook before hopping down from the table. "Come on Prowl, I better get ready for the bonding."

Prowl bowed his helm, "yes your majesty." He followed me through the Decepticon base, there were Decepticons that just stopped in the halls in shock of seeing how confident I was as I led my guard to the private quarters. I pinged him a virtual map that myself and special forces made of the Nemesis. "Thank you, my liege."

I arrived to where I knew Megatron's quarters were and decided to simply hack the lock. After a few attempts, the light flashed green and the door slid open. When I walked in, I wasn't the least bit surprised to see a wall dedicated to his victories in the Pits. There was a large berth against the wall opposite of the wall of fame with purple stalagmite crystal lights on either side of the berth. Across from the door was Megatron's private terminals and a weapons locker.

"Honestly expected a trophy case of the sparks of his enemies." I went over to the crystals and crouched in front of them with a smile. "So pretty, I don't remember seeing these in the Gardens. I wonder where they came from."

"Permission to ask a question?" Prowl asked as I continued to admire the crystals. I nodded as I went to touch one of the large crystal and I quickly pulled my servo away when I saw a spark ignite between my digit and the purple crystal. "When Verity was getting the truth from Megatron, he said that you had some lies in you. May I ask what it was?"

I froze in my spot before moving to the berth with my gaze in my lap. "I never told anyone of what happened during my coronation prayer in the temple. It wasn't that I was scared of the prayer, but what I saw it terrified me. I saw myself with two sparklings, one from two different Sires and then you… you in a burial pod."

"What do you mean?" Prowl moved closer to me and knelt on the ground with a servo on my knee. My servos gripped tightly in my lap as my frame shook slightly. "Jazz, please talk to me. What do you mean?"

"You deactivated and I have two different mechs siring my creations. I was so terrified of what I saw, that when I saw you being carried in after that attack when you, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak were damaged I thought it had come true." I looked into his optics as my face got wet. "I didn't tell my creators about your deactivation, because they knew how close I was to you."

Prowl took my servos in his and kissed my shaky digits. "Your highness, remember my promise to you? My time will come when it is my time, for now you don't worry about the future and focus on the current situation." He smiled at me with his digits moving to wipe my tears away. "If you don't feel like you're ready, then say something okay?"

I nodded and took a deep intake before smiling at him. "My greatest treasure ever." He chuckled before standing up and opened his subspace. Prowl pulled out a data pad and gave it to me. "Are you going to be able to handle having to watch me give myself to Megatron? What if I do something embarrassing?"

"Don't worry my king, I will be able to control myself. And I have faith you'll do just fine, just remember to speak up if it causes more pain than pleasure." Prowl kissed my palms once again before his wings flicked and he pulled away from me while gently removing my cloak from around my neck. He folded the cloth and sat it on Megatron's desk before carefully removing my crown, setting it on top of my cloak.

The door opened to reveal Megatron, he looked at us and then tried ordering Prowl around. "Get out." Prowl remained by the desk and stared my future mate down with confidence.

"I do not take orders from you, not until you and the king spark bond. His highness will explain the laws of the bonding and I will remain here until his majesty deems my protection is not needed." Prowl explained while I stood beside the berth with my servos folded in front of me.

Megatron was going to yell at him, but I quickly jumped in. "Megatron, these laws are going to be yours as well the moment our sparks become one. The faster you let me explain, the faster we can get to the bonding." He growled but wisely went over to his desk and sat down while glaring at us. "Now, when our sparks become one all royal guard and noble guards will be able to sense it and call you by your title. I am the king and you will be called _Lord_ , and they will obey your law to an extent. My word is law and overrules anything. I will bear you creations and when the next generations of Royal guards are sparked then one of them will imprint on you, but until then my guard will protect you as he would protect me. During the first merging of sparks and for when you break my seals, Prowl will bear witness as proof of my willingness to giving you my body."

"I am not fragging you while your pet is watching me." Megatron crossed his arms with his optics narrowing at Prowl.

"It is the law my family and nobles have abide by for centuries. If you wish, Prowl _is_ staying in here." I stared him down but kept my posture straight. "I am here and you are wanting to be a part of my family. Will me saying you won make you act like your age and a decent mech?"

Megatron actually smiled and I caught his attention. _Of course, this would be something that would get anything but a growl from him._ "Fine, I will be nice. Only if you do a few things for me, _your highness_." I saw Prowl tense out of the quarter of my optics, but I nodded as I took a few feet closer to Megatron so that there was now an arms-length between us. "I want you to tell me that I've won, when you have our sparkling you let me call for Valour, and finally I want to have immediate say of who will represent Kaon."

I looked at Megatron with a stoic expression before I took another step forward. "You have won Megatron, congratulations." _On nearly killing our entire race._ I put on an innocent smile as I placed a servo on my chest. "I accept your terms Megatron."

"Then let's get started, shall we?" He stood up and started walking towards me, forcing me to walk backwards towards the berth. Megatron had this grin that Dark blade had, my entire frame was shaking until I fell backwards with a small yelp. "I'll show you what a real mech is like."

-Prowl's POV-

I wanted to push Megatron away for terrifying Jazz, but I couldn't interfere so I forced myself to stand in front of the door and just watch. Watch Megatron touch Jazz's frame with his servos dipping into his plating, and I could hear the mixture of fear and slowly rising pleasure in his voice. I knew that the more negative feelings that he felt, the more pain he would feel. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ "Rub his horns."

Megatron stopped and looked at me with his threatening stare. "What?" I said nothing as I pointed at Jazz's horns. The mech looked back down at the Polyhexian and started rubbing his horns, and the instant moaning coming from Jazz was a struggle to not push Megatron off of him and take him as mine. "You certainly make good noises, won't make nights in the berth boring."

I mentally gagged as I watched the silver mech start rubbing Jazz's plating. Jazz's arms wrapped around Megatron's shoulders as Megatron continued to make sounds of approval. He continued to touch his horns before making the call. "Open up your plating." Jazz looked up with a frown on his lips, but the sound of platings opening was what all it took for me turn my helm away.

 _My entire class was sitting in a complete circle of desks as we listened to our instructor talk about bonding ceremonies. It wasn't on Praxian bonding ceremonies, but on what to do when our charge and their mate first start to interface. I accidently dropped my stylus on the ground when my processor glitched slightly. The instructor and the rest of the squires all stared at me with worry. When I went through my installation of my chips and equipment, somehow my logic and reasoning sensors had malfunctioned and anything that didn't sound logical it caused my systems to glitch._

 _"Squire Prowl, what is it?" The instructor asked as I picked my stylus of the ground. My wings twitched as I sat up straighter._

 _"Can you explain the reasoning for watching two bots doing something so intimate?" I heard small groans coming from some of the other squires and then some just grumbled for me to let the instructor talk._

 _The instructor flared his wings to quiet the class before answering my question. "It is important for us to make sure that neither party get hurt, it is especially important for you as the prince's guard to make sure that whoever the prince takes as his future mate. Does that help explain this now?"_

 _I nodded and wrote it down on my datapad. My wings twitched as I thought of the prince interfacing and I had to watch them. It made sense, but it was going to be awkward having to stand there and watch someone spark merge with the Prince. More questions began to surface and I was about to raise my servo once again, but the others all glared me down. I simply sighed and waited until the lesson ended. Once they ended I went to the instructor with my questions._

 _"Instructor, may I ask a few more questions?" I kept my wings standing out with my arms pinned to my side. The instructor nodded and I started asking my questions. "Is it necessary for a sparkling to be formed during the first initial spark bonding? The prince is a Carrier mech and reviewing the family line, there have been previous Carrier mechs mated with femmes. So, how is it determined on heirs if there are two Carriers in the relationship? And after the first spark bonding, I don't have to remain in his chambers when the mate?"_

 _"It's not necessary but the only time it is, is when the announcement of Iron Crown. As long as the sparkling comes from the young prince and his bond mate, if it is the eldest and has silver optic then it will be the heir. And don't worry after the first time, you won't have to remain in their chambers after their first spark bond." The instructor folded his arms behind his back as we walked out to the class room._

 _I nodded as I filed the information away, "and what if the future mate wishes to do harm to the prince?"_

 _"You'll simply pull them apart and take them to the king for punishment. And make sure the Prince is seen by the palace medic." The instructor explained before our wings flicked. "But remember that no matter what, the future of Cybertron must be protected."_

 _Again, I nodded, "yes sir."_

I was brought back to the present as I heard gasping and crying of ecstasy coming from the berth. The one making all the noise was not surprisingly Jazz as he overloaded. Megatron gave a few thrusts before he overloaded as well. _I feel like purging. After hearing Megatron._ I had to look away for the sake of Jazz's dignity. When I looked back up, I saw that Megatron went straight into stasis while Jazz was staring down at his exposed pelvic plating.

He looked up at me and I walked over to him, and was extremely careful as I lifted him into my arms. Jazz whimpered as I carried him to the only other door that was connected to Megatron's quarters. "I'm going to need a lot of numbing patches. Primus he is brutal."

"Did he hurt you?" I asked as the auto-lights turned on. There was a shower, which was going to suck for Jazz but it was better than nothing. He shook his helm as I turned on the hot water for him. "Shame."

Jazz winced as I sat him down and then smacked my chest weakly. "Don't say that, whether we like it or not Megatron is my mate now and will be ruling Cybertronian alongside me." I stepped out of the shower to let him clean off. "But to answer your question, no he didn't hurt me. He just is very impatient, not that no one didn't know that."

"Did you two spark merge?" I leaned against the counter that had buffing equipment sitting on it. The blur of Jazz nodded and his servo went to his chest with a moment silence with the water bouncing off his frame to fill it. "Just remember that you won't notice anything for a few solar cycles."

Jazz turned to face me with his visors sitting on top of his helm, and I could see the glare. "Yes, Prowl I remember. I'm not an idiot, but I do wonder who will imprint on the sparkling? Neither of your brothers will, and we don't even know if _any_ of the Cybertronians we sent off world even survived! What if the Cons and Bots are all that made it?"

"Then we'll do what your ancestors did all those centuries ago. Rebuild. With the way my brothers are with their mates, could be any moment before they have sparklings. Worry about things one step at a time for now. We need to get the ships functional to fly."

Jazz stepped out and took the towel that I extended out to him with a grateful smile. "Thanks Prowl, I really needed to clean up but I am exhausted after that. I'll have to ask Megatron about getting you your own quarters." I didn't like the idea of not being able to keep my optics on them, but I also needed to be fully rested if I were to catch any attempt to harm the king. Without saying much more, I watched Jazz limp back into the quarters and lay on the berth.

Once I was positive that they were both in stasis, I commed my brothers to let them know. During training, we all had a second comlink installed in us for many reasons, but it was used mostly to keep us entertained during events and patrols. ::We will see if there is an heir in a deca-cycle.::

::I will inform Optimus.:: Smokescreen said with a very small hint of happiness.

::I will inform Mirage.:: Bluestreak had the same tone as Smokescreen. ::Megatron really went through with the spark bond? We're really going home?::

::Hopefully one solar cycle. I do have disturbing news, it has to involve what the king experienced during his coronation prayer. But, I will need to speak to you both in a much more private setting. The lake in three days?:: I folded my servos in front of myself while I stare at the two recharging mechs.

::Yes.:: They both said firmly before we disconnected.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

* * *

Ch. 22

-Jazz's POV-

When I onlined the next morning, my entire protoform and frame hurt like the pits. I rolled onto my side and was met with Megatron standing at the end of the berth, staring at me. His smile made me super uncomfortable, especially when I could feel his thrill at having me in his berth. _I hope you are happy with your new home, because you are never leaving my sight._ Megatron's raspy voice in my thoughts didn't make me feel any better. Slowly, I sat up and saw that Prowl wasn't in the quarters with us.

"Where's Prowl?" I went to stand up, but my new mate waved a digit at me.

"Ah, ah, ah you need to rest up my little _king_. We are going to have more fun in the berth. I sent your little lap dog on an errand for me, because I want to have a very serious talk with you before he returns." Megatron got on the berth and forced me up against the wall. He wrapped his servo around my neck tightly. "I'll let you play your part in saving our planet, but I will decide what happens to the sparklings you carry for me. If I deem them too weak and useless to me, then I will see to it that its spark is extinguished. Do we understand each other?"

I wrapped my servos around his arm as I tried pull his servo away. "Release me." Megatron squeezed tighter and I started choking before he released his hold on me. "If our creations do not have my optics, then they are nobles that is the law of our people. What more do you want from them?"

"I want an army, like I told you Jazz. I want to see to it that everyone pays for what they did to Kaon and my people." Megatron said with a growl before squeezing again. I whimpered and kicked my legs before he released his hold again. "I will not repeat myself fool. Meet my demands or I will terminate the sparkling that first appears, silver optics or not."

My fear spiked at the thought of my sparkling, regardless of who the sire was or not, dying. I nodded as I was finally released just before the door slid open. I glanced over Megatron's broad shoulder to see Prowl holding two cubes of energon in his servos. "My king, my… Lord is there something the matter?"

 _Remember what I said Jazz._ Megatron climbed off of me as I tried to stop myself from shaking. "Nothing is wrong Prowl; my mate and I were just discussing interfacing. What is in the box?" Prowl walked to the berth and handed Megatron and I our energon before setting the box on the shelf where my crown was. _I will not allow you to blackmail me Megatron._

"Lord Megatron ordered me to retrieve the proper tools to make his new joining of the Royal Court official." The Praxian pulled out the welder and a royal seal. He sat the welder down before grabbing a laser pen from the box. There was nothing come any of us except from the laser pen that Prowl used on the seal. He turned the pen off and walked over with the welder and seal in servo.

Prowl placed the seal on Megatron's chest and welded it on his upper chest plate. Once it was secured on his armor, Prowl stepped back and looked at me for approval. I stared at it with a fake smile that it was on Megatron's frame. "It is prefect Prowl, thank you for doing that." I looked at my grinning mate and didn't know what to do. "Megatron, I would like to go for a walk."

 _Behave._ Megatron's mental growl as all that it took for me to stop myself from speaking out. He stood up and I stood up with a small hiss of pain. Prowl moved over to me and knelt down while pulling out a four white patches from his subspace. The pain eased down to almost nothing, which was a relief for me but Megatron was going on about how weak I was. I glared at him while Prowl stepped back. Megatron opened the door and let me walk out first, then himself, and Prowl following behind us.

"Who did you have in mind for the new Overseer of Kaon? Has Starscream taken the _obligations_ of assigning himself and his trine as the Triage?" I folded my arms behind my back while matching my steps with Megatron. Megatron was clearly annoyed with something, and that was making me annoyed. I stopped in front of him and crossed my arms with my visors darkening. "Look, I know you're mad that you're stuck with me and want to see all of the Autobots killed. Do you think I want to be mated to a cranky old mech for the rest of my life? The war is ended, our people are alive, and now you can have the chance to give your people better lives."

"I got a comm from Shockwave, it would seem the Constructicons are wishing to go to Cybertron to prepare the rebuild. You wouldn't know anything about their sudden urge?" Megatron looked down at me with his arms crossing with a stern look in his optics. _I will certainly show everyone how strong Kaonions are. We will not surrender to anyone ever again._

 _Surrender to no one but you, right?_ I put my servos on my waist with my engines revving challengingly. I huffed some air and relaxed my posture before continuing to walk. "I may have brought up my past plans for Crystal City. They probably are eager to have so many projects to do. We're all eager to return home. Now, I believe you haven't answered my questions."

"Shockwave or Soundwave would be perfect for the role. As for Starscream, I would trust him to lead an astro fox." Megatron said while we continued our walk through the halls. I looked up at the silver mech and then straight ahead. My mate glanced at Prowl and when I saw the growing smile, I knew that something was going to happen that I wouldn't like. "Royal guard, what did you think of the sounds my mate made last night?"

"Megatron, that is highly inappropriate!" I shouted at him with a smack across the arm in pure shock. _You dare embarrass me in front of Prowl!? We are fully aware that our romance can never happen._

"His royal highness has a beautiful voice no matter the situation. The old Royal Court visited the palace often to view the young king preform." Prowl said honestly and then looked at me. "My king, if I may bring the facts on Shockwave or Soundwave becoming the Overseer? Both mechs are intelligent and have dealt with situations in damage control, but Shockwave would be more logical in being the Overseer."

I nodded and folded my servos in front of myself. "What makes Shockwave the most logical choice to be Overseer?"

"Shockwave looks at everything in a bigger picture, he takes into account of his resources and improves what is needed to benefit the cause. He was sparked in Kaon where as Soundwave was sparked in Tarn, so Shockwave would have more knowledge in Kaon than Soundwave would. Not to mention that Shockwave would be able to help finally get Kaon from going extinct." Prowl said with his wings flicking. "If my memory serves me, only eighteen percent of the Kaon population made it off world."

 _Would you agree with Prowl on his reasons?_ I glanced at Megatron, seeing him nod. "None of the Seekers a part of my army would be able to handle the duties of leading. Why do you think I've led the Decepticons for so long?"

"The Autobots do not have Seeker trines, and Seekers are prideful creatures and they refused to leave Vos. Vos' only hope is if Starscream learns to just grow up. Unless Skyfire and Powerglide want to do it, or Dirge and his trine." I crossed my arms over my chest as I tapped a digit against my frame. "Prowl, were the sparkling and younglings put in cryo?"

"Yes, your highness and they are all in perfect condition. My brothers are taking Omega Supreme to retrieve any survivors, they were able to get into contact with several noble guards." Prowl's wings flared when Starscream and his trine were stalking towards us. "Move along Vosians."

"What did you say lap dog?" Thundercracker spoke out first with his wings flared. Prowl flared his wings and they bottom of his wings were flexing as he started challenging them.

"Royal guard, I order you to stand down." I said warningly and watched my black and white friend slowly stand down. "Starscream, if you can't control your trine then you clearly are not capable of leading Vos."

"You dare question my ability!?" Starscream pushed his brothers behind him and flared his wings at me.

I rolled my optics and gave a dry chuckle. "I question a lot of things about you, Starscream. Now stand down before I make you." The three Seekers remained flaring their wings at us, mainly at Prowl. _Good job Prowl, seriously thank you._ I removed my visors and took a step forward, "you will stand down and continue to your destination."

Starscream and his trine's wings all went neutral and continued to where they were going. I whipped my helm in Prowl's direction with a small growl. Prowl bowed his helm while I replaced my visors. "I apologize my king, I stepped out of line. It won't happen again."

"Good." I relaxed my posture just before I felt Megatron's servo slide across my chest plate. My frame shivered and I felt arousal through the bond, and my fear spiked. _Don't you dare take me._ "Please remove your servos from me, Megatron."

"Had I known you were so power hungry, I would have been a lot more gentler during the lunar cycle." Megatron purred into my receptor while he hid the fact that he was digging his digits into my side. _I will take your valve as long as it takes to make sure you are sparked._ He stepped away and held out his arm with a fake friendly smile on his face. "Shall we continue our walk, my little mate."

 _Call me little again, and I'll shove your spike up your own aft._ I growled through the bond and smiled as I accepted the arm with just as fake of a smile on my face. "We shall my Lord."

-Bluestreak's POV-

Smokescreen and I were outside training. Our wings were flared as we clenched our fists around our swords. We all had different fighting styles, I liked to fake out my opponents and get them when they least expect it. We weren't really aware of the one bot audience we had as we went for each other. I held my sword horizontally behind me and zig zagged while Smokescreen ran to me with his sword held up right beside him. I was about to make strike when the twins bombarded me with through the bond, and knocked my concentration out of sync.

Smokescreen lifted the butt of blade and hit me on the side of my helm, and then kicked my legs out. He pointed his blade in my face with his wings flared at me. "Surrender?"

My wings twitched and I nodded, "surrender." He helped me up with a proud smile on his face and his wings moved excitedly. "Lucky shot. If I didn't have two mechs shouting in my helm!" I turned my attention to my mates with an angry glare.

"Well, I'll be sure to give them my gratitude. I finally won." Smokescreen teasingly said while we sheathed our blades and crossed our arms over our chests, and bowed.

"Don't encourage them Smokey, I have to deal with their egos." I groaned as we finally looked at the staring bots. Our wings flicked in equal surprise as we walked to the mech. "Oh, sorry did we disturb you? We were just training."

Ironhide held out his servo and I just assumed he wanted to see our blades, so I pulled it from the sheathe hidden in my back and handed it to him. He examined and gave an impressed whistle, "I haven't seen cybertonium, titanium, and steel so perfectly smelted together so beautifully. Lightweight and fast, not to mention strong. Are all your blades made the same way?"

"Yeah, though we don't know how they are made. We relied on a bladesmith, he made them all for squires when we were able to handle our own. When we get our swords we go through a ceremony to retrieve our glyphs, and then we start training until we have discovered our safety word." I explained while he handed me my sword back. "If you think being a protector of Prime is hard, it's nothing compared to being a guard of the king. Primus the news exploded when I had accidently stood on the incorrect side of him."

Smokescreen started laughing at me, "oh that was so funny I tried so hard not losing myself when I watched you scramble over to the other side. Primus I think Jazz actually was caught laughing."

"Hey Blue, Smokescreen mentioned that you had stories on Jazz?" Ironhide folded his arms over his chest and I nodded with a smile, getting the hint. We all walked inside and sat at a table in the rec room, and we gained a few more audience members. "Tell us something embarrassing."

I rested my chin in my servo while tapping a digit on the table in thought. Then a memory came to mind and I snapped my digits as I started recollecting. "Well when Jazz was being fitted for his adult frame, he had gotten so excited that he started crying. Primus it took the poor fitter groons to put his new armor on and Prowl had to comfort him. When Prowl told me about it, I had to excuse myself before laughing. Jazz has always been super emotional, but thank Primus special forces training taught him to harden up."

"Blue, remember when Jazz took the Tarn sovereign on a date? Poor Jazz didn't know anything about courting, he was so super uncomfortable with courting the femme." Smokescreen reminded me with laughter and I joined in the laughter. "He took the Tarn sovereign out to a musical for their first date, and of course Jazz was trying to make conversation but the sovereign wasn't interested in anything but herself and her appearance. Jazz didn't know what to say or even do, and he ended up just letting her go on about herself."

"Primus, the poor mech wasn't ready for any sort of date. Especially with the Tarn Sovereign." I chuckled at the memory when Jazz returned to the palace, and retreated to his chambers for the rest of the evening. "Let's see well I remember very well because I was with Prowl and Jazz. He had gone to one of the poorer districts in Polyhex, which also had a moderate crime rate. Jazz had wanted to help this orphanage with renovating some of their rooms, spend time with them and get to know them, he donated a large amount of credits to help them, and even managed help some get adopted. I know Prowl was proud of the kindness, but for me I was beyond happy with the mech. Seeing him treat the orphaned younglings with a kindness that many hadn't, I had hope."

"Hope?" Wheeljack was one of the other mechs that had joined our story time. "So, helping the human orphans it was to what? Cope with the loss of the orphanage on Cybertron."

Smokescreen and I looked at each other before nodding at them. I put a servo on my chest as I continued to speak. "Yes, hope. When I saw what Jazz was doing out of his own free will, I was so hopeful of a better future for Cybertron. A Cybertron where, everyone was treated equally and we didn't have to worry about anymore wars. If any of you watched the media or visited Helix, you would see how much hope Jazz gave the people. Not just Praxians and Polyhexians, but all of Cybertron."

"You speak of Jazz as if he was Primus himself. Calm down, he's just a mech that happens to be royalty." Gears gave an annoyed huff. He was one of the few that didn't like to talk Jazz after finding out.

"Which is why he hated when he was reminded of being the royal heir to the throne. That's why he didn't tell anyone, because bots all his life before the war _only_ wanted things from him. Because of the war, he made actual friends through bonding and getting to know all of you. He was able to live more like anyone who isn't like nobility, he grew into a mech that is more confident in himself and experienced things that he never got to before." I folded my arms on the table as I continued. "He fulfills the nickname 'Future of Cybertron' by simply living a completely different lifestyle. Sure, it's not the same as growing up in the lifestyle, but actually experiencing it has helped him understand to better help the planet. Crystal City? He did studies, made calculations on homing and business, and made a petition on making it a trial for merging Kaonions and Iaconians."

If their optics could, they would have exploded from their helms. "Wait? What!?" Ironhide decided to finish for the rest of the group. "Wait, the kid was really going to do that? He was going to merge our kinds together?"

Smokescreen nodded and smiled for a split second before frowning. "That was the plan at least until the Constructicons destroyed the city before the plans could be put into action. When word got to Helix that the city fell, Jazz felt that he failed ever bringing about unity." He stood up and stretched his arms before looking down at me. "I'm going to get some recharge for tomorrow's meeting. Night Blue."

"Night Smoke." I leaned against my chair with a respectful smile. I stood up and looked at the others at the table before bowing my helm. "I should follow suit before the twins come dragging me out with bungee cords and duct tape." We all laughed uncomfortably before I left them to think about everything.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

* * *

Ch. 23

-Smokescreen's POV-

I looked up and down the hall before entering the communications room. "Telatraan open comm channel _Silver lining._ " There was silence before a burgundy and gold femme appeared on the screen. Our arms crossed over our chests as we both bowed politely at each other. "Greetings Noble Guard Quick-fire, we will be sending a team to bring you all to Cybertron. What is the status on the pods of the noble younglings and sparked nobles? As well as the status on the younger squire pods?"

"Greetings Royal Guard Smokescreen. The nobles and squires are all safe and healthy. I will inform the other guards of the news, we have been residing on Trantor's moon. His royal highness is with spark, no?" Quick-fire asked me with a small flick of her wings.

"We will find out, but from what Royal Guard Prowl has informed me, his majesty will be sparked. My brothers and I will contact you when it is time." I informed her before we bowed again and disconnected from the vid-comm. My wings twitched when I heard the door open. When I turned, I smiled to see Mirage and Hound walk in. "Greetings, I just finished telling the noble guards our plans. We'll know what Jazz's sparkling will be once it is sparked."

"Smokey, can I ask exactly what Jazz needs from Mirage?" Hound asked as he looked down at his mate and then at me.

"Well… as the surviving member of his house, he is the head of the Noble court now. Mirage is basically Jazz's second in command and will depend on him to keep him up to date on the noble houses. Each city has a certain number of chairs that will represent them. As a noble from the tower district of Iacon, his family held one of three chairs." I explained while occasionally gesturing at the noble. "So, for the sector what Mirage says is law. Which means that Mirage is no longer Noble Mirage, but _Iacon Noble representative Mirage_. And your title will be Iacon Noble mate Hound, but most will really just call you noble."

Mirage looked very thrilled in the sense that he was going to be able to do something that he was comfortable with doing. "Trust me Hound when I say that the Noble Court and Royal Court are big on titles. Just imagine when the Praxians see Jazz, Primus it'll be long titles. Jazz's official title is, Jazz king of Cybertron, the shining crystal and future of Cybertron."

The scout didn't look really comfortable with the conversation. He was biting his lip thoughtfully. "I just still can't get myself to even acknowledge Jazz as anything but one of my best friends and my commander. Do I really have to call him his highness?"

"Hound, I can teach you all this stuff just like how you taught me how to not act like a noble. But to answer your question, in a public setting yes but if it's among friends or just between the two of you then no." Mirage explained while trying to comfort his mate. "Speaking of nobles, what about noble guards?"

I shrugged with a thoughtful look. "To be honest I don't really know, but there are squires in stasis not all are imprinted so I would imagine they'd imprint on the two of you. We should focus on the rebuild first."

"Yes, you're right. Well I should get Hound to the berth before he glitches." The white and blue mech teased his mate before taking his still frowning mate out."

-Prowl's POV-

I was standing in the main room of the Decepticon base with my attention aimed at the wall while I stood a couple feet from Jazz and Megatron. My wings were held up high with my arms behind my back and legs shoulder width apart. Megatron was on his throne with Jazz sitting on his lap; when the silver mech pulled the king on his lap, Jazz put up a bit of a fight before finally letting it happen.

 _If you do anything to hurt him._ It took everything in me to not growl when I watched Jazz struggle. The king had his arms crossed over his chest as he shifted around on the leg. My wing tips twitched and I glanced down at him. "Your majesty, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, I am just thinking." He said with a smile on his face. Jazz looked up at Megatron and then yelped at something unsaid. "Will you stop that!? I am not some… some pleasure bot!" Jazz stood up with his chest plate rising and lowering hard before he left with Megatron snickering.

I went to go follow him, but Megatron put a servo up in the air. I slowly returned to my original position. "If I may advise you, it would be unwise to anger his majesty. He is not nice when he returns his payback. The king will be a lot more tolerable if you just let him do his thing." My wings twitched as I explained to Megatron. _I can't believe I'm playing matchmaker with my best friend and Megatron!_ "He was interested in those crystals in your quarters. It's best to be on his good list or _he will_ make the rest of your functioning the pits."

"Is that a threat Autobot?" Megatron stood up and growled as he got into my space.

"No, it is a warning with sound advice." I said as I puffed out my chest. "I've been his guard since he was sparked, I know what he is like when he is mad. Your foul language regarding intimacy is too much for him." I crossed my arms with my wings flexing.

Starscream flared his wings at me and made a dash for me. He tackled me to the ground as he tried to punch me. I move my helm to the sides to avoid the fists. My legs wrapped around his waist as I flipped us around with my sword now in my servo. The blade pressed against his the Seeker's neck and our wings were both flared. Starscream squirmed under me which made me press the blade deeper.

"Attack me again and I _will_ not stop myself. Remember that Seeker." I stood up swiftly and placed my sword back in its place. Starscream stood up and stared me down. My wings flared and I roared my engines, "do it again Starscream and your trine will have one less member."

The red and gray mech growled before he left the room with his trine mates on his heels. I relaxed my wings and rolled my shoulders as I stepped back beside the throne. Megatron was grinning at me which caused my frame to shiver uncomfortably. "Why did you not kill him?"

"He didn't harm you or the king, nor did he threaten the peace. So, he is let go with a warn-" I stopped when I heard the almost quiet sounds of music. I looked at Megatron and bowed before hurrying off to the music. Half way to Megatron and Jazz's quarters did I find the king standing in front of a window. Against his neck was his violin and he was sliding the small bow against the strings.

The bow slid up and down fast before slowing down in the same repetitive notes. Jazz's helm was bent down as he continued playing. "The obscene positions he kept telling me through the bond, it makes my tanks churn."

"His Lordship is just testing you my king." I moved beside him to face him, getting a closer look at his passive gaze. He stopped playing as the strings vibrated to a stop. His arms lowered as his gaze went to mine. "Your highness, what is causing you so much distress?"

His mouth opened but no words escaped and he looked away with a small frown. "Nothing, I just wish to return home. I'm going to go get some recharge." Jazz finished the walk to their shared quarters, and I obviously followed him to the door. The Polyhexian walked inside and I took my place in front of the door.

 _Something happened between Megatron and Jazz._ I looked at my servos as my optics brightened as my battle computer was coming up with a plan. The mantra that I had told myself centuries ago was replaying in my processor. _Protect him at any cost, remember the promise you made. Protect the future of Cybertron with your life and kill anyone who wants to harm him._

-Optimus' POV-

I looked up from my desk work as my quarter's door slid open to reveal my mate with a large box in his arms. "And what is that?" I inquired as I sat it down while Smokescreen sat it on my desk. On his face was a big smile, which made me only more curious. He opened it and pulled out a holoframe of him and his brothers standing on the sides of a mech and femme. "The rest of your family?"

"Yeah, my Carrier and my Sire. This was taken after my knighting ceremony. You would have liked my Sire, he had a lot of the same beliefs as you." Smokescreen said with a much softer smile on his lips as he pushed himself on my lap. My Praxian mate said and I got a closer look on his royal guard seal. Smokescreen had once shown me his House seal on the back of his lower leg plating.

"I wouldn't doubt that. What else is in your box of tricks?" I chuckled as he pulled out another item. He pulled out a data pad that looked like it hadn't been turned on in forever. Smokescreen turned it on, which took a while due to inactivity.

"This was my schedule during my training. Woke up at 0400 and we immediately got to training for a cycle, went to the mess hall to refuel, checked out by the medics every stellar cycle when we got chips and mods implanted in us, one on one training, free time, studied our charges, and then etiquette training before lights out at 1800. That was my life for a long time, it was nothing compared to training day with Ironhide." He gave a small chuckle before closing the file and opened another to show another schedule.

I rested my helm on top of his with a small hum. "If you were supposed to guard them all the time when did you have time for recharge and refuel?"

"Well for the previous king and queen, Bluestreak and I took shifts when it came to the lunar cycle. Prowl recharged in the chambers beside Jazz's some cycles, recharge in Jazz's chambers, or go into a light stasis while on guard. Refueling Blue and I did the same thing, rotations. When Jazz was refueling with his creators, he would leave him under our care while he fueled, and sometimes would refuel while Jazz was taking his lessons." He explained with a chuckle on his face.

A laugh came from me as I seemed to get the idea. "So, Prowl was always… work driven?" He laughed with a nod of his helm.

"That's a nice way of putting it, but yes he took his duty serious and literal. Almost too serious." Smokescreen pulled out four medallions with a smile struggling to stay on his face. "Earned all of these from various things. Got this one from the king for protecting the queen during an attempt at her life. There were some jealous noble femmes that didn't think that a femme who couldn't have sparklings shouldn't be the queen. They tried to terminate her, but I caught one of them trying to poison the energon."

He told his story while picking up a blue and red pinstripe ribbon that had a bronze decagram star at one end. There was one that had a purple ribbon with two horizontal silver stripes. A dark green ribbon with a bronze circle with a red cross in the center. And finally, he took out a neutral red ribbon with a silver circle filled with small embroidered stars. "They're very beautiful, just like you."

Smokescreen gave me a strange look before purring and kissed my lips. "I'll take that as a compliment." He picked up the red ribbon and held it out to me with a smile, and his wings moving happily. "I want you to have this."

My optics widened as I looked at my mate with explicit surprise. "Smokescreen, I can't accept this. You've earned this." He shook his helm and placed it in my servo with a smile. "And I'm giving you this as a gift. It represents strength and leadership, which is what you have. You have definitely earned it." Smokescreen kissed my battle mask gently.

I looked at the medal and then at him with a hidden smile. "I wish I could give you a gift in return, it's really sweet of you." He shook his helm in refusal at my attempt of thinking of a gift. I sat the ribbon on my desk before picking my mate up in my arms, and carried him to our berth.

"Having you as my mate is all I need." He purred into my neck as I laid us down. Smokescreen's wings moved happily while moving on top of me with his legs straddling around my waist. "I guess the only thing I wish I could do, is show you the different districts in Helix. They were all very unique. Helix had a district called the bibliothèque, which translates into library, and it's one of the few Praxian ran places in the city. The reading wasn't really my thing, but the buildings were beautiful and when the suns hit the stained-glass windows at the right angle it would make your spark stop."

I closed my optics as I pictured what Smokescreen was describing. "It sounds beautiful, I hope that I will get to see it soon someday." When I said that I could see the perked wings start fluttering excitedly.

"Someday."

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	24. Chapter 24

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

* * *

Ch. 24

-Mirage's POV-

 _"Mirage, it's important for every unbonded mech and femme to attend the Prince's coming of age ball. And as you have turned down every candidate this past meta-cycle, you are going whether you like it or not. Why can't you be more like your older sister, Windblade, she is mated to very nice Seeker nobles and they're already expecting their first creations." My Carrier was standing beside the mirror that I was staring in as servants were polishing my frame._

 _"Carrier, if you haven't noticed, I am getting ready for the silly thing. I don't want to be the Lord Consort to the future king, I want to find someone who loves me not your credits." It wasn't an uncommon thing for my creators and I to argue about my dislike of courting. If anything, I always assumed they were wanting to get rid of me so they could have the house all to themselves._

 _My Carrier crossed her arms as her optics narrowed at my snarky comment. The servants all stopped for a second from the sudden tense atmosphere. "Mirage that his highly inappropriate. It is your duty to be there as future head of this house to be there for the future king. To show your support."_

 _"Oh, so now I'm going to show my support? I'm going, but I'm not promising that anything will happen as far as courting goes." I said firmly as I snapped my digits and one of the servants clipped my formal cloak around my neck. It was knee length and was a deep blue with my family seal on it._

 _When my carriage arrived to the castle, one guard opened the door for me and the other dealt with the dropping off the carriage. I looked up at the large fortress and saw a silhouette of a Polyhexian in one of the rooms. "Young Lord Mirage, this way please." My guard, though I could never remember his name, ushered me inside. As I walked to the top of the steps, the announcer was quick to get me through the long line._

 _"May I announce, Lord Mirage future high lord of the Iacon Towers District." He said and I bowed in the direction of the king and queen before walking down the stairs._

 _I went to an empty table and one of the royal servants walked over to me. She offered a glass of premium grade, it wasn't strong enough to overenergize bots but it had a lot sweeter taste than normal grade. "Thank you. Can I also get some for my guards?" They were both about to protest but I put my servo up to stop them. "I want you both in top condition."_

 _"Thank you, Young Lord." They both said before taking a glass each. While I examined the area, I saw that the queen's guard was heading our direction. My guards both sat their glasses down and stood up while I remained sitting. When the multicolored Praxian stopped in front of us, my guards both bowed. "Royal Guard Smokescreen, may I present future Towers Lord Mirage."_

 _"Greetings my Lord, her majesty wishes to seek an audience with you." He bowed in my direction before gesturing towards the thrones. I stood up and followed him to their majesties. The moment I stepped in front of the thrones I bowed to them. "Your highness, Lord Mirage of the Tower district."_

 _"An honor to be in your presence your majesties." I say before standing straight, taking in at the sight of the royal guards. They had the standard Praxian build which made them no different to the rest of Praxian society, except for their seals and the fact that they had another personality inside them._

 _Her majesty was very pretty and rumors were said that her only creation was as much of an optic catcher as his Carrier. "Lord Mirage, I was surprised to not have seen your creators representing Iacon. May I inquire as to why?"_

 _"My Carrier believes it unwise to not partake in the chances of catching the young prince's optics." I said honestly, not seeing the point in deceiving them._

 _"And what do you know of my son, your future king?" The king interjected, clearly testing me. I didn't know much on a personal level, but I knew from simple table talk about him._

 _I folded my servos in front of me as I spoke, again honestly. "Only things I have heard from the news and the district I represent my king. That he is a genius in the arts of music and dance, he also has her lady's kind spark and as well as the same noble spark as you do your highness. I've also heard that the shining crystal loves to visit the opera house in Iacon."_

 _Both of them both chuckled at my response and I saw that both guards smiled at my response. The queen responded first after a moment to gather themselves. "Well the rumors are true; my lovely son has a passion for music. I hope to see you give the young prince a dance before the end of the ball?"_

 _"Of course, your grace." I bowed before returning to my table._

 _"Femmes and gentlemechs, it is an on honor to present to you, the shining crystal and the future of Cybertron, Prince Jazz!" We all stopped and looked up at the staircase to see a five-hundred-thirty deca cycle old Polyhexian. He was very bright in appearance, his formal cloak hung from his shoulders and his crown on his helm. Beside his side was a Praxian that looked very similar to the king's guard._

 _I, along with the rest of the noble and royal court, bowed as the Prince walked down the steps and went straight to his creators._

"And that was all I saw of him that night, I never got a clear view of him. I don't know why I didn't put two and two together until I saw Jazz in that crown and cloak with that seal on his chest. I guess with the war and the memories of losing my family, it caused me to suppress my memories of anything involving nobility." I sat on the floor in front of the berth with a heavy sigh. Hound was sitting beside me while we shared a cube of high grade.

"It's not your fault Raj, it's not like anyone would have suspected Jazz of all mechs to being king of our home world." He took another large swig of the high grade before handing it to me. "Primus Raj, what is wrong with the slag that everyone else drinks?"

"I have been saving this for celebration, I think end of the war is worth celebrating." I chuckled as I sipped on the cube before resting it on my leg. "And you're not supposed to chug it Hound, you take your time."

Hound laid his helm on my shoulder before he took my servo. "Raj, is it okay for me to ask you something? Do you really want to return to the life of a noble?"

Our optics locked for a moment before I looked at the wall with a smile. "I do, I really do. I know you dreamt of living out in the fields with lots of open space, but that isn't me." I felt the slight twinge of sadness through the bond, but I took his servo to get him to look at me. "Now there's no need to get sad, I'm not saying we can't own anything out in the hillside but I don't want our sparklings to be deprived of both of their heritage."

Hound perked up and smiled when I spoke of our future. "I think that sounds like a good compromise. How many sparklings do you think about having? I kinda want a whole swarm, maybe eight or nine little Mirage's." He purred into my neck cables and kissed his way up my helm.

"Oh no you don't my metallic horn dog, you behave yourself until we return on Cybertron." I pushed him before he tackled me with a deep and playful purr. I started laughing while trying to fight him off. "No, Hound get off me!"

-Jazz's POV-

"You want me to want!?" I was sitting on the middle of the berth with my legs covering my pelvic plating and my servos propping me up. Megatron was laughing darkly at me as he crawled onto the berth, forcing me to lay on the berth. "I-I… I don't know how to give oral interfacing! Primus, just because I gave the persona of a party mech and spread a lot of rumors about me taking mech to my berth, doesn't mean _I did any of it_!"

"I would watch your tone there Jazz, wouldn't want your lap dog hearing you. It's not very a polite thing to use your outside voice while in doors, not unless you're screaming my name." Megatron leaned next to my receptor and his digits pinched some wires in my hips. I jerked my hips upwards as I gave a whimper at the feeling. "And it's rude to lie to your mate, I can see your memories and you know how to use your glossa. Would you prefer I punish you by removing the spike and glossa of your little toy?"

"You leave Prowl out of this Megatron. I'll do it, just remember that I'm only cooperating with your threats is because of the sparkling inside me. It may be sired by a greedy tyrant like you, but I will protect it with my life." I slithered out from under him and watched him lay on his back, his spike slid out. _I hate you Megatron._ I told him through the bond as I forced myself to slide my mouth over his spike.

 _I'm glad we are on the same page Jazz._ He pushed his hips up and watched me gag before pulling me away. When I saw that cheeky grin on his face, I knew that I wasn't going to be able to leave the berth for a long while. Megatron thrusted his hips harder into my mouth and I gagged hard before pulling away and escaped the berth. Megatron growled and stood up as he stalked closer to me. _You aren't being very obedient little Autobot. When I want you to do something, you do it._

 _I'm not some simply pleasure bot for you to take when you feel like it! Don't forget that I can still control you Megatron, I'm just being nice because of the sparkling._ I backed up into a corner and saw Megatron trap me with his arms. I went to duck under his arms but he grabbed me around my waist. "Unhand me."

"If you don't behave in the berth, then I will have to have Soundwave come assist me with teaching you manners. Now, lay on the berth so I can take your valve." He growled as his grip tightened. I bit my lip and whimpered from the pain. The mech dragged me to the berth and not so gently tossed me on it. Megatron climbed on top of me, pinning my servos in one of his servos above my helm. "Open it."

I slid my cover open and turned my helm with another whimper. With no preparation or even to let me calm down, Megatron forced himself in and got straight to thrusting. I groaned in pain as both my optics and visors flickered, the first thing I saw was Prowl kneeling beside me with visible worry in his optics. "P-Prowler?"

"Jazzy, what happened? Megatron left with energon dripping from his arm." He grabbed my servos as I sat up slowly. I groaned in pain as every inch of me ached. When I saw Prowl looking at me, I quickly covered myself up in embarrassment of how I looked. "Your highness, please talk to me. What happened?"

"I, I… Nothing happened Prowler, he just scared me and I bit him. He took me by surprise, that's all." _I can't tell you, or Cybertron's future will be ruined._ I tried to stand, but the second my peds touched the ground they gave and I was falling towards the floor. Prowl quickly caught me and lifted me in his arms, and saw the results of two cycles of interfacing all over my frame. "Please don't look at me like this, I don't want you to be disgusted by me." I looked away with tears finally falling as my spark ached.

"Shhh, nonsense I could never be disgusted by you. We'll get you cleaned up and then we'll see Hook about repairing you." Prowl carried me to the wash racks and held me through the entire cleaning process and dried me off very carefully. "There, now off to go see Hook. I've actually had a chance to speak with them."

I looked up at my friend with hidden optics. He smiled down at me before taking me to the med bay. When we arrived, the Constructicons were all there and looking over blueprints. Well more like in a heated argument over something in said blueprints. "And I'm saying that you are wrong! Who puts a fountain in the middle of a market district that small!? Everyone will get wet!"

"And I want a fountain in the market district, Scrapper!" Long Haul yelled at him as he punched his teammate in the shoulder. Scrapper growled and went to attack the other mech, but Bonecrusher and Mix Master both pulled him away. "Not every slagging city needs your stupid crystal sculptures!"

"What's wrong with them!? They certainly brought more visitors to the Gardens!" Scrapper went to dive at Long Haul, but Hook and Scavenger stopped him.

"Perhaps now would be appropriate to stop them?" Prowl whispered as he lowered me to the ground slowly.

I nodded with a soft hiss of pain. "Guys, can you stop arguing for five kliks?" The Constructicons all stopped and saw us standing behind them. When I thought that we had gotten their attention, they all started talking over each other to get me to agree with them. I groaned as I thought of what would appease them. "Why not do this? Build small fountain in the center with a crystal statue as the ornament, and to avoid any items getting wet expand the walk path."

They all stared at me and then each other before turning their backs to us. There was a collection of whispering before turning to face me with a smile coming from a few of the mechs that had visible mouths. Scrapper spoke for his team, "perfect idea! This is the plan for the market district in Crystal City. We figured we show Omega once all the plans are done."

"You certainly look worse for wear, what happen? Get on Megatron's bad side?" Hook asked jokingly as he helped me on the repair bench. "This'll take a while, so you can either stay online and listen to the idiots bicker over plans or I can put you into stasis lock until I'm done."

I shook my helm as I looked at Prowl as he stood off to the side, but kept his gaze on us. "I need the distraction. Maybe give me ideas." He didn't say anything as he got to work.

-Prowl's POV-

I wasn't going to tell anyone about where I had planned on going later that night, and it was imperative that no one knew about it. When I arrived to the destination I saw that Bluestreak and Smokescreen were already there. I was caught off guard by them hugging me tightly. They finally pulled away with nervous chuckles. "Sorry Prowl, we just have been super worried about you both. Is he safe? What about the sparkling?" Smokescreen would have continued asking questions if I hadn't covered his mouth. His wings quivered nervously with a chuckle. "Sorry."

"Well from the amount of times they have been interfacing, I don't doubt the king is sparked. We will still have to wait for a few solar cycles. I am unharmed as well, it is going to be difficult to get Starscream and his trine to be cooperative. Would honestly prefer to have one of the Autobot fliers to be the Triage. How are things going back at the ARK? Have you gotten into contact with the others?" I asked while I took a datapad from Bluestreak and read it over. "This is good, we will at least not have to worry about redoing the imprinting ceremony like we first thought."

"Grapple, Hoist, and a few of the others have been digging around the ship. Ratchet and Wheeljack want to get started on repairs of the ARK as soon as possible." Bluestreak said with his arms crossed and his wings flicking thoughtfully. "Do you think we'll be able to see his majesty? Smokescreen and I want to ask him to command us to not take our lives."

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully and it was hard to not come up with some sort of plan that could get him away from Megatron. "There is a seventeen success rate of getting the king away from Megatron. He has him in his hold with their quarters and med bay being the only exceptions. He won't even allow us to walk with just ourselves without Soundwave trailing us."

"And we aren't going there without risking Megatron to get trigger happy. Scrap, okay we'll haven't to think of another to get the command. How are the Decepticons treating him?" Smokescreen asked before his left wing flicked and he grabbed my elbow strut with concern in his optics. "Hey, you look like you're worried about something."

"I don't know, my optics see nothing wrong but my processor is screaming that something is being done to the king. I can feel it in my spark that Megatron is doing something harmful to Jazz, but I can't find any proof. How long did you get used to Optimus in the berth?" I asked the youngest of my brothers, knowing that he would be able to give me a more of a viable answer than Bluestreak.

"Optimus in the berth? Like when he spiked me? I don't know like three or four solar cycles, why?" Smokescreen was clearly uncomfortable with revealing that information, but it was an important detail.

I nodded as I took into account how many times Megatron told me to leave and when I returned seeing Jazz in the after state of their interfacing. "How many times over the course of four solar cycles? It's imperative that I know,"

"Uh… I don't know maybe like three times a solar cycle. One when we woke up, after our shifts, and during the lunar cycle. Maybe more if I was in heat. But I mean Optimus had to be extremely gentle because he isn't exactly average sized, I had to sometimes see Ratchet for an inspection if he got too carried away."

"Prowl, what's with the sudden questions?" Bluestreak with sudden worry when he must've seen my growing fear. "Talk to us, what's going on?"

"I think Dark blade is happening all over again. But-"

"But you have no evidence to back that claim. Prowl, if the Decepticons are as paranoid of everything as Red Alert is maybe Megatron has cameras in his quarters." Smokescreen suggested before his wings twitched and his servo went to his comlink. "What do you mean Optimus is missing?"

Bluestreak and I looked at our brother as he was getting more worried. His comlink went off soon after and his optics locked with mine. "Mirage, Hound, and Ratchet are missing as well. We need to return to the base and find them. You have your own mission to handle, keep us up to date on Jazz."

I nodded and actually initiated the hug I gave my brothers. "Good luck to you both, comm me as soon as you find where our friends went." When I returned, I was stopped by Soundwave and his Cassetticons. I tried to bypass them, but the blue mech stopped me in my attempt. "What is it you want Soundwave?"

::Inquiry: Where did Autobot go?:: He stared at me and I glared at him. Soundwave kept a stiff posture but continued speaking. ::Suggestion: Soundwave will answer Prowl's question if Soundwave's question is answered.::

 _Soundwave is loyal to Megatron, I don't know if I should. There is a ten percent chance that Soundwave won't tell Megatron._ "And how can I trust you won't just take it to your master?" I put my servos on my hips as I looked at all of his little scraplets with a suspicious glare.

::Megatron: Is not Soundwave's master. Soundwave: Sees opportunity to save Cassetticons from war. Soundwave's primary objection: Protect Cassetticons before anything else.:: Soundwave said while his creations went into his cassette compartment.

"Then what is your honest opinion on Jazz? You can be as honest as you want, and then I'll tell you along with you answering my next question." I leaned against the doorframe of the entrance. Soundwave nodded as he went quiet for a long while.

::Soundwave's opinion on Autobot Jazz: Formidable opponent and loyal. Opinion on Jazz as ruler of Cybertron: Insufficient data. Only data Soundwave has, is prewar data.:: He said with his arms crossed and he gestured at me for my turn.

 _Soundwave is very loyal to his duty as a host Carrier._ "Okay. Does Megatron's quarters have cameras?" I didn't see the point in beating around the bush as the humans said. He shook his helm and my wings twitched in frustration. "Do you have anyway of seeing or getting intel on what happens inside his quarters?"

::Inquiry: Why do you wish to watch Megatron interface with Jazz?:: His helm tilted and I nearly choked on my intake when he asked so bluntly.

"No, that isn't it at all. I don't believe that Jazz is being treated correctly." I crossed arms and glared at the wall beside me. My wings flicked as I thought about what to do to see if Jazz was in danger or not.

::Inquiry: Does Autobot Prowl feel jealousy towards Megatron?:: Soundwave asked, obviously trying to get an emotion from me. My wings twitched in annoyance.

"I am not jealous of Megatron." I rolled my optics as I decided to go check on Jazz and see if he was up for a walk. I stopped in front of the door and knocked on it before hearing no reply. I took my time to enter the code and watched the door slide open. Jazz was on the berth with patches on his inner thigh plating and on his pelvic plating. "Your highness, what happened? Are you okay?"

I rushed over to him and saw him slowly look up at me with a tiny whimper. He sat up with his legs curled up under him with the thermal blanket covering his lower half. "Prowl, I hurt all over and these numbing patches aren't working."

I got on the berth and pulled him onto my lap. He hugged onto my armor tightly as I felt him shake. "Jazz, block him from the bond and tell me what's going on. I can't protect you if you don't tell me what is going on."

He put a servo to his chest and shook his helm as he gave a whimper. Jazz leaned against me with another whimper. "I can't, the sparkling." The king looked at me before whining again as he shifted in pain. I stood up and laid him on the berth again. Carefully I turned him on his front and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked and looked at his servos as his right digit flinched. My wings flared as I saw the physical response, but I continued massaging his frame. I rubbed down his back. "Is he forcing you to keep quiet? Are you blocking him?" Again, his digit twitched and I continued to rub his back.

"He can only feel my emotions, I'm trying to stay calm but I'm scared for the sparkling's safety. Please, don't do anything. I can handle Megatron, he's only like this in the berth." Jazz said softly into his arm as I moved my servos to his hips. I sighed and nodded while rubbing his waist more. Jazz sighed and I could feel his tense protoform relax under my touch. "Where have you been at?"

I flexed my wings as I shook my helm, "I can't tell you without risking you, but all I will tell you is that we won't have to do the imprinting ceremony." He rolled onto his back to stare at me. A relaxed smile came to his face. "Do you feel better your highness? It isn't good for your young sparkling to be stressed out."

"Prowl, I won't know if I'm even sparked for another twenty-six solar cycles." He laughed as I stood back up and put a servo on his chest plate. I simply nodded while feeling his chest some more. "What are you doing?"

"I'm feeling for a sparkling, but I'm pretty confident that you a sparked. You are going to need me with you at all cost the moment is confirmed. And you know that my training makes me imprint on the sparkling the second I see the young spark, until a youngling Praxian officially imprint on it." I explained as Jazz sat up with a nod. He stood up and looked at me with a curious tilt of his helm.

"Prowl, can we get some energon and go for a drive?" Jazz asked me and I nodded with a smile on my face. He smiled as we left the room, we were heading down to were the rec room was and I took notice that some of the ongoing Decepticons were standing against the walls. They all bowed their helms when Jazz was in sight.

 _What in Primus' name?_ I looked as the bowing continued. Jazz looked at me with a questioning gaze, and I simply shrugged before following him in the room. He sat at a table while I went to get us our energon, and when I turned to go back to him I saw Jazz being surrounded by Thrust's trine. I went straight to him and sat the cubes down with my wings flaring. "Is there something you need Thrust?"

"Cool your slag Praxian, we came to speak to silver optics here." Thrust flicked his wings at me before turning back at the king. "Dirge heard Thundercracker and Skywarp mention you were debating on doing a trading between Helix and Vos. We may not look like it, but we were raised in the distribution sector of Vos." His wingtips flicked proudly.

Jazz crossed his legs as he sipped the energon that I pushed in his direction. "Prowl, you can stand down they seem to have their processors working correctly." I stood down and started drinking my energon while keeping my gaze on the three Seekers. "And safe to assume, you are wanting a shot at being Vos Triage?"

"You're right." Thrust said with his arms crossed as he looked down at the king with a firm nod of his helm. "It's no secret that Starscream is an idiot and as power hungry as Megatron, but I think it would be idiotic to allow his trine to lead Vos."

Jazz nodded thoughtfully as he sat the cube on the table beside him. I looked down at him and then at the Seekers. My wings flicked with a huff, "I apologize if I don't exactly believe you. You are wanting to form a trading contract with Helix, but that also means you enter a peaceful pact with Praxus. Are you willing to put aside centuries of hatred just for a market trade?"

"In a business stand point, it would be more beneficial to have both Vos and Praxus give up our little bickerment that happened a millennium ago. You think about our proposition and let us know what you think." Thrust said before they all dipped their helms and left us.

When we were alone again, I felt his glare and when I looked down at him I saw his silver optics narrowing at me. "Prowl, I can speak for myself. Your vendetta against the Seekers are understandable, but the old triage is dead! You need to let go of the past and think about the future of Cybertron!" Jazz actually stood up and stared me down with anger that I had never seen in his optics before. "I don't know if you are mad because you can't have me, you didn't protect me from Megatron, or whatever is making you so overly protective just stop it!"

 _Overly protective?_ My wings twitched as we continued to stare at each other. "Is that a wish from a friend or an order as the king?" _Jazz, please don't order me to stop doing my job. This is all apart of Megatron's plans, to get us apart._

"As the king, I command you to stand down and cease being over protective of me unless someone threatens my life." Jazz's optics flashed and I saw that the brightness in the room increased for a second before returning to normal. I bowed as my processor registered the command and I backed up slightly. He sighed and sat back down while agitatedly rubbing his forehelm. "Thank you."

-Jazz's POV; 11,100 years old-

"Prowler come catch me if you can!" I ran through the crowded district of the market place in Helix. Around my neck was a dark gray cloak with light blue trim, and the hood bounced around my helm. I looked over my shoulder and saw that I couldn't see Prowl. I tried to stop but my peds tripped over each other and I was falling to the ground. A pair of servos grabbed me, saving me from falling to the concrete ground. I started dusting myself off with quiet mumbling. "Velatone is going to kill me for scuffing my paintjob."

"Are you okay youngling?" A gruff voice asked me, with a tone that wasn't something I was used to. I looked up with a surprised look in my optics, though the bot couldn't see them. There were four mechs; one white and red, a red and blue mech, a white and blue mech, and a dark green mech all stood in front of me with strange symbols on their frames.

I nodded and went to answer him, but I heard my name being called. "Jazz, Primus Jazz where are you?" My gaze went up to seeing my guard, Prowl push his way from the crowd and I cheered excitedly as I jumped into his frame. He hugged me with his wings moving excitedly before setting me down and pulled my hood back to examine me. "Primus young prince, what did I tell you about running out of my sight? What if something happened to you?"

"But Prowler, I wanted to go run and explore the market!" I crossed my arms with a huff as my guard finished his examination. The four mechs all stared at us with shock, which confused me. "Oh, I never got your names. Thank you for saving me."

It was only the white and blue mech that bowed with his arm folded across his midsection. "I deeply apologize for my friends your highness, they aren't from Cybertron. They're from a neighboring planet and aren't accustomed to our ways. My name is Noble Mirage, this is my mate Hound. This is Ratchet and Optimus. It's an honor to be in the presence of the shining crystal."

 _Visitors!?_ I gasped and grabbed Prowl's servos while bouncing on my peds excitedly. "Prowler, did you hear?! They're visiting from another planet!" I dropped his servo before looking at them with a bigger smile. "Will you all please come to the palace and have mid-cycle energon with us? I hear all about the planet you come from!"

"Your majesty, you can't just invite bots to the castle. You know the rule." Prowl stared me down while placing the hood back on my helm, minding my horns. "We do have to return to the palace for your lessons."

I crossed my arms and stared up at him with a glare. "I don't care about the stupid rule, none of them are Primes. They saved me and I want them to come back home with us." Prowl rubbed his nasal ridge with a small groan. He stepped to the side with his servo gesturing for us to go to the castle. I squealed and grabbed Optimus' servo, and pulled him behind me. "Prowl, can you-"

"Already forwarding messages to your tutors." Prowl looked around while the market clerks all bowed at me with smiles on their faces. I dropped the servo in my hold and looked at my guard with a big grin. "I'm going to go run up ahead."

"Your high-" I didn't let Prowl finish before laughing and ran through the crowd.

-Prowl's POV; 18,200-

I groaned again as I picked up my step, "I will let you four know that I will not allow you to continue lying to the prince, but he is clearly fond of you lot. But know this, I will keep my optics on you. I am curious, how did a noble mech like yourself get talked into courting a commoner?"

"Well hey now, just because I don't have the creds doesn't mean Raj doesn't love me any less." Hound put a servo on his chest as his optics narrowed at me.

"What my mate means is that he paid a hefty price to pursue me, and prove to my family that he loved me more than any courters." Mirage said while touching his mate's chest, trying to calm him down. I flicked my wings at them before finding the prince talking to one of the merchants with enthusiasm.

"Prowl, I want Crescendo's sixth symphony data chip." The prince turned and looked up at me with his typical turbo puppy expression. I nodded and held out my inner left wrist, the merchant scanned it before handing the prince the chip with a smile.

He bounced excitedly before subspacing it. The prince folded his servos in front of him and bowed politely. "Thank you, have a good solar cycle."

The merchant curtseyed with a big smile on her face. "No, thank you my prince. I look forward to future transactions with the future of Cybertron."

The prince was about to run off, but I put a servo on his shoulder. "No more running off. I do not wish to explain why you are covered in scratches." I dropped my servo and immediately he took off. My wings shook as my engine revved with frustration. "Primus give me strength."

We followed where the prince had run off to; he was crouched in front of a couple of dirtied up Polyhexian younglings. The prince smiled as he removed his cloak and put it around them before pulling out a bag of energon sweets that he had gotten only a few nanominutes ago. "There you go, do you live in the orphanage in Polyhex?"

"Y-yes your highness. We can't take these." The oldest of the two pushed the items back at him. I noticed movement behind me and I put my arm in front of the guests. The prince handed them back with his servos wrapping around his legs as he smiled.

"You can have them, it's going to storm tonight and Polyhex is a far walk. The medical center would be willing to let you two stay until it passes." My wings fluttered at the kindness the heir shown the two orphans. He looked at the ground before looking up at me with a tilt of his helm. "Prowl, can you give them some credits for a transit ticket?"

I bowed my helm as I went over to them and I sent the credits to the oldest mech. They both smiled and before bowing their helms at the prince. The oldest stood up and bowed once more before helping the youngest one up. "Thank you, so much young prince, you really are the future of Cybertron. Thank you." The two started running before the youngest ran to Jazz and actually hugged him before running off again.

Jazz was grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor until he turned around and frowned when he saw all of staring at him. He tilted his helm with a confused click. "What? They were sad, I couldn't let them stay sad. Prowl did I do something wrong?" He looked at me with stress evident in his posture.

"No, you didn't your highness. It was very kind of you to give them your sweets and cloak." I smiled at him with a proud flick of my wings. A smile was on his face again before he looked up at the others that were also thrilled with his actions. "Ready to head home?"

He nodded with excitement before skipping to the mech named Ratchet and tilted his helm. "Are you a medic? What are those strange symbols on you?"

There was a moment of silence before he answered. I didn't like these mechs, there wasn't something right about them. They didn't belong here, but at the same time they did. "Yes, I am a medic. Um… these are a brand of a team we're on from our home planet."

"No, do not even think about it my prince. My lady will not only frown at the sight of you branding yourself, but she will kick my aft." Jazz knew very well that it was common for the guards to use language, and to be honest seeing his reaction was adorable.

He gasped and covered his mouth with both servos as he moved in front of me. "Prowl, you can't be using that type of language around me. You're being a bad influence on me."

"Then order me not to." I looked down at him with a smile. He grabbed my arm and hugged it tightly. "Your highness, it's rude to ignore your guests. You invited them, you have to converse with them."

He looked down before looking up quickly and looked at Optimus with a smile. "Has Mirage shown you the construction of Crystal City!? It's dome is almost done! I'm so excited to visit it when it's finished." The prince took pride in the city and I was proud of him when he had presented it to his creators. "My sire told me that it was a perfect place to start merge Kaonions and Iaconians. I was surprised to find out the Prime council agreed with us, they don't really like us."

"No, he has not yet. I bet Crystal City is beautiful though. As for this Prime Council, I believe not all of them dislike you. As those younglings said, you are the future of Cybertron. Young prince." Optimus said and got the prince to pout.

"You all can call me Jazz, you're my friends now." The prince smiled before looking at Hound with a smile. "If you're mates with Mirage, does that mean you're a noble now too? How come Mirage's family didn't kick him out of his representing house?"

My wings flare as my optics widened, "your highness that is highly inappropriate to ask."

Jazz looked at the couple and frowned deeply as he looked down at his peds. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But Prowler, _you_ told me to question everything and it's against the law for a noble to be mates with a commoner."

"Well, how about when we arrive to the castle I'll tell you how I got Mirage to let me court him. Sound cool?" Hound looked down at with a smile, and to my surprise and Hound's surprise too, Jazz jumped up into his frame and hugged him with a purr. My wings twitched as I clutched my fists tightly.

We finally arrived to the castle and the strange mechs all stared in amazement before looking down at the smiling youngling. The two tower guards saw us and the outer gate's lock spun open as it slid open before the center gate rose up, and the inner gate dropped to the ground. "Kind of overkill for three gates, isn't it?"

"No." I said before flicking my wings and saw that a speeder was here. "Jazz, were you aware Prime council members were coming?" Jazz had given me permission to use his name whenever we were in the safeties of the castle walls. And admittedly it was nice how his name rolled off my glossa.

Jazz frowned and shook his helm, "they shouldn't be when Carrier and Sire are away. Tell them to go away, I don't want to see them." Before I could leave to tell our unexpected guests to leave, five of them had come around from where the crystal garden was and walked over to us. Jazz squeaked with fear as he hid behind me, holding onto me as he shook. "Prowler."

I put a servo on the back of his helm as stood tall with my wings flared to hide the prince's face. "Greetings Prime council members, may I inquire as to why you are here? You are causing distress to the young prince."

"We just came here to get his account of the incident that happened between him and Dark blade. When we asked him, what happened a deca cycle ago, Dark blade said that the young prince wasn't getting his intakes and fell. And he was simply trying to help." One of the Primes said as he looked down at the prince with his arms crossed.

I revved my engines as I shifted my ped very slightly. "Are you calling the prince, your future king, a liar!? The very moment he arrived to the castle, Dark blade broke every law placed. He forced himself onto the prince, and if you are taking the word of a creep like him over a youngling that isn't even courting age then I suggest the council find some new members."

"Dark blade has been very cooperative and has shown he has potential of being a Prime." Another pointed his digit and glared as he took a defensive stance.

I felt the prince bow his helm against my back as he continued to shake. I quickly pulled out my sword and pointed it at them with a glare as my wings shook. "I suggest leaving before something regretful happens. And understand the king will hear of this encounter."

One of the primes looked at his friends with a frown, shaking his helm before kneeling to the ground. "I apologize for my fellow Prime's disgraceful actions. Young prince, you know me, I would never call you a liar."

The prince looked from behind me and nodded, "yes Onyx Prime." He sniffled before holding onto my arm as he gave another whimper. "Please leave."

He nodded before him and friends got on their speeders, and left the castle walls. I went to check on the prince but he took off towards the gardens too fast for me to stop him. My wings twitched as I sighed and sheathed me blade. "I hate the council, don't know one thing about honor." I tapped my wrist and one of the servants rushed out of the palace, and came down the stairs before she bowed with a smile on her face. "Please escort our guests to the lounge, I have to go retrieve the prince. Thank you, Archwing."

"Right away Guard Prowl, come along." Her tiny winglets flicked as she escorted them inside.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	25. Chapter 25

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

* * *

CCh. 25

-Optimus' POV-

My processor was still trying to wrap around the fact that we were back in time. I'm not exactly sure how we did it, but we couldn't discuss it until we were alone. When I saw how my predecessors treated Jazz, it made me genuinely upset. How could anyone believe that a youngling was lying? _Where are his creators? Smokescreen and Bluestreak?_ Ratchet stood close to me as if wanting to talk. "Yes Ratchet?" We made sure our voices were low as we were guided through the palace. I couldn't believe how amazing everything looked and a lot of the mechs and femmes, who weren't stationed around the halls, had smiles on their faces as they laughed.

"Any idea as to how we got here? It's not like how the Arielbots got caught in a time warp. We're going to have to be careful, Prowl is still Prowl even if he is young." Ratchet warned as Mirage seemed to enjoy himself while telling Hound about things. "At least someone is enjoying this accidental field trip."

"It worries me Ratchet, hearing Prowl say he hates Primes. Makes me wonder what I did to change their minds. We seem to have come back to a time after Dark blade attacked Jazz." I whispered back softly as we were led into a large room, bigger than the ARK, and there were couches and seats surrounding a large table.

The walls were a sleek silver with white and dark red mesh draped around the ceiling of the room. Under the table was a red and gold mesh carpet. There was a fireplace that faced the entrance of the room, and above that was a large holoscreen. On either side of the fireplace were shelves of datapad books. Against one of the large window that was to the right of all the furniture was a chess board.

"Would you like me to bring you anything?" The femme asked as she stood off to the side of the holoscreen with her servos folded in front of her.

Before anyone could get a word out, Mirage butted in. "Energon is fine, thank you." The femme bowed and I looked at my spy with a hidden frown. Mirage sat down on one of the smaller couches as he pulled his mate down beside him. "You want to not look suspicious? Then accepting offers will get Prowl off our afts. If he finds out Optimus is a Prime, he is going to kick us all out. Not to mention tell my creators about Hound and I, and who knows what'll happen."

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Mirage on this. Until we can figure out what happened, we need to just go along with the flow. Maybe we can get a bit more of an insight on Jazz." Ratchet said as we sat on a couch across from the couple. "Hound, you look like you're starting to calm down."

"I'm starting to understand why Jazz hated contact, especially when he wasn't expecting it. To be so young and have some mech do something to you, it's disgusting. And seeing the Primes trying to cover for him? How can anyone do that, Optimus?" He looked at me with confusion.

I shook my helm, "I don't know Hound." The femme had returned with a silver tray with cubes. I noticed a band around her arm and I nodded at it. "Can I ask what is that on your arm?"

She looked at it before looking up with a smile. "It's a servant band, all of the servants of the palace wear it. His majesty, King Sharp point, doesn't believe in branding us as we aren't slaves but workers. The only ones who get branded are the guards, to show which House they serve. Her lady actually saved me from being forced to serve one of the Tarn noble Houses. It's a very pleasant place to work."

"Are you forced to do anything?" Ratchet asked.

Her wings twitched as her face twisted into confusion before her optics widened in realization. "Primus no, we are all paid well. We get good lodging, have access to a top medic known in Helix, and are free to leave whenever we like. That's why we wear the bands. The royal family is very nice to all of us, and the prince is so sweet."

"May I ask who this Dark blade is, and what he did to the prince?" Hound leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs.

"You mean you didn't hear? Dark blade, attempted to force the prince into a spark bond. Royal Guard Prowl was on a three solar cycle suspension because he left his post. It was all very sad; his royal highness didn't talk for a while. Today was the first cycle that he actually returned to normal." Her winglets had dipped briefly before she smiled towards the end. "Was there anything you would like to know?"

The doors opened and a squeal came from the entrance. We looked up to seeing Jazz run to the femme and hug her tightly. "Archwing, did you make them!?" He looked as if he hadn't been shaking with fear moments ago.

Prowl stationed himself by the window as he watched us all. The femme, now I know as Archwing, nodded with a smile on her face. She lowered to the floor with her winglets moving happily. "Of course I did my prince, made it just the way you like it. Would like me to bring you and your guests some?" He nodded as he bounced on his peds excitedly.

"And bring Prowl energon too?" He questioned her and she nodded before standing up. Prowl went to object, but the femme was already leaving and Jazz stopped him. "You didn't tell me that you didn't refuel this morning. I don't want you to get sick again."

The young Polyhexian ran to the Praxian and grabbed his servos. "I won't now go interact with _your_ guests." Being mated to a Praxian had its benefits, I had a basic knowledge of their wings. And watching Prowl's wings twitch, he was really annoyed.

"Tell me about your planet. Is it far from Cybertron?" Jazz sat on a couch by himself, he was bouncing excitedly. Archwing returned with a cart and handed us the oil cake. Jazz started eating his slice right away with his legs kicking softly.

I was used to Jazz being energetic and happy, but seeing him like this was still mind boggling. "Well… our home is made from organic material. It's called Earth, compared to Cybertron it is a very young planet."

Jazz had his fork pressed against his lips as he absorbed the information. "Earth… hmm… I don't recognize the name. It's not in Cybertron's solar system is it?" He looked at each of us for confirmation, and we shook our helms. "Sire says organic planets are dangerous for our kind. Is that true?"

"It can be yes, but we learned to live with the organisms somewhat peacefully." Ratchet treaded carefully when he spoke, neither of us touched the cake.

There was a moment of silence while Jazz continued to eat. He suddenly perked up and looked at Hound with a smile. "Have you seen astro foxes? They're super cute."

"I've seen some in my lifetime." Hound smiled as he pulled Mirage close to him.

"We have a whole bunch of them running around in our carbon fields. Wanna see them?" He sat the plate down on the table with even more excitement. His attention turned to me with a smile and he quickly came to me, taking my servos. "Do you want to see them too Optimus?"

Ratchet snickered at our young friend, or at least that's what I told myself. I nodded as the younger Jazz gasped excitedly before grabbing my servo, and dragging me towards a glass door that was to the right of the room. He looked up at Prowl with his hold still on my digit. "Prowler, when will it started storming?"

Prowl looked outside while moving his wings silently. "We'll have two cycles before the storm comes. If you want to go out to the fields, then you have to do your geography homework for your lesson tomorrow. In fact, you should do _all_ of your studying tonight, because you are late on it."

Jazz pouted and shook his helm rapidly. "Uh huh! I refuse to sit and do homework, I have better things to do. Like avoiding the stupid homework; how will learning about stupid rock formations help me as future king? I hate homework, it's boring."

The team all laughed at the pout on the youngling's face. _At least something hasn't changed at all._ Prowl crossed his arms and stared down at the mech. "Would you like to deal with your Sire's speech or would you like to avoid it and get your work done?"

"I think I'll survive my Sire's speech. Come on, I wanna go!" Jazz opened the door and tried to drag me out of the door. I followed behind him, not used to such an excitement from him. He dropped my servo and started running up ahead while laughing.

-Jazz's POV-

I looked up at the sky and saw jets fly across, and started laughing. "Prowler, look it's the air patrol. Sire is on his way home from Stanix!" Prowl nodded as he was quiet, usually he was very talkative and played with me. I frowned and jumped on him, surprising him as his arms wrapped around me. "Prowler, why are you quiet? Will you talk if I do my homework, is that why you're sad?"

"I'm not sad my prince, just on guard. Go play but stay in my vision." He smiled before kissing my servos. I giggled before dropping down from his hold and ran up ahead. The carbon fields were large hill fields that with cyber-organic plants, there weren't a lot of trees so there were chances of overheating so we never staid long. There were crystals scattered around the gray fields and a few geysers were hidden in the tall metallic blades.

I stopped in the middle of the trail and got on the ground, pressing my horn against the warm ground. Mirage started speaking but someone stopped him until I stood up and faced all the adults with a proud smile. I pointed to the left, "there's something moving over by the water ponds. We'll have to be careful though."

"Why's that?" Hound asked with a proud smile on his face. "How did you learn to track like that Jazz?"

"When Sire and the nobles come out here to hunt them. I don't like hunting, so I scare them away. There are geysers around here, and sometimes they explode!" I mimicked an explosion just before a rumbling came in the distance and a water geyser exploded. "Like that, Prowl's brother Bluestreak got really hurt when he got too close to one. Isn't that right, Prowl?"

"Correct, and luckily we were able to get a Praxus medic out here to salvage his wings. Shall we continue our walk?" Prowl asked with his wings twitching, and that's how I know he was being really protective. I smiled knowing that he was going to be there for me if I needed him. I nodded as I took Optimus' servo again and started pulling him ahead of the group.

There was rustling coming from the field and we all stopped; all of the adults had serious expressions and were really tense. A small yippy cry came and a small astro fox came limping out with its paw lifted up to its chest. I took my visors off and held my servo out. It started growling when I got close to it. "Jazz, stay back or it'll back." I shook my helm before it snapped and got my digit.

It crouched down and growled before it yelped again when it put pressure on its paw. I got on my knees and our optics locked as I carefully picked it up. It whimpered when I put it in my lap; I looked up at Prowl while tearing up. "We have to help it Prowl, it's hurt."

"Jazz, we had this talk last time they are meant to be hunted." Prowl flicked his wings.

I shook my helm furiously and looked down at it with my shoulders shaking as I started crying more. Ratchet knelt beside me and pulled out a box from his chest, and started repairing its paw. I looked up at the mech before wiping my optics with one of my arms. "It's going to be okay, right?"

"Don't worry kiddo, it's going to be just fine." Ratchet said before putting everything away and looked at me expectedly. I put the astro fox down before putting my visors on, and ran to Prowl. "Jazz, the astro fox will be just fine. No need to cry."

I shook my helm and hugged Prowl's frame tighter. "It wasn't being hunted, we don't trap them because of the fields. Someone snuck past the walls. Prowl, I'm scared what if it's him?"

Prowl lowered himself to the ground and carried me on his back. "There's a fifteen percent chance of that happening, but let's go back. I should tell patrols to keep an optic out for anymore traps." He stood up and kept his wings pressed against me. "You are going to need a deep cleaning when we return to the palace."

"Prowl, why don't we stay and make sure that there aren't anymore traps around?" Hound suggested as he put a servo on my guard's chest as he tried to stop him. Prowl didn't like it and revved his engines with a glare.

"I order you to stand down, they are my guests and you cannot hurt them." I ordered before he did something, I saw his optics glow brightly as he registered my command. He backed down and started walking back to the palace.

"The safety of the prince comes first. The patrol will find them." He adjusted his hold on me and continued walking. Prowl touched his helm and started speaking in Praxian. He looked at our guests with a blank stare, "looks like the king wishes to have an audience with the mechs that saved the prince from a fall in the market district."

Their optics all widened and looked nervous, but followed us back. When we got back to the palace, Archwing took me up to my chambers while Prowl took our guests to see Carrier and Sire.

-Prowl's POV-

I stopped in front of the large doors leading to the throne room, I wiped off the dirt from my frame and put my cloak on. "Speak when spoken to, use the prince's title, and be truthful or Verity will know." I looked at them before pushing the door open and walked towards the thrones. I folded my arms and bowed, out of the corner of my optics, I saw that they all dropped to their knee. "My king, these are the mechs that assisted the young prince. Hound, Ratchet, Mirage, and Optimus."

We all rose to our peds and I saw the smiling faces on the queen's face. "Thank you so much for being there to save my son. Speaking of my son, where is Jazz at Sir Prowl?" The queen had her ankles crossed with her servos in her lap, and a smile on her face.

"Archwing is cleaning the young prince up my lady. I do have important news to discuss about the Prime Council and the carbon fields." I looked at the king with my servos crossed behind my back before I bowed my helm. "In a later matter of course."

The king nodded before looking at my brother, he flicked his wings and stepped slightly in front of the king's throne. "What exactly happened to the prince that would cause these kind mechs to save him?" Bluestreak stared at me as I waited for my turn to speak. As my mouth opened, the king put a servo up and I closed my mouth. "I wish to hear it from our guest royal guard."

Optimus stepped beside me before answering. "We were walking through the market when we heard laughing, the next J- the prince tried to stop from running into me, and I caught him before he fell. Um… my king." He explained. "If I could explain-"

The king put a servo up and looked at my brother, "Verity, please if you may."

Bluestreak transformed into his knight form, the four mechs were physically nervous when they saw my brother. Verity went over to Optimus and rose his servo. "I will be your ju- this mech speaks the truth." He touched the mech's with his digit tips, his cloak flew around him as his helm threw back, and pulled away. "These mechs do not belong in this time, a far… dangerous future. You must not know… time line. Must return them to their time."

Verity lowered to the ground and hovered his servo over all of them. "They all speak the truth. Final verdict, innocent." The king called out Verity's safe word, and Bluestreak replaced Verity. The king went to speak, but the doors swung open and Jazz ran in with a big smile on his face. He had his cloak around his shoulders and his crown on his helm.

The young prince bowed to his creators before running to his Carrier, and hugged her tightly. "Carrier, how was Stanix?" The queen lifted her creation on her lap after kissing his cheek, getting a laugh that always melted my spark. "How long will you two stay home this time? Will it be longer?"

"Stanix was interesting to say the least. We'll talk about it over our energon. Why don't you go take Prowl, and study?" The queen rubbed his face with a smile and sat him back down. Jazz nodded before kissing her cheek plate and bowed at her, and then went over to his sire and just bowed. He stepped back and we left the throne room.

Jazz looked up at me with a disappointed frown. "Prowl, why do Sire and Carrier have to leave all the time?" His gaze went back down with a heavy sigh. I put a servo on his shoulder and gave him a small smile to reassure him.

"My prince, their majesties are just busy. Don't be sad Jazz they always find time for you. Now come on young prince, you have studying to do." I suggested with a small gesture at the lower level library that was down a hall that was left of the staircase. The young Polyhexian nodded while he walked down the hall.

-Bluestreak's POV-

After I saw what these mechs had in their processors, I was very disturbed. I put a servo to my helm and winced as the memories continued flash. A servo touched my arm, drawing my attention, I looked down at the king staring at me. My wings twitched, "my liege?"

"Are you feeling well Sir Bluestreak?" He looked up at me and I glanced at the mechs that I were to know in the future. King Sharp point followed my gaze and then realized what I was bothering me. His helm tilted back in a small nod. "Would you like for me to erase the things you had seen?"

I folded my servos in front of me as I looked at my peds. "Yes, my lord. The things I had seen… it is disturbing." He nodded before holding a servo out to me and I took it as his visors off.

"By order of the king, I command you to forget everything you saw from these mechs. Forget it until the time my son becomes king." My vison brightened and doors in my memory banks slamming one by one. When the last door slammed. Our servos dropped and I felt weight lift off my shoulders. "What do you remember?"

I looked through my memory bank before answering. "The young prince's guests were just about to explain rescuing him." My wings flicked as I stared down at them.

The king nodded as he rested his servos on the arms of his throne. "Bluestreak, please go assist Prowl with making sure my son is studying." I crossed my arms and bowed before leaving the throne room.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	26. Chapter 26

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic. Primon and Onyx Prime, are both Canon characters. And the cities mentioned are also canon.

The map . com./post/112312885979/littlesparklight-adhesivesandscrap

Just be sure to delete the space in the link if you copy it.

* * *

Ch. 26

-Jazz's POV-

After my studies, I took my new friends to the back gardens where our family temple was in. None of the guards were allowed inside the temple, and Prowl never felt comfortable telling me exactly why and I never wanted to upset him. The front of the temple was a tall building that had a torch on either side of the entrance; the door was black with gold handles and ancient prayers etched on each door.

"What is this place Jazz?" Ratchet asked me as I pushed the door open and ran my servo across the walls, the crystal torches lit up in flames. Carved in the walls were statues of my ancestors and their guards. I bit my lip and looked between the walls, I stopped in front of one of my grand-sires and stared at it.

"These are all my ancestors, the mechs and femmes before me. The shields behind them are their guards. We have this… belief that once we leave Cybertron for Primus, our guards will be there waiting for us to continue protecting us. When our guard imprint on us, they have this sixth sense of us being in danger and when we are apart we can feel their spark with us. It's like we are one without being that. No one thinks that someone my age understands, but I do. Maybe it's because Prowl is my guard that I am so smart, I understand that Prowl and I are more than a Praxian and his charge and I am more than a Prince with his Praxian."

I took my visors off and looked down the hall where the soft glowing came from. A servo sat on my shoulder, I peeked up to see Optimus staring at me with his optics smiling. I smiled with embarrassment as I took a deep intake and turned to face the hall. "We are with you no matter what Jazz, we'll always have your back and our loyalty as friends to be there when you need us." He said after lowering himself to his knee, his servo still on my shoulder.

My smile grew and broke briefly before growing, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I hid my face in his neck. Optimus used one arm to hug me back before he pulled away. And made me look into his optics, I gasped and looked away quickly. "I can't look, I'll hurt you. Come on, I wanna show you the rest." I continued to walk until stopping in front of the arch way, there were paintings all over the walls and mirrors scattered around the open room. In the center of the gray floor, there was a large mirror with a bowl beside it. "The paintings are how the first silver optics got to where we are now. Ancient texts say that there was a group seven or ten mechs and femmes, they were a nomadic group called Helixans, and they travelled all over ancient Cybertron looking for a home to call their own. The leader, a mech named Silverstreak, was taking his people to find shelter because his mate was expecting their first creation. Until they stumbled upon a slave ring."

"Then what happened?" Hound asked as I pointed to a painting that was facing the archway. The painting was of an all silver Polyhexian mech with bots standing behind him, and the picture below it was of him surrounded by yellow rays and he held the helm of the evil mech. "He killed him?"

I nodded and hovered my digits over it. "When he pronounced the slaves their freedom, do you know what the freed slaves did? They along with the bots that had hurt them just moments before the war, built a city for the mech that fought for them. And that city is now called Helix." I took them to a painting of a servo coming down and another reaching up for it, and they gripped tightly around each other. "One of the slaves that my ancestors freed, eventually became a Prime, Primon. But, no one except those that come in here know that. The Prime council, they never liked my family because they think we have too much control of the planet."

"And what do you think?" Optimus asked me as we continued to look at the servos on the wall.

"I think… we have just enough to keep the peace, keep those that are innocent from those that want to hurt them. If anyone who wished to hurt Cybertron, they couldn't without me or my family. The ancient Primes, the good ones, knew we would abuse the power and gave us the key. Just like how they gave us _their_ artifacts to hide." I put a servo on my chest as I smiled, "I would do anything to keep Cybertron safe, just like how Silverstreak did. I'd even fight a war if anyone threatened Cybertron."

There was a long moment of silence and I decided to take them to the large mirror. I took Optimus' servo and stood us in front of the large mirror. They sat on the floor behind me as I dropped the mech's servo and sat in front of the mirror. My legs were tucked under me and I dipped two of my digits in the bowl. "What are you doing?" I heard Mirage ask me, I felt them watch me push my entire palm into the red paint.

"I'm practicing my coronation prayer. Coming here helped me with… getting over my fears. Fear leads to a lot of bad things and I can't be a good king if I'm always scared." I swiped my red painted servo across my face and then drew the glyphs of my family name. "Sire told me that if you focus hard enough and open your spark to Primus, you can hear the ancients sing."

"Jazz, are you sure that is a good idea? This place is kind of creeping me out now." Ratchet said as I saw him get nervous and I nodded with a smile.

"It's okay Ratchet, nothing bad is going to happen." I smiled as bowed my helm and started whispering quietly. I started humming softly, trying to ignore the breeze that swirled around my systems. Slowly I lifted my helm up and stared into my reflection tears fell into my lap when I heard echoes coming from all around me.

" _Mud! Sand! Water! Straw! Faster! Mud- and lift! Sand- and pull! Water- and raise up! Straw! Faster!_ " The echoes filled my receptors and I felt my spark grow heavy when felt the pain that they must have felt. I bowed my helm before I had this feeling to join them, so I did. " _Feel the sting of the whip on my shoulder. With the salt of my sweat on my frame. Primus, can you hear your people cry? Help us now! This dark hour. Deliver us! Hear our call, deliver us! Lord of all, remember us here in this burning sand! Deliver us! There's a land you promised us! Deliver us to the promised land._ "

-Prowl's POV-

The prince and his guests had finally exited the temple, and my charge jumped into my arms with his hold tightening on me. I gasped with surprise and I lowered to the ground as I gently pulled away to look into his optics. Before I could get a word out, Jazz spoke first. "Prowler, promise me please. They… They were so scared that they were abandoned. I don't want to be alone, I'm scared."

I don't know what the prince saw when he went down there, but it hurt me. I shook my helm as I pressed our right servos together and rose them between us. My wings were held up high, our helms pressed together, and I put our other servos on our chests. "Do you feel that my prince? That are our sparks, pulsing together. I, Prowl, royal guard of the prince and best friend of the young prince hereby make an everlasting promise. I promise to never leave your side, never to leave you alone to face your fears, I promise to not only be your receptors and optics of the world but also a shoulder you can lean on when you need it. I promise to protect you with my very spark until I rejoin Primus. And I promise that no matter what happens, I will always love you until the ends of time."

Our optics glowed brightly and I pulled Jazz into my frame with my arms tightly holding him. I lifted him into my arms, wrapping my cloak around him with my optics slowly locking onto the strangers. "What did _you do to him_? He is terrified though he is physically okay, but I can feel it. His fear."

"We didn't do anything except watch him stare at the mirror and was singing with these voices. It was really weird, not even I have seen something like that before! Why don't you tell us what is going on?" Mirage asked me and my hold on the youngling tightened, I growled and flared my wings tightly.

"I don't know, we are not allowed in there. If I do, I better be preparing to join Jazz with Primus." I bowed my helm and hugged Jazz close to me, he had put himself in stasis when I lifted him up in my arms. My arms tightened as my wings shook. "I nearly lost Jazz before, I _will not_ lose him even if I don't live.

"Prowl, you said that you sensed we weren't being honest. You're right we weren't, but it's better if we spoke away from Jazz." Optimus placed a servo on my shoulder as our optics locked. I nodded and we headed inside the palace, I used my cloak to clean the paint off Jazz's frame. When we made it to the prince's chambers, I opened the door and carried him over to the berth.

Jazz shifted in my hold and his visors flickered on dimly. "P-Prowler, stay with me? Keep the dark away?" I smiled down at him while gently laying him down and pulled his thermal blanket up. I took his visors off and kissed his helm with a soft purr. He rolled over with his servo finally releasing its death grip on mine.

"As you command my prince." I smiled before leaving the large room with the door closing behind me quietly. "Come on, I will take you to the library."

"Prowl, that promise you made it wasn't the same position as you made during a promise ceremony when you officially became a guard. And you seem to really love Jazz, don't you?" Optimus walked beside me and looked down at me suspiciously. His gaze made me clench my fists and my wings spasmed.

I said nothing until we arrived to the upstairs library. They were staring at me as I pushed open the double doors and closed them once everyone walked inside. The lights automatically turned on when the lights sensed movement. "The prince… Jazz is different as you all may have seen. He changed the cycle I did the most irresponsible thing a mech like me could do. I left his side when I _knew_ that Dark blade wasn't a good mech. And because I did that, he almost got hurt and was almost robbed of his innocence. I take my duty as a guard serious, and I will continue protecting the prince until my last intake."

"As for my affections towards my charge has no relevance to _why you_ are here. And my promise to Jazz was a spark promise, more meaningful than my knighting promise. If you must know, I care deeply for my prince our sparks are as compatible as those who have bonded. It is just a product of a glitch, that's all." I said honestly while crossing my arms and gestured at them to give their bit.

"We came from a future where Cybertron is in danger, and I can't say much except that Jazz will be endanger. All I can do is that when the time comes, go to Iacon and look for the base with this symbol." Optimus pulled a sigil from his subspace, it looked a lot like the symbol on their frames. "There is a map that can be accessed when you link up with it. Use it when you leave the palace."

I took it and stared at it before subspacing it. "If the heir of the throne is at risk, then I will take any opportunity to protect him."

"Protect the heir or protect Jazz?" Ratchet asked with a smirk that I had seen on Bluestreak and Jazz when they already knew the answer.

My engines rumbled as I flared my wings at him. "I have no room for a foolish thing like love, especially when the Prince can never be mine." I went for the doors and stopped before looking over my shoulder. "I will have a servant escort you to the guest chambers."

When the early solar cycle rose, I onlined on the prince's berth my entire frame was cooled from the fact that I didn't lay under the thermal blankets. My wings twitched as Jazz's recharging frame pressed against mine. Jazz's optics flickered open and we just stared at each other with just the small hum that he gave before he stretched happily. "You recharged with me, Prowler."

"Yes, I did Jazzy, just like I promised. Come on, it's time for your morning energon and then your lesson with Baritone." I got off the berth and escorted Jazz down to the dining hall where everyone was sitting, with a cube of energon and a plate of an assortment of energon. Jazz kissed his Carrier's cheek and then went to his Sire and did the same. He sat on the other side of his Carrier. Bluestreak looked at me with a quiet request and I nodded before replacing him so he could refuel.

"How did your studies go last night Jazz?" His sire asked him with a cool tone. Jazz sat his cube down and looked at his guests briefly before looking at his Sire.

"They went well Sire. Will… Will I be able to go see Onyx-"

The king shook his helm and sat his energon down as well, and I noticed the tenseness in the room. "No, no more visiting the Prime towers Jazz. We can't trust them anymore to make clear judgement on anything except protecting their own."

"But Sire, what about Alpha Trion? What about Primon, Silverstreak, and everyone before us? Did they not protect those that they saw worth protecting?" Jazz asked his Sire, challenging him, which was a normal routine for them after Dark blade. "Aren't we doing the same thing; protecting our own? Our kind, our so-called special CNA is dying because some of us got to polluted with this sense of power. You tell me that it is our responsibility to use our gifts responsibly and keep the tradition alive. But Sire, can't you see? Primus doesn't want us, he's trying to kill us off because we have _too much power_. I mean look what happened to Carrier, he allowed a virus to cause her to no longer carry."

The king rose from his chair and slammed his servos on the table. I knew that it was going to cause problems. They stared each other down with their engines rumbling. "That is enough Jazz, we will not have this type of discussion this early in the cycle."

"Prowl, I'm going to wait for Baritone in the ball room. Refuel and meet me there." Jazz told me as he stood up and kissed his Carrier's cheek. "I'm sorry Carrier."

She rubbed his helm and kissed him back, "it's alright Jazz."

Jazz bowed his helm and left the room, my gaze followed his and I needed to follow him, but Bluestreak hadn't return yet. When I slowly looked back at the king, I noticed one mech was gone. _Optimus._

-Jazz's POV-

I marched to the ballroom with my arms crossed over my chest. A servo landed on my shoulder and out of reaction, I turned and punched whoever it was in the pelvic plating. When I turned at the sound of the groaning behind me, I gasped in surprise. "I'm sorry Optimus, you… you scared me. Why aren't you in the dining hall with everyone else?"

"I figured you'd want someone to talk to. Can I ask you why you believe Primus would want to kill your family?" The large asked me after he recovered from my attack. "Got a hard punch, Primus." He gave a weak chuckle.

"Well look around you, the palace isn't really being overran by silver optics. If we were really desperate, I guess my Sire and I could have more sparklings to revive the CNA, but not even my creators are that cruel. And, sorry about the fight… they some times forget I'm not an adult yet." I rubbed my arm while we walked to the room at the end of the hall, the guards stationed there opened the doors for us and closed them behind us. "They tried to use tanks to make sparklings, but they… never made it."

Optimus looked at me before kneeling in front of me with a smile in his optics. "Here's how I see, if Primus really wanted to have deactivated silver optics and your family why would he have gifted your Carrier with you? I think that Primus wanted to restart your family line with you, another Silverstreak. You are destined to do great things and bringing peace and balance back to Cybertron."

I tilted my helm with a confused look. "Peace back to Cybertron? I don't understand." He reached out for my visors and just remained their touching them. I turned my helm and whimpered tensely. "P-Please don't touch my visors."

His large servo dropped slow as the door opened to reveal Baritone. Baritone was my dance and musical arts tutor; he was large and rather bulky, and was a weird glossy amber and red color. "My prince, it is a pleasure to see you again. And I see we have a guest, shall we begin?" Baritone tossed a servo sized silver orb on the floor, it transformed into a femme droid that was my height.

"I'll leave you to study Jazz." Optimus stood and was about to leave, but I ran for him and hugged his arm to frame. He stopped in his tracks and our optics locked.

"Please stay and watch, at least until Prowl returns?" I asked quietly while Baritone was activating the drone and finding music for us to dance to. The big mech nodded and went over to one of the benches that were sitting against the far wall. "Baritone, can we play this? I got it while I was in the market."

I walked over to my tutor and held out the chip. Baritone took it and placed it in the back of the drone's helm before stepping back. "Just like last time my prince, the drone will lead you first and then when the song starts again you lead." I nodded nervously as the song started, I folded one arm behind my back and the other in front of me with my left ped slightly behind me. The drone crossed its ankles and curtsied like it was a femme. We stood straight with me holding a servo between us, the drone's servo sat in mine before we placed our other servos in the correct positions.

 _In the light that falls at moonrise. In the rhythm of the rain. In the miracle of ordinary days. In the hush of night. I will be in the whispers of lovers. Everywhere. You will find me there. In the rustle of a curtain. In the bustle of the world. In a thousand little unexpected ways. When you lift your gaze. I will be like the shimmer of one small star. Out there. Shining everywhere. I will be there. Beside you. Through the lonely nights that fall. So, close your eyes. Remember my embrace. I will be there. Like mercy. I will find you through it all. This do I swear. I will be there._

 _In a language never spoken. With the promises we made. In the endless love that owns me heart and soul. In the certainty I will always be true. And as near as my next prayer. You will find me there. In the echo of the ocean. In the haunting of the wind. In mysterious extraordinary ways. Through the darkest sky. I will be like the shimmer of one small star. Out there. Shining everywhere. I will be there. Beside you. Through the lonely nights that fall. So, close your eyes. Remember my embrace. I will be there. Like freedom. I will find you through it all. This do I swear. I will be there._

 _In the harbor quarter. In the stone and mortar. In the star that we both share. In the sound of laughter. Now and ever after. Look for me I will be there. I will be there. Beside you. Through the lonely nights that fall. So, close your eyes. Remember my embrace. Remember my embrace. I will be there. I'll be there. Like justice. I will find you through it all. This do I swear. This do I swear. I will be there. This do I swear. I will be there. This do I swear. I will be there._

I bowed to the drone and looked at Baritone for approval, and he shook his helm. He grabbed a datapad and placed it on helm. "What did I do? I did the steps exactly like I did yesterday." It was so frustrating and embarrassing to have a datapad on my helm as sign of a mistake. And I couldn't make mistakes.

"You weren't smiling and you looked down. Now, again." Baritone replayed the song. I sighed and repeated the same bowing motions, this time taking the lead. We took three steps forwards and two back, I spun the drone away from me and then spun it back into my arms, I dipped it slightly before making it twirl, and then my servos went to its hips and I lifted the drone into the air before we took the steps once again. As the dancing came to an end I did one final dip with a smile on my face. "Excellent my prince, remember to always smile no matter the situation. Even a fake smile will evoke confidence in others. Now again, but this time I want you keep your back straight."

After my dance lessons, Prowl had finally walked through the door and I ran over to him, and hugged him tightly with a purr. "Prowler, you finally came back. You missed me dancing." I pulled away and frowned at him before smiling again. "Dance with me?"

Prowl smiled at me and kissed my servos, "As you wish my prince." He took my servo and we moved to the center of the room before music started playing again. I was laughing the entire time and laughed more when Prowl's arm tightened around my waist, and he lifted me into the air while we spun in a circle. When my peds touched the ground again, Prowl spun me so my back was against his chest and he dipped me. We stood with Baritone clapping with proudness in his optics, Optimus even clapped. "I thank the beautiful shining crystal for this dance." He bowed.

I bowed with my smile growing. "It was an honor royal guard. I should go apologize to Sire, shouldn't I?"

"If that's what you believe is best, but your guests are interested in exploring the rest of the palace. Perhaps the spa house?" Prowl suggested before he looked at Optimus with a glare, then it turned passive again. "I'll have one of the palace guards escort you there while I see Baritone out. And speak to Optimus about private matters."

I looked at the two before nodding with a smile on my face. "Okay, don't take too long." I started running for the door before stopping and ran for Optimus, jumping onto his frame with my arms wrapped around his neck and I kissed his cheek plate. When I hopped down I quickly left to find a guard and the other three were waiting in the hall. "We're going to go to the spa house Hendrix."

Hendrix was an orange Iaconian host carrier he joined the palace guard when I was still a sparkling. When Prowl was busy training, he would let me play with his symbionts. Hendrix took his digits to his lips and whistled. Six bipedal and cyber wolf symbionts ran towards him, and they attached to his frame. Two gray and blue bipedals transformed into long pieces of spiked bicep armor, one yellow cyber wolf and one black cyber wolf transformed and attached themselves to his shins, an orange bipedal transformed and turned into bulky chest armor, and then a white cyber wolf transformed before attaching to his left arm like a shield.

"You're a host carrier?" Ratchet asked Hendrix with surprise. I thought it was strange, have they never seen a host carrier before.

"Sure am, I know not the typical placement but it was what they wanted. Come along my future king." Hendrix looked bulky like Valour and I often wondered if he would be able to survive my knight's attacks longer than most did. I looked up at the mech questionably. He must've sensed my staring and looked down at me with a smile. "Yes, my prince?"

I heated up with embarrassment that I was caught staring, and I messed with my servos. "Um… Where do host carriers come from? How do you know if you're a host?"

Hendrix laughed slightly before answering. "Well our origins are about as mysterious as yours, my liege, but we all come from Hyperious. How we know… hm well it's an instinct, like how Praxians only spark bond with a bot they know is spark compatible with them. It also helps when you notice that you are carrying after one… you know what how about I explain when you are a bit older?"

I sighed softly, again another mech that thinks I'm not smart enough to not know things. My arms crossed as I looked out the window and sighed even harder. A servo went to my shoulder, I looked up to see Hound smiling down at me. "You're really friendly with your guards. How come there aren't so many Praxians?"

"Well yeah, they aren't drones. They all have fun stories to listen to, well when they stop treating me like I'm a fragile toy. We always talk to the staff and guards. I think Sire is being so formal and everything is because there are guests. I bet Prowl's Carrier is at the spa house, she had her third sparkling a while ago! He's really cute, his name is Smokescreen. Carrier said he's going to be her guard once he finishes training."

"So, Jazz, do emotional attachment from a guard still reside in a knight?" Ratchet asked me. I tilted my helm with confusion at the weird question.

I tapped my chin with a thoughtful hum and nodded with a small smile. "Royal guard QuickStart, Prowl and Bluestreak's sire, told me that the stronger the bond between a guard and their charge the stronger the knight will be able to sense them. I used to have to use my comlink to call for V-… Prowl's knight form, but now I just have to say his name and he'll come right to me. Prowl told me once that he could feel my sadness from the opposite side of the palace."

"And if a guard was to say be infatuated with their charge, what would happen?" The mech asked another weird question.

"Infatuated? Like love? Royal guards can't be with a royal member of the family, it's against the rules. My great aunt learned that the hard way, her guard died protecting her and she had his sparkling." I said honestly before humming and we were stopped by one of the servants rushing to me. She quickly bowed to me and held a small board with different mesh fabrics nailed to it.

"I'm sorry young prince, but the queen wanted your opinion on your new formal cloak. It'll only take a few moments, she wants me to put the order in as soon as possible." She explained quickly while we continued walking.

I looked at them and pointed to a dark blue with a smile. "That one, can you have chevron embroidered on it too?" _No one will know it's in honor of Prowl_. She fumbled around with the items in her servos before holding a datapad, and then bowed at me before rushing off. "I'm sorry for how I acted this morning it wasn't appropriate."

They nodded with smiles and we arrived to a large building that had white marble walls and a glass roof with an opening at the tip. The two-commoner sparked mechs stared in awe when we walked inside. I giggled behind my servo and Mirage just smiled. "You could maybe one day look forward to one of our own Hound."

 _Adults are confusing_. I shook my helm and went over to where Quartex and Smokescreen were at. "Hi Quartex, these are the mechs I was telling you about. Well three of them, Optimus is talking to Prowl about something. Can I hold Smokey?" Quartex and Smokescreen were sitting in the shallow end of the pool. She smiled at us before nodding. "Are you teaching him how to swim?"

"I sure am young prince, it's something all Praxians are taught. Because we can't fly like our… distant cousins the Vosians we use the water to get that feeling of flying." I liked Quartex, she was nice and smart like Prowl. "I see one of them is of nobility and another a medic. Oh, and a natural hunter! Quite the impressive mix you brought."

I giggled before getting in the water and sat on the steps before Smokescreen was given to me. "You can use any of the rooms." I told my friends while petting Smokescreen's wings, getting giggles from him. "Quartex is Carrier's guard, but she's on a little break until Smokescreen is old enough to be sent to Praxus. Right?"

Quartex nodded while the others got into the pool with us. "That is correct, and once he is in training it'll be my duty as his future senior guard to teach him everything he needs to protect the queen. Brings me relief that Primus was kind enough to keep my sons together."

"Why's that?" Hound asked as he moved closer to us and looked at Quartex with curiosity.

"Well for Praxian guards, we imprint the moment we are sparked to either a noble or royal member. Prowl did not imprint on anyone until the young prince was announced, and his mark appeared. We had assumed that the moment Bluestreak was sparked he would imprint on a noble sparkling, but he imprinted on the king. And then little Smokescreen imprinted on my lady. It must be a sign that Primus wants them close, to which I am grateful for." Quartex rubbed Smokescreen's face with a smile on her face, getting her creation to laugh more. "Many siblings do not have charges in the same residence, not unless either party are twins."

"Quartex, perhaps you could indulge an old medic like myself? Say if Jazz was the last surviving member of his family with his optic colors, and a Praxian was to give him an heir with silver optics. How would the whole guard thing go? And would he take his creation as a mate to create more like him?" Ratchet asked Quartex.

Her wings flicked with a tilt of her helm, "well having Praxians in the royal CNA dates back to Silverstreak. His first mate had passed after having their fourth creation, and his second mate was a Praxian. But that's it, none of their three creations had physical Praxian traits. And ever since then the royal family kept their relations inside the Royal court; but now many on the court do not have the optics making them illegible to take the throne. As for the prince and his heir, I mean if they really wanted to I would assume they could. The king could take the prince, but I truly doubt that the king would be that cruel. Any mate the prince takes and their creations both have the signs of royalty, then it'll continue as it has for generations."

"Jazz mentioned that Primon was a part of the royal family. May I ask as to why he left to become a Prime?" Mirage asked her while she took back Smokescreen.

"Primon was upset with the system. He did not wish to live in the palace walls nor acknowledge that his guard was there. To some he was cruel to ignore someone that was sparked to protect him, and others see it as a brave thing to do. He joined the council and then became a great Prime, it was only then that he realized that the Praxian wasn't going anywhere. Sadly, it was too late." Quartex looked down at the water.

No one asked what happened, so I thought I'd finish for my friend. "Someone didn't like a rule Primon made, so they tried to kill him. When Primon's guard saw his charge was endanger, he took the shot for him. There's a statue in Iacon of Primon holding a Praxian in his arms, a lot of bots don't know the real meaning of it. That's really one of the big reasons Sire doesn't really like Primes beside Onyx and Alpha, they're the only ones who want to… to help get rid of him."

The door opened and Prowl and Optimus finally walked in. I smiled and quickly got out, speed walking to Prowl before he wrapped his arms around me. "My prince, you know it isn't safe to run while tracking water around. You could slip and fall." He looked up and bowed his helm when he saw his Carrier walk up the steps of the pool. "Carrier, I took some energon to yours and Sire's chambers. This is Optimus, the final guest of the prince. Optimus, this is Quartex the queen's guard and that is my sparkling brother Smokescreen."

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	27. Chapter 27- MegatronOptimus ending Pt1

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic. Primon and Onyx Prime, are both Canon characters. And the cities mentioned are also canon.

No additional messages to include... ummmm comment down below if you have any questions.

* * *

Ch. 27

-Optimus' POV-

I stared at the sparkling that was in the femme's arms, he was being handed to Prowl while she went to dry off. Jazz had come over to my side and took my servo at some point. _Hello Smokescreen, my mate._ Even though Smokescreen here couldn't feel the bond or here me, I felt the pull on my side of the bond. "Hello Smokescreen."

The sparkling looked up at me and he smiled brightly. _The same smile that I remember._ Prowl looked comfortable with holding Smokescreen, which made sense since they were siblings, he even allowed the young spark to play with his face. A small tug on my servo got me to look down at a grinning Jazz, "come in the pool with us Optimus. Hendrix, you're free to go now. Prowl is here."

I looked at the entrance and finally saw the mech that looked about as thickly armored as Valour did. He was a multitude of colors which was odd to see someone with so many different colors. His arms, legs, and chest started disengaging into several Cassetticons. I had to keep my surprise to myself when I watched them all bow and leave the building. "I'm okay Jazz, I think I'll just sit and watch." I looked at Ratchet with a silent concern. He nodded and got out, sitting at a table that was away from the large pool. Jazz frowned and held onto my servo, clearly not wanting to let go of it. "Why are you sad young one?"

"You've got that look. You're wanting to leave. I don't want you to leave now, I have so much to show you." Jazz looked up at me with a frown on his face. He slowly pulled himself together and looked down at his peds.

"We have to return home. We have many important friends and loved ones that need us." I knelt down in front of him and held a palm out in front of me. "You and I are very similar, I have to go home and protect my people from very bad mech just like how you wish to protect yours. Do you know anyway for us to return to our home?"

I noticed that Jazz looked at Prowl, who's wings twitched with an evident frown. "My prince, I know what you are thinking, and you know there is a fifteen percent chance that his majesty will even _consider_ letting you use any of the artifacts."

"Prowl, I believe that it is important to send these mechs back to where the came from. There majesties will see it as a way of keeping Cybertron safe. These mech have seen war for a very long time." Quartex returned with another towel and wrapped Smokescreen in it as she took him. "Do not worry, my mate will get the king to see that the Prime Council assists your safe return. Speaking of him, he has returned from Praxus, he'll want to meet you before he passes judgement."

"Judgement?" Hound got out and helped Mirage out. Quartex nodded as she went over to a shelf and handed everyone towels. She dumped Smokescreen's towel in a basket before setting him down. It was hard to not want to hold him, it was weird to see my mate and not want to hear his voice. "We've met Bluestreak's knight, what are yours and your mate's?"

Quartex's wings twitched as she waited for everyone to be ready to leave. Jazz was pouting while Prowl was drying him off very thoroughly, staying away from his pelvic plating and helm. "My knight name is Isangoma, the knight of healing, and my mate is Mercy the knight of just. My Bluestreak's knight form Verity is very close in power as Mercy. Mercy and Verity work very well together when Verity is focused on his duty. Prowl's Valour is very… unique to say the least. He is very much like how my Prowl is, logical and takes his duty serious, but he is very-"

"He's dangerous." Prowl said with a hint of anger before standing up and deposited the towel he used on Jazz. Back on Earth, Jazz and the brothers seemed to have a dislike with Valour. I wonder what had caused this distrust with something that was as much of Prowl as his battle computer was. Jazz had smile on his face as he grabbed Mirage and Hound's servos, pulling them ahead of the group with laughter. "Stay in my sight your highness!" Prowl shouted as he followed after them.

Quartex shook her helm with a small chuckle before lifting Smokescreen into her arms. She looked at me looking at the giggling mechling and gestured at me. "Would you like to hold him?" I looked at her with wide optics and before I could politely decline, the femme placed him in my arms. Smokescreen looked up at me and started giggling before he nuzzled my chest plate. "Smokescreen likes you, he doesn't usually like strangers."

Quartex, Ratchet, and I finally followed after the four younger mechs. I nodded while keeping my optics on him as he tried to climb on my shoulder. After about the fourth time, Smokescreen stopped trying. Ratchet was intrigued by everything about the knights, and the brothers weren't able to really give him a great bit of detail on everything but when there were the resources right there, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist asking questions. And just as I predicted the questions started flying.

"Quartex, if I may ask, how does the imprinting protocols work? A friend once told me that guards go through many surgeries to get certain equipment and mods installed into them. Why is that? Prowl also mentioned that his battle computer glitched, why hasn't it been corrected?" Ratchet finally took a much-needed intake.

The blue femme gave a chuckle, seemingly catching all of the questions. "Before it became an instinct, Praxians like myself used to have to go through a ritual of sorts. It involved both parties' bonding, similar to a bonding of trines, and as time went on the ritual became an old thing as it became about as instinctual as a true spark pairing. We go through many surgeries, we all get battle computers installed, a series of special mods, armor upgrades, sensory upgrades, the knight modification chip, and the recognition mod." She folded her arms with a smile as we all we all watched Prowl quietly watch over Jazz. "The medics couldn't figure out why Prowl's battle computer had glitched the way it did. They believe that it had to do with his knight chip that caused it, and we can't do anything about it."

"You said 'the way it did' does that mean it's happened before?" I asked while I looked down to see Smokescreen getting excited as a white and speeder flew through the gates. There was a mech that looked like a mix of Prowl and Smokescreen's coloring riding it. The rider turned the speeder off as he parked it in a large shed that was near the gates. "Who's that?"

"That is my mate, QuickStart, he has been helping training the squires." Quartex said as the large mech got off the speeder and made his way over to us. He was almost my height, I had never met a Praxian his size and it honestly was kind of intimidating. Around his neck was a long yellow cloak that flew behind him as he walked confidently. When he got closer to us, he gave Quartex's cheek a simple kiss before stepping back to look at us. "QuickStart, these are the mechs that I told you about. Optimus, Ratchet this is Royal Guard QuickStart. King Sharp point's senior knight."

Smokescreen started laughing and reached for his Sire, the large mech smiled and took him before wrapping him in his large cloak. "Greetings, you have very honorable auras about you. It also a good sign that you have passed Verity's little truth test, if he passed guilt on you then you would not be here." QuickStart had a similar tone as Prowl had.

 _Wait… didn't Bluestreak and Jazz tell me that they were the same age?_ I looked between the two creators. "Prowl told me that it was to be believed that Bluestreak would have imprinted onto Jazz because they were sparked close together in dates. How is he already finished with training?"

"Unfortunately, we had to speed up his training once he went through the basics and had his mods installed. He had to go through a few upgrades to get to the stage where a squire starts to go through tests." Quartex explained while we slowly went to reunite with the rest of the group. "We didn't want to do it, but with Bluestreak and Smokescreen imprinting on already imprinted charges, we believe that something bad is going to occur."

 _Did Smokescreen go through that?_ I wondered as I looked at the mechling that was settling in to nap. "Isn't it dangerous to upgrade them too fast?"

"Usually, but we did it when Bluestreak was going through upgrades and training. Bluestreak is strong, just like his Sire." Quartex said with a twinge of guilt in her voice, but kept it together expertly as Prowl always did.

QuickStart walked over to Jazz and got down to one knee before he angling his body so his wings were with in reaching distance of the young Polyhexian. Jazz smiled gently gave them one quick pet. "Greetings young prince, it is an honor to be welcomed home. Quartex has informed you wanted me to speak to my king about granting you permission to visit the council to use an artifact?"

He stood up slowly to perhaps not scare Jazz. The three mechs that came with me all new the risk of me going there, simply because of the fact I had the Matrix still inside me. We didn't know if it would react to my presence still. "Will you QuickStart, oh please? Optimus and the others have to go back home, so they can protect everyone. We have to send them back, and the Primes can do it."

"I'll see what I can do, but you know what this means young prince. Your guests will have to pass me as the direct line to the king. And from what I can sense and what little Bluestreak told me, there will be enough evidence to grant your friends mercy." He carefully handed the recharging Smokescreen to his mate and looked down at Prowl. QuickStart placed a servo on Prowl's shoulder and smiled with a nod. "You've done a good job Prowl. You make me proud my son."

A smile flicked on the corners of his lips and his wings made a movement that I've never seen before. "Thank you Sire. Shall we go to his majesty and get them safely back home." To get Prowl to ease off his path to terminate us, I gave him bit of insight on what was happening and even did a hardline connection to give him visual. Of course, I made sure to show nothing but a quick scan of unimportant events. Seeing that Jazz along with himself and his brothers were safe and alive in the future, helped calm him down long enough to get him willing to help us return.

We all went to where Jazz's creators were at, which wasn't surprising that they were in the throne room. It was still uncomfortable for having to bow whenever being in the presence of a mech and femme, but Mirage was right about having to blend in long enough to not draw suspicion. So, if bowing to a few figureheads from the past then we'd do it.

QuickStart walked in front of the Polyhexian and did the same motion that he did to Jazz, and Sharp point ministrations on his wings were longer than Jazz's were. He stepped back and Bluestreak bowed to his sire before leaving his place between the thrones. His Carrier handed Smokescreen to Bluestreak in passing as she walked to Jazz's Carrier, and knelt in front of her. The queen smiled sweetly before gently petting her. After the odd greetings, QuickStart explained the situation.

"My king, if I may defend the newcomers?" The king nodded, "if what Verity spoke of these mech and they are not from this time, then it will be disastrous for all of us to keep them here. I know it not something you will appreciate hearing my lord, but if we have the Prime Council use their artifacts to send them home then we can prevent the impending doom on Cybertron." QuickStart explained while he gestured at us with one arm. He folded his arms behind his back.

Prowl put a servo on Jazz's shoulder and guided him over to their Carriers' sides. Sharp point rested his helm against his throne, his crown was very different from Jazz's; it was black with a very detailed design, around the band were dark purple octagonal gems and at each of the seven points of the crown were clear octagonal gems. On Quick Strike's helm was a white mesh cloth on her helm with a rose gold crown with eight points, it had pink pearls and black gems all around the crown. Bluestreak moved to the door and sat Smokescreen on the ground, whispering something softly to him.

"If they pass judgement, then I will allow my son and Prowl to escort you to Iacon for the Prime tower." Sharp point said before his legs crossed and continued, "let us all hope that Primus will grant you mercy."

And as he uttered the word 'mercy', QuickStart crossed his arms over his chest as he hunched forward as we all watched the mech grow just as buff as Valour, his frame was now all white with a red cross over his opticless face. His wings were no longer attached to his back, they were now two feet away from their original spot and looked to made out of energy. Despite not having optics he somehow knew where we were. It wasn't until Mirage tapped my side gently and softly nodded at the king that I noticed that his visors were glowing brightly. _Using another mech for sight._

Mercy pulled his sword out from behind him and took only two steps closer to us before he slowly lifted it into the air. Jazz gave a terrified whimper before hiding his face in his Carrier's comforting arms. The blade came down fast, but it bounced off of something no one could see and it flew behind him. "The Knight of Just has granted you mercy."

"Disdain." The king said and Mercy slowly returned to QuickStart. He looked at us as a small smile appeared just as fast as it appeared. His gaze landed on Jazz, "son you may take our guests to the council in Iacon. But keep the visit hasty. Alpha Trion will meet you at the entrance of the tower."

Jazz smiled at his Sire before running over and hugged him. He pulled away with a big smile on his face and he kissed his Sire's cheek. "Thank you so much Sire. Come on Prowler let's go see Alpha Trion! We'll take the transporters to the Council Tower." Jazz ran over to me and took my servo, Prowl followed us out of the throne room and down to the lower levels of the castle. The lower levels had several large rooms that had machines washing mesh and other items, there was a room that looked and smelt like an energon refinery, a room across from the refinery was a gated door that had two Polyhexian guards each paired with heavily framed cyber wolves.

"Jazz, what's through that gate?" Hound asked after the wolves growled in warning.

"The prison. Only mechs and femmes that have committed civil crimes are put here." Jazz said softly as we came to the end of the short hallway, at the end of it was something very similar to Shockwave's space bridge, and there was a single femme standing there. She bowed her helm at the sight of Jazz. "Council Towers please Virtica."

When we got closer to the machine and the femme, it became clear that she wasn't a real Cybertronian but an AI. She smiled and nodded as the room lit up and the machine powered up. Jazz and Prowl got on while the three of us got on cautiously; once we were all on, we were blinded by a white light. Once the light faded and our optics calibrated once again, we were at the main level of the Prime Tower.

 _Amazing, maybe this explains how the Decepticons infiltrated Helix and Polyhex so fast._ I looked around at what the Tower had once looked like pre-war, and it was very hectic and busy unlike what I had imagined. There were mechs and femmes everywhere, a lot of them looked like couriers. My thoughts were interrupted by a young-looking Alpha Trion, my predecessor, walking towards us. He folded an arm over his chest and bowed at Jazz with a smile. "Greetings Prince Jazz, it warms my spark to see that your Sire has allowed you to return to the Towers. He has informed me of your reason for being here."

"My friends need to return home, and we need an artifact to do that. Can you and Onyx help us, please Alpha?" Jazz asked my old friend.

"I believe we can help, though typically we would need the rest of the council to approve. But for you and your friends, we'll make an exception. Come along young prince." Alpha Trion gestured for us to follow him. "I apologize for the craziness, usually it's peaceful around here but with the trail coming up and doing digging on Dark blade, it has caused an uproar. I would say that I'm surprised, but I'm not."

"About what?" Mirage asked while we went down a hall that had a large sign on it saying ' _Hall of Artifacts_ '.

Alpha Trion was silent for a moment, but ultimately answered. "Dark Blade has always had a one tracked mind; become the next bearer of the Matrix, but each time we tested him, he has failed. The Matrix has deemed him unworthy to bear it and its gifts. A few of my fellow Primes had sided with Dark blade, a few are waiting for the trail to look at all of the evidence, and a few along with Onyx Prime and myself have sided with the prince. Those that side with the Royal Court are the only ones that truly understand that we need them to ensure that Cybertron remains peaceful, just as much as the royal family depends on us as Primes to help keep the will of Primus alive." Alpha Trion explained as he placed a servo on Jazz's shoulder as they smiled at each other.

"Alpha Trion, if I may ask, what would happen to Cybertron if the royal family died?" I knew what Prowl and Jazz had told me before, not knowing because the silver optics have fought to survive. I knew that the ancient Primes trusted them to keep Vector Sigma and the main energon pool source safe, but what would happen to all of Cybertron without them.

My old mentor looked up at me with a curious gaze. He hummed in that same tone when he knew something, but wasn't going to reveal it. "Well if they are not closed off, then nothing, but if they were to close off access to Vector Sigma and our energon source, then Cybertron would slowly die. Young Jazz's ancestors had created a locking mechanism that required some sort of poem and their optics. Since giving the Royal Court full control of them, they have only locked it up once. It was during Nova Prime's reign, and they refused to open Vector Sigma while Nova Prime was still a part of the council."

I nodded thoughtfully. _And with the war, they certainly had to have closed everything off. Which would further cause Smokescreen, Prowl, and Bluestreak to keep Jazz online._ "Thank you for that insight Alpha Trion."

"Alpha, where's Onyx at?" Jazz asked with a hop in his step. He looked as others were bowing to him, smiling at them with a friendly smile.

"Onyx should be here soon." Alpha Trion said before a large shadow over took us and he looked behind Ratchet with a coy smile. "Nice of you to finally join us Onyx Prime, were you speaking to the animals again?"

The Prime laughed before greeting Jazz with a bow of his helm. "It's a pleasure to see you all again. And no, I was speaking with the rest of the Council about moving the trial sooner. Shall we go, oh and my liege." Onyx Prime pulled a black crystal from his subspace and knelt in front of him. "May I?" He gestured at his cloak and Jazz removed it with a nod.

"Found this in a cave just beyond the dark side of Cybertron's moon. It caught my optic because it gave no sparkle from light, but when you shield it from the rays then you'll see a whole new side of the crystal." Onyx took the red crystal off the clasp on Jazz's cloak and placed the black in its place. He showed off its lack of sparkle before covering it with his servos and rose it to Jazz's face. Jazz looked inside before gasping in amazement. "Because when surrounded by darkness only will its true beauty and shine will be seen."

Prowl smiled down at Jazz when he stepped back to look at the black gem with the grin still there. "Thank you, Onyx Prime, it's so pretty." The youngling accepted the red crystal back and placed it in his subspace. "You four ready to go home?"

We all nodded before the two Primes led us to Vector Prime's time sword. Alpha Trion took the sword carefully and aimed it at the wall in front of us. "Before stepping through make sure to think of where you wish to go. Remember an event that occurred at your home, the more detail, the more accurate the portal will send you."

We all nodded before taking a step forward, getting closer to the portal before Jazz shouted. "Wait!" He ran for me and jumped onto my frame, crying into my neck as he hugged me tightly. "Will we see each other again?"

I nodded and hugged him back, "we'll see each other someday. And remember when we do, don't tell me because none of us will remember." I knew I had to tell him or else he would see me in Iacon in this time, and think it was me now. He nodded and landed back on the ground, and pulled a chip from his subspace. "What is- Jazz, I can't take this. This is your music chip."

He nodded with a brave smile on his face, and placed it in my servo. His small servo looked so tiny compared to mine. "I know. Optimus, when we meet each other again, I want to court you when I'm older. You've been really nice to me, and treat me like a mech and not a spoiled brat. Thank you so much for everything."

I looked at it with a hidden smile and nodded as I kept hold of it. "I look forward to renewing our friendship." We all walked through the portal, all thinking of returning to the ARK.

-Jazz's POV-

I stared at myself in the mirror, everything that could go wrong did, it had been nearly one Earth month since Optimus, Ratchet, Mirage, and Hound disappeared and Megatron was trying to convince Hook and Shockwave to somehow speed up the process of my carrying. Prowl was being really distant, and I was forced to remain in mine and Megatron's quarters. The spark had dropped into my gestation chamber two solar cycles early, and it was only a matter of time before it would join the world.

Prowl was standing next to the door quietly. My optics looked down at the black gem that kept my cloak clasped. Memories started flashing across my processor and I covered my mouth as I started to cry. "Your highness, what's the matter?" He walked over to me as I fell to the ground and covered my face.

"Prowl, I made a terrible mistake. I remember now, I remember everything. And now he's gone and I'm stuck with Megatron forever. Primus what have I done?" My arms went around my waist as I felt shame crept through me. _How could I do this myself and Optimus!?_ "I resign my order, I order you to protect me and my sparkling from Megatron. If he does any physical harm towards the sparkling do whatever it takes."

"Yes, your majesty." Prowl knelt beside me and pulled me into his hold. "You know why we had to do it Jazz, blocking our memories right?" I nodded and held onto my best friend with fear.

"To keep the events of our present from ending up in the wrong servos. If we're starting to remember, then Bluestreak and Smokescreen must be remembering too." I calmed myself and as I stood up, Prowl followed. I looked at my guard as a plan started formulating; I didn't need to worry about Megatron seeing into my thoughts, we blocked each other. The only thing we could feel from each other were our emotions. "Prowl, go to the meeting grounds and find out what's going on at the ARK. We need to know how we can help bring our friends back. I need to have a long chat with my _mate._ "

Prowl folded his arm and bowed, "as you command my king." He left the Nemesis, and I made my way to the war room that Megatron dubbed as his throne room. The doors slid open and I walked confidently to my mate and his captains.

"Why are you out here Autobot? I told you to stay in my quarters." Megatron got angry, but I wasn't going to let it stop me from speaking my mind. _Go now or you'll regret it Autobot._

I stood straight with my legs shoulder width apart and I pointed a digit at Megatron with a glare. When had I become so scared of Megatron? I have held my own against him dozens of time, and I won't let a sparkling keep me from speaking out against it's Sire. "Megatron, I will not allow you to control me anymore. I am carrying the start of the new Cybertron, I don't care that you are still made of something that happened millions of years ago, and I most certainly do not care that are in my mate. What I do care about is that you are threatening to kill your own creation, you threaten the good of Cybertron, and you are threatening to kill your king."

"And what are you going to do about it? There is no one else eligible of to spark you." Megatron crossed his arms as I took several strides towards him. He started walking backwards while I removed my cloak and I pulled my blaster from hips. I pinned him against the wall and aimed my blaster at his chest plate. "Return to my quarters now."

" _Our quarters._ It is our quarters just like it is our people, our sparkling, our kingdom, and our responsibility to protect them. I know that there will never be anything but hatred between us, but for the sake of our sparkling and Cybertron I am more than willing to take the brunt of your fits. Because that is what it means to be a loyal and good king, maybe if you learned a few things from Optimus your mech wouldn't be backstabbing you all the time." I put my blaster away and pushed his chest before stepping away. I rolled my shoulders with an agitated sigh, "there all out of my system."

Megatron was showing his very much displeased face, but kept the verbal rage exclusively in the bond. _If Shockwave and Soundwave were not here, I would teach you a lesson for speaking to me like you just did. When we return to my quarters_. He walked towards me and glared at me, he was wanting to smack me to the ground, but he stopped when both of the other two mechs tensed. My mate backed down and huffed at me before leaving the room.

"It's best not to anger Lord Megatron too much. The Constructicons and your Autobot friends have just reported from Cybertron, refugee camps have been completed in all of the major cities. But without the energon pool sources, the construction and population will be at a steady fifteen percent completion rate." Shockwave said while I picked up my cloak and placed it back on. "We could also use drones, but the building of them would take up more resources."

Unlike the Constructicons or Soundwave, Shockwave was still a wild card when it came to loyalty. There was no doubt that Soundwave was loyal to Megatron whether he liked to admit it or not, but he had been helpful in the sense of helping me mentally prepare for the changes I would go through while carrying. The Constructicons were the first of the Decepticon army to quickly turn their loyalty over to me. They were able to rebuild a whole planet and also hopefully get on the good side of Omega Supreme. Ramjet and his trine were having their verbal dispute with Starscream and his trine on who should be in charge of Vos, and my vote was for Ramjet because we could have a trading treaty with them as well as Praxus. The rest of the Decepticon army were still standing behind Megatron.

"I'll open the reserve once the ARK is fully repaired. I'm not leaving anyone behind on Earth." I rubbed my helm with a growing processor ache. My warning on my tanks running low flashed on my wrist. "We'll have a meeting once I've fueled and Megatron's tantrum is over."

"As you command my king." Shockwave bowed and Soundwave copied his comrade.

I walked to the mess hall, where the Stunticons stopped yelling at each other and glared at me. It was sad that their loyalty was misplaced in a war they didn't fully understand, and that they were just throne in. After I got my cube, I turned around and nearly dropped my energon on the floor when I saw that I was now surrounded by the Stunticons. "Hello fellas, anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah, you can leave. Go back to your weak friends." Motor Master crossed his arms as he leaned down to my face and glared at me. I held the cube to my chest as his teammates moved closer to me. "I don't care what stupid rules you pulled out of your tight aft, but we were built for fighting."

 _Built for fighting huh?_ I kept myself calm and slowly drank my energon. I pulled the cube away from my lips as I answered, "You like fighting and things?" They all nodded and I grinned devilishly as I leaned just as close to Motor Master. "Kaon has a gladiator pit, you can destroy things till your sparks content. The Sea of Rust has mounds for you to do tricks until your struts snap. And race tracks all over Velocitron that go for miles. And you all can do that if you do a few little… teensy-tinsy, itty-bitty things for me."

They looked at each other and then at me all grinning. Wildrider answered for his gestalt, "we're listening _your highness._ "

-Prowl's POV-

I paced around under the hot sun, my spark was pulsing violently against my chest plating as my processor was trying to come up with plans on what Megatron's plans were and if he planned on acting on said plans. My thoughts and calculations were interrupted when I had 4 mecha-tons landing on top of me. I groaned in pain and the weight on me all groaned. "Whoever you are, get off of me."

"Prowl?" Four very familiar voices caught my attention. They got off of me, and I was pulled onto my peds. "Prowl, what are you doing here?" Optimus asked me and I couldn't believe it, my battle computer was started generating error codes.

"Oh no, no, no you don't Prowl we will explain. We need you to remain active." Ratchet smacked me on the face, rude but was effective at halting the errors. "How long were we gone? From your reaction it was awhile."

I nodded and realized I needed to report to both Jazz and the Autobots. "You've been gone for a full earth month. The Autobots have been distressed and Jazz has pushed forward with the reviving Cybertron. Do you still have that chip that Jazz gave you?" They stared at me with surprise and I just continued to explaining. "When you left through the time gate, we had Verity block everyone's memories on your little adventure to the past. Mine and Jazz's memory blocks have just lifted, but Jazz is already with Megatron."

"Wait, we were only there for a few solar cycles a whole month has passed? Smokescreen must be so worried." Optimus sounded upset when I revealed the length of their disappearance. He opened his servo with the chip still in his servo.

I sighed as I saw it in his servo and knew what I had to do. "Optimus, I need your help but it requires Smokescreen's understanding and cooperation. This is my plan b, if Megatron turns his back on his word. For now, it's best to return to the ARK and get everything situated. Now that I have everything, I have to report to the king. Soundwave, Shockwave, and I need to go over numbers."

"Wait what's plan b?" Mirage asked me as I pulled out a datapad and handed it over to Optimus.

"Optimus and that chip. He has the king's word of future mating along with proof that he knows Jazz better than any courter." I hid my sorrow behind a stoic tone. "I told you Optimus, I take every chance to keep Jazz safe. Even cooperating with a Prime from the future." I opened my subspace and pulled out the insignia he gave me all the centuries ago.

Optimus looked at the chip in his servo and nodded as he placed it in his subspace. "Your loyalty was never doubted, thank you, old friend. When will we be able to see Jazz again?"

"When the Constructicons, Hoist, and Grapple return from Cybertron for a report. It should be a week from now. Jazz is under a tight lockdown thanks to Megatron, not allowed outside of their quarters at all unless we are having a faction meeting. Since your disappearance, Ironhide has been acting leader. I'll give you a more detail report once you calm down the Autobots. For now, I _have_ to return and tell Jazz. When his memory block broke, he broke down."

"How's the sparkling first?" Ratchet asked hurriedly, knowing my need to hurry.

"I'll send you a report as well, for now though, the spark is in his gestation chamber and he is consuming three cubes a day." I said with a flick of my wings. I gave them a smile once my battle computer calmed down. "It's great to see you all again, and I know everyone else will be thrilled to see your faces again."

We went our ways again, upon my return to the Nemesis, Megatron called for my presence in the throne room. I walked down to the room and bowed to the Lord Consort, though Jazz and I refused to tell Megatron that that was his full title. "You seem to show signs of too much free will, and a _good_ lap dog has to stay near its master."

"If I may remind you, I am neither a dog nor is the king my master. Also, his majesty sent me to gather information on the progress the Autobots have made on digging out the ARK. Which is at fifty percent completion." I explained after standing straight. Megatron growled and punched me in my midsection, causing my intakes to stop for a mere nanosecond as I dropped to the ground.

"I don't care about those fragging Autobots, I want them to all rot in the prisons for treason and executed for everything. All I care about is that you keep that miserable mech from leaving my quarters! Do as I order or I'll smelt you into a throne!" Megatron kicked me in the side.

 _Order received._ My optics flashed as the orders were giving. "As you command Lord Megatron." I pulled myself onto my peds and used the pull of mine and Jazz's connection. I found Jazz in their quarters staring in a mirror, "I have news on our friends' return."

"Okay, ready." Jazz stopped looking in the mirror and sat on the berth. I gave my report and Jazz sighed with relief upon the good news. He looked at me and his smile dropped into a deep frown. "What happened?"

I looked at the dents Megatron gave me. _Do as I order or I'll smelt you into a throne_! I couldn't risk testing that threat and leave Jazz and the sparkling endanger. "I got it from when Optimus and the others fell on top of me. I'm okay your highness. Shall I get you another cube?" _It's best to keep the conversation going at a decent pace as to not draw attention to the half-truth._

Jazz looked at his empty cube that was on his nightstand, and nodded. "That'd be nice, when is the next meeting? I know Ratchet will want to see the sparkling. Not having any trained medics here, is unsettling. I've also gained new followers; took a bit of persuading to get the Stunticons on my side."

My wings flared in surprise as I stared at Jazz. "The Stunticons… pledged allegiance to the throne? What did you promise them?"

"Control over the Kaon gladiator pits and also a private demolition derby." He said casually before laying back on the berth. "When you come back with my cube, get those dented out."

I bowed and left the room as I realized what Jazz was planning on doing. _Use Decepticon greed against those that don't join on their own freewill._ "Well if that is the plan, then I shall get him the information he needs. And I know just the mech to speak to." _Soundwave._

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	28. Chapter 28- MegatronOptimus ending pt2

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

No additional messages to include... ummmm comment down below if you have any questions.

* * *

Ch. 28

-Bluestreak's POV-

"Wait, I remember now! The late King Sharp Point had Verity go around the palace and anyone who came into contact with you four, and suppress our memories until Jazz took the throne and had a potential heir." I pushed my servos into the medical berth as I explained everything. "Do you know how hard it is to suppress your own memory?"

"So, if you have that chip and Jazz had already promised to court you when he was old enough, why not do it?" Ironhide asked Optimus after a few moments of silence. Optimus and Smokescreen both looked at each other with awkwardness seeping through them. The red mech must've caught on the feeling and realized the issue. "Right you two are bonded."

Optimus nodded and I could see that my younger brother was trying to not show how sad he was. He was too young to probably have any clear memories of Optimus, but I knew that the idea of having to break their bond if plan b ever needed to happen was going to hurt Smokescreen the most. I used or comms to get his attention. ::Remember Smokey, you can still be with Optimus. Though…::

::Though what Blue, the rules clearly state that Jazz has to spark bond and produce an heir. I have to break my bond with the only mech I have ever loved.:: Smokescreen silently stared at me as our wings twitched.

::He has done both; he has bonded with Megatron and he has a sparkling. Remember, the _Iron Crown_ remains active as long as the royal member that called it is still online. It never says about having to form a spark bond with a second leader if the first one breaks the codes. You could keep the bond with Optimus, but his majesty will still need to spark merge to create a sparkling so it may create a three-way bond.:: I explained, not realizing I gestured at him with a servo.

Smokescreen crossed his arms and looked away with a sigh. ::But I am a royal guard Blue, I can't be in a relationship with the king it is against the law.::

I shook my helm with my servos going to my hips. ::No one is telling you too Smokey, you'll have your bond with Optimus and be able to raise a family with him as well as perform your duties as a royal guard. I'm trying to help you out little brother, take my advice or leave it. But I suggest you speak with your mate and be hasty about it, if our brother has already come up with a second plan we can guarantee that he has come up with a plan c, d, e, and f.::

"Are you two done silently having a conversation?" Ironhide stared at us with his arms crossed over his chest. My brother and I looked at the rest of the group, and we both chuckled nervously. "What were you both talking about?"

"We-" I was interrupted by Smokescreen talking over me.

"I am not willing to break my bond with Optimus, but I am willing to form a trine bond with Optimus and Jazz if the other parties are willing to do the same. My reason for not wanting to break off my bond, is because I have always wanted to have a family with Optimus." Smokescreen looked down with his wings ducking. He looked away, "I have monitor duty to get to."

He quickly walked out of the medbay. I sighed and rubbed my face with a frustrated sigh, and I pounded my fist on the berth with irritation. "Frag it all." I left with my fists clenched as I went to go cool off in mine and the twins' quarters. They were merging their sparks without interfacing, but while they were merging they couldn't pull apart for a bit.

 _You're angry, what happened?_ Sunstreaker asked through the bond while he looked down at a recharging Sideswipe. It was always a nice pass time that Sunstreaker and I both enjoyed; watching Sideswipe recharge. _Come lay down with us._

I smiled gently as I removed the cloak from my shoulders, setting it on the only desk chair in the room, and carefully laid behind the red twin. _It's nothing Sunny, I just feel like I'm doing a bang-up job as the king's guard. He's in the servos of Megatron and Prowl can't do anything about it until he physically sees that Megatron has done something to Jazz. I can't do anything besides stay here and assist with prepping the ARK for launch. Smokescreen is upset for a few reasons, and Prowl isn't able to come to the meeting grounds as often now that the sparkling is in his gestational chamber._

Sunstreaker reached over Sideswipe's frame and took hold of my servo with a smile. Sideswipe gave a recharging smile, and sighed happily when we kissed him. _Don't worry so much Blue baby, if anything happens you can count on us. As soon as I'm free, I was going to go get us energon do you want me to get you one?_ I nodded as I rubbed Sideswipe's helm as they finally pulled away from each other. My yellow mate took a few seconds to gain some strength before kissing us both, and going to get us our energon.

I caressed Sideswipe's face with a smile as he turned over to face me. He closed his chest plate and did the same to my face. "Well hello handsome, have a nice nap?" I rubbed his horns, getting him to shiver from the excess energy still leaving his systems.

"Would have been better if you were here when we merged." Sideswipe sat up and moved on top of me with that post merging aroused expression. "And I want to play with you for a bit, please baby Blue."

An accepted purr escaped my engines as I moved my legs apart, "of course my beautiful Sideswipe."

-Smokescreen's POV-

I sat on the side of mine and Optimus' berth, my servos twitching in my lap and my gaze on the floor. It was selfish of me to want my mate all too myself, but at the same time Jazz staked his claim on Optimus first. My entire processor and spark were confused and hurt, not knowing what to do. I was so focused on my thoughts, I didn't see that Optimus sat beside me and his servo rubbed circles on my back. "I'm sorry for how I acted Prime, it's just that… you were, are the first mech I have ever fallen in love with and I know I was too young to remember you, but knowing that Jazz originally claimed to want to court you. It just hurt too much to hear about the plans anymore."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, I doubt Jazz would force us to break our bond because of a promise he made as a youngling. If you were serious about forming a trine bond with both of us, then I will agree to it as well. If not, then perhaps mine and Jazz's relationship can just be a political one. We let everyone else think that we are bonded. I want you to be happy Smokescreen." Optimus pulled me close to his side and pressed our helms together.

His side of the bond was strong and supportive. I leaned against his large frame with a heavy ex-vent. Optimus removed his mask long enough for us to kiss, I deepened it long enough until I had to pull away. He placed it back on and ran his large digit down the side of my face. "I've missed you and I'm sorry for leaving you all alone my love. When I saw you, I still felt the pull in our bond."

"I missed you so much, I could feel you through our bond but it was like barely the emotions. I was terrified that your spark had faded. Do you know what happened?" I hugged Optimus tightly and hid my face in his chest plate. He lifted me in his arms and moved us to the center of the berth, he held me close to his frame. Optimus rubbed my wings to comfort me.

"Hmm, I believe Ratchet was attempting to recreate Shockwave's space bridge. They were going to demonstrate it with Mirage and Hound, there was this bright light and next thing we know we were standing outside Helix." Optimus recollected what had happened. He looked down at me and I could feel happiness through the bond. "You will always be my sparkmate and I will always love you Smokescreen."

A smile slid on face and I nuzzled his helm gently. "And I will always love you Optimus."

Omega Supreme, Hoist, Grapple, and the Constructicons had returned at the end of the week for their report. When the Constructicons went to the neutral grounds instead of my brother or Jazz, Bluestreak and I were about to attack them. They told us everything and had wanted to talk to Hoist and Grapple about working together. And that led to them making frequent trips back and forth to deliver their progress. It also was when we started doing faction meetings to talk about thee ARK's excavation progress, the progress of removing the Nemesis from the bottom of the ocean, to see that Jazz and Prowl were both safe, and how the sparkling was doing.

Both Autobots and Decepticons made it to the neutral zone, Jazz looked good but Prowl looked like he has been overworking. I flexed my wings and activated my comlink to not interrupt the meeting. ::Prowl, you look exhausted. What's been happening?::

::His majesty has been working on getting the Decepticons on our side. I've been obtaining information to help him achieve his goal. Megatron has put him under lockdown until the sparkling arrives, making the meetings an exception.:: Prowl said before looking down at our king silently.

"Optimus, it's good to see that you're safe." Jazz looked like he wanted to come towards us, but Megatron had a firm grip on his shoulder. My wings slowly rose as the air tensed around all of us. "I am just going to give a friend a hug and then we can continue with the meeting Megatron. Calm yourself." Jazz tugged his arm free, he came over to our side of the invisible line, and hugged Optimus before returning to Megatron's side.

"Hook, what is the progress on the rebuild of Kaon?" Megatron asked the mech.

He pulled out a datapad that most likely had notes on it. Hook scrolled up on the screen to get to the city; between the eight of them on Cybertron it had gone a fast pace for that size of servos. "Well thanks to Omega, we were able to get the Kaon eastern wall built as well as the lower-class district. Which is amazing in my opinion, the upper state will require more mechs which we do not have. Along with material that we don't have access to."

"Iacon is the same, we were able to rebuild the housing district but once we hit the business district we couldn't. We need a lot more servos and power to re-" Hoist was interrupted by Megatron.

"Not good enough." Megatron growled and crossed his arms as he glared at my teammates.

Jazz rubbed his helm and gestured for Hoist and Grapple to continue. Grapple decided to continue their report for his partner, "we also took it upon ourselves to build a building in each major city. It will work as a mock med bay for repairs. Hoist and I along with the Constructicons require an additional three hundred extra mech power which we can split."

"I have drones in my laboratory, all fifty are operational." Shockwave offered after moments of nothing.

"Wheeljack and I could build a few more drones, but we don't exactly have the parts here. Wheeljack has everything back in his lab." Ratchet folded his arms and looked at Wheeljack before looking at Jazz.

 _Something is not right_. I looked at my mate with my wings twitching. "My king, how is the heir fairing?"

"The sparkling is doing well, thank you for your concern Smokescreen." Jazz said with a smile, that looked normal for anyone but him. I saw Prowl's wingtips twitch before he frowned as his optics quickly glanced at Megatron. "We also got word from the online guards, and they said that they are awaiting for the signal to return home. With the adult guards, that's another hundred."

 _How did they survive after all these years?_ Optimus asked me through the bond as we listened to the rest of the reports. I looked at Optimus with my wings twitching back at Prowl. _What are you two talking about?_

 _Prowl is telling us to be on guard. Megatron and Jazz had gotten into a verbal dispute again. We put everyone we could in stasis pods, putting the oldest of the guards in pods that would online them when Jazz activated them. But we can't exactly online thirty nobles each with one or both guards, and twelve squires all at the same time._ I held onto my mate's servo as Jazz was thinking intently.

"Optimus, what are the chances of the humans wanting to set up a trading post here? Or possible a large base right where the ARK is currently at?" Jazz had mentioned doing this around the time he left. There were obviously positive and negative effects to have this happen, but if Jazz was right the positive outcomes would further outrank the negative.

"We could speak to them about that, but I believe we should focus on Cybertron's revival before thinking about interspecies trading." Optimus suggested and Megatron interjected with a scoff.

"Finally, something Optimus and I agree on. Forget the pathetic fleshlings and focus on _our home_." Megatron glared down at Jazz. Bluestreak and I didn't like that the royal seal was on his chest. My digits were twitching as my recognition systems were continuing to acknowledge Megatron as the king's mate. _Lord Consort Megatron._ I had to stop myself from laughing.

Jazz glared at Megatron with irritation at his rudeness. That was something Jazz had always hated; it was something he learned from his sire. "I am focusing on Cybertron. There are minerals and resources here that could benefit Cybertron, and vice versa. But we should focus on Cybertron, once both ships are capable to fly then I will open the energon pool and activate Vector Sigma."

"What are you going to use Vector Sigma for?" Warpath asked Jazz curiously.

"Exactly what Vector Sigma is known to do. Bring life to lifeless frames." Jazz gestured at the Arielbots and Stunticons. "We will revive Cybertron through Vector Sigma and then bring back what remains of the neutrals that we sent off world. It'll take a long time to return to the population that Cybertron was, but with _no war_ it'll be easier." He emphasized the last bit to Megatron.

 _Can you tell if Megatron is harming Jazz from here?_ Optimus asked through the bond, and I shook my helm. I pulled a datapad from my subspace and walked towards Jazz. It wasn't hard to tell that everyone was tense, but I was going to get a closer inspection of Jazz as I gave my report. "Here are all the noble pods, Praxian pods, and pods of guards that made it off world. The coordinates are also here, and the _silver lining_ protocols have activated. They are awaiting your orders your highness."

While he was looking at the datapad in his servo, I quickly scanned him for injuries or distress but I couldn't find anything that screamed that he was being harmed. _I can't tell and he isn't just going to tell everyone that Megatron is being abusive._ I told Optimus before Jazz nodded and looked at everyone quietly. "Send four teams of guards with an Autobot and Decepticon to track down all of the neutrals, all of their coordinates will be found in the _silver lining_ protocols. The faster we bring them closer to Cybertron, the more servos we will have to rebuild as well as medics."

"You expect us to work together? Have you forgotten that we have been at war for centuries!?" Gears shouted as he waved his arms around. I returned to my mate's side.

Jazz nodded and looked at Gears with a passive look. "I remember, but what better proof to show that the war has truly ended than to show enemies working together to bring survivors of the war home? I don't hear anyone else, peacekeepers or rebels, coming up with ideas to fix what we all took part of. With the Decepticons, enslavement and endless killings with more war. The Autobots, a hope for a _possible_ peace that would only cause the remaining Decepticons to start _another war_. Sure, _Iron Crown_ , could be seen as a gilded cage solution, but look what has happened because of it. We are attempting to listen to each other, a few of the cities are being rebuilt! A sparkling is currently forming, because two opposing factions came together. So, tell me Gears, what is your solution?"

 _Could have been a bit more elegant, but he isn't wrong._ I told Optimus through the bond, but I was looking at Bluestreak. ::Do you have any idea if Megatron has turned a new leaf?::

::Negative, but something isn't right. Prowl is in battle position.:: Bluestreak said and I noticed that our brother's wings were flared and his left wing was twitching. ::Prowl, what is it?::

Prowl continued to not speak, but something was going on between Jazz and Megatron. Bluestreak and I both stood straighter, slowly reaching for our weapons. Prowl wasn't going for his blade and Megatron had an arm behind his back. ::Prowl is compromised, protect the king if anything happens.:: I told Bluestreak and our wings were shaking in a battle ready position.

"Remove your servo from me right now before I get angry." Jazz's visors darkened. Megatron's servo gripped tighter on his arm, but Prowl still did nothing. The king was now revving his engines and the Lord Consort was looming over him.

::He ordered me to not attack him. The Lord Consort has been doing something to the king, but he refuses to tell me and my protocols to kill him won't activate until I see it.:: Prowl finally responded and we got more agitated with our wings shaking.

"Megatron, I suggest you stop your little show." Starscream knew what are wings were doing, and he knew that it wasn't good.

Megatron however decided to not listen. Not one bit.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	29. Chapter 29- MegatronOptimus ending pt3

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

Sureshot is canon

I realized that most (if not all of you) may be wondering what time units I use, so here it is. I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

The end of the story is near.

* * *

Ch. 29

-Jazz's POV-

I saw the tenseness from everyone, but I had to show them that I can handle my brute of a sparkmate. With a small gesture of my digits, my guards relaxed very slowly. "Megatron, I am no Optimus or Starscream. I will not allow a bully like you to tell me that my way of saving our entire race is wrong." I jammed a digit into his chest, pulling my arm out of his hold and forced him to take a couple steps back. "You are not even a bully, you are just a mech that was a victim of a very poor situation and instead of going about it the right way, you decided to go in a blaze of glory. You are blind by greed and power, you had one taste of it, and you went mad. And I am done with letting you push everyone around. Your pathetic feat tactics can only go so far before even the most loyal of mechs will turn on you."

 _You had better stop this before I do something you'll regret._ Megatron was putting up a front of intimidation, but I could feel the panic of me going against him. I shook my helm and puffed my chest out when he tried towering me again. "Stand down Autobot."

"Stand down. Stand down? I am no longer an Autobot, I am not _your_ little soldier, and I most certainly not a mindless drone. I am your mate and your equal." I glared at him with one arm swiping to my side and another went to my spark.

Megatron and I had an intense staring contest. He gave a growl before his servo went across my face. There were gasps from coming from the Autobots, and my guards were ready attack but I gestured for them to stop. Prowl had that look of an animal fueled by rage, nothing holding it back but its own strength. _You are going to regret it when we return to the Nemesis._ I rolled my shoulders and rubbed the spot with an impressed chuckle. "What is so funny?"

"You, you're funny. Whenever someone calls you out on your slag, your first reaction is never a smart or logical comeback you react with violence. Look what violence has gotten you, you've lost nearly eighty percent of _your_ army. While the Autobots have grown in the last two years! Do you not see a pattern here, Megatron? If you had hit me back on Cybertron, they would have already struck you down, but I don't see the benefit in having you killed."

"We are going back to the Nemesis." Megatron growled at me with his left arm still behind his back. I held my helm up high and staid where I was. _Get your aft in the air or I will drag you in the air._ My arms crossed over my chest and I shook my helm. His hidden arm moved very slowly, revealing the hilt of Prowl's sword.

I looked at my mate as I felt that everything started to slow down. "Megatron-" My helm turned to the side instead of attacking. _Oh, why didn't I attack?_ I asked myself as I felt the tip of the blade barely touch my midsection. _Wait what?_ I slowly turned to see Prowl standing in front of me with his sword tearing through his cloak. My gaze followed the splashes of energon on the sand. The tip of the blade that was touching me was dripping more energon.

"P-Prowl. Prowl?" He fell towards me, I caught him and lowered to the ground. I hugged him close and felt him shake in my hold. "No, no, no, no. You can't do this to me now Prowl, you idiot why did you do that?"

"Ordered to protect heir." Prowl groaned and coughed up some energon. He gave a strained chuckle as he grabbed the blade that was lodged in him. "Not my most… elegant plan."

Prowl pulled it out and dropped it beside him, and coughed up more energon. I hugged him closer to me with my face buried in his neck. "You are such an idiot Prowl, we were going to go home together. I can't do this without you."

"An idiot that did what he loved. Can I see your… optics?" He asked me in between coughs. I looked at Ratchet quickly, knowing what was on Prowl's mind. Ratchet rushed over with Ironhide and they carried Prowl back to the ARK. I slowly stood up while removing my visors, my optics landed on Megatron and he tried to escape, but Dirge's trine stopped him. He went to speak, but I interrupted him.

"You _will be_ silent." Megatron's lips sealed shut and I smacked him harder across the face, he fell to the ground and I ordered him to remain there. "You attempted to murder not only me, but my heir. And by the laws of the Royal Court and our people, you will pay for you crimes. I will not have you disgrace my family legacy any longer."

I pulled my blaster out and aimed it at his helm with my servo clenching. My digit moved to the trigger as Megatron was using the bond to beg for his life. I shook my helm and fired; he fell backwards and the life in his optics flickered away. The bond between Megatron and I was breaking, and it caused me pain but I was hiding it with a wince. I looked up and saw that one by one all of the Decepticons lowered to their knees. My friends were staring at me with shock looks, about what exactly it could have been a dozen things.

"Let it be known, that anyone that threatens Cybertron from this point on, will be declared as terrorists and punished with banishment to the furthest planet with no hopes of ever returning. I, Jazz king of Cybertron and the future of Cybertron, make this an official decree." I faced everyone with my arm swiping down to my side with my optics glowing brightly. Smokescreen and Bluestreak's optics glowing just as bright as they registered the command. "Decepticons return to the Nemesis, I have to visit someone."

Soundwave lifted Megatron into his arms before they all took off and once they were out of sight. I lost my composure and fell the ground with my arms wrapped around my chest. I gave out a pained cry as I felt the bond continue to break. Someone pulled me onto my peds and hugged me close to them. "It's going to be okay Jazz." Optimus' voice came from above me and he rubbed my back in circular motions. "Autobots, transform and roll home."

I pulled away from the Prime and Bluestreak's recognizable servo held my visors out to me. I placed them on before going over to Prowl's sword and held it close to my chest. "We should have Ratchet make sure that you and the sparkling are unharmed." Bluestreak suggested and held me close to him.

"I need to see Prowl first. Tell the guards that it's time to return home, we are going to use Shockwave's space bridges." I looked at Bluestreak before looking at Optimus with a frown, and looked away in shame. No words were exchanged between any of us as we returned to the ARK. When I saw how much of the ship was pulled out of the volcano. Prowl's reports on the progress was astonishing from just hearing it, but to actually see it amazed me. I didn't even wait for my transformation sequence to be finished before dashing for the med bay. I stumbled into the room and ran for Prowl that had only a single machine attached to his spark.

"Heh, even now you are full of energy. My liege, you know I would never rejoin Primus without saying good bye to you." Prowl gave a stressed chuckle. I laid his sword next to him soon with his servo going into my servo. He held onto my servo tightly, his optics flickered before booting up again.

"How can you choose _now_ to have a sense of humor? Frag it, Prowler, you were supposed to be with me until it was my time to go. Prowler, I don't want a kingdom without you. How can I have a future without my greatest treasure?" I teared up and hugged his servo to my face. "Prowl, I should have found another way to ending the war. If I had gone with Optimus in the first place, then you wouldn't be here."

And of course, my idiot shook his helm as he brought my servo to his lips, giving them a kiss. His other servo went to my visors, and gently removed them. We stared into each other's optics before I hid my face in the white servo. Prowl shushed me and brought me close to him. "Jazzy, I will be with you no matter what. You have such beautiful… optics. I-I am not afraid of death, but make me a promise before I reunite with our ancestors."

I nodded rapidly when I heard the rapid beeping from the machine that was attached to his spark. "Yes, yes I will Prowl. Please don't leave me yet. Please, remember when we talked about seeing the flood gates open? We were supposed to see them together."

"Promise… Promise me that you'll give your sparkling your personality. And… and promise me that you'll keep living." His optics started to leak, causing my vision to blur. I hid my face in his neck and hugged his helm.

"Valour, Valour. Please Valour." I pulled my face away to look at him, shaking his arm frantically. "Prowl!" My legs fell and pressed my back against the medical berth with my legs hugged to my chest, and my servos holding my helm to my knees. _I've lost everything._

-Smokescreen's POV-

Bluestreak and I were sitting with everyone in the rec room, a depressed silence was in the room. If we listened close enough, Jazz's crying could be heard. I wanted to be comforted by Optimus, but I also wanted to be with my brother. Bluestreak pulled me into his arms and rubbed my wings as soon as I broke down into my servos. "I know Smokey, we'll give our good byes as soon as Jazz is done mourning."

"Blue, we both know Jazz _will never_ stop mourning. What are we going to do? We know how Jazz acted when Prowl gets… got hurt, but he's-" My servo rubbed the back of my helm stressfully. I bent my helm down with a heavy vent. "We never planned this, what if we have another Sureshot?"

"Jazz will have us to make sure that never happens." Bluestreak grabbed my arm and made me look at him with just as much of a strained smile as I had on my face. "He will never become Sureshot."

As a youngling, there were many topics we were never to speak of as it was taboo. When we were learning the family line of the royal family, we had skipped nearly two generations and a century of history without question. I knew that no one was going to answer my question, I went to the only bot I knew would, Prowl. Sureshot was the eightieth king of the throne, he was a sane ruler for half of his ruling but during a war with the Cybertron Civil war against the Quintessons. He lost half of his army after a stellar cycle of battle, and then the Quintessons kidnapped his sparkmate and their ten creations. They preformed a public execution during another fight, and seeing all of them murdered caused the king to go mad. Sureshot was dubbed as 'Sureshot the insane'.

"Smokescreen?" Optimus came over to us and sat beside us with his servo grabbing mine. He could sense my panic and worry through the bond, and wanted to comfort me. "Perhaps it would be wise to show Jazz that he isn't alone. He has been there for all of us through times of needing, listening to our grievances."

"I think some of the team agrees with you, Prime." Bluestreak pointed at all of ops leaving out of the door. He looked back at me with a sad smile on his face. "Come on bro, one last mission as Autobots."

-Bluestreak's POV-

We, Smokescreen, Optimus, and I, went to the med bay where special forces stood in front of the shut door. They didn't look to have opened the door yet, they stood around the door with their helms bent. There were muffled cries coming from the med bay. The twins poked the bond, they chose to mourn in their quarters.

 _Would you two like to come?_ I asked them while sending them comfort through the bond. There was always a secret understanding and admiration for Prowl. The twins loved pushing others to their limits in hopes of getting them to leave them alone, but very few mechs took the time to push back. Prowl knew that I loved Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and was willing to put up with their antics.

 _We're fine._ Sunstreaker said quickly. I sighed through the bond and focused on the med bay. _Sorry Blue, we just need time. We never got the tell Prowl thank you._

 _You never had to, Prowl knew. You both can come when you're ready._ I offered before going to the door and opened it to see what state that everything was in. The room was dimly lit, the machine connected to Prowl's spark was only showing a straight line, and on the floor beside Prowl's body was Jazz. His knees were pulled tightly to his chest, face buried in his legs, and in his arms was Prowl's arms. In Prowl's servo was Jazz's visors and his frame was completely gray. _Oh Jazz._

I walked over to him and sat on his right with my servo grabbing the tip of the blade. "Jazz, we're here for you. You don't need to do this by yourself." Smokescreen moved to his left and touched his elbow strut. He hugged his knees closer, but there was nothing but a minute whimper. "Prowl is going to protect you forever, remember that. Everyone knows you loved him, and so did he."

"You're not alone, we are all here for you." Smokescreen whispered alongside me, trying to coax the blade away from Jazz. His digits twitched and he finally loosened his hold, but just enough for Smokescreen to take the blade slowly. "Hey Jazz, remember the time when you snuck out of the palace and went all the way to Uraya for a late-night exploration? And your speeder ran out fuel, and you forgot to take credits with you. So, you commed Prowl to come get you. Primus, Prowl was so mad at you but he also couldn't help but laugh at it."

Jazz's helm tilted up very slowly and he looked at my brother. His legs were stained with blue. He leaned against Smokescreen with his helm bent down. Smokescreen rubbed the back of his helm, hoping to comfort him. I gave a small chuckle with my gaze going up to the ceiling. "I remember when Prowl was chasing us through the palace after we brought in a wild astro fox. It took him _forever_ to capture the poor animal, and when it was released back outside he made us write everything from the book ten times."

A very tiny twitch appeared on the corner of his mouth. "I always stressed… Prowl out." His voice cracked and he stuttered while his intakes hitched. Jazz sighed heavily, "I-I wish I had never ordered Prowl to protect me. Everything was going according to plan, I had Megatron under control and we were slowly getting the Decepticons to my side, and no one was dying. But I mouthed off, I should have just let everything keep going! If I just kept my mouth shut, Prowl would still be alive!"

He punched the side of the berth before he jumped on his peds. Jazz planted his servos on the berth. My brother and I stood up, our servos grabbed ahold of his servos. "Jazz, we all know we wish things were different, but this is… was Prowl we are talking about. Regardless if you didn't order him to, Prowl would have found a way to go around the command to keep you safe."

"But, there would have been a chance he would be here. I wanted him to be there to see Cybertron alive again, to be there when I took the throne, be with me regardless if we could never be together. And now he can't. I should've been faster, should've been smarter." Jazz looked at Prowl's open spark chamber.

"Prowl will always be with you Jazz." Optimus walked behind us and placed a servo on the Polyhexian's back. "He'll still be able to see Cybertron, we are all here for you."

Jazz took the visors from Prowl's servo and put them on before taking Prowl's sword, and placed it on his frame. He gently sat his servos on the hilt before moving my brother's sigil over his servos. I smiled gently and closed his spark chamber. "He'll wait for you at Primus' gate when it's your time."

"Okay, okay I'm okay now. I'm okay." Jazz sniffled and touched Prowl's face before kissing his chevron. "I'll keep my promise to you, Prowler. I love you always my greatest treasure." _Of course, they made promises. They always made promises to each other for everything._

Jazz folded his arms with his gaze on Prowl, he was putting up his front but everyone knew that once our friend was alone he was going to get emotional. He looked at Optimus briefly before looking at Smokescreen, and then away from them. "Jazz, Optimus and I are willing to form a trine with you. When you're ready." Smokescreen took his black servo and smiled.

* * *

Or is it? What if this was only possibility?

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	30. Chapter 30- MegatronOptimus ending pt4

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

Song, Deliver us is from the movie "Prince of Egypt"

Silverstreak is also canon, it is another name that is used for Bluestreak.

I realized that most (if not all of you) may be wondering what time units I use, so here it is. I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

The end of the story is near.

* * *

Ch. 30

-Jazz's POV-

I looked at Soundwave, who was at the controls of the Nemesis. Four months had passed since Megatron and Prowl's deactivations, and we had gotten the ships repaired and ready for lift off. The Decepticons were securing the ship while I stood in the middle of bridge of the ship. Soundwave looked at the ship's systems before looking at me. ::Nemesis ready for lift off.::

"Good, get ahold of the ARK." I hid the small bulge of my midsection with my cloak. Soundwave nodded and turned back to the main monitor, typing away rapidly before Optimus appeared on the large screen. "Nemesis is ready for blast off Prime, how's the ARK?"

"We're ready as well. We'll be landing in Iacon and meet in Helix." Optimus said with his helm turning to his left and right, getting Ironhide and Trailbreaker to confirm offscreen. "How are you and the sparkling doing, Jazz?"

I looked down at my hidden bump with a small smile before looking up with an even bigger smile. "We're doing fine Optimus. How are the return parties doing?" We had Smokescreen, Bluestreak, and a small servo full of the Autobots along with some Decepticons meet with the online guards to bring surviving Cybertronians that are throughout the galaxy back home. The camps were prepared to house everyone while the other cities were being rebuilt.

 _Don't worry Prowl, I'll make Cybertron great again. I'll rule our home just like my creators, there will never be another war as long as I live._ I put my servo to a hidden remake of Prowl's sigil that I had hanging around my neck. Prowl's body had to remain on the ARK to ensure that he wasn't going to be tampered with, but I was promised that we would bury him in Helix where all of the fallen guards were laid to rest.

"Smokescreen has informed me that his group have gotten the pods back to Cybertron. Ratchet is overlooking to ensure that they all are onlining without complications. The rest are working on convincing surviving neutrals to return." Optimus revealed before I heard Bumblebee's voice shouting from the background, counting till lift off.

"Hopefully Omega and Astrotrain will have enough space for everyone that wishes to return to fit." I had this feeling in my quote gut as the humans had often said, that something was going to go wrong. We had been in stasis for millions of years, those that lived during the war had probably adjusted to life away from Cybertron by now. _What if they don't want to return to Cybertron? Would all of my hard work to revive or planet be for nothing?_

"Jazz, don't worry about it too hard. Cybertron will always be home for Cybertronians regardless if they were around during the war or not." Optimus' voice pulled me from my dark thoughts. "We'll see you back home."

Soundwave terminated the call as an idea came to me. "Soundwave, how fare can you get the communication signals to reach other devices?"

::Communications from Cybertron and Earth seventy percent clear with no weather complication.:: Soundwave said as the ship lifted into the air slowly, causing my already poor stabilizers to send me stumbling until Shockwave caught me and waited until I was stable again. ::Did his majesty have a suggestion?::

I nodded after my peds were firmly planted on the floor. "If you connected to the ship's communication array, would it increase the range?" He was silent before he nodded before transforming, and connected himself to the terminal. I stepped in the middle of the room when I realized that Soundwave was recording me. _I wasn't ready for anything!_ I didn't know if he was taking a video recording, but I took a deep intake as I made myself look confident as if I was making a speech like my Sire.

-Bluestreak's POV-

"What more proof do you need to show that we speak the truth?" I gestured at Dirge's trine and myself. Dirge and his trine, myself, and the twins had found a group of twenty survivors that were on the outskirts of Cybertron's galaxy. Their leader had been cautious with seeing us approach them with the news. He wasn't convinced that it was real, and that they had been content with living on the dwarf planet that they called home since the evacuation of Tarn and Velocitron.

A green, slender Velocitron sped up to the large framed Tarn leader. She talked with a slower tone than most would expect from a speedster. "Tarn sir, there is something you should see." She quickly took off towards a large dome tent like building that had antennas sticking out from the top.

Tarn looked down at us with his red optics narrowing before his guards nudged us to the tent. "It would seem that you would get your chance Autobot. Though I am ashamed to see that my fellow Decepticons so easy to cooperate with Autobots." _Says the mech that fled Cybertron._ I resisted the urge to roll my optics.

We went into the tent where a large screen with several small screens surrounding it, hung on a large stand. There were mechs and femmes standing in front of the collection of screens. I looked at my group with equal confusion before whatever caused the Velocitron to be nervous, appeared on the screens in static. One of the mechs that was sitting at one of the side consoles started typing rapidly until the image cleared. Jazz, without his visors on, stood in front of some sort of camera.

"This is a message for any Cybertronians listening, the war is over and the rebuild of Cybertron has already begun. As the sole survivor of the royal family, I have declared an unbreakable truce. This is an invitation to any who wish to return home. There will be medical staff to repair anyone who need it, along with energon that will soon flow through our home world soon. I have sent my guards along with Autobot and Decepticon representatives to personally inform you if my message cannot reach you." He paused for a moment. Tarn looked at us and then back to the screen as Jazz spoke again. "This is a new era for Cybertron, an era where war will _not_ plague it, an era where our brothers and sisters can live together in peace. I, as the future of Cybertron, will make it my mission and promise as the king that anyone who tries to harm our planet will learn what happens when they mess with the peace. I promise that no Kaonion will be forced to see the gladiatorial pits as a place of death, the mines will no longer have poor working conditions, and they will not be seen as second-class citizens. Iaconians will no longer have to face high taxes, face the fears of slavery, or have their frame build declare where they are placed. And I make this personal promise to the Kaonions that believe that I speak fallacy, you will no longer live in constant worry of extinction. Anyone who kills a Kaonion sparked mech or femme will be considered a traitor to Cybertron kind, and will be terminated. This is a command. Long live Cybertron."

My vision brightened at the order. The speech restarted like it was a loop. "Tarn, his majesty carriers Megatron's heir." I told the mech once he turned around to face us. "Though Megatron will unfortunately not be able to see Cybertron."

"What do you mean Praxian?" He took a step over me, with his servo stopping near my helm. Tarn stepped back and looked at his people that were staring at us.

"He almost killed his majesty, his own creation, and the chance of Cybertron ever finding peace." I said calmly. "Megatron was terminated, but the Decepticons have declared themselves loyal to the future of Cybertron. The only question is; what are you going to do?"

Tarn looked around the tent, my gaze followed his and the hope of going home was evident in their optics. Some have obviously never seen Cybertron, but they were just as hopeful. The large mech turned his attention back to me and his servo extended out to me. "The DJD will kneel to the King, with the promise of our people being saved."

I took it with my wings held high and we shook our connected servos firmly. "His majesty will be grateful to hear that."

-Jazz's POV-

The Nemesis landed in the center of the palace grounds, there were signs that the Constructicons and Shockwave's drones had been rebuilding. I smiled at the sight of home, but I had to focus on the task at hand. The Decepticons all fled to the top of the ship to see Cybertron's progress. Shockwave, the new Kaon Overseer, and Soundwave, the new Tarn Sovereign, followed me to the meeting grounds where the Autobots and pods were. When we arrived to the meeting grounds, which was the market district in Helix, I was greeted by a literal army of hundreds of fully marked guards and squires that were still being looked at by First Aid, Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Hook.

Those with swords pulled them out and held them all in the air. They dropped to their knees with their helms bent and blades hitting against the metal ground in a wave. "All hail the king! To the future of Cybertron! All hail the king!" Their voices all overlapping each other as their wings snapped upwards. It was overwhelming, and was going to take time to get used to it again, but a sense of familiarity made it okay.

 _I can do this._ I held my arms slightly in the air as I spoke. "You may rise-" they all rose at once, "you have all done an exceptional job at keeping your charges safe as the war waged on. With the war over, and the rebuild of Cybertron in need of our attention we need all of your help with making our home livable once again. As your king, I want you to acknowledge the new noble council. Optimus Prime as the new Prime council leader, Mirage as the Towers district noble leader, Shockwave as Kaon Overseer, and Soundwave as Tarn Sovereign."

Their optics dimmed for only a moment as they categorized the mechs. A mech guard and a femme squire both stepped up and bowed to me. The femme spoke for the pairing, "my senior guard Turbolight and I recognize High noble Mirage and his mate as our charges."

A white and blue mech Praxian also stepped forward. He looked like he was nearing the end of his training, probably a deci-vorn until his knighting ceremony. "My king, I recognize the heir of Cybertron as my charge."

 _This is happening so fast. He's so much like Prowl, not even sparked yet and someone has imprinted on the sparkling._ My servos twitched and I turned my helm, but I pulled it back together and I looked at Chase with a smile and bowed my helm. "Very well Royal Guard Chase." I looked at the two mechs that were still standing beside me, and then at Prime in thought before looking at the Praxians that did not have nobles that make the evacuation. "Before we get started on the rebuild, do any of you recognize the Prime or the new Kaon and Tarn leaders?"

 _Smokescreen will have imprinted onto Optimus, right? Because I told him to protect him with his life._ Four mechs, all fully grown Praxians, all looked at each other with uncomfortable flicks of their wings. They all stepped forward, splitting off to stand behind Shockwave or Soundwave. Chase stood behind my left and he looked like he could have been Prowl's creation or his sibling. My spark squeezed in longing for my friend, but I had to uphold my promises to Prowl.

"Jazz, where is the main energon source located? Smokescreen said that his group are bringing more survivors." Optimus asked me as if we were still at war, and spoke to me in a very casual way. Mirage and I simultaneously brought our servos to our faces with shake of our helms.

I pointed to the giant golden arch that was at the border of Helix and Iacon. "We'll wait until Smokescreen and Bluestreak return. Ratchet how are the nobles onlining?" I asked as I gestured towards the tents that had guards standing outside of them.

"They'll be fine at the end of the lunar cycle, being in stasis for that long has jostled their processors. My liege." Ratchet seemed to really be the only one who caught on to the need for formalities. I nodded and folded an arm in front of my chest plate with my other servo raising to my lips. There was so much to do, but what overruled the other besides getting energon flowing again. Most of the cities were getting built rapidly thanks to the drones.

The solar cycle was coming to an end, and while we waited for the teams to return everyone that was capable was doing separate projects. I snuck off to the ARK to look at Prowl's pod, well I thought I did well at sneaking off. As my servo sat on the cool glass, out of the corner of my optics I saw Chase standing beside me silently. "This was my guard and best friend, Prowl. He sacrificed himself to get us where we are now."

"Royal Guard Prowl will be seen as a hero throughout the ages, my lord. I'll make it my duty to live up to his standards and protect the heir with my entire spark." Chase said before he pulled his sword out and gently tapped the blade carefully on the glass. I saw the sigil on the hilt of his blade, hanging by an orange ribbon. _Keen._

I smiled and nodded, "if this sparkling is anything like me he's going to need someone to keep him out of trouble. You know Chase, Prowl imprinted to me just as you did. I wasn't even sparked yet and the moment all of Cybertron found out, Prowl had the mark appear. Prowl was never just seen as my guard in my optics or even a weapon, but my one true friend and someone that saw me as his only friend. Most probably saw it as unhealthy, but it was all we ever needed." I looked down at him as I took his servo, and placed it on the center of my midsection. "I won't ever ask much of you, except that you be this sparkling's best friend. Someone that he can depend on during the hard times."

His wings flickered upwards as he looked at his servo. The sparkling moved slightly and he flared his wings in surprise. Chase looked up at me with wide optics, his servo dropped and he bowed his helm. "I'll do my best your highness."

"Your majesty, it's time." Bluestreak called out from the med bay doorway. I looked up and nodded before we left for the arch. Bluestreak walked in front of me while Chase walked behind me. My 'escorts' led me to the crowd of mechs and femmes that looked like what both Autobots and Decepticons looked like before the fighting officially started. Smokescreen flicked his wings and stood to my right as his brother moved to my left, Chase wasn't officially my guard so he couldn't walk with me. He stood with Optimus as the new noble council followed me down the steps that were transforming as we got closer.

"I have been to Helix so many of times, how have I not seen this before?" Mirage asked with amazement as crystal torches lit up brightly. The walk path had a duct on either side of it that had tire sized holes lining the floor. I took my visors off and looked straight ahead with my servos twitching to my sides.

"This pathway to Vector Sigma and the energon source is only accessible when the CNA of a royal member is recognized. That's why my family never entered Iacon through this border, and went the long route through Polyhex. Scanners don't work down here, and energon scanners from above will not pick the source up because of the material that my ancestors lined the walls in. It doesn't even appear on maps." I explained in a low tone.

::Royal family intelligence and paranoia from ancient times… evident in Jazz.:: Soundwave said as the hall started to open up very slowly.

I chuckled slightly, "paranoia has kept me active so far." The room opened up to a large cave with a large platform with steps at the end of it. There was a large bowl that connected to the ducts alongside the path. On the other side of the bowl were two large statues, about the size of Metroplex, with their servos held above their helms. They looked up at the ceiling that was being held up by their servos. "If you look really closely, who do the statues look like?"

There was silence before Shockwave gave his answer, "Primus and Unicron. The bringers of life and death." I nodded and removed my cloak, letting my visors and cloak fall to the ground.

The guards that had come down with us, their wings started vibrating as they shook. There was an ominous sound the statues of Primus and Unicron's optics opened, shining brightly. My spark was pulsing rapidly as my fear was getting the best of me. A breeze blew and I felt something touch my servo as a very soft whisper spoke near me. " _You can do it._ " My helm shot up as the voice sounded like Prowl. " _Believe._ "

I put a servo on my chest and took very slow steps towards the stairs. " _With the sting of the whip on my shoulder, with the salt of my sweat on my frame. Primus, God on high. Can you hear your people cry? Help us now, this dark hour!"_ My arms held up in front of me as the statue of Primus shook and his helm turned to us. " _Deliver us! Hear our call, deliver us! Lord of all, remember us. Here in this burning sand! Deliver us. There's a land you promised us. Deliver us to the Promised land!"_

Unicron's statue did the same as Primus' and their optics stared at me with ominous voices speaking. " _My son, I have nothing I can give, but this chance that you may live. I pray we'll meet again. If he will deliver us."_

" _Deliver us, hear our prayer. Deliver us from despair. These years of slavery grow too cruel to stand! Deliver us. There's a land you promised us! Deliver us. Out of bondage and deliver us to the promised land. River, o river, flow gently for me. Such precious cargo you bear! Do you know where he can live free? River, deliver him there."_ I replied as I walked down the first two steps. My servos curled in front of my chest as I begged.

The statues' arms shook as one on each frame dropped. Energon started dripping into the basin as the bodies turned to face us all fully. Another breeze touched me and I felt myself started tearing up when I could hear Prowl's voice in my processor. " _Deliver us, send a shepherd to shepherd us! And deliver us to the promised land. Deliver us to the promised land!"_

And just like a flood gate back on earth, the remaining arms dropped as energon fell down from the ceiling. It came crashing down and quickly filling the large basin, to only flow down the ducts. I heard cheering coming from behind me, but I held the sigil hanging from my neck. A servo grabbed mine, I looked up to see Smokescreen smiling down at me. "You did it my king, you saved Cybertron."

-Smokescreen's POV-

Bluestreak and I stood outside the doors of the palace's infirmary, the young Praxian Chase was very tense looking. "Chase, his majesty is fine, don't worry the prince will arrive shortly." I put a servo on his shoulder, and watched him force himself to relax. _A meta-cycle until our own little bundle joins the world._ I smiled down at my nonexistent bump with my attention to the screaming coming from Jazz as he was delivering the prince.

The entire castle was eager to meet the heir, and the rest of Cybertron were just as anxious. With the final city finally finished, Cybertron's population started rising very slowly but it was a good increase. Especially for Kaon and Tarn, Jazz was thrilled to hear that Kaon's population was far from its threat of extinction during the golden age. Prime, Jazz, and I formed a trine bond, though at first it was very unsteady and Jazz had refused to even be seen in the same room as either of us. We eventually got it to work, and we were happy.

"How can everyone be so sure that the prince will be _the heir_?" Chase asked as he place a servo on the wall next to the door with his focused on any sound that the prince had finally arrived.

"Call it intuition." Bluestreak jokingly said as he looked down the hall when steps echoed. We all looked up on guard, but relaxed when Hound and Mirage with their guards walked towards us with smiles on their faces. "Greeting Nobles Mirage and Hound." We all said with bows.

"No need for formalities. We came as fast as we got the news, anything happen yet?" Mirage asked with excitement in his optics. We were about to tell him not, but there was one loud scream before silence and high-pitched crying. "Well I suppose that answers my question. Guess Optimus is in there with him?"

"Optimus felt obligated to be there for his majesty, hopefully Rodimus isn't driving the Council nuts." I laughed before Optimus opened up the bond. _Smokescreen, Jazz wishes for you to be the first to meet the sparkling._ My wings flared in shock as I looked at the door. "I would seem my trine needs me. Chase, come in once I make sure that Jazz is okay."

He nodded and I entered the infirmary. A few of the medical staff was clearing everything while Ratchet was staying beside the berth, checking a machine that was connected to Jazz's arm. Optimus had his back to me, leaning over Jazz and was touching the bundle that was wrapped up in a blanket. Jazz looked up at me with a smile on his face and I could feel the happiness through both of my mates. I stood beside Optimus' side and was greeted by a blue Polyhexian, getting his frame and primary color from his Carrier, and a silver stripe down his chest. His chest wasn't as curved as Jazz's but it was flat like Megatron's, and his optics flickered open slowly to reveal a pair of silver optics.

"Have you figured out a name for him?" I asked Jazz with a smile as I gently touched the mechling's face. My wings moved excitedly that not only did the sparkling look more like Jazz but he also was going to continue the line.

Jazz and Optimus looked at each other before they looked at me smiling. Optimus decided to speak for him, "we thought that we should name him Silverstreak. What do you think?" My mate asked me as Jazz carefully handed Silverstreak to him. The mechling shifted in his large arm, but didn't cry as he went back into stasis.

I teared up at how adorable the sight was, but also that Optimus was willing to give a sparkling that was sired by his enemy, love and affection. I nodded and gently touched his face. "I think it's a wonderful choice, would it be okay if Chase comes in and meets Silverstreak? He is going to snap if he has to stay out there any longer." I jokingly said in hopes to avoid crying.

Jazz nodded with a smile before taking a cube that Ratchet held out to him. I went out to get the new member of the Royal Guard, hearing Ratchet give his orders to the new Carrier. "Come meet Prince Silverstreak." I told the eager mech, smiling up at my brother while Chase went in to interact with the mechling.

* * *

Or is it? What if this was only one possibility?

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	31. Chapter 31- MegatronOptimus ending pt5

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

Silverstreak is also canon, it is another name that is used for Bluestreak.

I realized that most (if not all of you) may be wondering what time units I use, so here it is. I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 months

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Here is the end of the story.

* * *

Ch. 31

-Optimus' POV-

"Congratulations are in order I presume?" Rodimus Prime, the new Matrix bearer, asked as while we walked through the Prime towers. I had staid at the palace for about four solar cycles, getting Silverstreak settled in. The Prime Council currently consisted of myself, Alpha Trion, Rodimus, and Ultra Magnus. It was going to take a very long time to get thirteen mechs and femmes to fill in the seats in the Council room.

I nodded with a hidden smile. "Silverstreak is already going to be a servo full. Jazz and Smokescreen are already preparing a party and viewing for him. I hope everything here has been going smoothly?"

"As smooth as it can I suppose. The people are happy, well except the Dinobots. They are wanting to go back to the Sulfur fields." The young Prime laughed while they headed to the council chambers. We sat in our spots and started discussing topics on Iacon. Currently our topic of discussion was on the Primary school and increasing its size. "Iacon's population growth will need to have more room in the school, but not now. There would be too many instructors with not enough students, not to mention a waste of funding that could be put to better use."

Ultra Magnus leaned forward as he spoke his thoughts. "And I think that we should start the expansion early. Iacon is already seeing a twenty percent increase in population, and that's just the sparklings and younglings that were sparked while the war was happening. It would make the most sense to be ahead of everything before we are struggling with cramped halls and overflow of students."

"I agree with Rodimus on this one, if we start too soon then we'll have to deal with unemployment. I think that we should wait until the population increases another twenty percent." I looked at them before looking at the datapad that was sitting in front of me. "If we do too many building projects, then we will have to expect bots to be employed but as it is there are just not enough servos to work on those projects or in the finished ones."

"Unless we seek Vector Sigma's help." Alpha Trion folded his servos on the table and his optics landed on me. "Would his majesty be willing to grant us access to creating capable servos for these projects?"

"I'll have to ask him when I return to Helix. Jazz has been trying to set a date to coming out and visit Iacon, but with Silverstreak's arrival and Smokescreen's own carrying being tense it has been a struggle." When Smokescreen had announced he was carrying, it was beyond a thrilling news but I was ecstatic that my sparkmate was carrying my first creation. Jazz even happier for us, and tried giving us our moment, but we made him stay. It was a strange thing to feel affection towards Jazz, especially when there wasn't that type of emotion towards him before.

-Smokescreen's POV-

Bluestreak lifted me up in his arms and swayed me around the large room. "I can't believe you are going to make me an uncle!" He nuzzled my helm as he sat me down with his wings fanning behind him. He didn't live at the castle anymore, since the twins wanted to live in Kaon to be closer to the gladiatorial pits. Bluestreak still came to the castle early in the solar cycle and left once the lunar cycle started. "Are these what I think they are?"

My brother pointed to the servants that were hanging long white and gold trimmed banners that were hanging along every wall. One between the thrones, three on the outside of the windows and center of the windows along the side walls, and two above the large doors. The floor was getting polished by a small drone, and a long red carpet was being rolled out from the small platform that the thrones sat on. I nodded with a smile and flick of my wings. "His majesty… Jazz, is really nervous about the party. He's worried that some won't like Silverstreak, which I guess is understandable, but he's overthinking it."

"Don't worry yourself about it too much Smokey, his highness is going through Carrier nerves. Carrier went through them with all three of us." He chuckled before the doors opened up and Jazz was looking at a violet femme Tarn native that was hired to keep track of Jazz's schedule and was also the unofficial party planner. Bluestreak and I stood straight, bowing while Jazz and the femme walked to us. "My king." We both greeted him naturally.

Jazz flashed a smile at us before holding up small stripes of different mesh patches. He held a couple on my shoulder before shaking his helm, tossing them back on the femme's datapad. "None of them are right, I need this to be perfect Slipstream." He held up five more stripes against my frame, throwing them over his shoulder while grumbling out no's. "Ahhh, I quit!"

I grabbed his servos and we stared each other down. "Jazz, deep intakes okay? You're going to blow a gasket. I don't need you to have a cloak made for me, it's not about me. It's going to be all about Silver."

He bowed his helm and took a deep intake before nodding. Jazz wanted to give Optimus and I with gifts that his creators gifted each other, he wanted to have crown made for us but we told him that we didn't need them. Jazz wanted to show the world that we were his mates, but we both were just not comfortable with being called more than a Prime and a Royal Guard. He grabbed a strip off the ground and placed it on my shoulder before a smile grew into a wide grin. "Perfect, and I _expect_ you to wear it to the showcase or I'll have to punish you Smokey."

Jazz kissed my cheek before he nearly dragged Slipstream out of the throne room, out towards the gardens. I shook my helm with a strained chuckle. Blue pat my back sympathetically and we went to go for a walk through the halls. "If Jazz is busying himself with party planning, you're with me, and Optimus is in Iacon who's with Silverstreak?"

"Chase is quote 'observing and learning the needs of the prince'." I chuckled with my wings flicking as we stopped near a window that looked over a statue that was hidden by a large decorative maze. The statue's wingtips could be seen from here, but to get a clear view of it you would have to go through the maze. "He's a fast learner, and Keen is interesting. Many of the knights are our inner personas, but Chase is obviously very intelligent and his knight is a mech of intelligence."

Bluestreak shrugged and placed a servo on my shoulder, getting me to look at him. "It's like looking at a young Prowl again, huh? Primus, I remember running down these halls during the times it would storm. Jazz and I would hide from you and Prowl. And then when Jazz got bored of hiding from Prowl, he'd start crying." He laughed as his gaze slowly went outside. "Sometimes I can hear him telling me to keep the twins out of trouble. Primus, Sunny and Sides don't really know how Prowl thought of them. Prowl wanted us to find sparkmates that would love us for who we were, and during the war I thought I would never find someone who lived in the world we do. Then I saw them, Prowl did a full inspection and background check on them."

I folded my arms with a chuckle, "that sounds like Prowl. If he didn't think someone was worth our time, he'd be blunt about it. When the entire base found out about Optimus and I, Prowl swooped down on my aft and told me how terrible our pairing was. It took a bit of convincing that Orion Pax and Ariel's love died when they deactivated, Optimus told me when I started having doubts that he didn't have feelings for Elita." A heavy sigh escaped me with my wings drooping slightly. "He was like Sire, wanting to keep his family safe no matter the cost."

"Hey Blue, have you ever wondered what exactly about Valour Jazz was afraid of? I mean we are very much aware of the strength he had, and I remember watching him rip someone apart because they tried to kill Jazz. But Jazz never seemed to fear the strength in him." I looked down at my midsection quietly before giving a short chuckle at a thought. "I wonder what Honor would look like while I'm carrying."

Bluestreak threw his helm back with a loud laugh as the image must've entered his mind. "Primus that would be a fragging amazing sight. I'm so glad that I'm not a Carrier mech, Verity wouldn't be taken serious." He shrugged his arm as we continued our little patrol. We were getting closer to Jazz's old chambers with the sounds of soft crying came from inside. Quietly we stalked closer with our swords dropping into our servos. Blue opened the doors quickly and we were ready to attack. We froze when our optics landed on Chase trying to comfort Silverstreak by rocking the cradle.

"I wasn't prepared for him to online from stasis so soon." Chase stopped rocking it as we sheathed our blades and I walked over to comfort the sparkling.

"It's okay Chase, this is a new experience for myself too. Blue had more practice with helping our creators with me." I chuckled while lifting the crying bundle. Despite all my efforts of rocking and hushing him, Silverstreak continued to cry. His optics opened briefly, just long enough to look at Chase before screaming his helm again. "I think Silver wishes for you to hold him." I pointed out the obvious as I carefully handed the mechling to the nervous mech. I took the end of Chase's cloak and wrapped it around Silverstreak.

Silverstreak stopped screaming and was hiccupping from the crying, his optics looked up to see if he was in the arms of his guard. He chirped and purred before curling up with his tiny helm rubbing against the white and blue Praxian's chest plate. Chase looked at me for help, he was feeling awkward with holding the very young prince. "Is this normal behavior?"

"In what sense? Sparkling, charges, or anything related to the king? Because the answer is yes; if you remember from when you were a noble guard, you would do something to seek comfort from your charge. Correct?" Bluestreak asked and the young guard nodded. "Don't worry, your comfort quirk will happen instinctually. Sparklings like being held and comforted when they want attention."

"I see." Chase looked down at Silverstreak with his wings twitching thoughtfully.

-Jazz's POV-

The servants were making last minute touches to my paintjob and wax job. One of them grabbed my formal cloak, securing it around my neck before another carefully placed my crown on my helm. Another walked over and to me with a small can of glittery gold paint and a small paint brush. She dipped the brush in the paint before drawing the sigil for Carrier on my left chest plate. "Is this to your liking my liege?" The femme with the paint brush asked as they all stepped to the sides to let me look at my reflection in the mirror.

I did small turns with an excited smile on my face. "It's perfect ladies, are my mates almost done?" I asked as I turned to see that both Optimus and Smokescreen were staring at themselves in their mirrors after their group of servants got them ready. My entire frame had a glossy finish, my racing stripes had been painted in glitter and my royal insignia shined brightly.

Smokescreen's red was a glittery red with a shade darker blue. His new formal cloak and a starry night sky on the inside and on the back was his Royal Guard sigil stitched in it. The cloak was black with a medium green trim and the sigil was done in gold. On his right chest plate, it was the sigil for Royal Guard, I knew it would have made him uncomfortable if the sigil was for royal consort. "Your highness, this is amazing. I love the cloak." He sent his appreciation through our bond.

Optimus was a darker red with a glitterier dark blue. In the center of his chest plate was the sigil for Sire. He had never worn cloaks before, but I wanted to give him one as a gift. His cloak was white with a deep purple trim, in the center of his cloak was the Autobot insignia. Only Optimus had to wear his royal insignia, because Smokescreen still had his Royal guard brand and house markings on full display. "This is a wonderful gift Jazz, thank you." I felt his sincerity through the bond as well as a twinge of discomfort with all the flashiness.

 _Don't worry, this will only happen during royal events._ I elegantly walked over to the pair and kissed the sides of their faces before stepping back with a playful flick of my visors. "Come on you two, we mustn't keep the people waiting." I walked over to our _very_ large berth and picked up Silverstreak. His frame was spotless and was very sparkly thanks to the glitter paintjob. I purred as I lifted him into my arms carefully, he was still recovering from his royal seal being welded on his chest. "Come on sweetspark, ready to meet all of our friends?"

 _Jazz, you know that Silverstreak will ask about his Sire._ Optimus reminded me through our bond as we left our chambers with Bluestreak and Chase stared at the three of us with wide optics and their wings flared in amazement. They both bowed with their arms crossing. "You all look exquisite as ever my king. Optimus, you look very elegant. Smokescreen, very beautiful little brother." Bluestreak complimented us before standing straight with a smile on his face. His formal cloak was a dark violet color with a light gray trim. Chase's formal cloak was a navy with periwinkle trim.

Chase looked at Silverstreak with his wings vibrating. Silverstreak was staring at his guard with a light giggle. "The young prince looks very striking." The bottoms of his wings twitched, very uncomfortable with something.

Silverstreak shifted in my hold as we got to the doors of the throne room. The guards slammed a ped on the ground as they turned to face each other, and stepped back while they pulled the doors open. Bluestreak walked in first as the music and chattering stopped when trumpets were being blown at our arrival. I pulled my award-winning smile from my magical bag of tricks and walked confidentially through the large crowd. Everyone bowed to us, only rising the moment Chase passed them.

 _Be calm, be confident, don't be nervous, you can do this Jazz._ I tried to encourage myself, not realizing that I was opening myself to the bond. Optimus and Smokescreen were both sending me their support through our bonds. I walked up the small steps to the white and gold bassinet; there were ribbons lining the decorative mesh skirt, inside was a pearly white mesh sheet, and a pillow made of matching mesh sitting on top of it. I laid Silverstreak in it and turned to face a Polyhexian guard that had a pair of yellow visors sitting on a small red pillow. Carefully I picked them up and leaned down, and placed them over my son's optics.

Silverstreak shifted and whined when the visors were placed on him. I step back and held my servos in the air, taking a deep intake before speaking. "Greetings my friends, we are gathered here this fantastic evening in honor of the sparking of my son Silverstreak! Silverstreak will be my heir when his time comes! The viewing of the Prince Silverstreak will now commence!" After my speech I sat in my Sire's old throne while Optimus sat in Carrier's throne, Smokescreen sat in a small bench that was beside Optimus, and Chase stood behind the bassinet while Bluestreak stood beside me.

The orchestra music started playing again, Blaster walked over to us with a big smile and bowed. "Made ya song, not my usual style but Ah made it work with dah orchestra. Um… yer majesty?" He pulled out a chip from his wrist compartment, and held it out to me.

I internally squealed as I took it with a big smile. "You can skip the formalities as long as you keep bringing me the good stuff." I flashed my visors as he went to say hi to Silverstreak. "You can touch him if you want Blaster. You're staying in Tyger Pax right?"

He reached in and gently started tickling Silverstreak, getting a high-pitched giggle from him. "Yeah, for now anyways. Certain other Host Carrier mech is tryin' tah convince meh tah give him a chance in dah courtin' department." Blaster said casually as he stood straight and threw a lazy digit over his shoulder in the direction of Soundwave that was tending to his Cassetticons.

"Afraid he'll do something to the minis?" I asked with my legs crossing and I leaned very slightly, too slight for anyone to notice. "Or is it because you like the travelling?"

"It's… complicated and would take too long tah explain." Blaster said with his servo rubbing the back of his helm with a small frown. "Silverstreak is definitely a cutie, gonna be an optic catcher like his Carrier. Congratulations ol' friends." He bowed his helm quickly before ejecting his Cassetticons.

Ratchet and Ironhide both walked up to us with big smiles on their faces. Since reformation of the palace guard, I had given Ironhide the job as the head trainer of the general guard. Him and Ratchet both lived in Iacon, but they made frequent visits because we didn't have a head medic at the palace. "Greetings everyone, and how is the little ball of energy?" Ratchet asked while he peeked in and waved a digit at Silverstreak with a smile.

"Silverstreak is doing good. Don't mind sparkly Prime, he's not used to being the center of attention." I looked over at Optimus, who was inspecting his cloak. He looked up with his optics widening. "You don't have to stay here, Prime, you can go converse. I have to stay here though."

Optimus sent gratitude through the bond before looking at Smokescreen. "Want one of us to bring you some energon?" He stood up while they took each other's servos. I nodded with a smile before they left to go chat.

Ironhide looked at Silverstreak and then at me with a playful smile. "Should I get to making this spunky mechling a giant gun?" He touched my son's chest, all of us except for Chase laughed at the obvious joke. Ironhide looked at Chase with an exasperated chuckle. "Oh, come on kid, it was a joke. As if I would give any creation of Jazz's any sort of weapon."

I covered my mouth and laughed before nodding, "I wouldn't either. Chase, did you fuel?" I looked up at the young guard. His wings were vibrating again as he watched Silverstreak. I lifted a fist to my lips and coughed to get Chase's attention. Chase froze and looked at me nervously, "did you refuel?"

"Yes, your majesty." He bowed his helm with his servos in front of him.

Bluestreak leaned down beside me and whispered. "The twins are here, they have gifts for the prince. I'm going to go get them." I nodded with a smile before he left.

Mechs and femmes came and went, admiring Silverstreak and congratulating me. Optimus and Smokescreen had returned with a glass of energon for me. Bluestreak returned with the twins, a smile on the Praxian and on Sideswipe's lips were evident on their faces while Sunstreaker was very stoic. The twins bowed to us before they pulled out two objects from their subspaces. "Made a small painting of Earth for Silverstreak."

"And I…. got Silverstreak some shiny toys." Sideswipe said before pulling out what looked a lot like a giant version of a rattle. Sunstreaker's gift was exactly what he said, a painting of Earth. The yellow twin leaned the canvas against the bassinet while Sideswipe gave the rattle to Silverstreak. Silverstreak babbled before a tinkling sound came from where he laid.

"I put tiny crystals in it." Sideswipe explained before he took his brother's servo with a big smile. "And Sunny has more paintings, but you know the old subspace can only hold so much." He laughed at the joke while Sunstreaker groaned into his servo.

 _They are still upset about Prowl._ Smokescreen said through the bond while he casually drank some energon. I stood up and walked to the small step to them, and hugged both of them tightly. "I miss Prowl too. Thank you for the gifts." They stood there for a moment before returning my hug.

When we pulled apart, Sunstreaker finally smiled as I sat down in the throne. "When Blue said that the royals liked to stand out, I didn't know he meant it literally. You're all sparkling, I don't think I've ever seen Optimus so glittery before." The yellow twin said with a deep chuckle.

"Well you do have access to the castle, so if you ever feel the need to be just as amazing I'm sure I can spare some wax and paint." I laughed into my servo. Silverstreak started whimpering and whining. "Excuse me, looks like this little prince is calling me. Come on Chase."

I stood up and picked Silverstreak up, wrapping him in my cloak before sneaking through the crowd with Chase close behind. After the party for Silverstreak was finished, I was laying the little prince in his cradle in his quarters while Optimus and Smokescreen cleaned themselves off. I smiled down at the yawning mechling with my digits gently stroking his face. Silverstreak nuzzled my digit with a purr before curling up with a digit in his mouth. I carefully covered him up and kissed the center of his helm before leaving his chambers.

"Have a good lunar cycle your highness." Chase bowed his helm to me as I closed the door quietly.

"Good lunar cycle Chase." I smiled at him before heading to my chambers. When I entered the large room, I saw Optimus and Smokescreen both staring at me with their ends of the bond closed off to me, I looked down at myself as I expected to be covered in something.

My Praxian mate walked over to me, and pulled me towards the berth with a playful smile on his face. "You have been so busy with the kingdom, so Prime and I have been discussing that it's very rude of us to not reward our _dear king_ for all of his good deeds he's done."

Before I could open my mouth, Optimus pulled me onto one of his legs while Smokescreen sat on the other. Optimus and I never actually interfaced when we spark bonded, because of Silverstreak, and we still had yet to interface. I put my servos on both of their chests, feeling extremely self-conscious about this. My Prime mate rubbed my back as he sent comforting vibes through our bond. "I promise Jazz, we'll take this slow until you say you're ready."

"I-I'm not sure Optimus, what if I do something embarrassing?" I bit my lip and turned my helm away. Optimus removed my visors while Smokescreen's servos slowly moved over my arms and across my chest. A small moan escaped my lips with the multiple servos stroking my front and back. Optimus' large servo moved down my back to my aft and then to my waist, pinching some wiring. I arched my back into Smokescreen's equally arching frame. My servos mimicked Smokescreen's servos movements, it was hard to keep my optics opened to look at the aroused mech across from me.

My own arousal was quickly climbing as we all explored our frames. Optimus flipped us around so he was on top both Smokescreen and I. He used one servo to rub our pelvic platings while Smokescreen was kissing me. I moaned and grinded at the air until Prime's servo pressed against my plating. "Do you think you're ready Jazz?" Optimus' rare kiss to my neck got me to pull from the lips that was pressed against mine. I nodded with a louder moan, glancing up at him briefly and looked at the lustful optics of Smokescreen.

The moment my valve plating slid open, it was filled by Optimus' spike. I guess thanks to Megatron's constant 'need' to interface with me, it didn't take long for my valve to become accustomed to larger spikes. As the spike hit all of the nodes lining my valve, I arched my back with a louder moan. One servo went to Optimus' shoulder and the other went above my helm. Smokescreen took my empty servo, moaning alongside me. When I looked to see what got him to make that arousing sound, I saw that Optimus was using his digits to please Smokescreen's valve. My staring was interrupted when the spike inside me started moving in time of the digits. "Optimus. Smokescreen."

-Smokescreen's POV-

Two deci-vorns have passed, and Cybertron was thriving like it had once before. Optimus, Jazz, and I were laying in our chambers about to go into stasis before the doors flew open. Five shadowed figures jumped into the berth with us. My mates and I groaned as one of them activated the lights. The new additions to the berth was Silverstreak, a red Praxian femme that was two meta-cycles old, twin half meta-cycle white and blue mechlings (one being white and the other being blue) , and a stellar old red and white Praxian femme were staring at us with wide optics.

"Sweetsparks, it's late what are you all doing up?" Jazz asked while we moved to make room for all of our creations. The youngest of our sparklings crawled over to her Carrier, and clung to him. "Especially you Quickpoint."

The red Praxian was Optimus and mine, and her name was Delta. The twins were Jazz and Optimus' and their names were Ricochet and Orion. And Quickpoint was mine and Jazz's. Quickpoint was a definite surprise for us, since Optimus was the first one to overload in him before we found out. Quickpoint had Jazz's optics as did Orion, Delta had imprinted on her sister. Silverstreak was looking at the three of us with a small frown, he looked down at his lap.

"Sliver was telling us a story about the wars, and he told us about the shiny knight!" Ricochet, the white twin, said with excitement as he threw his tiny arms in the air. Orion nodded with equal excitement as he climbed onto Optimus' chest with a big smile.

"Ree-Ree, can you tell us the story about the shiny knight?" Orion asked me. All of the sparklings, even my own, had dubbed be as Ree-Ree which was short for Carrier. Jazz was Carrier, and Optimus was Sire.

My wings twitched and I looked at them with confusion. "The shiny knight? Silver, who are talking about?"

Silverstreak looked at Optimus and Jazz with a look of betrayal. "I know. Sire, isn't my Sire, is he?" He looked at his Carrier, all of his siblings looked at us with confused looks. Jazz looked down at Quickpoint with a heavy sigh. "My tutor was telling me about the origins of the Great Wars, and I saw who led the rebellion. He's him, isn't he?"

Jazz sat up and handed me our creation before pulling the teen in his arms. He hugged him tightly and kissed the side of Silverstreak's helm, "how about I tell you all a story?"

The younger sparklings all cheered before getting comfortable. Delta looked up at Jazz with her chin resting in her servos and her legs kicking in the air. "What's the story about Carrier?"

"It's a story about a miner, an archivist, and a brave knight who sacrificed themselves to free our home." Jazz looked at them with a very small smile. "Once upon a time…"

* * *

Or is it? What if this was only one possibility?

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	32. Chapter 32- MirageHound ending pt 1

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 months

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Occurs when Mirage discovers Jazz is a noble mech.

* * *

Ch. 1

-Mirage's POV-

"Wait, so Jazz is sparked of nobility? As in silver spoon, rolling in credits, and forced to live by ridiculous rules nobility?" Hound asked in genuine disbelief while he was giving his frame a very simple wipe down. His version of cleaning himself was just taking a nasty rag and brushing the dried-up mud off of him, and onto the floor.

My face involuntarily twisted as I made a sound of disgust at the mess. "Yes, _dear_ , if you don't believe me then you should listen in on a conversation between him and Prowl." I suggested as I took the dirty cloth from my mate as if it was covered in acid. "Hound, the wash racks exist for a reason. Seriously this should be burned or something."

Hound rolled his optics as he wobbled over to me, and pulled me into his muddy frame. I shouted and kicked while he carried me to his berth. "Raj, baby, your fear of getting dirty is never a problem when we get down and dirty." My mate purred deeply into my receptor before running both of his servos up my chest as he licked my neck in an animalistic way. "And you know that once I get started, there's no stopping baby."

My cooling fans kicked in as his servos and glossa moved across my armor. "H-Hound. We don't have ti-time! I have patrol soon." A rumbling purr came from my mate. He pinned my arms above my helm before licking the hidden wires that was exposed under my arm. I started kicking my legs and squirming underneath my mate's altered glossa, laughing hysterically. "Hound! Stop it, Primus frag it stop! That tickles!"

"But Raj baby, you smell amazing. And your patrol isn't for a cycle, plenty of time to do the dirty tango." Hound teasingly said before nipping my underarm wiring. His fragging secret Predacon mods make him impossible to cooperate once he had me pinned. _Oh, but you love all of my mods. Even my spike mods._

"If I saw the magic words, will it get you to calm yourself?" I touched his face with a soft chuckle. The green mech above me grinned devilishly, waiting for the word. With a quick change of my posture, my right leg wrapping around his back and my arms laying on either side of my helm, I gave him my best berth room optics. "Frag me senselessly my metallic horn dog."

When don't entirely know what it was about that phrase, but it got such an intense reaction out of Hound that made him the best interface partner than any of the nobles that would try get me in their berths. Hound licked my chest plate with his rough glossa, and dragged his servos down my sides as I moaned loudly.

-Hound's POV-

After Mirage had cleaned up and left for his patrol, I decided that maybe I should catch Jazz in the act of dropping is apparently fake accent. When Mirage told me about it, I didn't think he was lying but I just assumed he misheard our commander, but who knows Jazz was a master in a lot of things. I wasn't about to ask anyone where Jazz was, because I knew he would catch word that I was looking for him, so I stuck with my ol' senses to find the sneaky mech.

 _Jazz is going to be hard to sneak up on, this is Jazz after all._ I reminded myself as I stalked down the halls, checking out the Polyhexian's usual hiding spot but he wasn't spotted. _He wouldn't be actually working in his office, would he?_ I went to his office and pressed my helm against the door, listening for any signs of Jazz.

"Prowl, what are we going to do? Mirage knows I'm not a slagging lower class mech! What if someone like Prime or Megatron finds out? I can't let Megatron find out _who I am_." Jazz's accent was absolutely gone, and it sounded elegant like Mirage did when he spoke. _Find out what?_

"Relax Jazz, Mirage isn't going to tell anyone. Megatron won't find out who you are, I promised you that I'll keep you safe from having to give yourself up to anyone that could hurt you. Please calm down my-" I heard Prowl stop talking, which meant that it was my time to go.

 _Holy Primus Raj, you were right! Why in the world would Jazz want to keep it a secret?_ I went to the rec room to find someone to chat with in hopes of getting off of Prowl's radar. Even though I wasn't caught physically by them, but I knew that if I had staid any longer then I would have gotten my aft handed to me.

"Hey Hound!" Skyfire called me over from his spot with Powerglide. I waved at them while heading towards them with a smile on my face. When I got closer, I noticed that they were looking at images of airplanes and were having an in-depth conversation about whatever was exciting about flying. "Where's your little shadow?" The large flier jokingly asked as he pretended to look around for my mate.

I mockingly returned the laugh before shaking my helm. "Mirage is on patrol with Blaster and Tracks. Poor Blaster, has to deal with the two mechs that will whine about their paintjob being disturbed by a leaf."

We all started laughing at the obvious joke, Powerglide elbowed my side playfully. "Better not let your mate hear you say that Hound, or he's going to kick you out of his berth."

"Then I'd pull him down to the ground with me." I grinned at the red mech with a heated chuckle. With a heavy sigh and leaned against the chair I was sitting in. "Primus, I have never met another mech that could ever get me as riled up as Raj can. Hey, Skyfire, before the war were you always a scientist?"

Skyfire nodded with a solemn look on his face, "Star and I had a lab in Vos. We were trying to get a grant from the Triage, who were the head Seekers in Vos, but they were dealing with… legal issues." He looked away, smelling uneasy. When I looked at Powerglide, I noticed his uncomfortable shift in his spot.

 _What did this Triage do to make even Powerglide uneasy?_ I could ask them, but I had this feeling that they wouldn't feel in the mood to really tell me. Which meant going back to my textbook on nobility, for now topic change. The door opened and I heard Jazz's unmistakable laugh, and Prowl's grumbling. "Hey, I'll catch you bots later. I need to refuel."

I stood up and went over to where the two officers were getting their energon. I made sure to take my time and listen in on their conversation. "-and I think the king should reveal himself." Prowl whispered to Jazz as they grabbed their energon. The Praxian's wings started twitching, scrap, I made my next step more audible to make it seem that I wasn't sneaking up on them. They turned around and looked at me as if nothing happened. "Hello Hound."

"Glad that Jazz was able to drag you out of your work. Bet that took a lot of energy out of you, eh Jazz?" I clapped Jazz on the back of his shoulder as I grabbed myself a cube. "Hey, got any scouting mission for me? Going stir crazy."

Jazz drank from his energon, he was trying to hide his nerves, and he knew to be careful around me with his emotions. I knew how to read Jazz cues and could smell emotional changes. _Well played Jazz, well played._ "Got nothin' yet, but next one is yers. Say Hound, were ya outside my office at all?"

 _Scrap._ I shook my helm with a puzzled look, "no. Came straight here after Raj left me in my quarters all bothered." I gave a cheeky grin before drinking my energon a little too quick.

"Oh, so dis ain't yer nasty aft cloth?" Jazz pulled out my dirty cloth that was covered in dried mud and transfluid.

 _Double scrap._ "Looks like it, but last I saw it, it was in my quarters on the floor. Maybe the twins decided to pull a prank on me?" I snatched it from Jazz and subspaced it with embarrassment, not from the fact that my commander was holding my transfluid covered cleaning cloth, but because I left evidence I was outside his office. "I'll make sure to lock my quarters when I leave. Wouldn't want them getting anything else from there again."

Jazz's lips formed that smile, not his friendly Jazz smile, it was the smile that he always used when he knew he got into your helm. "No, we wouldn't. Ah'll make sure Prowler sees tah it dat they are punished for goin' into other's quarters."

I gave a nervous chuckle and forced myself to leave in a casual way. Scrap with Jazz breathing down my neck, it was going to be hard to hide my tracks without getting myself caught in whatever it is that Jazz and Prowl didn't want anyone knowing about. Mirage mentioned that Prowl's creators worked for Jazz's, but what exactly did Jazz's creators do? Why did Jazz not trust Ops to keep his secret of being a noblemech a secret? So many questions, and I couldn't just go up to Jazz or Prowl and ask! "Wait… Smokescreen and Bluestreak know too, which means they _have to had_ talked about it to their mates."

Optimus was out, because he'd just tell me to ask the source, and Jazz wasn't going to crack so easily. Which left me with asking the twins, and that also meant having to get Sunstreaker to cooperate with me. I mockingly laughed at my thoughts, as if Sunstreaker would cooperate with anyone. I went to their quarters and knocked on the door. "No one's here!" Sideswipe shouted from within their quarters.

"I need to speak to you both." I said while knocking again. There was silence followed by soft arguing, and that was soon followed by the door opening up. Sunstreaker stood in front of me, arms crossed and optics narrowed at me. "I need to ask you something… privately about your mate and his brothers."

Sunstreaker looked over his shoulder and then pulled me into their quarters. Sideswipe was sitting on the floor with what looked like Ironhide's cannons and glitter. The yellow twin sat beside his grinning twin, where I could only assume he had sat before letting me in. As soon as the door was shut Sunstreaker spoke. "We don't know anything except that Bluestreak lived in Helix all his life. He doesn't talk about his past."

"Well, he has the sword, nearly killed me with it when I assumed he was interfacing with Jazz. Have you seen Jazz's quarters?! It was spotless, like Prowl is a clean freak, but Jazz?" Sideswipe waved one arm in the air while holding a paint brush just above the can of paint.

"Wait Helix? Smokescreen told me that him and his brothers lived in Praxus for most of their younglinghood." I rubbed my helm with confusion before crossing my arms. "What do you mean he had a sword? All this time of being around Bluestreak, not once did he show off or mention a fragging sword."

They both shrugged with their servos out to their sides. "Maybe they lived in Praxus and then moved to Helix, or the other way around?" Sunstreaker suggested as he took the brush from his brother, and started painting shapes on Ironhide's cannons.

"Say, how about we make a trade? I'll take up both of your next monitor duties and not tell Hide about this, if you can somehow get some more information on theirs and Jazz's origin." Not knowing about my teammates' origins or why my commander didn't trust us to keep his secret both hurt as well as not a big deal, but I just wanted to understand really what the big deal was.

The twins looked each other with that minimal expressive face, obviously using their bond to discuss it. Sideswipe looked up with a big smile, "pleasure doing business with you."

I smiled back at them and left their quarters, and figured they'd come up with getting their mate to talk. Later in day, Mirage finally returned and I told him what I had been up to while he was absent. My mate seemed to react when I brought up the sword bit. "Wait, wait a sword? Did the twins happen to say what it looked like?"

"No, just that Bluestreak has a sword and that he seems to have grown up in Helix. What's so significant about a sword Raj?" I asked him as I pulled him onto my berth with my arms around him.

"If it's exactly what I'm thinking, the Blue is a guard. And if Jazz is a noble mech, then it would only make sense that he is one of his guards." Mirage rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He sensed my confusion and looked at me with a smile. "Guards are Praxians that were trained during the golden age, and they protected whoever they imprinted on. My house was full of Praxians that were guards, they act based on instinct kind of like you."

I thought back to pre-war Cybertron, I vaguely remember seeing passing nobles that usually did have Praxians following after them. For me, I didn't know they were all body guards, I just assumed that they were just friends. "How can tell for sure that a Praxian is a guard?"

"Oh, that's easy, all Praxian guards are branded. They have their imprint mark that appears when they found some they've imprinted to protect, and then once they are done training they get branded with their noble's house seal." Mirage never talked freely about his past, not unless I was curious to know, which was ninety percent of the time. "Noble guards were impressive, they worked in pairs, but the really impressive ones were the knights. The royal guards of the royal court had even more special training, and they could transform into these other forms that are called their knight forms."

"Noble guards protected nobles and royal guards protected royalty, sounds pretty simple. Well since the royal family was declared deactivated, it's safe to assume that those guards didn't survive the attack in Helix, right?" I looked at him quizzically.

My mate nodded, "royal guards aren't as fortunate as noble guards. They have this…side effect where they take their own life when their charge deactivates. Though, I heard rumors when rescue teams went to Helix that they only found the king and queen, and not the prince. I doubt he escaped the attack."

"Have you ever met him? The prince? I never really paid much attention to the royalty, cause you know… I was just a commoner." I jokingly said before kissing Mirage's face sloppily.

"I try to block the memories out, it reminds me too much of my family. I did visit the palace a couple times though. The first time I went there I was pretty young and my creators had a meeting with their majesties. Wasn't allowed to go very far, but I did hear a piano being played when we were there." Mirage sat up went opened his subspace, pulling out an insignia. It had a seafoam green diamond as the base and in the center was a gold bird. "I don't wear it much anymore, but I keep it with me whenever I get stressed."

I watched my mate place it in my servos and I felt a sadness and happiness mixture through our bond. "Is this your house brand?" He nodded with a smile. I read the tiny glyphs that was etched around the bottom under the bird. "House Armorwing."

"Would have taken the title as noble head for my house once my Sire felt I was ready for it." Mirage gave a forced chuckle, getting ready to settle down before he suddenly sat up as if he realized something. "If I have my house insignia, then so would Jazz. But where would he keep it?"

"Office or quarters maybe? But it'll be impossible to get into either of those places. Jazz doesn't have a schedule." I sat on the edge of my berth with my chin resting in my servo. _But someone we know does. He has a schedule for schedules._ "You find Jazz, I'm going to go talk to Red."

-Mirage's POV-

While Hound went to go talk to that paranoid mech, Red Alert, I went to around the ARK to find Jazz. Though as I was roaming through the halls while invisible, we were missing two other bots. I stopped my walk when Smokescreen was nearly striding through the hall in a very graceful way, not his usual giddy scramble. _How interesting, and where are you going?_ I pulled my EM field closer to me and made sure that the Praxian couldn't sense me.

I was getting ready to transform, but I noticed that Smokescreen was visually looking around before transforming. I quickly transformed and waited for him to get a few paces ahead of me before I followed. Wherever Smokescreen was going, it wasn't in the Autobot's normal patrol routes. It was a large forest, but it looked reasonably untouched, I wonder if Hound knows about this place. We both transformed once we hit the grass, I quickly hid behind a tree when I saw two more frames coming into view. Bluestreak and Prowl, they all looked on guard about something.

"Where were you Smokescreen? Were you followed?" Prowl asked their youngest brother, he was the third hardest to prevent from sensing my presence especially when I'm invisible. Hound and Jazz being the other two.

Smokescreen shook his helm and he pulled out a folded-up cloth from his subspace. "No, but the twins were cornering me about wanting to find you." He looked at Bluestreak as he opened up the cloth, which was a cloak, it was all green with a sheer green trim. I looked at the other two and I saw that Prowl and Bluestreak were also wearing cloaks. Bluestreak's was a very light gray with a black underside, Prowl's was red with a glyph stitched on the inside of it. I couldn't read it with the angle I was at.

"We should return to his highness, something is making me antsy." Bluestreak suggested before they all nodded and all went in the direction that the two older siblings came from. _Wait, did they just say highness?! But that means… no, it can't be._

I followed them until they came to a large pond, in the middle of the water was a cloaked figure. The figure was humming to some music that was playing from himself. Smokescreen walked over to the pond and knelt down with his helm bending down. "I apologize for my lateness your majesty. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were getting nosy."

 _Majesty!?_ My processor knew what was being said, but I couldn't comprehend it. The cloaked figure waved a couple digits. "It's alright Smokescreen, we can't afford anyone finding out about my presence. It's bad enough that Ratchet has seen my spark, he will get suspicious and start snooping around."

"Your highness, what are we going to do about Megatron? He's surely going to find out about _Iron Crown_ , and that won't be a good thing." Prowl sat on the ground with his legs underneath him. Bluestreak moved over to a large rock and leaned against it with his arms crossed.

"Megatron is a fool, he would last a nanosecond in our world Prowl. But you are right, we need to plan for when I have to make myself known." His voice was so elegant and smooth, I couldn't believe that I was in the presence of not only three royal guards but the last member of the royal family!

"There are only three eligible mechs that are rank appropriate to partake in the _Iron Crown_ , my king." Prowl said and then continued. "Optimus, Megatron, and Mirage."

 _That's right, I hold rank in our world._ I put a servo over my spark as I could feel Hound's side of the bond tug. He was surely going to ask me so many questions about this. How did someone like the sole survivor of the royal court make it on Earth unnoticed!?

 _With Prowl as a higher ranked officer, wouldn't be surprising if he got this mech on Earth without anyone finding out._ Hound suggested through our bond. _Question is, where have they been keeping him? It would have to be somewhere close by if they are worried about Megatron finding out about him._

 _Wait… Jazz is a noble like me, Prowl didn't say his name. Why? He knows that Jazz would have to preform his duty as much as I would._ My question was left unanswered as the three guards bowed at something that the king had said, and disappeared into the shadows. _Hound, I need to talk to the king._ As I got ready to reveal myself, Megatron landed behind the king.

"Hello there, young Prince." Megatron revealed his presence to the King, but all his majesty did was give a small shout and froze where he was.

"H-how did you find out?" He grabbed his hood and I caught sight of a black servo. "Regardless, you should not be here now leave before my guards will put you down Megatron."

Mine and Megatron's gazes looked around, and I saw two shadows in the trees and one standing in front of the king. "Let's just say we've been doing a bit of digging into your personnel. And your little lap dogs, should watch what they say around you. Isn't that right Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen?"

They each came out from their hiding spots. In their servos were Cybertronium swords with different colored ribbons wrapped around the hilts, and Praxian glyphs hanging from the swords by a small chain. I covered my mouth as a gasp left my lips. _Those glyphs, Primus, if having the king here wasn't proof enough._

"Leave Megatron, you are outnumbered and we will protect our King's life over anyone else's." Prowl had a red ribbon with the glyph 'valour' hanging from his.

Smokescreen's had a green ribbon with the glyph 'honor'. On Bluestreak's it was white with 'verity' on it. I took stills of the glyphs, I had to get access of old news articles. "Even your Prime's life? Smokescreen."

His wings twitched, but Smokey gripped his sword tighter. "My duty to the crown comes first."

The King stood up and stepped towards his guards. Prowl took his servo to help him out. "Final warning Megatron, leave or they will hurt you. Or I will." He held his hood up and kept facing in front of him.

"I think time with the commoners have you forgetting common courtesy, your highness. Or do you really not wish to call for the one thing that could stop me and save our home world. After all what kind of king would you be if you just sat back and watched your people slaughter each other and our home lifeless?" Megatron was trying to get inside his majesty's helm, but the king wasn't going to be fooled. The king turned his helm just enough for his optics to be seen.

"I would rather die than be sparkmates with a careless mech like you, Megatron." He took off in the air with his guards following after him. Megatron had left shortly after, and I stood there in complete shock. I slid down the tree with my servo to my chest.

"I can't believe this; the king has returned. We have a chance of winning this war without death. I need to tell Prime!" I transformed and took off back for base.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	33. Chapter 33- MirageHound ending pt 2

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 months

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Occurs when Mirage discovers Jazz is a noble mech.

* * *

Ch. 2

-Jazz's POV-

Mirage was dragging me away from my really nice cube of energon. He was excited about something, and it actually terrified me. My spy dragged me into his quarters, and locked the door. He sat me on his berth urgently, and I chuckled uncomfortably. "Uh, Raj Ah don't mind a bit of fun, but won't Hound get jealous?"

"What? No, I'm not going to interface with you. I have amazing news to tell you! I figured I'd come to you first before going to Prime, because we'll it affects you and I more than it does Prime." Mirage pulled out his house seal from his subspace and held it out to me. "I saw him, Jazz."

 _No._ _He's bluffing._ I looked up at Mirage's huge smile, "him who?" We were so careful of nobody finding out! Maybe if I play dumb long enough and get him off my trail, which means telling the brothers to chill with the royalty slag.

"The king of fragging Cybertron! I followed Smokescreen to this pond that isn't far from the ARK, and I found out that Prowl and his brothers aren't noble guards like I thought. They're royal guards! Do you know this means Jazz? With the king, we could end the war and go home!" Mirage said with even more excitement.

 _No! Ahh! Smokescreen, you idiot!_ I forced a smile on my face. "Ya feelin' okay Raj? Surely if his majesty was truly online, then he would have made himself known." I crossed my legs and sat the seal on the berth beside me. Maybe if I keep cool, I can get out of here without being suspicious.

"Well Prowl probably wanted to make sure that Megatron didn't know he was alive, but now he does. But I saw his optics, and the brothers kept calling him 'majesty' and 'king'. Jazz, aren't you thrilled? We could go home." Mirage tilted his helm as he sat beside me. I shifted around with a frown.

"If dah king _is back_ , then Ah- Ah... Ah gotta go." I rushed out of his quarters, and started pinging the frag out of my guards. I went to my office and disabled my cameras as they all came in. I shouted and punched my desk, startling the three Praxians. "Mirage saw the king! Frag it, Smokescreen, you said you weren't followed! It's bad enough that Megatron saw me, but now so does Raj."

The two older brothers looked at Smokescreen, who was staring at me in shock. "I, I don't understand. I was sure that I wasn't follo- he was invisible. Primus, I'm sorry Jazz." Smokescreen's wings dipped down and he bowed his helm in shame.

"If Mirage saw the king, then he knows about us and our actual titles in society. But we still have the upper servo, he didn't say that he knows _who_ the king is, just that he saw him." Prowl put a servo on his brother's servo and looked at me. "Perhaps young Lord Mirage should have a visit from the King, to make sure he knows what is at stake if he tells anyone about seeing him."

"Are you suggesting that we have Jazz _as the king_ , scare Mirage? We need Mirage on our side Prowl." Bluestreak threw an accusatory arm at Prowl.

Prowl shook his helm and folded his arms over his chest. "I am not saying that, I am saying that perhaps Jazz should let Mirage know to keep his presence a secret. And maybe have a knight with him just in case anything happens."

I nodded in agreement and folded my arms after thinking about it for a bit. I sat down with a heavy sigh, "sorry Smokey, I'm just still shaken with that meeting with Megatron." I looked at the ceiling in thought, "tell Mirage… and Hound that the king will speak to them in three days, at the lake."

"As you command your highness." They all said as they stood, and bowed at me before leaving me alone.

-Smokescreen's POV-

My brothers and I roamed the base, looking for Mirage and Hound. When given orders, we followed them to the tee. I stopped when I heard soft moans coming from the training hall. Prowl and Bluestreak continued walking down the halls while I went towards the sounds. I went to the doors and slowly opened it, finding our suspects currently making out on the floor mats of the training room floor. I walked in the room and coughed to get their attention.

The two shouted and pulled away, standing up as their platings snapped shut. Hound stood in front of his mate made a sound at me. _Did he just growl?_ I flared my wings and waited for the door to shut before speaking. "Oh, quit your growling Hound, I came with a message from the king." That got Mirage's attention, and he put a servo on Hound's chest.

"So, it's true then. I really did see the king? H-how did he survive Helix? How did he get on Earth?" Mirage moved in front Hound. Something about Hound's EM field felt off, almost animalistic. "Hound, it's okay calm down. Shh. You caught us at a bad time Smokescreen."

"Yes, you did see the shining crystal, and he does not appreciate being watched. Prowl prepared for any possibility of a needed evacuation; we were only able to save the prince. I will not reveal much as it isn't my place, but what I will says, is that his majesty has _always_ been around us. He came with us on the ARK, and we put him in hiding." I took a step towards them and pulled my sword out. "His majesty wishes to have an audience with you both in three days, at the pond. Do not tell anyone about this meeting, him, or anything that will put the fate of Cybertron endanger."

Hound growled and pointed a digit at me. "Are you threatening my mate, Smokescreen."

"Hound, he isn't threatening us. If he was, a sword would be against our necks. Smokescreen, you can tell his majesty that we will keep quiet." Mirage said as he stood between us, but kept his servos on his mate.

I flicked my wings and smiled gratefully before extending the hilt of sword out to the noble. "The royal guard appreciates your cooperation, Towers Noble Mirage." I sheathed my blade and bowed, and then left the room. ::Objection complete.:: I commed my brothers and Jazz.

-Hound's POV-

The three days had passed and Mirage was leading us to where the meeting place was. _Raj, how can you be okay with any of this? Smokescreen held a blade to your face, just yesterday Bluestreak was following you around. Whoever this king is, who's to say he's a good mech?_

 _I know you're scared about this, but Hound I promise you that from what I remember of the king when he was a prince he was nothing but kind to his people. Almost like you with your earth creatures._ Mirage teased me as we got to the meeting place. We both transformed and walked until there stood Prowl and his brothers, kneeling in front of a cloaked figure. My mate elbowed my side, getting me to look at him. _Follow my lead and you'll be okay._

I nodded and our arms came across our chests and we bowed. The cloaked figure rose a black servo in the air, "you may all rise. I apologize for how my guards treated you both, they are just antsy and after the uninvited meeting with Megatron they are worried for my safety. Oh, and Hound, do not bother trying to get my scent, I've doused myself with lavender."

I sniffed the air and all I could smell was lavender, well whoever this mech was he's done his homework. Mirage walked to the pond, but he didn't move too close. "Your majesty, I apologize for not making myself known, but I was in shock to find out that you survived. Smokescreen said that you wanted to speak Hound and I, may I ask as to why?"

"I was never fond of the rules that denied the spark what the spark wants, I should know as I am forced to look upon a mech I _can never_ have." The king stood up and held a servo out, my own optics widened when I watched Prowl get into the water. "I came here to ask you one. Simple. Question. What is your opinion on Lord Jazz?"

Mirage and I looked at each other with confusion. I held my mate's servo tightly, with fear going through the bond. "Raj and I respect Jazz, probably more than he realizes. He cares for his friends and will go to the extremes to protect the Autobots. He's the definition of a loyal friend."

A small chuckle came from the king. Prowl looked down at him with a smile, and kissed his servo before stepping back. "The king and I know that our feelings will never bear fruit. As his guard, the one sparked to protect him until we return to Primus, all I ask is that when the time comes you think about partaking in the _Iron Crown_. His majesty will not ask Noble Mirage to break your bond, but to attempt in for a relationship or even simply producing him an heir."

Mirage and I looked at each other, I didn't like the idea but Mirage smiled and took my servo. _Hound, maybe we can even get you that cabin in the Iron Forest like you've always wanted. I know the situation isn't perfect, but we can always talk about it alone._ "We'll talk about it."

There was the sound of jets flying overhead, the Praxians all tensed, and just like that the king looked out of the corner of his hood with bright silver optics. "You should stay, Valour, see to it that the Decepticons are moving on."

Prowl's entire posture changed as he started changing in front of our optics. His colors were replaced with nothing but red, his chevron grew and curved backwards, his frame became heavier than any Autobot heavy's I've met, and his wings split into four wings. Prowl, no, Valour threw his arms to the side as a loud roar escaped him. His entire scent was nothing but rage and something else. _Passion_? Valour took a step closer to the king and growled like I did with Mirage.

"King… protect… mine." He spoke in a similar way that the Dinobots did, but it was one word at a time.

"Valour, focus, go make sure those Seekers stay away while Smokescreen hides me away." His highness placed a servo on Valour's face before stepping back. Valour gave a grunt before running off to do his job. "Bluestreak, escort our guests back to the ARK. Come Smokescreen."

The two remaining Praxians bowed and we were separated. Bluestreak stored his cloak away, stared at us as he waited for Mirage and I to transform. "Hound, I was given an order and I cannot disobey an order. I will throw your afts over my shoulders and carry you back."

"I want answers before I follow _you_ anywhere. Why is _my_ mate being told he may have to participate in this _Iron Crown_? What about Jazz, he's not mated, why wasn't his name listed off?" I held my mate to my back and I glared at my teammate. Sure, I've gotten annoyed with my teammates here and there, but all I felt at this point and time was rage.

Bluestreak's wings twitched and he looked at me with a frown. "He would if he could, but he is unable to Sire or Carry. An injury has permanently damaged his reproductive systems. His majesty knows that he could never ask for you two to give him any feelings, or desire to have someone else's sparkling, but he trusts you both. He only asks that either he sparks Mirage, or Mirage sparks him."

"Like pits I'm letting him and _my_ mate spark each other. I don't care if it's Mirage's so-called duties as a noble, he isn't a breeding toy for this king to frag and then toss aside once he got what he wanted." I said defensively and narrowed my optics at the sniper. "How is forcing mechs to get sparked noble?"

My mate gasped and put a servo on my chest. "Hound! If you will let me explain rather than you accusing the King of being some kind of evil mech." I smacked his servo away and quickly drove off in the opposite direction of them both. Mirage was trying to talk to me through our bond, but I was so frustrated with how calm he could be with the idea of having a sparkling so casually. As I was driving my anger away, I heard a roar that made me shake with a bit of fear. I went to the sound and saw Valour standing over Thundercracker and Skywarp, they were actually crying and begging. _How could Prowl do this? I need to stop him._ I transformed and tried to tackle the giant red brute, but I just bounced off of him.

Valour stopped punching the frag out of Skywarp. I looked at them with my blaster going into my servo. "Run now!" They didn't say anything as they transformed and took off. Valour's arms were covered in energon and blast marks all over his frame, but it looked like all of the shots bounced off of him. "Prowl, why would you try to kill them? Sure, they are Decepticons, but what did they ever do to you?"

"Prowl not here. Valour is. Seekers killed Sire. Seekers took enemy's side. Killed King and Queen, took everything from us." He said with a growl mixed in his words. The large red mech stood over me and leaned in close to my face. "You don't like king, good. Can have him to self, he is mine. Will kill anyone who stops king's plans."

"And what are _his plans_?" I stood as confident as I could, something told me that this version of Prowl based everything on his senses just like I did. "What will happen to Mirage once he gave him a sparkling or two, huh?"

Valour stood back and his optics narrowed at me. "Save Cybertron. Always peace, fought battle for peace. Autobots only way. Noble lives in Helix with King, commoner lives in Helix with mate. Noble gets whatever he wants, commoner gets whatever he wants. King gets only sparkling, nothing else. Doesn't want anything else."

"What about a sparkmate? Someone to love him and help him take care of the sparkling? How could he be okay with this?" I threw my arms to the side with confusion.

"King wants what can't have. Valour sees everything, you don't love him. Noble doesn't love him. Prime doesn't love him. Only one who cherishes crystal, Prowl. Prowl wants what can't have. King does what needs to for Cybertron. Maybe one day crystal will find love." I noticed that as Valour was calming down he wasn't able to stand straight anymore. He started swaying before he dropped to the ground. I watched Valour get replaced with Prowl, he was shaking with a groan. There was silence between us before he spoke, "Hound, have you ever felt like a beast more than a mech?"

"Only in the berth Prowl." I teased nervously before helping him sit up. "Prowl, I _want… need_ to understand."

He looked at his servo before at me. "His majesty wants to find a mate that he can trust to not only have a creation with, but also help him with protecting Cybertron. He is putting his trust into both you and Mirage. I wish I could tell you who he is, but there is too much of a chance that Megatron will listen to any conversation I make. If you think that he would just kick you out once a sparkling is around, then your trust is over exaggerated."

 _Over exaggerated?_ I sighed at how cryptic Prowl was being. "Prowl, what did you mean that Raj and I get whatever we want and he doesn't?"

"Valour you mean. You and Mirage get to continue being together, get a choice to live in the palace or somewhere else, and will be given whatever your spark wants. My king gets only a sparkling then he'll be alone to rule a planet and raise a sparkling." Prowl stared at me coldly with a servo on his waist. "And don't try feeding me the slag that you wouldn't abandon a Carrier to raise a sparkling, you barely like and accept Mirage's way of life. You think the rules that Mirage was raised on was restrictive, the king was raised on were stricter."

"Prowl, do you really think I would really do that?" I put a servo on my chest with a rev of my engines.

His arms crossed and his wings were vibrating. "You're here instead of at the ARK talking things over with Mirage, aren't you? You stay here and think about it, I have to report in." Prowl said before transforming and driving off, leaving me alone in the desert.

I sighed heavily as I looked at my peds. _I really should apologize to Raj_. Quickly transforming, I drove back to the base with a lot on my mind. When I got back, I followed my mate's scent trail and found him in the training room with the twins. _Raj, can we talk? I'm really sorry for how I acted earlier, I was just so angry at how casual you were acting with accepting some mechs offer._

Mirage blocked Sideswipe's punch and then countered Sunstreaker's kick from behind. _You really think I would give myself to anyone? Every noble, no matter their origin, knew that there was a chance of being selected to give the king an heir. Nobles are all related to him in the smallest percentage, which is why he needs a noble to do this._ He went invisible and the twins both press their backs together.

"Not fair Mirage, we're never gonna be able to find you!" Sunstreaker whined as they made small circles. The twins made random jabs at the spaces in front of them, but they weren't going to get my invisible mate because he was standing beside me.

 _And with Jazz having a broken interface equipment, you would be the only one able to be involved in the Iron Crown. Are you really okay with this? What are you going to do once a sparkling is brought into being? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if we just up and left, even if he is royalty._ I glanced down at my still invisible mate just briefly before looking at the lambo twins, they still didn't weren't catching on.

 _I was only going to leave because I know you wouldn't love living in a noble house, let alone a castle. It wouldn't be right of me to force you to have to live like that when you don't like it._ Mirage became visible again, his arms were folded in front of him. He looking at the two warriors with his forced smile. "We're done training you two, thanks."

The two spun and quickly glared at the mech beside me with their arms angrily crossing over their chests. "You're such a cheater." They grumbled out of the room, leaving us alone.

I sighed with my servo rubbing the back of my helm. "Raj, if this is really the only way to have peace back home and makes you happy. Then anywhere with you in it will be home for me. Even if I don't entirely understand. You, your safety, and your happiness is all that is important to me. That's what mates do, we treat each other as equals." I kissed his lips while I brought our frames close together.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	34. Chapter 34- MirageHound ending pt 3

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 months

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Occurs when Mirage discovers Jazz is a noble mech.

* * *

Ch. 3

-Jazz's POV-

After leaving the group to go pout by myself, I found myself alone on the beach. The sand was going to be a pain to clean out of my gears, but I'd rather suffer gritty systems than talk to Prowl. I pulled a leg up to my chest and watched the waves in silence before I heard someone transform beside me. I looked out of the corner of my optic to see Hound walk over to me, and sit down without saying a word. We said nothing for a while until my scout decided to speak up.

"I know, about you being a noble, Raj told me. You know it was only a matter of time before he told me, or I found out myself." He said while he reclined on his servos. "Why didn't you at least tell Ops? You know that we take our vows of secrecy very serious, did you not trust us to keep it?"

I shook my helm and buried a servo under the sand. "Dat ain't it at all Hound. It's just dat… Primus how do Ah explain? All my life, Ah was told dat my rank could help others. But what good is a slaggin' rank like nobility gonna do tah help destroy dah Cons? And Ah can't even _do_ my duty as a noble, so Ah am useless. Before dah king made himself know, Ah was enjoyin' myself. No ridiculous jobs, not havin' tah worry about an entire city district, and not havin' tah pretend tah be everyone's best friend for everyone else's benefit."

"So, you don't like being noble? Having a warm berth, plenty of energon, and not having to worry about credits?" Hound looked at me with a frown on his face. "Why are you still using your slang?"

I gave a nervous chuckle, "sorry force of habit. I used to _hate, despise_ being a noblemech that was given everything but I was shown how important my title is to everyone. After being shown the reality of things, I realized that _I_ can make a difference, make a better future, a safer place for all Cybertronians. I may not have been sparked in the class as many of you were, but I see you all the truly lucky ones in many things I am not. You have real friends, can be with the one you love, and don't have so much weighing on you the moment you are sparked."

"Why do you put so much weight on yourself though Jazz? You don't have to put all of these problems on yourself." Hound put a servo on my shoulder and made me look at him. "You and Raj put so much pressure yourselves,"

 _If only you knew_. I shrugged with another laugh, "I don't know just a bad habit I've gained. It doesn't help that I am the SIC of an entire army, so yeah, no stress at all. I really wish I could tell everyone, but it just scares me." I lifted my servo up from the sand.

"Because you feel that everyone will expect things from you?" Hound looked up at the sun. I looked at him in absolute astonishment how spot on Hound was. "Because you believe that the moment you tell everyone, then everyone would be your best friend. Raj had that same intense fear, so I understand that."

"Yeah, that's exactly it. I just see all of the high grade and stuff that everyone asks Mirage for, and I know it is just small stuff, but I'm from Helix! The fragging central point of nobility, I am the closest thing to royalty as you can get, and I just worry that everyone will want me to try and get the king to give them things." I rest my face in my servo and sighed heavily. "I know none of this make sense to you, but thanks for listening to me complain about my pampered life. Means a lot to me."

He chuckled, "well you're a Cybertronian too. Need someone to unload onto… wait poor phrasing. Uh… Frag, you know what I meant." Hound rubbed the back of his helm with an uncomfortable chuckle. "Not the greatest at pep talks, sorry."

I laughed along with him and gently pushed him, "well you're no Smokescreen but you did pretty good. Maybe one day I'll tell everyone, but I hope to Primus that it doesn't happen."

"Why's that?" Hound asked me as we stood up. "So, are you really hiding the king? If he could really end the war, why not do it now?"

 _And here comes the question._ I rubbed my neck with a heavy sigh, "the moment I tell everyone of my origin is the moment the war ends. I reveal myself is the day I tell everyone who his majesty is, and that could be a terrible end of the Autobots. Trust me Hound, it's best no one finds out who the king of Cybertron is." I looked up at the sun with a frown before putting a servo on his shoulder with a smile. "Come on, we should head back to the ARK. Wouldn't want to be the center of the base's infamous rumor mill."

"No, and we know that Raj loves his daily dose of rumor mill." Hound laughed and we both transformed before heading back to the base.

-Hound's POV-

After my chat with Jazz, I met up with Mirage in the washracks. He was already standing under the hot shower. I sent my love of my sparkmate through our bond, and watched him look over his shoulder with that innocent look in his optics. A smile slowly graced his lips when I walked over to him. "Come here often?"

"When I have a mate as dirty as you, it's like a third home." Mirage chuckled while he wiped sand off of my headlights. I did what the humans called an 'eskimo kiss' on Mirage's face, getting him to laugh again. He pulled me under the water and started scrubbing me down slowly. "So, how'd your chat with our commander go?"

"Well, you were listening in love, so you know exactly how it went. He has a lot of weight on his shoulders, even for a mech of nobility. It's sad that Jazz puts so much pressure on himself, and of course he doesn't let himself relax emotionally. What makes Jazz closer to the royal family than you or any noble mech?"

"Well legends have it that the ancestors of the Royal Court were originally a nomadic group of Polyhexians that were all sparked with silver optics. The leader of the group, his name was Silverstreak, and they saved ancient Iaconian slaves from their Kaonion masters. It's said that Silverstreak's second cousins expanded out to the rest of the population, but Silverstreak and his creations remained within the circle. So, Jazz saying that he's more closely related to royalty makes sense. You could ask him about the legend, I personally don't think it is anything but a legend." Mirage rubbed cleaner in small circles down my arm.

"Silverstreak? Guess Bluestreak's creators had some inspiration, huh?" I chuckled playfully and rubbed cleaner on his own frame.

My mate laughed at my chuckle, "Well I really doubt they named Bluestreak after a myth." Mirage kissed my face before pushing me under the water to rinse off. "Hound, you are always wanting me to tell me about myself. I want to hear a story about your past."

"Hmm, how about the story of the time I ran away from my slag of a home. I was hitting my two deci-vorn sparkday, and my Sire was in his usual state, overcharged. He was a bounty hunter, so he was constantly gone to take care of me. One cycle my Sire and I got into a really big fight, so I ran away from home. I ran deep into the forest with nothing but a cube of energon and my paintjob." I chuckled dryly at the memory before going on. "It was about to storm that night and me being the stubborn teen, I refused to go retreat home. I was trying to find shelter before the storm hit, and I found a cave to hide in except it was occupied by a pack of wolves."

Mirage looked up at me in shock as I let the information sink in. "What happened then?"

"They didn't do anything to me, I walked inside and sat near the entrance of the cave. One of the pups braved over to me, and then the entire pack welcomed me further inside the cave. Did you know that cyber wolves produce as much heat as a bot Optimus' size? They kept myself and each other warm." I smiled and kissed his lips, "the wolves were more worried about my safety and well being than my own creator. So, I returned home to only grab a couple things and returned to the forest. The wolves were my family, and now so are you."

"So, is that why you have such a connection with the wildlife? Because they showed more compassion than the mech that helped create you." My mate rubbed my chest while I turned the water off.

I smiled softly and wiped the water off of the sides of his helm. "I lived out there long enough to learn the forest and wilds inside and out. When I finally decided to return to civilization, I realized that some Cybertronians are more animal-like than the actual beasts themselves. So, I made myself as much of an animal as I could afford, and then I met you. My true sparkmate, my spark called out to you the moment I laid optics on you."

Mirage hummed as he pressed himself close to my frame. "Hound, I think… I want to participate in _Iron Crown_. But only if you are okay with it." I hugged my mate with a nod.

"I think I understand why you feel the need to do this. I will only allow it, if… if I can stay with you?" I watched him nod with a laugh as if I asked the dumbest question ever.

-Jazz's POV-

I was in the rec room, looking at datapads of new espionage techniques. Several forms sat with me and I knew they weren't any of the brothers. "Shh, Ah'm actually doin' work. Got a big mission comin' up." I didn't look up as I rested the side of my face against my servo with a heavy sigh. "Still will never understand how Prowler can look at all of these numbers and not go nuts."

"Hey Jazz, can you tell us a story?" I looked up and saw Hound, Spike, and Carly all sitting across from me. Spike and Carly were on the table while Hound sat behind them.

I smiled and sat the pads down before stretching my arms. "Sure, what shall Ah tell ya?"

"What's this Cybertronian King legend?" Carly asked me with excitement in her eyes. My optics widened behind my visors and the stylus in my servo dropped on the table. "What is it Jazz? It's just a legend, right?"

A sad smile slid on my face as I looked off in the distance. "A legend huh? Ain't dat a new one, dah king is as much of a legend as aliens. He is a mech of many things, hope and just, he was sparked when his Carrier was told she was never gonna be able tah have a sparklin'. For weeks, parties were thrown in dah news of her miracle carryin', and he was dubbed by everyone as 'dah future of Cybertron, dah shinin' crystal'."

"A Carrier, is a mother, right?" Spike asked and I nodded as I remembered my Carrier's beautiful smile. "So, she was told she was never going to have the ability to have a sparkling and then she was suddenly pregnant. What made him the future of Cybertron?"

I shrugged with a tired chuckle. "Some say a better Cybertron, some say dah downfall of our home. Ah think dat he never really knew dat himself. He lived in dah center of Helix and rumors had it he was surrounded by many dat claimed tah be his friends, but it was whispered dat he was dah most lonely of mechs. He loved his people, built Crystal City in hopes of bringin' everyone together, and look where dat ended with. Violence, everythin' he tried tah make Cybertron a better place just ended with terrible results."

"This King, he sounds like he was trying to show everyone that he wasn't a bad bot. If I had the chance, I'd love to meet him." Carly said with a smile and I returned the smile with a chuckle. "Have you met him Jazz?"

I shook my helm, "naw a mech with my background would never have dah honor of meetin' royalty. Though… maybe one day, dah king will grow up and finally end dis war. Some say dat when he returns, it will either be dah end of Cybertronian kind itself or finally havin' peace." I stood up and gathered my datapads. "And when dah day his majesty finally decides tah take dah path dat was paved for him, and he announces dah end of dah war, Ah will gladly take a kneel tah him."

I looked up and saw Prowl standing in the doorway. With a smile, I gave the three a salute before hurrying over to my best friend. Prowl led me down to the brig with his servo going to my shoulder. "So, what does his majesty think of himself? A bringer of peace and hope, or a harbinger of violence and chaos?"

"You heard my little story? I don't know Prowler, I know I can do good if I try. I know I could be a good king, if I just get my chance to show everyone." I put a servo on my chest with a smile on my face, but then it disappeared when I sighed heavily. "Prowler, I really wish Sire was here to help me make the right choice."

"Don't worry Jazz, you are a strong and smart mech. I think your Sire would be very proud of you, and everything you've done for this war." Prowl gently gripped my shoulder. "You are the future of Cybertron, a shining crystal of hope Jazz. If no one else can see that, then they are blinded by hatred that the war has brought upon us."

I was about to hug Prowl before something was kicked, we looked up and I covered my mouth as I watched my friend pick Carly up. Prowl was flicking his wings while setting the human in the palm of his servo. "Jazz, you're the Cybertronian king!? That's how you knew all of things! Wait until the others-"

"No!" Prowl and I said quickly as we covered her face. I stepped back and covered my own face while my friend explained to Carly. "Carly, you cannot tell anyone of Jazz until _he_ is ready to do it himself. If you tell anyone, the Decepticons will find out and the results will not be in our favor."

"But why hasn't he told anyone about himself? Or stopping the war?" Carly asked us, but I knew it was really a question for me to answer.

"Because Carly, it would mean me marrying… spark bonding and having someone's creation." I hugged my arm with a heavy sigh. She knew what that could potentially mean for me and everyone.

She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. Prowl sat her on the ground, and she walked over to me and placed her tiny hand on my ped. "And if Megatron and his band of creeps found out, then they would try to get to you and use your situation to make you surrender. I understand Jazz, I promise to be quiet."

-Mirage's POV-

I looked at Prime with an annoyed expression. "Optimus, I know I'm a mech of nobility, but I'm actually offended. I am a mech of _Cybertronian_ nobility, not Earth nobility." I glared up at him before crossing my arms.

"Well I'm sorry that you are offended, but I figured you would be the best to possibly help the French ambassador's daughter transition go more smoothly." Optimus started saying with a hint of sarcasm at the start before going into a more sympathetic tone.

The team that Optimus had oh so kindly chosen to help escort this ambassador's daughter from the airport and then to the White House, consisted a team of five mechs; Optimus, myself, Jazz, Ironhide, and Prowl. I watched Jazz and Prowl quietly arguing away from the rest of the group. They were waving their servos and arms around until Ironhide waved to get all of our attentions. "Plane landed!"

Jazz and Prowl walked over to the rest of the group with a smile on his face. The doors slid open, revealing a petite woman with a strangely over-sized hat with a white sundress. She took her hat off when she saw us and smiled up at us. "Hello, my name is Sophie. I… I apologize my English is not that good."

And then out of nowhere Jazz stepped forward, bowing to Sophie and lifted her tiny hand to his lips like a noble mech would, and introduced himself. "Bonjour mademoiselle Sophie, je m'appelle Jazz. Je suis le commandant en second des Autobots." He stood straight with a smile on his face. Not only was the ambassador's daughter, but any of the human females that were within earshot, that heard Jazz speak were suddenly swooning.

"Bonjour monsieur Jazz." She grabbed the corner of her dress and curtsied.

"Perhaps we should go before the traffic gets bad?" Ironhide suggested while Prowl was agitatedly rubbing a servo across his face.

Optimus nodded and looked at Sophie, "I think it would be best if you rode with Prowl, Sophie." Prowl transformed and opened his passenger door for her. "Ironhide and I will take one route. Mirage, Jazz, and Prowl take the other route. We'll need separate teams in case the Decepticons catch wind of this escort mission."

Sophie climbed in and our teams went our separate ways. I drove up beside Jazz, "so when did it become a requirement for you to learn French?"

"Requirement? Naw. Was completely interested, and thought it appropriate tah make her as comfortable as possible." Jazz laughed before driving up beside Prowl, and they started whispering to each other.

 _Hound, what's gotten you so excited?_ I asked when I felt a burst of excitement through the bond. He was always happy and excited, but I knew this excitement was about something else. Hound opened the bond even more and showed me the inside of Jazz's office. _Yeah, it's Jazz's office, what of it?_ It worried me that Hound wasn't speaking at all, and it was Jazz's office so there was probably sound devices everywhere, but why not talk to me through the bond?

Hound picked up a half empty glass bottle of scented oil. _Do nobles use these?_ He picked up the bottle as I answered the bottle.

 _Sometimes, to impress the one we plan to court, but they were used in the Royal Court and more desperate of nobles._ I felt a wave of nausea hit the bond, and I got instantly worried. _Hound? Hound! Hound, are you okay?_

 _Bleh, lavender. And it's nearly gone too. Why would Jazz keep this nasty slag?_ _Wait… what's this?_ Hound moved over to Jazz's desk and picked up something. _This a House seal?_

The seal was entirely black and gold; it had a black shield with gold trimming, gold foliage around starting from the tip of the shield and curving upwards to meet in the center, inside the shield at the bottom was a small sun, and on the top of the shield was a golden crown. In the center of the shield written in gold calligraphy were the words 'House Crossflare'. I slammed on my breaks and swerved in my lane when I realized whose House Jazz belonged to.

Jazz and Prowl stopped driving when they noticed me stop in shock. ::Hey Raj, ya okay there buddy?:: _No, it couldn't be him. But it makes so much sense!_ ::Raj, Earth tah Mirage!::

::I-um… Everything's fine Jazz, just thought I saw a Stunticon.:: I continued driving before answering my mate. _That Hound, is the House seal of the royal family._

 _But what is it doing in Ja-… No… no fragging way! Jazz is the King of Cybertron._ Hound was in the same amount of shock as I was in. We had to come up with a plan, it's not like we could exactly go up to Jazz and tell him we found out who he was. _That story Jazz told Spike, Carly, and I a few months ago… that means he…_

"Mirage watch out!" I was pulled out of my bond talk by Jazz swerving and transforming while speeding towards me. He was sprinting towards me and picked me up by my bumper, and threw me off the road. I transformed and saw Jazz get lifted up by Thundercracker and Skywarp. Prowl and I transformed and started shooting immediately. ::Mirage to Optimus, we need back up now! Starscream's trine is here!::

::We're on our way Mirage.:: Optimus said quickly.

I lifted Sophie into my servo and leapt out of the way of Skywarp's blasts. Prowl started shooting at the Skywarp while Jazz grabbed the nose of Thundercracker's alt mode, and forced him to nosedive into the ground. "Mirage, time for your disappearing act."

"Both of us?! It drains me faster if I do that!" I looked down at the frightened human before something came to my mind. _But not if I make her gone._ I transformed and focused on making the human invisible. "Okay, now pray to Primus I don't get shot. Sophie, whatever you do, do not get out or move. And try to keep quiet."

"O-okay." She said quietly as I drove out of the battlefield.

Jazz did a few backflips away from Thundercracker as he crashed. He said something to Prowl, to which the Praxian nodded firmly to, and then Prowl shot off his shoulder rockets, and they hit Skywarp directly. Optimus and his team arrived by the time the two Seekers got their bearings together. I transformed and kept the invisible Sophie in my hold, and fired a few blasts at them. They aren't even looking for the human, so what is that they want? I looked around and noticed that Skywarp was teleporting towards Jazz.

 _That's it! Jazz told Megatron he was hiding the king, which means Megatron is going to want him online to tell him where he is_. I ran over to the railing alongside the road and sat the human down. She quickly turned visible and looked up at me in fear, but I had to go save Jazz. I rushed over to Jazz and pushed my powers to their absolute limits, and turned both myself and Jazz invisible.

"Mirage, what are you-" I covered his mouth and walked us back over to Sophie, and gently nudged her to some bushes. Jazz was struggling against my hold, but I wasn't going to let him go until the Decepticons were gone.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Thundercracker asked as he looked around for Jazz.

"Who cares, let's get out of here!" Skywarp jumped up in the air and transformed with his trinemate not far behind.

My hold on Jazz released and I started falling for the ground, if it weren't for the mech I had saved. He lowered me to the ground and looked up at someone before my vision faded. Hound was sending me his instant worry and fear through the bond, and it was like that for a long while before it slowly changed to relief.

 _Don't be scared Hound, I'm just tired._ I felt tears hit my servo, but it wasn't Hound when my optics finally open. The optics weren't Hound's bright blue optics, these optics were a stargazer silver color "J-Jazz?"

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	35. Chapter 35- MirageHound ending pt 4

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 months

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Occurs when Mirage discovers Jazz is a noble mech.

* * *

Ch. 4

-Jazz's POV-

I quickly wiped my optics and covered them with my visors as I tried to pull a smile. "Hey there Raj. Thought we lost you there for a moment, next time don't pull such a stupid stunt like that. We still need you online long enough to see your great grand creations." I forcefully chuckled and stood up from where I was sitting. "How are you feeling?"

"Really shaky, but it's to be expected when you force an ability like mine to make someone else invisible." Mirage sat up and looked at his servo with a groan. "Now I understand what humans mean by low blood sugar. Primus I haven't felt this way before." I grabbed a cube of med grade and rummaged through some containers before finding the chalcanthite crystal.

"Well Hatchet wants you to drink this nasty slag, but I prefer not gagging on my energon. My Carrier liked to sneak chalcanthite in my med grade whenever I wasn't feeling good." I dropped a couple small crystals in the energon before holding out to Mirage. _He risked himself for me._ The mech took the cube and started sipping it before he looked up at me with surprise.

The white and blue mech started drinking it some more. "I can barely tell I'm drinking med grade. Your Carrier didn't hire a nurse maid to raise you?"

"It was more like a glamorized sparkling-sitter. She loved spending as much time with me as much as she could. My Carrier got a _really_ bad virus and it made her chances of getting sparked really hard, not even growing sparklings from a tube would take. And my Sire loved my Carrier with all of his spark, and refused to take a surrogate." I explained without giving away too many details. "Did you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, three older sisters." Mirage said with a heavy sigh before finishing his cube. "One mated off to twin Vos nobles and the other was banned from the House, so I don't know what happened to her."

I frowned with an understanding nodded in the situation. "Don't you just love how nobility treats family? My Sire was lenient with letting me get into trouble when I was younger, but once I hit my teens Primus if I ran through the halls he would scold the Pits out of me."

Mirage started laughing and nodded, "I understand that completely. When my first heat cycle was coming up, my Carrier threw me to anyone that could pass her large check list."

"Primus yes! And then they would force you to go on dates, and invite them to every social event." I said before we both started laughing. "Did your Carrier ever just randomly point out a potential courter's fertility rate? Or say how cute your creations would be?"

"Or make you literally stay in one spot when your armor is perfect, and they want you to look attractive for a courter? And then a tutor for _every_ little thing." Mirage said while laughing, I nodded excitedly as I laughed with him even more. "I'm so glad I have someone that understands my lifestyle. It's so frustrating that we had to grow up fast in order to impress our creators. Having Hound as a sparkmate made me realize that when we win and we are going to treat our sparklings right."

I smiled at the thought of sparklings. "I plan on going back to Helix, and help with the rebuild. After that, who the frag knows."

"Jazz, can I ask if you plan on taking Prowl as your sparkmate?" Mirage asked after our banter. I rubbed the back of my neck with hesitation. "You can't can you?"

"I love Prowler with my spark, and we were seeing each other in secret. Until my creators found out, and we had to end it or Prowl would lose everything. And I couldn't risk the future of Cybertron for my love." I smiled softly as I crossed my arms over my chest. "My love for Prowl is hard to really explain, but he's my greatest treasure. My best friend, my everything and I couldn't ask for anything else."

Mirage nodded, but I knew he didn't really understand our relationship. "Do you plan on courting anyone after the war?"

 _Yeah, after some major fragging convincing of the mech that nearly bitten Smokescreen's helm off. Especially when he walks in on you two interfacing._ "Mmm, maybe. I'll have to figure out if the mechs are interested in my… lifestyle. I should go tell Ratch' that you're online, he doesn't exactly know I stopped by." I chuckled as I stood up with a smile on my face. Mirage laughed with me before I left. _Maybe this can happen._

-Hound's POV-

I was heading to my quarters when I smelt the lavender. _Is Jazz still going to pretend that we aren't already on his trail? He has to know that I would be able to smell a scent as strong as lavender._ Mirage sent a vibe of uncertainty through the bond. _How are you feeling?_

 _Good actually, Jazz gave me some med grade once I was online. I'm sorry that I scared you, I had to protect Jazz_. Mirage said apologetically. _Ratchet wants me out of the work rotation for a week to let my mod settle down and recover from the damage down from battle._ He informed me.

I followed the scent until I came to a stop in front of the brig, which was an odd place for Jazz to go there. Quietly, I went inside the brig and noticed that the lights were off. "Um… you know, if you are trying to hold a secret meeting I suggest laying off the oils." I followed the scent until I saw a box. All of my training told me not to trust the strange and ominous box, but my curiosity also wanted to look in it. Carefully I lifted the lid off and saw a green vial and a clear vial with a datapad underneath them. "Premium grade energon to share, and magnesium oil is to help tense cables."

 _Is Jazz courting us?_ I questioned myself and while contemplating if I was interpreting the gifts correctly, I caught someone else's scent. "Either you forgot how my sense of smell works or you were getting my attention on purpose. Bluestreak." I turned around and saw the mech leaning against an empty cell with his arms folded behind his back.

"Was just sent to see if you were going to take it or not. I only let you know I was here because well you are very protective of Mirage, as a side effect of your beast mods and living with animals. Which makes me curious to know how yours and Valour's personalities would work, because as you had seen back at the pond Valour is different and is like you in a way." Bluestreak said with a flashy wave of his wings. "Now don't get me wrong, Praxian guards are naturally protective of their charge, but Valour is much more… possessive. Which makes him more of a danger to the king's life than a help."

"How did you find out about my mods, not even Ratchet knows about them?" I sat the items back in the box and crossed my arms with my lips pressed. "And yes, I did notice how he acted and I agree with your statement about his helpfulness. Can you all do that?"

He nodded with a mischievous grin, "I notice things like how you like to get very handsy with Mirage whenever possible and your growling is a dead giveaway. Only RG's, Royal Guards, have a second transformation and all are very different. Mine is Verity and he isn't as dangerous… well physically anyways. When Valour is focused, he is a threat to be weary of, but he doesn't like other's touching his majesty."

"Because of his love for him?"

"That could be part of it, but it's mainly because of what a mech almost did to him. I suggest next time you are alone on monitor duty, have Telatraan tell you about Dark Blade. You'll understand more about why he _doesn't like others touching his precious crystal_." Bluestreak said in a serious tone before standing straight and he had a friendly smile on his face. "Enjoy your gifts Hound."

I watched him leave me alone with his servos still behind his back. My processor took a moment to comprehend what had just happened. _Did Bluestreak, non-stop chatting Blue, just pull a split personality act on me?!_ Primus this has gotten ridiculous ever sense Raj stumbled upon him. I took the box and carried it to my quarters, knowing it would just be found by someone else and questions would be flying. _Raj, are you really sure you want to go through with this? I'll follow you no matter what, but only if you want to, not because of your sense of duty._

 _I'm sure Hound, if I wasn't then I would have spoken my thoughts._ Mirage said as positive vibes circulated through the bond. I touched the spot just above my spark with a smile growing on my face. _I love you Hound_.

 _I love you too Raj_.

-Prowl's POV-

Laser fire was flying across our most recent battlefield choice, which was in the middle of the sand dunes, I was focused on giving out orders but my wings were on high alert of Jazz's whereabouts. He was attacking Soundwave with Blaster, so I didn't have to watch out for any surprise attacks. "Where's he at little lap dog? You can't hide him forever." Starscream and his trine were surrounding me, and if I could have my way I'd strike them down with my blade, but I couldn't.

"I'll deactivate first before I hand him over to you or any Decepticon, Vosian." I flared my wings and tackled Skywarp, his mod was the most volatile out of his trine, and there for more of a threat. His brothers started shooting at us as we were trying to make grabs for each other's wings. If either of us successfully destroyed a wing, then we would be downed because of a sensory overload.

"Bombs away!" I foolishly stopped my attack as I watched Ramjet, Thrust, and Dirge fly across the battlefield in v-formation and bombs the size of Bumblebee fell to the ground. The moment they touched the ground, a loud explosion followed by sand and a red smoke flew up in the air before coming down. The bombs ended the fight by sending everyone that wasn't fast enough to get away from the radius, covered in sand. Including me.

 _No. No! Jazz!_ I tapped my comlink and got only static, and my panic was growing more. This is not how things will end! I pulled myself and my senses together before digging myself out, and stumbled around once I got out. I could see Autobots and Decepticons pulling our respective comrades out of the sand. The Decepticons, to nobody's surprise, retreated when Megatron figured everyone from his faction dug themselves out.

My spark was tugging me in the direction of our imprinting bond. ::Jazz, Jazz you fragging better call for Valour right now! You are not going down like this!:: I called out through our comlink as I spotted Jazz's gun sticking half way out of the sand. Without hesitation I started digging, until another pair of servos started helping me out. I looked up and stopped to stare at the mech in shock. "Hound?"

"I don't know what kind of senses you have, but they are impressive. Can't have the mech that is going to save Cybertron die by suffocation, come on help me out." Hound stopped only long enough to speak before going back to digging. I was going to question him once Jazz was out of danger, but he was right and I went back to digging. A black servo started peaking out and we both started digging out faster until more of him was appearing.

::We have Optimus dug out, returning the injured to base.:: I heard Ratchet say over the team's comlink.

I told my brothers as the scout and I pulled Jazz out of his prison. He was still for a bit, and all I seem to be able to do was stare with growing worry. Jazz's visors powered on and he started coughing up energon. My fear started growing as the energon wasn't its natural color or thickness; it was thick and purple. "What in Primus' name. Jazz, Jazz did you use your voice? Jazz answer me."

He shook his helm and started gasping for intake before coughing more. ::Bluestreak, get Ratchet back here now! Something is wrong with Jazz.:: Hound said over the comlink before he moved behind his majesty, and tilted his helm back before rubbing a digit down his voice box. "What was that red smoke?"

"I don't know." I looked around and spotted some shrapnel sticking from the ground. I picked it up, sniffing it and didn't smell anything from it. Hound nodded at me and I held it out for him to smell, and he frowned. "What? What is it?"

"Stibnite, Arsenopyrite, and Torbernite. They don't smell all that great, but this reaction has never happened before." Hound said while he continued to rub his servo along Jazz's neck. He looked up as Mirage joined us, he was scratching his arm with irritation. "What happened?"

"I got caught in the blast, I'm fine just itchy for some reason." Mirage explained as he started scratching his neck. Ratchet had arrived and quickly loaded the two up, not wanting to risk Jazz's life. Hound and I followed close behind, but I needed to figure out what was happening. This had never happened before, and it was happening to Mirage as well. My battle computer was trying to figure out what was happening to them, but nothing was adding up.

When we got back to the ARK, Ratchet harshly laid Jazz on a repair berth. From the time it took get from the dunes to base, Jazz's condition worsened. He was itching as well, coughing up this weird energon, struggling to get his intakes, and was having spark lapses. Mirage's condition remained the same. This wasn't cosmic rust because no one else was getting it, and they weren't rusting away. "Prowl, go wait outside my med bay if you have too, but I can't _save_ Jazz with you hovering!" Ratchet snapped at me as he was trying to get control of Jazz's intakes.

"Come on Prowl, why don't we talk?" Hound said was he led me not so kindly out of the med bay. I was pacing in front of the door with so many thoughts going through my processor; how did Hound figure it out, what was in those bombs, is Jazz going to make it, and the many ways I was going to slaughter Megatron. My wings were vibrating and shaking as my servos opened and closed. "Look, I hacked into Jazz's office and found the glyph and the oil. And the pieces were falling into place, I know about Jazz, and I just want you to understand this because I think you understand the most. I love Mirage with all of my spark and if he is hurt, I will see to that those that hurt my mate are in worse condition. Now that being said, I am being _extremely_ understanding for what Mirage has to do and he's willing to accept the courting."

"And what about you?" I asked as I looked at the green mech.

Hound was about to answer, but he stopped when a few of the uninjured mechs walked past. "I am willing to be involved, but Mirage is top priority for me. Kind of like how Jazz is for you. I don't want anything from this; not credits, not status, all I want is Mirage's happiness."

"I understand Hound, but right now we need to figure out what is going on with Jazz and Mirage. There is nothing linking them, their symptoms aren't the same in severity, and they aren't re…lated." My wings flared and I realized the thing that tied them together. "Their CNA is similar. Come on, we need the book."

I didn't wait long enough for Hound to give me an answer, and dragged him to Jazz's quarters. I grabbed his satchel and pulled out the book, and started flipping through the pages. "What is this? What are we looking for?"

"This is the book, it has every law on Cybertron as well as the origin of Jazz's family. Why are they the only ones affected by this smoke? What makes them so sensitive to it?" I continued flipping until I stopped on a page with a 3D hologram of a crystal and an explanation of its affect on those with the CNA.

Hound pointed at the crystal excitedly, "that's one of the minerals I smelt on the shard! Stibnite affects those with silver optics in two ways, that varies on how pure the CNA is, thickening and discoloration of energon to irritation of the plating. Once someone has been infected with Stibnite, only untainted CNA can… cure them." We both groaned as we realized what this meant. "And they are both infected, so now what?"

I rubbed my helm in thought of what to do. "We need to get to someone who has the same CNA, but it has to be pure enough to help with Jazz's condition. But that means we'd need to go back in time, but how?" I stood up and started pacing the room as I tried to come up with a plan. "Helix, there… there's the medical room. A cryogenic room that holds all of the royal CNA. One of them has to work."

::Uh Prowl… you should come down to the med bay.:: Mirage commed me, sounding very disturbed and weirded out about something.

My first reaction was that something happened to Jazz, and I booked it down to the med bay. The door slid open and Ratchet and Mirage were pointing their blasters at a translucent figure. I quickly drew my blaster and stood in front of Jazz with my wings flared. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

Jazz was reaching out for the figure as he started choking more. I looked at him and saw that energon was leaking from his optics, and I started panicking. The figure reached back for Jazz, but didn't move as he spoke with ancient Polyhexian. "I have watched over all of my descendants, and it is not yet Jazz's time to return to Primus. Bring him to the beginning, where my people originated from, I can save this young spark."

"What's he saying Prowl?" Ratchet asked me as I lowered my blaster slowly.

"You can save Jazz and Mirage? How? Who are you?" I asked him as my wings lowered. His optics were a bright silver color, but that's all I could tell and I didn't recognize his voice.

The ghost of Jazz's supposed ancestor walked through me, and stood over the Polyhexian with his servos hovering over his face. "You do not have much time; the poison will soon reach his spark. I can tell you care for this mech a great deal. I can save them both, they are both the children of Primus sparked. When you find my past body, you will know who I am." Jazz started gasping, his back lifted off the berth as his spark started lapsing. Ratchet quickly went to his side, and started giving Jazz's spark electricity. "Only three of you will be able to go in order to safely return. Rest peacefully young spark, my future."

His ghostly servo covered Jazz's face, and Jazz gave a loud gasp of air before slipping into stasis. The mech disappeared and in his place was a time warp. I looked at Jazz, the three dumb-founded mechs, and then the portal before making a decision. "Hound, you take them both to Helix. Ancient Helix isn't much but an oasis, but it's where his ancestors lived for a while. Uh…what else… what else." A servo grabbed my shaking one, I looked and saw Jazz weakly give out a chirp. "Singing, there are always stories of the nomads singing whenever they can possible."

"Why not you Prowl? I don't know if I can." Hound said with hesitation.

My wings were twitching as they dipped down. "Hound, please you _have_ to do this. I wouldn't be help at all, you know how much Jazz means to me. Please, this is _all_ I ask for. No credits, no status." I put a servo my chest before he nodded, and I sighed with relief before turning back to Jazz and smiling at him. I wiped the energon from his face before kissing the center of his helm. "Don't worry Jazzy, we'll fix you. My prized crystal, my light at the end of the tunnel."

Hound lifted Jazz in his arms before walking closer to the portal. Mirage touched my arm and smiled reassuringly at me. "Don't worry Prowl, Jazz will bounce back from this. He's come back to the base with a leg and an arm missing, remember?" He gave a chuckle before following his mate through the portal.

-Mirage's POV-

When we walked through the portal, I gawked in astonishment. Cybertron, we were actually on Cybertron, and I couldn't believe it! I looked at Hound and saw that Jazz was limply pointing to the west. One of his servos grabbed for his chest and he started choking. "Hound, we need to find these nomads fast." I transformed and carried Jazz as best as I could on top of me.

"You're right, but there is no sign of even a camp." Hound transformed and took point, we moved as fast as we could while I was carrying Jazz. We walked west well until the night, and we had to stop to rest. Jazz shifted around with an uncomfortable whine. I had his helm resting on my lap to at least attempt in giving Jazz air. There was a series of howls and then dreadful screams. "They can't be right."

"What?" I looked at my mate while my servos were mindlessly digging into my plate. Hound had explained why I wasn't as affected to what got Jazz and I in our current predicament, was that our CNA varied in purity to what made silver optics who they are.

"Cyber wolves and astro foxes don't live out here, and we are nowhere near the prairie or forest to hear them." Hound explained as he slowly stood up and was scanning the horizon as he slowly pulled his blaster out. "My fuel tanks are too low to hold a decent hologram, so I want you to take Jazz and run when I say so."

I sat up and stared at my mate with a shake of my helm. "I am not leaving you alone. We are in the past, we need to stick together." Jazz onlined and coughed more before going back into stasis. He shifted around some more with an uncomfortable rumble of his engines. "It's okay Jazz, we'll figure this out. Just try to find your intakes."

"Raj, I don't like this and we haven't had any luck in finding this group of whoever that mech told us to find. How do we know it wasn't some Decepticon trap to send Jazz to his deactivation?" Hound looked at me with frustration. "And now we have no way of getting back to Earth."

"Hound, I know your frustrated, but the Decepticons don't know about Jazz! I believe that whoever that mech was, wasn't lying when he said he could help." I narrowed my optics at him as I adjusted Jazz's helm when he was struggling to get his intakes.

When I was about to continue, Hound put a servo out and growled softly. He backed up close to me and stood protectively in front of us. His helm was whipping around in all directions, but we were taken down when something hit us. I watched my mate fall to the ground before I fell into darkness.

-Hound's POV-

My vision was blurry, all these different scents were assaulting my sensory array, and I felt tiny somethings touching me. I sat up quickly and looked to see what was touching me. What I wasn't expecting were Polyhexian younglings staring at me with wide silver optics. They screamed and ran out of wherever I was at. "My processor. Mirage? Raj? Raj?!" I looked around in a panic until a pink and gold Polyhexian femme with an astro fox pup came in. The femme had a thin cloak on, the hood hiding her face was pulled back. Her frame was covered in painted markings; white glyphs were on her chest, arms, and legs, there was a small white triangle underneath her optics, and a line on the center of her lips.

"I see you're online, that's good. I'm sorry for how the scouting party treated you three, they thought you were a threat. My name is Rose and this is Skip. Don't worry about your friends, my mate is helping them." She walked over to me and I noticed her optics were silver just like the younglings, and smelt like mineral rich energon.

"Where am I? Where are Mirage and Jazz at?" I looked around and saw that we were in a large tent that was furnished with a simple table and cots lining the walls. In the center of the tent was a large pile of pillows. "My name's Hound by the way."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hound, and we are just nomads. We call our family Helixans. They are in mine and my mate's tent while they are being treated. You must be hungry, why don't you join us for morning energon? And I apologize for the younglings, they get curious when we bring someone into our camp." Rose smiled with her servos folding in front of herself. "Or we can go visit your friends."

 _I should check on them, but I wouldn't be much help if my tanks are low._ I did a quick check of my tanks and looked at Rose wearily. "My tanks are okay. You have silver optics, just like Jazz. How did you get that color? Do you know why Jazz hides his optics? Primus, you probably think I'm insane."

Rose chuckled and pulled me onto my peds. She had a smile on her face before Skip started yipping excitedly. "We are Primus sparked, our white spark represents our close connection to our creator and our silver optics represents our understanding of keeping the peace of all of Primus' creations. Because of our optics, we have the ability to control others with a simple stare and utter only a word, so we keep our optics hidden from other not of our kind. We placed reflective lenses in yours and your mate's optics, so you would not be affected by our suggestiveness."

We walked out of the tent, and I gasped at how many Cybertronians were in the campsite. There were even cyber wolves and astro foxes roaming around. I counted nearly forty mechs and femmes with silver optics, there were thirty Iaconians, and those were just the ones outside. There were ten larger tents in a large circle that surrounded five smaller ones. In the center of the camp was a large methane clathrate crystal in the center of the camp. Sparklings and younglings were running around and playing with each other.

"How do you keep so many of you fueled? Aren't you worried about attackers?" I looked at Rose as we walked to a tent that had a red and gold design. Out of the corners of my optics, I could see everyone staring at me, and I couldn't blame them for being cautious.

"We have crystal pods that we grow ourselves. Sometimes when we are near a city, we send a party to trade with. We do not get many attackers because we have not only Cyber wolves, and no one wishes to mess with my sparkmate and his warriors."

"Rose, Rose!" A young silver optic Velocitron-Polyhexian ran up to us. He pinned his arms to his sides and bowed before going on. "Our scouting party just spotted the Predacon herd just East of the camp."

"Fane, collect yourself. Tell Grounder to take the pack to _peacefully_ steer the herd back towards the caves." Rose said with a calm, authorative tone like Optimus often used when he didn't see any real threat. Fane bowed once again before running off. "I apologize for my nephew, he gets antsy."

"Sounds like a friend of mine, he's a Velocitron too. But, shouldn't you be scared of Predacons? I've heard stories of what they can do to bots." I asked as we got closer to the tent.

Rose shook her helm as she pulled back the curtain to let us in. Mirage and Jazz were both laying in two different cots. My mate was online, a young femme was helping him drink from a shallow bowl. Beside Jazz was an all silver Polyhexian. His back had swirled wings painted on his back, glyphs were painted down the side of his left arm and leg. He was mumbling something as he picked up energon was dripping into a bowl. The mech picked up a chunk of granite and grinded it into the bowl before grabbing a magnesium bar, and did the same thing.

"Primus watch over this young spark, his time on this plane is not yet up." He said softly before gently lifting Jazz's helm, and slowly poured it in his mouth. Jazz struggled to swallow it and was coughing it up, but the mech continued to give it to him. I went to protect my friend, but Rose put a servo on my chest and made me watch as Jazz was finally swallowing the strange concoction. My friend gasped loudly before settling back into a deep stasis. "Your friend has my optics, but he is not one of my people. Do not worry this young spark will recover just fine."

I sighed with relief before looking at Mirage again. The young femme's servos were hovering over his spark, mumbling something softly. She stood up, and I noticed that she had blue optics instead of silver. "Your true spark will recover, he was not as bad as he was." She walked over to me and took my servo between hers. "You have a protective aura for both of these mechs, but you struggle to keep your protectiveness from exploding into a ball of possessiveness."

My optics widened and I pulled my servo away, "how did-"

"Ambience, what did we talk about spark reading without permission? We have it handled here, you may leave." The silver mech turned around. A red chevron was painted from one horn, down to the center of optics, and then up to the other horn. His optics were silver as well, and had I could see Jazz in this mech. The femme, Ambience, bowed and left us all there. "My name is Silverstreak, the leader of the Helixans."

My optics widened and I gawked when I remembered Mirage telling me about Silverstreak. "I'm Hound, my sparkmate is Mirage, and our friend Jazz. I think Jazz would be better at explaining why we are here than I would. What was that that you gave Jazz? Is he really going to be okay?" _Primus, I sound like a worried sparkmate._ I walked over to Mirage and touched his frame to settle my systems and worry.

"Stibnite can be fatal to my people, because our CNA is high in magnesium and iron. The closer someone is related to me or my siblings, the more dangerous the reaction. Rose, can you leave us alone for a bit?" Silverstreak walked over to his mate, and kissed her cheek politely.

Rose smiled and returned the kiss, "of course dear. I'll go run the family while you're playing doctor." She said playfully before kneeling beside Jazz and kissed his helm like a Carrier would for a sparkling. "Rest well young one."

Once Rose left us, I finally decided to take note of the interior. It had a large cushioned cot towards the back of the tent, there was a shelf that was stocked with vials of energon, a chest that looked like it was filled with toys for younglings, in the center of the tent was a low rising table with cushions surrounding it, and a lantern hanging from the center of the small area. Silverstreak sat at the table and gestured for me to sit with him. I sat on a cushion across from him and watched him pick up a vial of energon from the center of the table.

"We do not our true origin, but we have always had a close relationship with Primus. My family had only grown recently after my warriors and I freed the Iaconians from slavery, so I will like to apologize ahead of time for any stares you will receive. Jazz is closer to relation than your mate, Mirage. There are a lot more of my family, but they are back at the settlement building an entire city. They were forced to work the settlement until they collapsed, and yet when I freed them and told them they can return to their homes they remained. Even some of the Kaonions that were calling themselves their masters, started helping with building the city." Silverstreak explained with his servos folded on the table. "I never asked them to do this, but they believed that the mech that they prayed for Primus to send to free them, deserves a city to be built in his honor."

"But, doesn't it make you feel guilty? You are a mech like any of the rest of us. Why didn't you just tell them not to do that?" I asked as I took a small sip of the energon. Silverstreak drank it before setting the half empty glass down.

He nodded, "I don't feel guilt in fighting for their freedom. Some of them have only ever known that settlement, so would it be more wrong to force them to Iacon or let them remain in the only place they see as home? If they want to build a city, why not let them do it out of their own free will? You are correct Hound, I am a mech like the next, but I have to be more responsible. I have to teach my creations and their creations to be responsible with the gift that Primus has given them, I have to protect this group, and I have to make sure that there is peace on our home until I return to Primus." Silverstreak looked over at Jazz thoughtful smile. "I knew from the moment you three were brought here, that Jazz was a descendant. He reminds me of myself; strong-willed, kind, protective, and an insatiable hunger for knowledge."

I laughed with a nod, "that would be our Jazz. Once something peaked his interest, he has to know more about it. I'm not of the same social rank as Jazz or Mirage, and I'm trying to understand-"

"With love, social rank plays no part no matter what society says. You clearly didn't let it play a part with Mirage, so why let it do the same with Jazz? You both deeply care for him, more than you may even allow yourselves to know. Have you thought maybe you are overthinking things?" Silverstreak asked me.

"But there's this rule that requires my sparkmate and my best friend to spark merge, and have a sparkling. In our time, we are at war and the only way to end the war with peace is if this happens. And Mirage is super calm about this, if I was in his position I'd be upset or angry." I put my servos flat against the table.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the table. "So how I see it, is that you can't choose between peace or love. I understand that you love your sparkmate, I love my Rose very deeply. But, would you be able to live with yourself if you let your enemy win? If bringing peace and ending a war is through a sparkling, why not let it happen?"

"I wouldn't want to see the Decepticons win, they would slaughter us and who knows what they'd do to Jazz." I looked at the energon in front of me quietly. "Would you be able to be okay with the idea if you were in a situation like mine? Would you be okay with Rose being sparked with another mech's sparkling?"

"If it meant peace, I would put my possessiveness aside and hope that the mech would treat her with respect." Silverstreak said before a groan from Mirage. I went over to him and took his servo as his optics slowly onlined.

"Hound?" His voice was weak and he looked at me with drowsy optics. I nodded with a smile as I kissed his lips gently. "Where are we?"

I told him what happened and helped him up while Silverstreak was taking care of Jazz. He was onlining with a pained groan as he groggily looked around. "Primus, I feel like I just jousted with Devastator." His optics widened as he sat up with a servo going to his neck, "hey my pipes are clear!"

Silverstreak smiled when Jazz started speaking. "It would seem you were brought to me in time, young spark. I hear that you're in quite a predicament. You've got a couple of good friends to bring you all the way here."

"S-Silverstreak, so I wasn't going crazy." Jazz's optics were captivating to look at. Mirage was staring at him just like I was, and it caught Jazz's attention. "Hound, Raj! No, you can't look at my optics." He tried to cover his optics, but Silverstreak gently took his servo away. The three of us were staring at each other; Jazz looked so expressive without his visors to hide his optics.

 _Hound, go talk to him. He knows he needs your consent for this._ Mirage suggested with a gentle squeeze of his servo. _This is Jazz, he isn't going to be cruel_. I looked at my mate before looking back at Jazz, and I stood up and made my way over to him. Silverstreak put a servo on our shoulders, glancing at each of us. "I will be outside if you need anything. Jazz, you should rest until the lunar cycle."

"Alright, thank you." Jazz smiled up at him before looking at his slightly shaking servos. We were all sitting in an awkward silence before the Polyhexian spoke first. "I know I didn't do a very good job at explaining _Iron Crown_ , among other things, but I had to keep it a secret for Cybertron's sake. If I told anyone and they were interrogated by the Decepticons or switched sides, we would have lost a long time ago. I can't let Megatron get to me, because if he has me then he gets Cybertron. My family holds the key to Vector Sigma and the main energon pool, I had to stop the flow over energon when we got word that Megatron was going to taint it with dark energon. I _couldn't_ let that happen, so I had to find a planet that would lure Megatron away."

"And you weren't expecting to end up in a four million long nap. You were wanting to protect your friends and a free Cybertron." I sat beside Jazz, he nodded as he swung his legs over the side of the cot and slouched slightly. "I'm impressed that Smokescreen hadn't revealed it at the start. He can't find a filter for anything else."

He gave a stressed laugh as he messed with his digits. "Smokey knows when something shouldn't be said. We all took a persona to better hide, believe it or not Prowl isn't as uptight as he let's everyone else see. Bluestreak is kind of like the persona I put up, he had to grow up faster because he had to protect my Sire. When the war was nothing but a rumor, Prowl started plans for any possibility that something _did happen_. Blue and Smokey weren't able to get to my creators or… Nova in time."

"Nova? I thought you were an only creation?" Mirage asked and realized he interrupted Jazz's story.

"I am. Smokescreen and a few of the surviving noble guards went to Praxus. The noble and royal courts were gathering as many nobles and Praxians as possible to launch off world. Smokescreen found the only survivor, a very young Praxian femme, and my Carrier wanted to keep her safe with us." Jazz's servos shook more as he explained. His left leg was bouncing, "At the start of the fighting, I knew what was going to happen. I was going to announce _Iron Crown_ , pick one of the leaders, and stop the war before it even started. But when Helix fell, Prowl and his brothers told me to not do it until I was ready to make that kind of decision."

 _He's carried this burden for so long._ I put a servo on his wrist, getting him to look at me, and I gave him a smile. "You needed time to grieve Jazz, they did the right thing to not letting you just choose someone. How come nobody figured out who you were though?"

Jazz gave another chuckle before sitting up straight with his servo rubbing the back of his helm. "Well visors helped, accent change, and a bit of changes to my paint job. You'd be surprised what a simple paint job does to hide you. Prowl and Bluestreak scanned enforcer models to get their enforcer patterns."

"What do you plan on doing now? You know that I'm willing to take part of _Iron Crown_ , and I don't plan on just leaving you alone to handle Cybertron and a sparkling." Mirage made his way over to us and sat on the other side of Jazz. _Tell him how you honestly feel Hound, he will understand._ He glanced up at me as I quietly looked at them.

"I don't know, this war has gone on for too long. I need to make the right choice." He gestured with his servos and leaned forward with his helm bowed. "And I know that you two are perfectly happy, and I can't ask either of you to stay in Helix or anything you aren't comfortable with. It's just I can't get myself to be with Optimus and I refuse to give Megatron the satisfaction."

I took a deep intake and said what has been on my processor. "Jazz, I understand… sort of that you and Raj need to have a sparkling but I need to know that he will be okay. You know how much Raj means to me, I just want to know that you won't just kick him to the curb."

Jazz looked at me with wide optics, "Primus Hound, who do you think I am? I wouldn't do that even if I wasn't a noble. I would never do that or force them to stay with me, I'm not that kind of mech. If you and Raj decided that you didn't want to stay, I'd make sure you both were well taken care of." He put a servo on his chest and frowned at me, looking slightly hurt that I questioned him.

I nodded, "can I ask you why you were giving me gifts? Wouldn't it have been more sensible to give it to Mirage?"

"Oh, he gave me gifts too. It was that premium grade and that cypress oil that you liked. Where did you get the oils anyways?" Mirage asked the mech between us.

"Well I got them from Carly." He started laughing with embarrassment. "I saw her using some while giving Spike a shoulder massage, I asked her about it, and I started just collecting bottles of it. When you said that you saw me, I knew that it only meant Hound was going to be close behind with finding out, so I used the oil to disguise my scent. I knew it was going to throw him off long enough for me to figure things out. I was giving you both gifts, because you are sparkmates and I can't just tell you to break your bond."

"Explains how _the king_ knew my weakness. So, you are wanting both of us? Isn't that breaking some kind of law?" I looked at Jazz with confusion, and they both decided to answer at the same time.

"Too late for that." Jazz and Mirage looked at each other before we all started laughing. My mate went into further detail, "I'm already mated to you, so you'd be considered a noble now anyways."

Jazz nodded and looked as if he remembered something. He opened his subspace and was pulling stuff out, he finally pulled out two small boxes, and gave one to each of us. "All this talk about gifts reminded me that I had a couple more. Was going to leave them in your quarters, but I got caught in that explosion."

 _He had gifts for us this whole time?_ I looked at the box in my lap for a moment before opening it. Inside the box was a clear crystal geode, carefully I pulled it out and I saw a craving of a full moon and a wolf howling at it. My optics grew at how amazing it was. "Wow, Jazz, this is amazing. Thank you." My spark pulsed at the gift.

Mirage opened his and pulled out a small white box. The trimming of the box was gold with an ornate design on the top and sides of it. He looked at Jazz, who nodded with a smile, and carefully opened the lid. A very tiny hologram of a femme dancer slowly appeared in the center of the box. Soft music started playing and the femme started dancing to it. The way she danced look a lot like Earth's ballet dance. I felt extreme joy come from the bond and I saw Mirage nearly in tears.

"Jazz, this is wonderful. I haven't heard this ballad in such a long time." Mirage placed it in his lap before hugging our commander, minding the music box.

Jazz returned the hug with a smile on his face, "I'm glad you both like your gifts. I have more ballads back at base if you want to listen to any of them. Only thing that gets me to do my desk work." He laughed jokingly before looking around, feeling awkward again. "I can't believe we are with Silverstreak."

The curtain opened long enough for Rose to sneak underneath it. She had bowl and cloth with her, and she saw that Jazz was online. A smile appeared on her face, "oh you're online. I'm so glad to see that, I was just coming back to clean off my ceremonial markings. I didn't realize that I was walking in on something."

A smile was still on the multicolored mech's face as he shook his helm. "Nonsense, this is your home. May I ask what you were celebrating? My Primal Polyhexian is a bit rusty." He said with a carefree laugh. _Truly an amazing mech, he can bounce around his emotions for any situation._ I chuckled through the bond, getting Mirage to nod with agreement.

"My eldest daughter, Heatblast, and Epistemus just spark bonded last lunar cycle. It took Silverstreak a while to accept a mech like Epistemus into the family." Rose said with a smile as she went in front of a leaning panel of glass. She started cleaning off the white paint.

"Because he is a caller of Primus, just like Primon. And callers of Primus have a belief of focusing on spreading Primus' word, making them unable to stay with a sparkmate and sparklings." Jazz answered her before whispering softly to Mirage and I. "They are the start of the original thirteen Primes. Epistemus and Primon eventually leave the Helixans and they meet eleven others like them, and that's when the first Prime Council forms. Heatblast follows her sparkmate and lives in ancient Iacon, and they have many sparklings. But she doesn't pass down our CNA, and she believed Primus was punishing her for leaving her family."

Rose didn't seem to hear all that Jazz had said because she was washing her face off. When she was done, she looked at us with a smile. "That's correct Jazz, Silverstreak believes that Epistemus' call from Primus will prevent him to do his duty as a sparkmate and raise a family with our daughter. If Primus didn't want them together, then he wouldn't have let them be a true sparkmates."

"How do you know when you've found true sparkmate?" I asked, wanting to know what she would say. I knew Raj was my true sparkmate. Rose finished cleaning herself, and turned to face us.

"Did you know that someone can have several true sparkmates? It just depends on who finds you first. You can have a true spark mate for every part of your spark; one for the soul, one for the processor, one of passion, strength, fertility, power, and the spark. When one thinks of a true sparkmate, many believe it is what their spark wants but it's to which ever you feel first." Rose explained as she walked over to us and placed a servo over mine and Mirage's sparks. Her servos started giving off a soft green glow. She then placed her servos over Jazz's spark, and his glowed a light blue. "Your sparks were the first to call out. And you, my young spark, your soul calls out for another."

Jazz was staring at Rose with amazement in his expression, posture, and even his scent. He nodded to confirm with her statement. "He's my everything, I wouldn't be online today or the mech I am without him. My greatest treasure." Jazz looked down with that smile, probably remembering Prowl.

"And yet you cannot have him, I can tell from how you speak, and that takes a lot of strength to give up something for the sake of peace." Rose put a servo of Jazz's and Mirage's sparks before doing the same to mine and Jazz's. Her servos glowed a yellow color. "Your emotions are too jumbled to feel it, but I believe with time you'll be able to feel it. All three of you have a true bond of power, and not all power involves physical power but power of nobility. You all wish to come together to meet a common goal, and defeat a common enemy to protect those you hold dear. In time, you will feel it."

I looked at the two Carrier mechs and then at the femme quizzically. "Wouldn't we have felt it from the moment we met?"

Mirage answered for her, "Hound, we felt our sparks pulse for each other the second our optics met. We numbed ourselves to feeling anyone else, just as Jazz did. Him and Prowl felt an immediate connection when he was sparked, maybe well before then, and they blocked any others from their sparks."

"And there's some rule where you can't be with Prowl?" I looked at Jazz and watched him nod. "Why do you nobles have to make your lives so difficult? Rose, is there anyway that we can get back to our time?"

"Silverstreak can help you with that. It'll be a two solar cycle trip to Vector Sigma, but he should be able to help." Rose said with a smile before placing a servo on Jazz's helm, giving him a look like a Carrier would. "You may have seen some terrible things, but you are a kind soul Jazz. Don't ever lose that."

Jazz nodded and watched her leave before standing up, quickly looking at Mirage and I. "I'm doing it, as soon as we get back home. I'll let things settle first, but I'm going to declare _Iron Crown_ , and finally end this war."

Mirage stood with pride surging through the bond, and took one of Jazz's servo. "I'll continue to stand behind you."

They both looked at me expectedly and I stood before taking his other servo with a smile. "You can count on me Jazz."

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)


	36. Chapter 36- MirageHound ending pt 5

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 months

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Occurs when Mirage discovers Jazz is a noble mech.

* * *

Ch. 5

-Jazz's POV-

Mirage, Hound, and I left the tent later that night with Silverstreak and Rose were throwing a party. The nomads were all painted with shiny designs, and were playing instruments and dancing around the burning crystals. A feeling swelled in my spark as I thought of how happy and peaceful they all were. Silverstreak stood in front of the fire, covered from ped to auditory hon in bright blue spirals. Rose gestured for us to sit with her on a large servo weaved mesh rug. We sat as my ancestor spoke with so much confidence and pride in his stance and voice.

"Family, we are celebrating for very special occasions! My beautiful daughter, Heatblast, and her mate, Epistemus, are expecting their first creation!" Everyone cheered as a large silver and magenta mech stood with a very petite red, yellow, and silver Polyhexian femme. I smiled and clapped along with them. They silenced when Silverstreak signaled for us to be quiet. "And we have a young spark, who is ready to return home and will continue keeping the peace! Tomorrow, I will escort our guests to Vector Sigma and return them to their time!"

I leaned close to Mirage and Hound and whispered softly. "Guess partying is in my energon. They're so happy and carefree, no fear of war. I wanted to be like my Sire, _rule_ Cybertron like him, but seeing him? Being around Silverstreak, I realize that I wanted to be like him. My Sire was being a king _just_ like Silverstreak, a kind and peaceful rule." I smiled at the partying mechs and femmes.

"We will have peace again soon Jazz, with you and Prime we can't lose." Mirage put a servo on my shoulder as we watched Silverstreak pick up a small pink and blue Praxian femme, and started dancing with her. Everyone was dancing and singing. I jumped onto my peds and held my servo out to Mirage with a smile on my face. "Wha- What? You expect me to dance? I haven't danced in centuries."

I gave a chuckle while continuing to offer my servo to the white and blue mech. "Come on, no time like the present. Well the past." He gave a chuckle and rolled his optics before taking it and letting me pull him to the dance floor.

-Hound's POV-

I was watching Jazz and Mirage were laughing as they danced with the others. I couldn't help but smile at happy the two of them were, I watched as Rose move close to me and offered me some more energon which I kindly accepted. She smiled at them and then me, "that young spark is so full of life. Just like my Silverstreak was when he was younger, so happy and can see what others are like deep down. They both care about their people and will do anything in their power to keep them safe."

"Even launch us off world to protect what all remained of his friends. Give up his own freedom, happiness, and love to keep the peace. Rose, can I ask how Vector Sigma will send us back home?" I looked back at the two mechs, seeing Jazz spin Mirage in the air before doing a small circle around him while he clapped his servos in the air.

"Every deity has a song Hound, every Helixan knows the songs. I don't want to know much, but our line? How many of us are left in the future?" Rose had her legs curled to her side with a small shallow cup in her servos.

I cleared my voice box before answering, "Jazz is um… well he lost his creators. That makes him the last one of your kind, so he's a little excited to be around so many of those like him. I've known him for over four million years, and he has never smiled this genuine in forever." We looked back at them, Mirage was looking like he was enjoying himself, and I was sending him my happiness through the bond.

"I see, at least I can see that the last of my kind has a kind spark. Hound, promise me that you'll make sure Jazz never loses that kindness." Rose placed a servo on mine with a very concerned look in her optics. I nodded before she gave my leg a friendly pat. "Go on and join them. Have fun."

-Jazz's POV-

Mirage and I were having the time of our lives before we see Hound coming towards us. "Well hello Hound, what are you doing here?" Mirage asked loud enough over the music and singing. Hound started laughing before taking our servos. "Am I a bad mech for actually enjoying myself?"

"Centuries of nonstop fighting, I think indulging yourself with a bit of peace is okay." I said with a bit of humor before seeing the younglings and sparklings being taken to the tents. "Primus, I still can't believe there are so many silver optics around. It has been so long since I've seen one of my own, I could stay here forever."

"Jazz." Hound drew out my name with that warning expression in his optics and a tone to match.

I put my servos in the air with a smirk, "I'm just sayin'. I know I can't stay here, but it's nice to you know see bots like me. Last time I did it was the night Helix fell, and it was also the night my Sire and I got into an argument. And I _never_ got the chance to tell him that I was sorry." My servos went to my chest as I got serious. I shook my helm quickly before smiling again, "Enough about me we need to talk about plans. I need you two to stay with Bluestreak and Smokescreen as I reveal myself. I don't want Megatron or his goons hurting either of you."

"Jazz, you don't have to face Megatron alone." Mirage took my servos and looked me in the optics. "It's still weird to be looking into your optics, can you really control others? Guess the rumors of the young prince having beautiful optics were indeed true."

My faceplate heated up at the compliment, "I can but only under extreme will I use them. It's like Silverstreak said, we have to be responsible with our gifts and optics. Wait… others talked about my optics? I was never aware of this."

Mirage nodded with a smile, "Primus whenever you were brought up in conversation the other nobles would talk about your optics. There were literally stories about what was under your visors."

"Stories? Wow, that's so weird. Really just on my optics, why?" I looked at them in confusion. My servo rubbed the back of my helm with an embarrassed chuckle. "They're just optics… that just happen to manipulate and force others to do as I say."

The two mechs surrounding me both gave sarcastic laughs. "Oh yeah _just optics_." Hound said before stepping closer to me, he gave a sheepish smile. "Um… so what can I or Raj do without setting off the bomb dubbed Prowl? Cause he more or less threatened to cut my life short if I hurt you."

I groaned into my servo and sighed softly. _Of course, Prowl would have threatened Hound._ "I apologize, Prowl is sometimes annoyingly good at his job. He took an oath to protect me as the future ruler of Cybertron, and he's done a slagging good job at it. Well anything really, kinda late for a real courtship, sorry. But um… with interfacing there's one _small_ hitch."

"And that is?" Mirage asked with worry written all over his face. I gave an unease sound while gesturing with my servos. "Jazz?"

"Prowlhastowatchusinterface." I pushed my digits together as I spoke extremely fast. Mirage and Hound pressed themselves closer to, pinning me between their frames. "Ya know, if I wasn't so scared out of my mind this would be revving me up. When I um… give Raj my spark and valve, Prowl has to be there to watch."

They both stepped back slightly and I shook my helm slightly as I cleared my voice box. _I really shouldn't have been so blunt about it._ Mirage reached for my servo, but I just held my servo in the air before I walked off to the tent we were staying in.

-Mirage's POV-

"Could have given us a bit to give us a bit of time to get our bearings." I sighed as I dropped my servo with a heavy sigh. Hound grabbed my shoulder and gave me a soft look, sending me comfort through the bond. "Do you think you can handle talking to Jazz?"

"I can, he just misinterpreted our shock for not wanting to." Hound gave my lips a kiss before going to the tent to talk to Jazz.

The party continued until Silverstreak decided that it was time for us to head to Vector Sigma. Hound and Jazz came out of the tent, and I could feel how uneasy my mate was through the bond. I looked at my mate with a questioning gaze, and he gave me a small nod. _He understands, let's focus on getting his big aft home and save both of our homes._

"Silverstreak, I really appreciate everything you've done for us. It truly means a lot." Jazz smiled and Silverstreak offered a smile back before grabbing a large satchel. He placed a few energon crystals into it before he looked upon his family and bid them a farewell.

Rose walked to her mate and kissed him with passion I would give Hound when he went on missions for long stretches of time. "Be safe my love, come back to the family unharmed." He gave a small chuckle and kissed her back.

"I am always safe my Rose. You are the one who needs to be safe. Keep the family safe until my return." The silver mech kissed her servo before looking at us with a nod. And so, we started our long trek to Vector Sigma. As we started walking, I noticed that Silverstreak was looking up at the sky. "Who knows how to read the stars when your systems do not know your location?"

Jazz looked up at the sky as he walked in a small circle. He pointed at the stars, "if my astrology is right we are under the Unicron constellation. Which means we are nearing Kaon? I thought Vector Sigma was under Polyhex?"

 _Astrology? Jazz never showed interest in the stars._ Hound looked at the Polyhexian with a small glint of amazement in his optics. Silverstreak gestured with a digit and an approving smile. "Aye, that's what my family wants everyone to know. You see Jazz, Mirage, Hound there are going to be bad Cybertronians that wish to do harm to this beautiful planet. The only way to protect the Carrier of new sparks, was to let stories spread all around Cybertron that Vector Sigma is hiding in Polyhex."

"So, anyone who wanted to build an army would be misdirected away from the real location." I looked at Silverstreak with understanding of why they did it. I took Jazz's servo to get his attention, "Jazz, can I ask about what you did when you closed off the energon source. What gave you the strength to do it?"

I saw Jazz mess with his servos as he thought of what to say. "Prowl and I went down to the energon pool, and I sang. I sang the song that _they_ sang to be free, that started it all, the _original_ Autobots if you will. Every noble knows it Raj, even you, it's practically written into our CNA." Jazz sighed happily as he threw his arms in the air. "When I say that music is my life, I was being literal."

-Jazz's POV-

We had made it to a large sandstone pillar and we all looked up at it. Hound gave an impressed whistle as he looked up at it. Silverstreak smiled at the three of us before facing all of us. "Welcome to Vector Sigma. Below us is the creator of sparks." The mech walked close to the large object and pressed his servo against it until panels slid open like a door. Silverstreak led us through while I talked history to Mirage and Hound.

"The Kaonions worship this spire, believing that it is a sign of Unicron's upcoming return. They used to place dark energon crystals as offerings in order to draw him close to Cybertron." I looked at them before my plating shivered against a cool breeze. "That is such a clever idea, no one would expect it from anyone."

"But how does he transport Vector Sigma without anyone seeing?" Mirage asked me while we followed him down long stairs.

"I'm not sure, but I was always told that he moved him to where Vector Sigma currently resides when Rose passes." I said very softly before I looked around with a small gasp. The walls shimmered with color and glyphs decorating the walls and ceiling. Seeing my actual history was so amazing. "I cannot wait to tell Prowl about this. Would totally make up for all the times I snuck away during my lessons."

"Take it your hatred for desk work wasn't just something you obtained during the war?" Hound teased me as the room opened up to a large cube in the middle of the room. "Is this Vector Sigma?"

Silverstreak shook his helm with a chuckle, "no dear tracker. He is inside the cube. We don't need Vector Sigma per se, we just need to borrow his energy to power the transporter. It's what we used to move him when we believe that his presence is known by anyone." He tapped on the large cube before looking at me with a smile. "Can you hear it young spark?"

I closed my optics and tried to hear what Silverstreak was talking about. "I… I don't hear anything Silverstreak." I felt servos covering my already closed optics, and I heard a rhythmic sound. "Wow, I can hear it. What do we do?" I looked at my ancestor with a smile as he stepped away from me.

"We're going to activate the box with a song. And then we will have enough power to open the transporter." Silverstreak explained before he looked at me with a servo going to my shoulder, and he smiled at me with pride evident in his optics. "I know that I will be long gone when you are sparked, but I am proud of what you've done to keep your family safe. Keep it up young spark. Now, follow me."

I nodded and we started singing with our entire being. _"Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Night and the spirit of life calling. Oh, oh, iyo, mamela. And the voice with the fear of a child answers. Iyo iyo, mamela. Wait, there's no mountain too great. Hear these words and have faith. Oh, oh, iyo. Have faith. Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela. Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela. He lives in you, he lives in me. He watches over everything we see."_

While we sang, I saw a small flicker coming from the box. _"Into the waters, into the truth. In your reflection, he lives in you. Dream, and the voice in the wind whispers. Iyo mamela. Wait, there's no mountain too great. Hear these words and have faith, oh, oh, iyo. He lives in you, he lives in me. He watches over everything we see. Into the waters, into the truth. In your reflection, he lives in you. Ingonyama nengw' enamabale. Ingonyama nengw' enamabale. He lives in you, he lives in me. He watches over everything we see. Into the water, into the truth. In your reflection, he lives in you. He lives in you, oh yeah, he lives in me. He watches over everything we see. Into the water, into the truth. In your reflection, he lives, he lives, he lives, he lives in you. He lives, he lives, he lives in you. He watches over everything we see."_

We were finishing the song before the light finished forming. Once our singing came to an end, my two friends and I looked at the silver mech. I hugged Silverstreak quickly before pulling back. Mirage spoke for us, "thank you so much Silverstreak for helping us. It's been a really nice history lesson, I know Jazz will certainly be talking about this for a long time."

"We may be centuries apart, but family will always be there to help each other. Now hurry up before it closes." He gave us all a quick hug before stepping to the side to let us through.

"Thank you Silverstreak, seeing all of this and being told of what you did for all of those mechs and femmes. It's really inspiring to see how much our causes are alike." Hound put his servos on mine and Mirage's shoulders. "And saving these idiots, not to mention my hide."

I chuckled before leading the two mechs through the time warp. We ended up in the med bay, it was dark and quiet. There was comm chatter, calling all Autobots to the ARK and that the Decepticons were swarming the perimeter. I looked at the two mechs, "go out there and find Prowl. I'll be there in a bit, have to grab a couple things." They both nodded and went to join the others while I went to my office, getting my cloak and my crown and put them both on. When I was finished getting ready, I placed the hood on as I walked confidently out of the ARK.

"Optimus, give up the king now before I destroy all of you!" Megatron shouted angrily. I pushed my way through the crowd and stood in front of everyone. Prowl stood beside me with his helm held up high and pulled his sword out. "Ah, I see that you have grown a pair of ball bearings! Are you ready to surrender to me?"

"It is rude to speak to _your_ king with such vulgarity. Maybe I should give you a few lessons when in the presence of royalty." I pulled my hood back with confidence in my stance. All optics were now on me as I stepped in the middle of both factions. There were whispering amongst everyone, but I was going to give the Decepticons a chance to surrender to us. "Megatron, for centuries you have plagued not only our world but a planet that had no business being in our war that you caused. I have hidden in plain sight for too long, and I will give you _one_ final chance to surrender peacefully."

Megatron started laughing before pointing a digit at me. "Do you really expect me to believe that you are the king of Cybertron? You may have worked on your dialect, but I won't be fooled by your petty antics!" He pointed his canon at me, angering Prowl into flaring his up high.

"You _dare_ question his majesty!?" Prowl gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. I put my servo up and Prowl backed up with his engines revving.

"I am Jazz, son of the late King and Queen Sharp point and Quick Start, the shining crystal and the future of Cybertron! I will not allow you destroy everything that my family has worked so hard to build, not anymore! So, what will it be finally having peace between our kinds or will you continue to wedge our races further apart with more fighting." Megatron and the Decepticon's all pointed their weapons at me, triggering the Autobots to weapons back at them, and my guards got in defensive stances. I removed my visors and stared them down with a hardened stare. "I see. I command all Decepticons to kneel before your king. I, Jazz, King of Cybertron declare _Iron Crown_! Anyone who is dumb enough to attempt at breaking this declaration, do so now and face deactivation!"

The Decepticons all struggled as they fell to their knees. Mirage stepped forward and took my servo with a smile on his face. I locked our digits together, and I saw Megatron raise his arm and saw his cannoning priming up. "I will not allow you to win, king or not." He rose his arm in the air, and I spun my back to Megatron and shouted out for Valour's name just as he fired. There was smoke as I held Mirage close to my frame. "What!?"

"Are you okay?" I looked at the mech as I pulled apart from him. He nodded as he vented heavily, and I looked up at Valour as he stood in front of us. My knight stepped back and looked at us with his wings flaring. "Valour, restrain him and take him into a cell."

Valour gave a gruff sound and turned around before walking towards Megatron. He punched the silver mech in the face before throwing him over his shoulder. I saw energon dripping from his face as he dragged him back to our ship. I put my visors off as Smokescreen and Bluestreak stepped in front of us with their blades wielded. "Anyone else feeling brave? Cause we can tell that you're lucky that Valour isn't here, because he isn't nicer than we are." Bluestreak growled with his wings flared.

"Bluestreak, be civilized." I warned him while the Decepticons discovered that they could now stand up. They stared me down before they threw their blasters to the ground. I looked at my friends and they did the same, and I felt so much weight fall off my shoulders. I explained to Starscream and Soundwave what was going to happen, and that Megatron is not going to be released until judgement on Cybertron. They took off and I looked at Mirage with concern. "Are you really okay Raj?"

"I'm fine Jazz, Valour was the one who took the brunt of the damage. The war, is it really over? We can go home for reals?" He looked between me and everyone. The rest of the team, those who didn't already know, were gawking at me and I remembered that I standing in front of everyone with a crown on my helm. "Jazz, are you going to say something?"

My servos twitched on my sides as I continued to look at my teammates. Smokescreen elbowed my side, getting me to shake my helm and speak with less confidence than just moments ago. "Um… hi, yes I am the king of Cybertron. And I have been hiding among everyone to protect my identity, to keep Cybertron safe from Megatron. And I understand that you all may be angry for me not ending it a long time ago, but I was young and I couldn't risk Megatron using me to get to Cybertron. And to seal the decree of _Iron Crown_ , I have taken both Mirage and Hound as my sparkmates." I gestured at the two mechs.

Optimus came over to me and placed a servo on my shoulder. "Like I said Jazz, no matter what decision you make. The war is over and our long journey to rebuild is now able to come true. And how are you feeling my friend, you were in bad shape a week ago."

 _We were gone for a week!?_ I laughed with a dismissive wave as I took Mirage's servo, which gave me oddly a lot of strength and confidence. "Well when you have a determined scout that wants his mate to live and a guard that will do anything to keep me safe, you'll get better eventually. I should go make sure that Valour is behaving himself, he should be back to Prowl now. Raj, Hound why don't you two go wait in my quarters?"

Smokescreen led the two my quarters while I went to go see if my friend was okay. I went down to the prisons and saw Prowl leaning against the bars with his helm resting on his harm, energon dripping onto the ground. "Prowler, you okay?" He lifted his helm with a heavy pant and I got even more worried. "Prowl, are you okay?"

"It would seem that Megatron's shot didn't entirely miss its mark." He turned to look at me, and I saw a blast mark near the corner of his left optics. There was energon dripping from it along with minor sparking. I quickly rushed over to him and grabbed him with warning as I looked at him with growing concern. "Jazz, don't worry about me. It's only minor. And you, are you okay?"

"I'm fine you idiot. We need to get you to Ratchet. Why didn't you tell me that you got shot?" I barely touched the area and he wince in pain. I quickly dragged Prowl to the med bay with the worry of a Carrier. Ratchet kicked me out so he could attend to his patient. Prowl told me to go celebrate the end of the war with Mirage and Hound. I went to my quarters like a nervous wreck, Bluestreak was standing beside the door with his sword resting in his servo on his side. I walked into my quarters and saw the two mechs looking at the book on the floor in front of my berth. I chuckled with a tilt of my helm. "You both know that there is a perfectly comfortable berth right behind you, right?"

They both laughed with me before Hound spoke, "we know but being in berths for us leads to messy situations. Raj and I were looking at the laws and history in this book; it is amazing that there are so many laws and the family tree goes so far back! Thirty pages long Jazz, that is insane that your family have kept so many records on everyone you have in your family tree!" Hound waved his arms in the air, completely baffled by what he had just said. "And these rules you have to follow; no getting overcharged, no vulgarity. That is going to so hard for me to follow."

"Don't worry it's out in public and around company to not do any of those things. In private who the frag cares." I said playfully while I removed my crown and sat it on the nightstand before collapsing on my berth with a relieved sigh. "This is no berth made for a king, but Primus I've missed this."

I felt the berth move and they laid on either side of me. My servos went to theirs and we looked at each other quietly. "So how are we going to do this? One at a time or both? Or are just talk about things?" Mirage asked as he sat up with a tilt of his helm. Hound and I sat up with him, I was more nervous about this but I took a deep intake and looked at them. The white and blue mech took my servo and scooted closer to me. "It's going to be okay Jazz, we won't do anything to hurt you. If it'll help calm your nerves, you and I can start and when you're ready Hound can join."

"Actually, probably best if we do that. My actions in the berth are very… wild." Hound made a self-jab at himself with a chuckle. My face heated up as I watched Mirage remove my visors and he helped me move to the center of the berth. He was slowly moving his servos up my arms as he got closer to my frame.

-Hound's POV-

As I was watching Mirage and Jazz very awkwardly touch and kiss each other, my arousal was growing by the second at the sight of my mate taking the lead on this. Watching my mate touch and whisper advice to our commander, and hearing sounds I've never heard Jazz make was exhilarating. Jazz was slowly relaxing into the moment and he wrapped his legs around Mirage's waist.

 _It's going to take a long time before he's ready for interfacing._ Mirage said through the bond while he kissed Jazz's lips gently. Jazz whined and shifted underneath him. He looked up Mirage with wide optics, "R-Raj it's gonna hurt isn't it?"

"I won't lie, it's going to hurt for a bit but I'll be gentle." My mate said calmly while he rubbed the multicolored mech's chest plate. Jazz's intake hitched for a moment he shifted again. I sat back with my attention on the scene in front of me. _Easy there Hound, I can feel your mods activating._ The Polyhexian looked at us with help. "Want Hound to help now? Or keep it just us?"

"Hound looks like he's ready to pounce." Jazz stared at me from over Mirage's arm.

I crawled slowly closer to them and chuckled guiltily. "Well that'd be my Predacon mods. I had them installed when I was a teen."

"Wait mods? How come I never knew about them?" He sat up quickly and looked at us for clarification.

"Yes mods, it's how he has such a good sense of smell. We didn't tell anyone because it was more than just his sensory array that was modded." Mirage said before gesturing at my pelvic plating with his optics. Jazz's optics widened in disbelief and smiled at us shyly. "Your expressions are so much easier to read without your visors."

"So, is that a yes that you want both of us to please you?" I asked as he nodded and I grinned before gently pushing my way between the two, and slowly dragged my glossa up Jazz's midsection to his chest plate. His hips immediately bucked as he gave a sound of being caught off guard mixed with arousal. I snickered and moved down to his pelvic plating and slowly dragged my glossa up the sensitive plating. Jazz gripped the thermal blankets as he violently bucked again. "You're so sensitive Jazz, I wonder where else you are sensitive."

I moved to his helm and did the same to his neck cables, getting him to vent heavily. Mirage was sitting back to keep an optic on me and make sure that the mods didn't get too out of control. I could smell Jazz's arousal growing and then it was coming in waves when I moved to his horns. _Primus his scent is almost as tempting as yours Raj_. My servos massaged the black and white mech's frame. Jazz's valve plating clicked and it slid open with lubricant dripping out. Mirage and I switched places, and he released his spike before gently testing the waters. The Polyhexian whimpered when my mate started pushing himself inside.

While Mirage was attempting to go inside, I was comforting Jazz to get him to relax. "It's okay Jazz, relax and let yourself enjoy the moment." The mech grabbed Mirage's arms as he pulled away, and then slowly pushed back inside until Jazz had to cover his mouth to quiet the small cries of pain as his seals broke. He went back and forth on whining and moaning while Mirage started rolling his hips. "That's right Jazz, that's right enjoy the feeling of Raj spiking you."

"Heh, sure have a way with words Hound." Jazz said with a slight chuckle before moaning loudly and his hips bucked. I leaned over and roughly kissed my mate before gently kissing Jazz. Our servos were all over each as Mirage and I were switching from his spike and my digits. "Hound, if you're going to join I want to feel your glossa or your spike! Frag yes!" He cried out in pleasure when my digits curled upwards in his valve.

"Are you sure you want my spike? It's been modded like the rest of me." I warned before I slid my plating over when Jazz nodded. It looked like a normal spike until I was reaching my climax, and then the knot would form and lock us together. With a few more thrusts of my digits, I pulled them out and looked into Jazz's bright silver optics. "You don't have to have both of us now Jazz. I am a patient mech, you trained us all to have a great amount of patience."

Jazz shook his helm with a whine, unaware that his servo was stroking Mirage's spike. The combination of my mate's and I guess our new mate's arousal was becoming too much for me. _Raj, I don't know how much longer I can hold back._ I warned him as I eased myself inside the wet valve, and Primus it was the tightest valve I had ever experienced. Jazz wrapped one of his legs around my waist and I started pressing further inside him. Our hips started rolling together. Mirage kissed our commander's neck and teased his horns with his mouth.

I licked his chest plate as I dragged my denta across his frame. Jazz groaned as I started moving my hips harder. Mirage looked at me and then at Jazz before lifting the mech up just enough to move underneath him. I watched him reach under their legs, and I felt his digits rub the base of my spike and the edges of Jazz's valve. The both of us moaned loudly while Mirage continued to apply pressure. Then I felt it start as I was starting to reach y climax, it was becoming increasingly harder to pull out. Jazz and I were growing louder by the klik. Mirage pressed two digits around my spike, putting a small amount of pressure and I groaned with a hard thrust.

"Frag, Raj you're teasing is testing my inner strength." I growled in pleasure while Jazz was clenching around me which was becoming too much for me. I sandwiched Jazz between our frames as I overloaded into his valve with my frame soon shaking over top of them. "Primus, you two are going to be the death of me in the berth."

Mirage chuckled tiredly while Jazz was completely out of it. "Now don't move Jazz, Hound won't be able to move for a bit. So, how was your first time with not only one, but two mechs?"

A smile was growing on his face as he pressed himself close between our frames. "It was wow. Can we do that again?" Jazz looked at us excitedly before kissing our lips.

We returned the kiss with more kisses. _Maybe this can work out._ Mirage said through the bond. "Anytime you want your majesty."

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)

Side note: I know I said 4 or 5 parts, but I'm going to make the end of this ending in another part. And that will be a shorter part, thank you for all of your support! Let me know which pairings in this story you liked. Jazz x Megatron, Jazz x Prime X Smokescreen, Jazz x Mirage X Hound, or Prowl X Jazz? You'll also get the story behind Jazz and Prowl's weird relationship in the alternate ending to the first ending. That ending will be called Second chances and twisted Kings.


	37. Chapter 37- MirageHound ending pt 6

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 months

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Solar system used:

/wiki/Hadean_System

Occurs when Mirage discovers Jazz is a noble mech.

* * *

Ch. 6

-Jazz's POV-

"Now entering their royal highnesses!" A guard announced as I, Mirage, and Hound step into the throne room with my arms wrapped around their arms. Everyone had rose to their peds as we walked down the parting sea of crowd. _Will you be able to handle this much publicity Hound?_ I asked him through our bond as we made it to our thrones.

 _Yeah, I think so. I still don't understand why we need the entire population of Cybertron here to announce Mirage's carrying._ Hound replied with confusion as he helped Mirage sit in my Carrier's throne. He sat in the new throne beside our mate with both of their guards standing off to the side.

I looked to my left with a nervous smile, but Prowl reassured me with a smile and his posture confident. It still threw me off guard to see the optic patch where my friend's optic used to be. He didn't let it bother him or get in his way of doing his duty as my guard. I stood in the center of the thrones with my arms in the air and a smile on my face. "Thank you all for gathering here on the three-year anniversary of the end of the war! My mates and I have a very important announcement to make. Mirage will grace us with a sparkling in a stellar cycle."

Everyone in the room was cheering excitedly as reporters were quick to swarm in hopes to get pictures of us. Mirage's guard, Skids, pushed them back when they got too close to us. "Back off." Hound's guard, Knockout, helped him push the crowd back.

The crowd of reporters finally backed up with their microphones stretched out to us. Beside Prowl were my twins; Crosswise and Hot Shot, both were sired by Hound, and they were sadly not going to be my heirs because they didn't have my optics but they were excited to have a little sister on the way soon. Crosswise looked at me curiously with a tilt of his helm. "Carrier, are we going to have a party for sister?"

"Young Lord, shh." Prowl whispered to the youngest of the two in order for me to continue my speech.

"In celebration of the news, we invite all of Cybertron to a royal gala here at the palace in fifteen solar cycles." I announced before everyone cheered and clapped at the sound of a party. After a few more announcements, the Court members all left with us in the throne room with me instantly collapsing into my throne with a heavy sigh. "Primus Bluestreak, I thought I said Courts only?"

"Those were the Courts my liege." Bluestreak said hesitantly.

Prowl tapped my shoulder, getting me to automatically sit up with a playful huff. Crosswise and Hot Shot jumped on my lap with smiles on their faces. "Carrier, can Sire take us out to the fields _now_? We did our homework just like Six and Street told us." Hot Shot said excitedly as he looked over at Hound, who had that guilty look in his optics.

 _Did you put them up to this?_ I chuckled before answering the younglings. "I suppose you two can go outside, but Sixknight and Streetstar will be returning from Praxus later tonight, so no staying out too late." They both got excited before hopping down, running to Hound and smiled excitedly with their optics wide.

"I'll try to keep these two crazy younglings clean. Come on you two let's go play outside while we still can." Hound teased our creations before kissing Mirage on the lips, and then kissed me gently. He took the twins out with Knockout following behind them.

Mirage shook his helm with a chuckle as I helped him up. "You do know that Hound and the twins will come in covered in mud and dents, right?" I laughed as I took his servo with a smile.

"Well, we can punish him by making him clean them off. Blue, Smokey you two can head home now. We'll see you in the solar cycle, tell Optimus and the twins to come over more often." I smiled while my arm slid around Mirage's waist. They both bowed and said their good-byes to Prowl before leaving. I went to say something to my mate, but Prowl interrupted.

"Your highnesses, there is still that matter we discussed earlier. About the Praxian caught on the palace grounds. You told me to remind you after you announced the princess' soon to be arrival. What would you like to do?" Prowl asked while we left the throne room. Skids followed behind Mirage, he was a quiet mech but he was a good mech. His knight form, Seer, was very useful but his foresight never worked when we needed it.

I looked at the mech holding onto my arm in thought. _Why don't you go do something? I don't want to endanger you or the sparkling._ Mirage put his servo on his chest in thought before nodding. "Okay, I'll be waiting in the library. Come on Skids." He kissed my cheek before heading to the library with his guard following after him.

"Who found this Praxian? Did anyone get information from them?" I asked Prowl while we walked down to the prisons down below. It was late in the lunar cycle, so the only bots roaming the halls were the guards. My creators never had intel agents, so I gave Bumblebee and a few of the Autobots and _even_ Soundwave spots to be my receptors around Cybertron. My new noble court leaders were; Optimus in Iacon, Starscream and his trine leading Vos, Blaster controlled Tarn, Shockwave led Kaon, and Overload was stationed in Praxus. The other cities were led by any surviving leaders from pre-war.

"Hendrix had found her climbing the wall, he said that she kept claiming to have knowing you before the war." He said with confusion, knowing that it was already strange, but I lived a strange life as it is. I looked up at my friend with a small frown when my optics landed on the black patch on his face. "Jazz, we've been over this a hundred times. It doesn't hurt anymore since Ratchet disabled the sensors in that optic. And just because I can't see out of my left optic, does _not_ mean I cannot serve my king any less. Life as a guard and an Autobot had a chance of resulting in a ninety percent chance of a permanent injury."

 _I know, but still._ I thought of saying, but I nodded in agreement with my friend. "I suppose an injury is better than having to bury my friend. Has Megatron said anything yet, or is he still wanting to talk to Optimus?"

"He has transitioned into calling the entire palace guards a quote 'army of aluminum balls.' Not his best name calling, but I can have Cheetor run to Optimus and ask him to come see what Megatron wants to tell him. And an injury is better than seeing my best friend get killed." Prowl opened the door leading to the first level of the prisons. Outside the first cell was Hendrix with his servo gripping tightly on the hilt of his sword.

 _I guess the prisoner has really irritated Hendrix. Primus, what did they say?_ Before the war, Hendrix was very much like Blaster in personality. It was nearly impossible to anger the mech, so seeing him trying to keep himself composed was weird. "Guard Hendrix, is the prisoner online?"

"Yes, your majesty." He bowed his helm before tapping the bars with the heel of his ped. "On your peds femme."

There was the sound of the femme scrambling onto her peds, and quickly rushed to the door with her servos wrapping around the bars. Her wings were moving excitedly, relief in her optics were evident, and she looked like she was nearly in tears. "Jazz, I can't believe it's been so long since we met. I know what this looks like, but you have to know who I am." I frowned with a small shake of my helm with confusion. "Come on, you're Carrier would recognize me."

"Enough with the charades, you were caught climbing the wall. Who are you?" I looked at the femme and removed my visors with my optics narrowed.

"It's me, Nova. The sparkling that Smokescreen rescued in Praxus." She said with a servo going to her chest. Both Prowl and I stared at her in disbelief, and I know that if I had a glass in my servo it would be on the ground by now. "I can explain, I know it's confusing but it's really me."

"You're right you can explain; how can I believe you are Nova? The last time I saw _her_ was with my Carrier before the bombs fell. How do you plan on explaining how you managed to avoid those bombs?" My voice started to rise at the audacity the insane femme had at pretending to be Nova.

"You're Carrier gave me a datapad, audio file, and even this to prove to you that I am Nova. She put me in a pod and stashed me in the ship that had all of the nobles just before it launched. I swear, I would never lie about this." She opened her subspace and held out my family's crest, on it was my Carrier's name. I took it with great hesitation and just stared at it in disbelief before I heard my Carrier's voice.

 _"Nova, I know you will not remember me for I will be long gone, but my guard Smokescreen had found you in Praxus. He, along with other guards, were assigned to find refugees and rescue them from this war that is waging. When my guard found you, your entire family were sadly gone, and he quickly brought you to me and my sparkmate. My creation, Jazz, will be ruling Cybertron by the time you are old enough. And I wish I could have been with you to personally explain, so I apologize for that. Even though you were not my own, I did what I thought your own creator would have wanted. I took you to the docking bay where all of the noble pods were being loaded, and hid you inside one before it launched. I sincerely hope that you have made it to safety."_

After hearing my Carrier's voice, I covered my mouth and looked at Prowl with my visors quickly going on. "I… I… Hendrix take her to one of the guest chambers. Bluestreak will talk to her in the solar cycle. I can't right now." I left the prison, quickly going into my chambers' wash room, and closed the door in front of Prowl.

-Hound's POV-

 _Primus, Jazz is going to murder me when he sees the twins._ I stared at the muddy younglings that were playing with the astro foxes. When Jazz told everyone in the ARK that he was carrying while we were heading off Earth, it didn't take much thought to know that I was going to be the Sire. When he had not only one but _two_ mechlings, I was ecstatic to have two sons now with Mirage sparked I was so happy.

Hot Shot and Crosswise were no doubt Jazz's creations with their energy, and it took a bit of explaining on everyone's part why neither of them could be the heirs. Even though they weren't going to be Jazz's heir, Jazz still treated them as if they were his heirs. "Lord Hound, I do believe his majesty wanted the young Lords clean for when the squires return tonight." Knockout reminded me of the future wrath I was going to endure.

"Knockout, we aren't around the nobles or in public. And we'll just give them a quick cleaning, no problem at all." I tried to remain lax while wiping dirt off of Crosswise. "But we should head back inside and let the foxes go hunt, and we do need to get you both cleaned up before Carrier and Mirage see you like this."

"Aww, but Sire I don't like the wax makes me itchy." Hot Shot whined as I wiped dirt off of his nasal ridge. He giggled while we started making our long walk back to the palace. "Knockout, how long will Six stay this time? Will he get to stay forever?"

"Hey, what about Street!? He's the faster guard. I bet he'll beat Six home!" Crosswise shouted at his brother while scrambling up my back. He nuzzled my face with a smile and looked at Knockout with a smile. "Sir Knockout, which of our guards is your favorite?"

 _These two mechs are certainly going to be gossipers._ I thought while Knockout looked like he was being peer pressured into answering his question. "I believe that it would be against my better judgement to answer. But, definitely wouldn't mind patrols with Sixknight. He wouldn't bore me with boring street laws and rules about being a guard, like Streetstar would."

As we got closer to the castle, the twins both shouted in excitement when a black and red Praxian and a multicolored Iaconian were standing at the bottom of the patio. "Street! Six! Sire, they're home!" They both jumped down before running to them with giggles. "You're home!" The twins and the two older mechs group hugged. The older mechs laughed while they scooted back slightly.

"Young Lords, you're covered in grime. I've missed you both so much." Sixknight stood quickly when he saw me. "Lord Hound, Lord Mirage wished for your assistance in… retrieving his majesty from your washroom. We can see to it that the young Lords are cleaned before his majesty sees them."

I snickered while Streetstar stood with his wings flicking as he looked at Crosswise with a proud smile. "Squire Sixknight, I believe we were ordered to not use the titles of his majesty's sparkmates while on the palace grounds. Apologies Hound, we are still… adjusting to our recognition chips. Our trainers have given us datapads that are to be given to our senior guards." Streetstar bowed his helm at me.

"Right, I will go see what happened. Cross, Hot Shot behave yourselves while I go see your Carrier. Come on Knockout, let's go see what Jazz has done this time." I knelt down and hugged my sons with a pure of my engines before going to go see my mates. I walked into our chambers where Prowl was hovering around the door like a crazy animal, and Mirage was sitting on the berth with his servos folded in his lap. _Raj, what happened? Is Jazz okay, why can't I feel him?_

 _He's blocked me too. Prowl said that something happened that just shocked Jazz into retreating into the washroom. I can't get through to him._ Mirage's leg started bouncing anxiously, which was making me just as nervous. I went to the door and knocked on it lightly, "Jazz, can I come in and talk?"

There was no response, but I heard the door unlock. I went inside and saw my mate going back to the waxing station with dazed look in his optics. "She's alive Hound. Nova, she's alive and here." His digits tightened around the sides of the station with his face twisting in pain, but he kept his side of the bond closed off from us. "And she had a recording of my Carrier's voice, I never thought I'd hear her voice ever again."

I barely put my servo on his back before he turned and hid his face into my chest. "We're all here for you Jazz, but you need to let us in. The war is over, no need to hide your emotions from Prowl or us. Let Raj and I take some of the pain for you, that is what mates are for." My arms wrapped around him tightly, and I started feeling him open up the bond slowly to us. "If this is really Nova, we will welcome her into our family."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" He looked at me with his silver optics slightly wide. I nodded with a smile, and he returned my smile with his own smile. "Thank you Hound. I just needed to get over the shock."

"You don't need to apologize for being a mech with emotions. I think we should let Prowl know you're alright before he breaks the door down." I jokingly said before planting a kiss on his lips. Jazz snickered at my playfulness, and led us back out into the room.

Prowl was quick to jump to his annual 'inspection', he seemed to always get like this whenever Jazz hid himself away. Jazz mentally sighed over the bond while the Praxian lifted his arms one by one to inspect them. "Are you okay Jazz? Do you need me to send for the medic?" The Polyhexian gave our friend a look, which the mech took as a sign to stop. "My apologies, I forget you are no longer in constant danger."

"I appreciate your concern Prowler. Can you go make sure Nova gets energon?" Jazz asked Prowl as he sat his visors on one of the nightstands. "Knockout is on guard duty tonight, right?"

"I will see to it that it gets done. And he is, can I ask why?" Prowl asked Jazz with a flick of his wings.

"I'll be sure to keep the volume loud. He complains he can't hear anything." Jazz started snickering, I was busting out laughing, and Mirage and Prowl with distraught by the joke. "I _am joking_ you two stiffs. As if Hound could get any louder."

This time I gawked and Mirage started giggling. "Why you little brat? I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." I playfully tackled Jazz to the berth with a playful growl, and the door was quick to open and shut. Jazz thought I was just playing along, but I wasn't going to let him go. "Well now how am I going to trap my other prey?"

"H-Hey now Hound, we have too much things to interface." Jazz was caught off guard by my forwardness. He still wasn't used to my forwardness when I got in the mood. "Raj, help me out love!"

Mirage moved just out of reach of me, knowing he was safe from me at the moment. "I think I'll watch. You deserve it after what you did to me when we interfaced."

"Hound was telling me what to do!" Jazz tried to wave his arms, but I was quick to pin them on either side of his helm. His optics locked with mine when I growled playfully. "H-Hound."

 _Frag him senselessly our metallic horn dog._ Mirage said with a purr, and licked Jazz's sensory horns very slowly. "That's for teasing me with your glossa. _And_ nipping the back of my helm." I took that as a hint to gently bite the horns. Jazz was moaning from the touching and contact of my servos and glossa. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Wh-Why aren't you p-punishing Hound?" Jazz whined as I playfully growled into his neck.

"Hound wasn't the one who sparked me." Mirage said teasingly while taking Jazz's servo, and pressed it against his chest with a purr. Jazz and I were both finding our mate attractive as we both pictured his midsection extended out from the growing sparkling. "Hey stop that! I'm going to be as large as Warpath by the time she moves to my gestational chamber."

Jazz laughed, "you aren't going to get _that_ big Raj. You only have one sparkling, trying having twins that are going to have Hound's height."

I whined and softly bounced on top of the multicolored mech. "Enough talk, I want to interface."

"I'll get the bath ready for the aftermath. Have fun you two." Mirage kissed us both passionately before going to the washroom, and started the bath while I focused on Jazz. _I want to have your spike too, so save me some._ He said through the bond with arousal.

-Prowl's POV-

I was standing in front of the doors of the dining hall, Knockout stood in front of the window, and Skids was opposite of Knockout. Jazz was at the head of the table, Hound and Mirage were on either side of him, the twins sat on the left of Hound, Nova sat beside Mirage, and the rest of the chairs were filled by lords of the noble court. There were other guards scattered around the room, but they keeping to themselves.

::East corridor clear.:: Bluestreak said over the palace guards' comlinks. Since my brothers both had mates that lived in Iacon, they didn't live in Helix anymore, but they returned for their patrols and duties. Smokescreen was on leave since he was nearing the end of his carrying. ::Going to check the West now.::

::Copy.:: I said silently before looking at the Crosswise and Hot Shot's guards silently. They were impressing their trainers from what I heard, the twins loved spending time with them, and they upheld their duties with pride. Streetstar didn't grow up in my lifestyle prewar, he was once an enforcer but after the war he was one of many that signed up to join the guard. Sixknight had grown up in the lifestyle, so he was able to help Streetstar adjust to all of the modifications and alterations.

"Your majesty, may I request extra funding for the building of the monument of those that fell during the Great Wars?" One of the old house nobles asked Jazz after a moment of silence.

He sat his glass down and folded his servos in front of him. "Lord Broadside, do you plan on including all of those that fell? Or just the Autobots and nobility? If you include all of those that were less than fortunate to see the results of our victory, then I will give you the credits."

"But your majesty-" He went to retort, but Jazz wasn't going to change his mind.

"No buts. When my Sire was ruling, he had monuments built for our Civil War against the Quintessons and he included the names of the generals to remind all of us of our history. If you find it difficult to name _all_ of those that have fallen, then perhaps you should rethink how you want to spend your funds." He drank his energon slowly.

::West corridor is clear. Need me to take post so you can refuel?:: I heard my brother's voice over our comms.

::I'll be okay for now.:: I replied before one of the servants walked over to me, and started whispering. "Alright, thank you Strika."

I went over to Jazz and crouched down beside his receptor. "Optimus is here, said he wants to talk to you about private matters."

"Take him to the library upstairs and let him know I'll be right with him." He replied softly. I bowed before following Strika to where she had left my old commander.

Optimus was standing in the main hall with Smokescreen telling him about all of the artwork. "Greetings Optimus, Smokescreen. His majesty will be right with you, he is currently in a business meeting with the Noble Court. Strika, please bring premium grade to the upper level library." I gestured for Optimus and Smokescreen to follow me.

"There's no need for formalities Prowl, we're family and old friends." Optimus said as we went up the stairs slowly.

My wings twitched slightly, "right apologies lots of nobles are here. They are a bit… uneasy about Jazz's decision to allow a few of the Decepticons to lead the cities that were allied with Megatron. And are trying to convince them to lead because it's 'what the late King Sharp point would have wanted'."

"That's ridiculous, by law every ruler has the decision to keep the Noble heads the same or change them. And it was a part of the deal with Soundwave and Shockwave to let them pick who leads Kaon and Vos." Smokescreen's wings flared with his servos clenched. "How dare they use their names in such a disgraceful manner."

Optimus snorted, getting us to pause and stare at him. He waved his servo dismissively, "I'm sorry. Just hearing you speak like this still amuses me sometimes. What will exactly happen to Crosswise and Hot Shot once they are old enough? I know they aren't eligible for the throne, but I'm just curious."

"Well since Mirage was once a noble, and the new head of his House prior to spark bonding with Jazz. Mirage gave them the title as the new head of House Armorwing as a gift for when they were sparked. Some may see it as more benefitting Jazz, but Mirage has no other family members to take over." I explained as we turned down a hall. "And how are you doing with your own carrying Smokescreen?"

"Ready to get this stinker out. She's almost as stubborn as her Sire." Smokescreen chuckled with a playful nudge at his mate with a servo on his large midsection. "So, is the rumor true? About the femme Hendrix found in the courtyard? Is it really her?"

"Who?" Optimus looked at us as we entered the smaller library, but it was still large enough to comfortably entertain thirty Cybertronians.

I nodded to my brother's question before answering Optimus'. "A long time ago, Queen Quick strike had adopted the last Praxus spark Praxian when Smokescreen brought her to the castle. Her name was Nova, and until last night we thought she had perished during the war. We had Verity make sure she was speaking the truth, and it is her."

"Can I possibly talk to her?" Smokescreen's wings were shaking behind him.

"I can take you to her while Optimus and Jazz talk." I smiled before helping him sit down on the couch. He groaned heavily with a smile on his face. "You sound as if you haven't sat down for vorns."

He mockingly laughed at me, "Ratchet told me that walking would help coax her out. So far it only keeps her in longer."

"Prowl, how is everyone confident that the sparkling Mirage is carrying will be Jazz's heir?" Optimus asked as he sat beside my brother, and his servo rubbed on the huge bump.

"Well we had Mirage tested to see how much of a similarity their CNA has. And there is a thirty-five percent similarity, and since Jazz sired the sparkling there is a 78.84% chance of her being the heir. We'll know for a fact once she arrives." I explained while my wings started flicking as I felt Jazz's field. He soon walked in with a smile on his face, I bowed in his arrival. "I shall stand guard outside."

Jazz nodded with a smile before paying attention to his new guests. "Hi you two." He hugged them gently as I left the room to stand guard.

-Jazz's POV-

"Smokey, you look amazing! How are you two doing?" I asked as I sat on the sofa across from them. The mid-cycle energon was a bore like it was during the past, and I was able to convince Lord Broadside to include both sides of the war. "Sorry for the wait, some of the Lords were questioning my intent for allowing the Decepticons freedom. So, what brings you here?"

"Well that's the thing Jazz, the council in Iacon want to know what your plan was for Megatron. And the newest team of Autobots that are led by Rodimus Prime, sent word that they spotted a platoon of Quintessons." Optimus looked at Smokescreen with concern in his optics before looking at me again.

I covered my mouth slightly at the mention of Quintessons. "How far out is the ship?"

"They were last spotted in the outer planet of our solar system. We have time to either send some more to meet Rodimus' ship or set up a defense unit here for if they arrive." Optimus said with his servo holding on tightly to Smokescreen's.

"If they somehow get to Cybertron, Smokescreen and the sparkling will be safe here." I offered with a smile before getting serious. "Well Megatron wanted to talk to you about something, to make a deal with you perhaps."

Smokescreen shifted with a pained smile, "Primus I can barely handle one sparkling. How you managed two is beyond me."

I laughed at the joke, "I am an actor Smokescreen. I was in so much pain when they moved to my gestational chamber. They were doing somersaults and backflips in me. So, what's the plan if the sparkling is a Praxian? Do you want him a citizen of Iacon or train in Camp Omega as a guard?"

"I haven't thought of it. We'll have to talk about when we get home, and let you know." Smokescreen looked at his midsection thoughtfully. "Can I see Nova?"

"Sure, she'd be excited to see you. But maybe I should bring her to you, I don't think you'll be getting up anytime soon." I laughed before leaving to go find Nova.

-Smokescreen's POV-

Jazz returned with a red and yellow Praxian femme. I struggled to pull myself on my peds as she stopped in front of me with our wings both flared in surprise. She walked closer to me slowly with her servo reaching out for my face. "It's you, the mech that saved me."

"You're safe, I can't believe it. Nova, I can't believe you're online. I… can I hug you?" I was shaking slightly from the sight of seeing Nova online and safe. She nodded, and I hugged her as tightly as I could with my large midsection. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"It's not your fault, you did what you had to. Just like her majesty did to keep me safe." Nova said as she pulled away with were wings flicking with a small smile. "You look really good, can I?"

"Oh, yeah! She's a really fighter. I look good, but feel like scrap." I joked and placed her servo where my sparkling liked to kick the most. There was a small visible movement, which got the femme excited. Then I remembered what I was planning on doing when I saw her. "I kept this safe. I was planning on put it in the memorial for Praxus, but I think it would be safer with you."

I opened my subspace and pulled out the family holoimage of Nova's family. With a small smile, feeling that I have upheld the honor of my queen, and held it out to her. She took it with her wings twitching as she looked at it silently.

Optimus rose and stood beside me with his servo extended out to Nova. "Hello Nova, my name is Optimus Prime."

"Hello Optimus Prime." She shook his servo gently. "Thank you for this Smokescreen. I may not remember them or their voices, but it's nice to have their faces." Nova subspaced with a smile on her face and her arms folded behind her back. "I'm planning on going back to Praxus."

 _What?_ My wings flared and optics widened in surprise. "What, why?"

"Well I do not wish to impose on his majesty, and I hold no rank here. And my family is from Praxus, it only makes sense."

"You don't have to feel like you're taking up resources. Jazz will welcome you to stay, if you want." I sat a servo on her shoulder with my wings twitching.

"I wish to return to Praxus." The femme said confidently. "But that doesn't mean I'll stop seeing you all."

-Jazz's POV-

"Come on Mirage, you're almost there. Deep intakes." I held onto Mirage's servo as he started having contractions. He screamed out in pain while he pushed. My mate stopped pushing to get his intakes under control, and his cooling fans were working overtime. Hound's Predacon mods were acting up, and was in the corner of the medical wing with Skids guarding the door.

 _He's hurting Raj!_ Hound was growling while the medic was instructing his assistant to increase the pain reducer. He started pacing his corner with his servos clenching by his sides. Mirage and I knew that our mate was going to act like this, a lesson learned when I sparked Crosswise and Hot Shot. Skids was there mainly to make sure that Hound didn't interfere with the medic.

 _Hound, Mirage is doing fine._ _The medic is giving him enough pain reducers to help ease his pain._ I glanced over my shoulder and then looked back at the crying mech. Mirage was gripping tightly on the railing of the berth as he pushed more. "Jazz, it hurts, I can't do it!"

"Yes, you can Raj, because we are both here to bear some of the pain for you. Just picture how beautiful our little femme will look like." I kissed his helm gently. Mirage grabbed my servo with a whimper of pain, and then screamed in pain. His hold on my servo tightened as tears were falling down the sides of his cheeks.

"I see… helm fins." The medic informed us before going back to helping Mirage have our daughter. Hound was pacing more and growled when he heard our mate cry in pain. I looked at the green mech with a mute glare, and he stopped growling at least. Mirage screamed before I watched the fluids spill from his valve and onto the floor. The medic's assistant quickly came over with a cleaning cloth and blanket. "Thank you. Clean up Lord Mirage." The medic took my daughter to a station to clean her up, she was crying and flailed her limbs as she was carefully laid on it.

I kissed Mirage happily before heading over to the medic. My daughter was very similar in pattern as Mirage, her primary color was a dark blue and had a lighter blue as her secondary color. She had helm fins very much like Mirage did, but when she opened her optics, I saw my Carrier. Her optics were a silver shadow shade, and she looked up at me with a curious chirp. "Primus, she's beautiful. Can I hold her?"

"You may your majesty. Shall I notify Camp Omega to bring unbonded guards to the palace, your highness?" He asked me while he wrapped her up in the soft blanket. I nodded as I carefully lifted her into my arm, getting her to curl up next to my chest. "Congratulations your majesties. Turbolight, go get their majesties energon."

"Okay Jumpstart." Turbolight rushed out of the medical wing.

I walked over to Mirage and carefully handed her to her Carrier. "Isn't she beautiful Raj? Our little princess."

Mirage carefully took her and held her close to his frame with tears of joy. _She's beautiful. Hound, want to come see her?_ He gently caressed her tiny cheek with a smile on his face. Hound joined beside me with his servos reaching for mine and Mirage's. "She definitely has a happy-go-lucky vibe about her, just like her Sire." Hound said before kissing us both with a purr.

 _Vibe._ "I like that. Our little Vibes. Skids, can you bring Crosswise and Hot Shot in?" Mirage asked as he started feeding our little princess. He bowed his helm, muttered a 'yes, your highness', and then rushed to go get them.

 _Vibes? I love it._ I kissed her helm gently before the doors were thrown open, Prowl and Bluestreak ran in with their swords in their servos. ::Code red, I repeat code red. All guards to their stations, staff to the cellar. Skids, squire Sixknight and Squire Streetstar take the young lords to the lower level library.::

"Prowl, Blue what is going on?" I asked my friends as they started gathering some items. "Prowl."

"The Quintessons, they were spotted near the planet Ayrton. We need to get you, Mirage, and the sp- the princess to the library. Optimus is sending Smokescreen and Gaea here." Prowl explained as Bluestreak removed his cloak and threw it over Mirage's frame. "Hound, I'll need you to carry Mirage and keep up."

Hound nodded before he carefully lifted Mirage and Vibes in his arms. _We'll be okay Raj. I won't let anything happen to any of you._ We felt Mirage's fear of our family being broken from war again. Vibes started whimpering, and her Carrier was quick to try and comfort her. Prowl was ahead of the group while Bluestreak was behind us with the other palace guards and staff rushing around to get ready for a possible attack. "Ayrton? Prowl, that's four planets away. What happened to the space force or Rodimus'?"

"Cosmos, Skyfire, and Omega Supreme are preparing for the defense. And Rodimus' team are getting ready to return to gather warriors." Prowl explained before stopping in front of a window, and we could see parts of the palace ground transform to reveal anti-aircraft missiles and other weapons. Then a big hole opened in the sky, screams could be heard from outside, and I started formulating a plan.

"Bluestreak take them to the library, Prowl with me. We are getting someone who can help us with defeating the Quintessons." I kissed my mates and Vibes' helm gently.

Prowl and I rushed down to the prison, and I knew that everyone was going to question my sanity but this mech knew more about fighting them than we did. "Jazz, you are not doing what I think you are doing? The chances he will even accept any deals with you is a slim five percent. Not to mention his freedom will more than likely result in another civil war."

"I know the chances are small, but he is what we need to help fight off a common foe. And we haven't had any of the Decepticons try to cause another war, they haven't even come for him. If worse comes to worse, I will just use my optics on him." I told him before reaching near the door to the last mech I wanted to see. "I have a proposition for you, Megatron."

The old silver mech rose from the cot with his creepy grin on his face. "I'm listening."

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)

Side note: I know I said 4 or 5 parts, but I'm going to make the end of this ending in another part. And that will be a shorter part, thank you for all of your support! Let me know which pairings in this story you liked. Jazz x Megatron, Jazz x Prime X Smokescreen, Jazz x Mirage X Hound, or Prowl X Jazz? You'll also get the story behind Jazz and Prowl's weird relationship in the alternate ending to the first ending. That ending will be called Second chances and twisted Kings.


	38. Twisted King, second chances Pt1

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 months

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Occurs in OP/Megatron ending

* * *

Ch. 1

-Smokescreen's POV-

"As ordered by the king, anyone caught supporting or speaking of the factions, will be shot on sight. Curfew will start in half a mega-cycle!" A Praxian guard shouted from the top of the wall that kept the Decepticons and Autobots in. Some of my old teammates managed to flee, thanks to my help. Sometimes being a guard had its benefits, even if I couldn't preform my duties to keeping Jazz from the thing we had feared he would turn into. Everyone inside the walls had their t-cogs disabled and wings restrained, to prevent them from being able to fly out.

I looked up at the sky with a silent prayer to my old king and queen, hoping that they could hear the cries. _Please help us save Jazz, this isn't who he is. Primus, can't you hear the cries of your creations? Help me save him before he truly is lost in the tyrannical power, he fought so hard against._ My servo went to where my Autobot insignia used to be before Jazz ripped it off of my brothers and I, and placed our royal guard seals on. I looked down and saw another mech collapse from the non-stop working on mining energon for the rebuild of Cybertron. A breeze danced around my wirings, and I smiled briefly as I could feel her presence. _I will continue to serve you, my queen._

"Royal Guard Smokescreen, his majesty has sent for your presence." A palace guard walked over to me with his sword in his servo. I knew none of the palace guard's names because they were never _actually_ allowed inside the palace, or even inside the walls for that matter. Bluestreak and I were never even allowed near the gates, and weren't allowed to be in the same cities. So, to be summoned to the palace, I was afraid of what would happen.

"I'll head over right." I quickly left the campsite and went straight for the palace to see what Jazz had wanted. I transformed and drove through Helix, the city of the ancient Polyhexians and the creation of music, was now a sullen city where music was banned and a tall wall was built around the city to keep bots in rather than out. I never realized how much Prowl's deactivation and also losing the sparkling, from the pain of Megatron's bond with him breaking and watching his best friend die in front of him, would cause Jazz to snap. He fell so far down the blackness of grief that he came out of his quarters after Prowl's memorial holding the legendary star saber.

 _Bluestreak and I were paying our respects to our brother before the medbay doors opened to reveal Jazz with a sword in his servo. "Jazz? Jazz what's that?" I asked and Jazz removed his visors, crushing them in his servo. "Jazz, what are you doing?"_

 _"Honor, Verity!" He called out our knight name's and we transformed into them quickly. "I want everyone in the brig. Autobots and Decepticons in the ARK's brig right now! We are going to Cybertron, and kill anyone who resists."_

 _"Yes, your majesty." We bowed and we started the corralling of our teammates, some of them started resisting but Optimus was able to stop them and convince Honor to not kill them. When we went to the Nemesis, nearly eighty percent of their army was murdered while the rest were shoved into the already cramped cells. We returned to Jazz as he activated the ship's systems, and we started the fly home. "Your majesty, Prowl wouldn't want-"_

 _Jazz spun on his heel and actually smacked Honor to the ground with the saber near my neck. "Do not speak his name to me again, or I will put you in a cell too! I'm safe, I command you both to guard the brig until I summon you." He left the front of the ship before we went to the brig._

The palace looked depressing, the pearly white walls of the outer wall and exterior of the palace were a dark gray from lack of cleaning. The gold was rusty and had cracks in various areas. There were no gardeners to tend to the cyber-organic plants that were overrunning the yard or climbed the walls and fountain in the center of the front yard. I walked inside with my cloak snapping around my neck and my optics glancing around. _Where are the servants at?_ I asked myself as I walked through the halls, seeing dust covering various places, the interior still looked as it did after the attack during the war. "Primus."

When I finally arrived to the throne room, I entered and walked up to the steps in front of the throne before dropping to my knee. I bowed my helm, "you summoned me your highness?"

"Your seal, cloak, sword give them to me." Jazz was quick on his peds with the sword leaning against his Sire's old throne.

 _My equipment? Wh-What!?_ I looked up at the Polyhexian in surprise, "y-your majesty? I can't exactly protect you without my sword." I tried to reason with my friend, but I could see the crazed look in his optics as his fists were clenched by his side and his chest was rising and falling heavily. He looked like he was ready to kill, which just wasn't Jazz. At least not the Jazz I knew. I removed my cloak, handing him the cloak and my sword, and then handed him my seal after long hesitation. "Your highness, whatever stress you're going through, let me help."

"You and Bluestreak are hereby banned from Helix, take your mates and leave my city before sundown. If you are still in the city by the time the second sun hits mid-day, I will strip you of your wings." He gave his order, and I couldn't disobey them. I wanted to cry, beg for Jazz to reason, but the only one Jazz would listen to at this point would be the mech that is dead.

"A-As you command your highness." I bowed before turning and leaving, trying to not run out of the palace. _Optimus, I-I-I've been banned from Helix. Jazz, he took everything and banned Blue and I from the city. He let us take you and the twins out, but we can't step inside Helix ever again._ I covered my mouth as I started crying while making my way out of the castle.

-?'s POV-

 _I was standing in darkness, voices surrounded me, but there weren't any faces to connect the voices to. A light shined brightly over me and I soon was surrounded by hundreds of mechs and femmes. Some had Polyhexian horns, some were taller than others, there were even some that had other appendages attached to them, but they all had one thing in common. "Th-The royal line, but how?" In the distance, there were winged shadows that were silently humming their wings. "And the Royal Guards."_

 _"Your time in this plane is up Royal Guard. We require your help to keep the family line alive for Cybertron's sake." I recognized the previous King Sharp Point step forward with a young silver mech standing beside him. I knelt quickly when I realized that I had not done it when I saw their optics. "There is no need to bow to me Royal Guard. What do you remember?"_

 _I slowly rose with my wings twitching as I tried to think of the last memory I could think of. "My knight name is… I can't remember, but I know I was… I was sparked to protect someone special to me. Can you help me remember?" I tilted my helm with a curious expression._

 _"Your body is being rebuilt, so we will keep you here to protect your mind. I cannot restore your memories. But the one you were sparked to protect needs your help. He lost not only you, but his spark mate, and his sparkling all in one solar cycle. And now he has grown mad with grief, and risks driving our entire race to extension." The king told me as his servo landed on the mechling beside him. "This is his son, he was going to bring the two races together when he was sparked, but now he rests with us._

 _A frown fell on my face as I felt sad for whoever it was that I needed to save. He lost so much, and now he was hurting others because he is hurting. "If you are so sure that I can save him, then I'll do the best I can. But if I'm here and my body is being rebuilt, then that means I've rejoined Primus. How will he know who I am if I don't know my own name? How can I get him to believe I am me and not figment of his imagination?"_

 _"Your friend will tell you more when you online. He will test you and command you to tell him the secret only you will know." His majesty walked closer to me and put a servo on my chest with genuine worry for whoever this mech was. "Please save my son from himself. You need to know who you are."_

 _A voice was echoing and I looked behind me and then back at the crowd of silver optics. When I turned back, they all disappeared and were replaced with the winged shadows. A tall mech and a femme that was only a few inches shorter than me, walked up to me. The femme was the one who spoke, "what is the name I gave you my son?"_

 _Son? Are they my creators? Does that mean I'm a Royal Guard too? I looked down at my servo, and I saw that I was also a shadow until the thick shadow was pulling away as a white servo was revealed. I killed with this servo. "My name, I don't know. I can't remember." My face was getting wet out of frustration. Prowl! Valour! Come on Valour! Don't leave me please! My helm shot up as I heard the cries of someone that sounded distressed. "Is it Valour? No, that doesn't sound right for this body. Is it Prowl?"_

 _"What do you think it is son?" The mech asked as a holographic seal was projected in front of him. There were glyphs above and below the crest, the top one read QuickStart and the bottom glyph said Mercy. On the femme it was the same thing, the top glyph said Quartex and the bottom one was Isangoma. "What is the first thing I taught you when you were training?"_

 _I closed my optics as I tried to remember, something stood at attention in my memory banks. "Both sides of a Royal Guard are two parts of one spark. That even though your main personality may be different from your name your spark calls out, they are both you. My main personality was intelligent, protective, and took my duties serious. My spark name, he was stronger than a thousand warriors and was my charge's shield from anything that was a danger to him. My spark name wasn't called forth often because he got possessive, and his personality would seep through into my main personality."_

 _"That's right, so tell us who you are." The mech said as a mirror appeared in front of them. Standing in the mirror was still a shadow with only a single servo visible. My optics were staring back at me as I tried to remember who I was. My peds were becoming visible and a seal appeared over where my chest would be at._

 _"My name is… Royal Guard Prowl, protector of the heir to the throne." I looked at my reflection as the shadow melted away to reveal my frame with my seal with my name and spark name appearing on it. My wings were the last to be revealed and they flared as I felt a surge of strength go through my body. "I'm ready to go back to Cybertron and save Jazz."_

"Prowl… me. Can… me?" A voice was pulling me out of the darkness while bursts of electricity was going through all of my systems, trying to jump start everything. The voices were clearing up as the darkness was being replaced by an obnoxiously bright light. "That's right, come on Prowl. Give me some sort of sign." When my optics started coming online, I saw an outline of who I believe was Ratchet.

 _How long have I been gone for? My entire frame feels odd. Why can't I feel my wings?_ I groaned before I heard a collection of sighs surround me. I was almost brought to tears when I heard Bluestreak's voice through the fuzziness. "I understand the chest plate not being able to be replaced, but did you need to rebuild an _entirely_ new frame? I don't even recognize my own brother, just imagine trying to convince Jazz this is Prowl!" _Bluestreak stop argu- wait what? New frame? No, no, no I can't have a new frame!_

"Prowl has been in that burial pod for nearly a hundred years, everything had rusted. You should be glad that Jazz didn't know about us extracting his spark. I'm sorry Bluestreak, we did the best with what we got." I hear Ratchet's voice, but it sounded rougher than the last time I heard it.

Everything was clearing up and I saw something I wish I hadn't. It looked like I was in a horror film, the lights above me were flickering and I could hear water dripping somewhere in the room. On either side of me were my brothers, but Ratchet was no longer in my sight. When I looked at my brothers, I saw that they didn't have their royal guard seals or an Autobot insignia on them. "Prowl, you're online, thank Primus. You're really here again." Smokescreen hugged my helm as I could feel him crying in my neck.

My servo felt even heavier as I struggled to lift it over his back. When my arm came into view, I saw very pale blue armor covering my arm. "S-S-Smokescreen. Get… Get-"

"Get what? What do you want me to get for you?" Smokescreen asked worriedly as he sat up with his servos pressed on my chest plate with concern in his optics.

"Get off… of me." I groaned in pain before either my brother pulled himself off, or was pulled away from me. Ratchet finally came in range of my sight, and started examining me. "Jazz?"

Bluestreak took my servo, giving it a gentle squeeze, and I saw his wings disappear out of view. _My wings?_ "When I saw him, he was… fine physically. He thinks that everyone wants to kill him and destroy Cybertron. Prowl, Jazz stripped us." He looked down at me with his helm bowed in shame. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Jazz couldn't have fallen that far.

"You two need to go back to Iacon. Prowl needs to adjust from everything we did to him." Ratchet started kicking my brothers out, which gave me enough of head start to try and sit up, but he was quick to return to my side and lay me back down. "No, you are not leaving this berth until I saw so. We just got energon into your new body. It's going to take a while before you're able to do much."

"R-Ratchet, tell me what happened to Cybertron. What happened when I deactivated?" I followed the medic walk around, and I noticed that he had a limp in his left leg. His insignia had a large gash across it and his frame looked like it hadn't been deep cleaned in a long while. I looked out a window that was nearly boarded up, and I saw smog rise into the sky. _This is not the Cybertron I know._

Ratchet helped me sit up before answering my questions. "Your death is what happened Prowl. Your spark gave out on my operating table back on Earth hundred years ago! And Jazz went mad with power, no thanks to that sword he extracted from that pod. Anyone who didn't comply to him, he had slaughtered. Both teams lost so many bots, and Optimus blames himself for what's happened and sulks in Iacon." He swung one of his arms in the air before it fell to the ground. Ratchet shouted in anger as he swiped his limb from the ground. "Slagging thing stay on! I've tried to get the mech to at least let me repair him, but I can't even get passed the border before I have blades and blasters in my face."

I sat up straighter and looked at my new frame with a deep frown at how true Bluestreak spoke, Jazz wasn't going to recognize me at all. _How am I going to convince Jazz that I was back?_ "Ratchet, the sparkling. What happened to the sparkling?"

"When you got stabbed with your sword, it unfortunately penetrated Jazz also. And I couldn't save it, and it glitched his Carrier systems into thinking it's still carrying. I've tried telling him I can repair him if he would just let me inside, but he doesn't believe me." He answered while welding his arm back on.

I bowed my helm and felt my spark break at everything I was hearing about Jazz's fall. This can't be really happening, this isn't the Jazz I know! "I can't believe this Ratchet. Jazz promised he would rule Cybertron like his Sire! I _made_ him promise me. We made a plan for Optimus and Smokescreen to do _Iron Crown_ with him, what happened to that?!"

"We tried everything Prowl, don't you get it? Your brothers tried, Optimus, slagging we even tried to get Ops try, but nothing worked. Then Preceptor had this crazy idea to extract your spark and bring you back from the well. We kept your spark in cryo while your protoform was growing in a chamber." Ratchet grabbed my servos and looked at me with desperation in his optics. "Don't you get it Prowl, you are our only hope in getting our home back and pulling Jazz out of this hole."

I looked outside before looking around the room as I tried to come up with a plan to fix this mess. The doors swung open, Ratchet and I looked up to see Autobots and Decepticons helping each other inside. A lot of them I recalled quickly, but with my memory files still were being recovered it was hard to draw appropriate memories. "If I'm Cybertron's only hope in getting the new start we were all promised, then I will help in any way I can."

"Let's get started in your recovering!" Ratchet got excited, and I could feel the whole vibe of the room changed when he got his cart of tools to the berth I was laying in. "Now tell me if you can feel this.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)

I have a friend doing artwork for all three knight forms, I have them posted on my Twitter page. Verity is done and Valour is being worked on :)

Prowl is now his 2001 RID design, but Valour is still normal.


	39. Twisted King, second chances pt2

Sorry for the MAJOR delay, my laptop bugged out on me and I wasn't going to upload via phone. I'm using my boyfriend's computer for now until my laptop is fixed. Thank you for your patience and understanding.

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 months

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Occurs in OP/Megatron ending

Ch. 2

-Jazz's POV-

 _"Jazz, you will one solar cycle rule all over Cybertron. Remember that as the king, you must protect the way of our race at any cost. What you do and how your rule our planet will cause some to hate you."_

I could hear my Sire's voice ringing in my processor as I looked out the cracked window to look at the wall in the distance that was nearing completion. My servo tightened around the hilt of the star saber as my anger started rising. There was no way that I was going to allow anyone mess with my planet anymore. No one was going to take anything or anyone from me ever again. The saber warmed up in my servo, and that meant trouble. "I will protect Cybertron even from her creations."

 _Kill anyone who opposes you your majesty. Only you know what's best for them. You're the king after all._ I heard a mix of Prowl's and Valour's voices whisper softly near my receptor. My optics narrowed and I shouted before throwing the saber across the throne room, watching it clatter to the ground underneath the large flags that had my family crest. After a long moment of growling and staring, I finally went over to the sword and picked it up in my arms.

"I'm sorry Prowl, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. Do you forgive me?" I caressed the blade as I saw Prowl's perfect reflection smiling at me. _I can never be mad at you Jazz. You're my world and I was sparked to perfection to serve you._ Another smile appeared on my lips as his words filled my spark. "You always know how to make me happy Prowler. I will make you proud of me, like I always do."

One of the large doors that led out of the throne room opened up. Prowl's reflection glared at the interruption. "Y-Your majesty?"

"I thought I said I was not to be disturbed!" I spun on my heels and roared my engines at the fool that dared to interrupt my alone time.

"I'm sorry, but you ordered me to keep you updated on the camps with the um… factions. Five more of them disappeared." He foolishly walked in and bowed his helm quickly.

 _If they escape, they'll come to the palace and try to separate us. Or worse kill Cybertron through you. We mustn't let it happen._ Prowl-Valour's voice continued to whisper to me. I started pacing as I started formulating a plan of what to do. Then an idea struck me, "bring _every_ medically trained mech and femme to the palace. Throw them in the prisons."

"Yes, your majesty. But don't you wish to know who escaped?" The guard asked, but my gaze was enough to get him to leave me alone once again.

 _Take away the means of repairing, the less of a chance they will recover from any damage. Excellent decision. Except one thing._ My guard's voice said and I knew exactly where he was going with his statement. "I need Ratchet, but I banned Smokescreen and Bluestreak so who can be trusted enough to find the old medic?"

 _Perhaps one of the prisoners that you already have in your collection? Maybe one of the Hosts, the Lord, or maybe the speedster?_ The choices were rolling through my processor before I pinged for one of the guards, and he came in quickly. "Bring me Soundwave."

I didn't bother with manners or even knowing their names. At the end of the day I would erase all of their minds and bring in the next batch that are waiting for their turn. I went to my throne and sat down with my legs crossed and the saber resting in my lap. Once everything was fixed, and the wall was built, I was going to restart Cybertron, no Autobots and no Decepticons. No more wars, and it's all for them, they just don't see it.

Eventually the doors swung open and two guards dragged in Soundwave. He was pushed to his knees, his visors were removed from his optics, and was forced to look at me. He put up a bit of a struggle, but he bent to my will. "Eject Laserbeak and Ravage." He lifted his servo to his shoulder and ejected the two Cassetticons. The symbionts were a strange race, they were in a way controlled thanks to their Host, but they also did contain freewill. "I know you can hear me. If you want Soundwave to remain unharmed, you will go find Ratchet. Fail or refuse my command, I will command him to take his life."

They looked at their Host before looking at me, and bowed to me. I watched them race off to find me Ratchet. I dismissed the guards, knowing Soundwave wasn't going anywhere. _He's part of the reason we have been separated my sweet Jazz. We should make him pay for his treason. He took part in killing your family, taking away everything Cybertron was._

"No, we will make him pay if they fail. And we'll be together soon Prowl, don't fret." I purred before kissing the cool metal.

-Prowl's POV-

"Ratchet, I am, or was a Praxian all of my functioning. I don't know if any of my guard programming stuck. Pits, most of the programming was more physical, my battle computer for example! I can't process the same speed as I used too." I collapsed on the poor excuse of a chair with my helm falling into my servos.

It had been a long deca-cycle of recovering, both physically and mentally. Bluestreak and Smokescreen were trying to get use to my new self, caught them several times looking behind me where my wings would be. It did hurt that a lot that I looked nothing like I once did, but when I saw he condition those that managed to flee the camps, I couldn't complain too much. Ratchet tried a lot to keep those with us fueled and safe while I was recovering.

Those hidden in the underground were mainly Autobots and Decepticons. Starscream, Thundercracker, Scrapper, Motor Master, and Astrotrain were the only Decepticons that apparently managed to escape before security tightened. Ratchet, Optimus, the twins, my brothers, Bumblebee, Preceptor, and Ironhide were also fortunate to get out. Bumblebee told me that he actually had played dead long enough to send him out before he fled to meet up with Ratchet.

"I know Prowl, but Praxus is still seriously loyal to Jazz. They caught a glance of the Autobot insignia on me, and they threatened to send me to Jazz for termination. I don't even want to send your brothers, I can only imagine what they will do if they step in the city. Is there no way to see if you have _any_ of your coding?" The medic asked me as he examined me thoroughly. "How's the mask holding up? I wasn't able to scrap together a workable set of pipes."

"It will… take some getting used to, but it works. The optics are what really get me. They're so… orange, not that they are a bad thing, it just is strange. As for my coding, the only solid way I can know that anything survived is if Jazz calls for Valour. He did not extend my protection to anyone like he did with my brothers. As you may recall, Verity and Honor can be dangerous in their own ways, but Valour is different." I looked up at him with a heavy sigh. "You should get some recharge, I think I'm going to go for a walk."

Ratchet frowned at my suggestion, and it was easy to see just how exhausted he was. He spent a lot of his waking cycles tending to the others and then making sure I was adjusting. In all honesty, I wanted to get out and see the outside for once besides through the windows. "I should really see to the others, someone might need repairing."

I rose to my peds and put a servo on his shoulder, "with all due respect Ratchet, but you will end up hurting all of us if you crash from lack of fuel and recharge. I believe during the war, this would be a 'Prowl moment' that everyone deemed to use when someone tried to do what I did. Get recharge and refueled, nothing is going to happen while you're in stasis."

He crossed his arms with a debating pout before shaking his helm. "Fine, but you need rest too."

"I will rest when I need it." I put a servo on the mech's shoulder before he nodded and went to the med bay to recharge. I looked at my waist where my blade hung from. It took a lot of polishing and sharpening to get it back to the way it used to be. Smokescreen and Bluestreak, when they didn't act weird, were helping me recover any memories that were taking longer to recall. Some were painful and others were amusing to recall.

 _"Squire Prowl, what is a Praxian's weak point!?" Our self defense instructor, Burstshot stood in front of me with his wings flared and his arms folded behind his back. He was trying to look intimidating, but compared to my Sire he was as scary as a sparkling._

 _"Our wings, Burstshot sir." I stood tall, knowing that everyone else in my squad hated that I got boosted up to their level. All because I was the prince's guard, and I knew this 'special treatment' was going to end once I graduated._

 _After long groons of training, we were sent to our cabins without showers because some of the other squires thought it would be funny to mock Burstshot. I was in my bunk with a datapad in my servo, it was being updated almost daily because the prince had a lot of lessons. The newest addition to the list was a visit to the camp, it was a routinely visit to have the royal family visit Praxus to see that everything was running smoothly._

 _The datapad was pulled out of my servos, and I was quick to sit up with my wings flared. "Give that back to me right now Dreadnaught."_

 _"Aw, what are you going to do? Cry to his majesty about not getting treated special enough?" The darkly colored mech mocked me as a couple of the other squires stood behind him. "We worked hard to earn our marks, and you get to just pick where you get placed!" He dropped the item on he ground and stepped on it before they started cornering me._

 _"I did not ask for it, and you know why I was placed at this level of training." I wasn't going to resort to violence, not unless it was necessary. Dreadnaught pulled his fist back with a growl, my helm was held up high before his fist got closer. I flinched my face away before I heard the sound of his fist making contact with something. My optics opened slowly and saw the fist pulling away slowly from beside my helm._

 _"You don't deserve to protect the royal heir Prowl, and you know it." Dreadnaught growl near my face before leaving me up against the wall. I stood there in shock of what had just happened._

 _It had been a couple solar cycles since the incident in the cabin, and myself along with nearly twenty others were standing around a brawling circle. I was watching the fight before my wings perked up when I felt the pull on the connection. My helm whipped around the stadium, looking for Jazz walking around. One of the supervising instructors pushed me into the circle, despite the fact that I was clearly not wanting to fight now that the prince was here. The squire that I was going to be brawling against was none other than Dreadnaught, and I already knew that I was going to end up in the infirmary._

 _A white flag was stuck out between us and the instructor looked at us both before pulling it away. "Fight."_

 _Dreadnaught was the first to charge, he was much larger than I was and he was using his size to knock me down in one go. And to his disappointment, where I lacked in size I made up for in intelligence. Quickly I rolled out of the way as he twisted his body to avoid running into the spectators. While in the circle, we were not allowed to use weapons of any kind unless we were handed training weapons. I jumped to my peds and got into a fighting position as Dreadnaught turned around._

 _"Come on pipsqueak, are you going to fight?" He held up his fists and made a few jabs at me, and I blocked with my arms before throwing my own punch to his face. We took a few steps back, I could hear the other squires making comments as we started getting more into the fight. We were both evenly matched, both of us were covered in dents and had even caused energon to leak. Dreadnaught picked me up by the waist before throwing me to the ground._

 _"Watch those fists Prowl!" I thought it was the instructor, but when I was thrown over the large frame and landed on my back, I saw my Sire standing in the crowd. "Don't just lay there son, attack as if you were protecting the prince!"_

 _A flash of Jazz's smiling face appeared in front of my optics, and I started getting angry as I envisioned having to save him from the mech. I flipped onto my peds before standing my ground with my wings flared defensively. This was my chance to show everyone that I was the only one capable of protecting Jazz. Dreadnaught charged me once again with a growl, but I dug my stabilizers into the ground before jamming my shoulder into his mid-section and I threw him over my frame._

"Prowl, are you listening to me?" I shook my helm when I pulled out of the memory. Bumblebee was standing in front of me as I stood in front of a room that was empty and unusable. "What are you looking at?"

My gaze went back to the dark room, and I could feel the ghostly movement of my wings. "Nothing Bumblebee, just was thinking about the past. Did you need something?"

"No, I was coming back from scouting out for energon when I saw you just standing there. How are you feeling?" Bumblebee wasn't the same light-sparked natured mech or full of jokes as he was before. Now he reminded me of a smaller version of Ironhide.

"This wasn't the Cybertron I wanted for anyone. I still can't believe that Jazz would do this, I see all of it but this isn't the Jazz I know." Smokescreen took me out of where we were holed up in, to show me the extent of the damage and it was appalling. To see that Jazz had Camp Omega band from usage, the noble court was still nonexistent, and the entire planet feared him. _The Jazz we loved would never do this. Wait… we?_ I grabbed the hilt of my sword and looked at it with suspicion. "Excuse me Bumblebee, I need to come up with a battle plan on stopping Jazz."

I quickly left the minibot where he stood, rushing up to the topside of the base, pulling my sword out of its sheath, and jammed it into the ground in front of me. I knelt in front of it and took a few deep intakes as I hesitated to touch it. My servos reached out for the hilt, but fear was coursing through my systems. _What if it was just all in my helm? None of my previous systems are inside me._ My digits finally curled around the hilt and I pressed my helm against the top of it. There was nothing before my helm was thrown back and I felt him. _Valour._

-Jazz's POV-

Laserbeak and Ravage finally returned, returning to Soundwave's cassette deck. "What did they find?" I was sitting in my throne with the saber leaning against my leg and a chalice full of energon. Soundwave pressed a button on his chest, and a voice started speaking.

"There was a strange mech kneeling on top of some rubble with a sword. It was none of the remaining brothers, but he did have a ribbon." The voice reported. The mention of the ribbon got my attention immediately, and I looked at the reflection of Prowl for his opinion.

 _If this mech is a threat, you will need to terminate him._ I nodded before looking at the Host mech thoughtfully. "Guards, take him back to his cell and bring me this mech." The two guards that were holding Soundwave down, pulled him onto his peds and took him out. I went to my chambers and laid down on my berth with the sword propped against the piece of furniture. "Prowl do you want to hear a song? I made it just for you." _If you wish your highness. You, after all, know what is best._

 _I've seen a thousand wonders_

 _I've lived a hundred lifetimes_

 _But not until this moment_

 _Have miracles seemed real_

 _As fleeting as a shadow_

 _The time goes by unnoticed_

 _The hate that drove me forward_

 _Is gone and I am face to face with..._

 _The man I used to be_

 _Dreams I dared to dream_

 _When love was all_

 _The innocence of youth_

 _Like memories of truth return_

 _To learn forgiveness_

 _The man I used to be_

 _Cannot be outrun_

 _*Our past still lives_

 _Whatever else I've done_

 _Forever in his eyes, he'll see_

 _The man that I used to be_

 _And all the years will melt away_

 _And lights will fall much softer now_

 _For all the pain is gone_

 _Hope is what moves on_

 _I will be there_

 _As near as her next prayer_

 _As merciful as sweet redemption_

 _Once blind, now I see_

 _Once a slave and free_

 _Give me a star_

 _To home would guide my heart_

 _To resurrect a part of me_

 _The man that I used to be_

I looked at the sword with a smile, knowing that Prowl was safe with me as long as I kept the order myself. "I was foolish to think that being like my Sire was going to be the way to save Cybertron. That's why they were taken from me, because they were weak, but I won't be weak. Not anymore."

But you are just nice enough to not be anything like Megatron. I heard him say, and I chuckled in agreement before rolling onto my side and dropping into stasis. When I onlined the next morning, I was sitting in my throne as I faced the Combaticons that were chained and kneeling in front of me. "You think that you can get out of your pin without my knowing? Onslaught, you forget, I have optics everywhere. Where were you planning on going little scraplets?" I stood up and walked towards the five mechs, running my digits down the side of the black mech's face. "Come on big guy, you know I don't want to kill anyone."

"Could've fooled me. You're crazier than Vortex." Onslaught's red optics narrowed at me, and I went to strike him for talking back at me but the star saber started ringing.

"Quiet." I told it before looking back at the mechs. I went in front of Swindle and grabbed his face, and felt him struggle in my hold. "Tell me where you were going before I have to get nasty."

The other four mechs shook their helms, clearly not wanting to risk this information. My anger was rising and in a flurry of rage, my fist went straight through his neck. I pulled my fist out with cables in my hold and energon dripping from my fist. "If none of you will tell me, then I'll just have to make you think about it. I command you to form into Bruticus and start clearing at the rubble in the east wing."

Their optics glazed over and they combined into the large mech before today's guards led him to the east wing. I looked at my servo in disgust before wiping it off on a cleaning cloth that I pulled out of my subspace. When I sat down, I heard Prowl's voice in my helm. You should not have let them get to you. What are you going to do now?

"I don't know Prowl!" I shouted and wrapped my servos around my helm. My ped started bouncing as I started thinking of what to do to figure out where all of these escapees were going. "I've got it, I'll just scare it out of them. Guard!"

-Bluestreak's POV-

I was nearly speeding as I swerved to where I told Optimus and Smokescreen to meet me at. When I caught wind that Jazz was going to make a public announcement, my spark told me that it was not something any of us were going to like. "Bluestreak, we came as fast as we could. What's going on?" Smokescreen asked as I transformed.

"I caught rumors that Jazz is going to make an announcement." I frowned with my arms folding in front of my chest. When Jazz took our things, I never felt so naked in my life before that day. It felt like I lost a big part of myself, and my only connection to my heritage was now inside a shell of the home I grew up in. "Prowl isn't ready. And I think that our rescue operation has been compromised."

"What makes you say that?" Optimus asked before a large hologram appeared in the sky. Only Jazz's face could be seen, and Primus he looked pissed.

"People of Cybertron, it has come to my attention that some of you are helping the factions release their comrades. I command you to cease all actions at freeing these criminals from their punishment from this day forward. I also demand the whereabouts of Commanding Medical Officer Ratchet or I will close up the reservoir until I get him. You have until tomorrow morning before all of the energon is gone." The hologram disappeared and my wings dropped as I fell to my knees.

"No, this can't be happening." Smokescreen sounded about as destroyed as I felt. All of our hard work to protect the royal family, to protect Cybertron was all for nothing. Jazz fell and fell, and now threatening all of life itself!?

We were still in our spot for some time before Prowl was climbing the hill. I stood up and I could see the excitement in his optics. "Prowl, how did you find us?"

"Bluestreak, this was the place our creators would take us to play when we were younger. This is important, I saw _him._ He's still there, I can get Jazz to listen and make up for his mistakes." Prowl was holding onto his sword tightly.

Mine and Smokescreen's optics grew as our wings flared in astonishment. Optimus looked at us in confusion. "Saw who Prowl?"

"Valour. He's still in here." Prowl put a servo on his chest with more excitement than I have ever seen in him. "I-I thought he was gone forever because none of my systems or upgrades to be a guard was no longer there, but I felt him."

"How can you talk to him? I thought they were just personalities?" Optimus looked even more confused.

"It's hard to explain. As a royal guard, our very first commandment is to protect our charge with our lives. Even if it means protecting them from themselves. Our knight forms sometimes becomes more self aware even if they are not brought forth." Smokescreen said with a subtle sadness in his voice. "Our swords are our only connection to them, and without them we feel empty. It's like if someone were to rip off our wings, or if a sparkmate was to deactivate."

"But how were you able to connect with Valour?" I looked at Prowl with confusion.

He opened his chest plate, exposing his spark to us and pointed to his spark. Prowl closed it up after a moment, "I can't believe I forgot about the placement of the most important chip that makes us a knight. The personality chip for our knight's isn't placed where a personality chip is normally placed. They're placed inside our spark where it feeds off our spark energy."

"Primus, how could I be so dumb? We had our solution in front of us all along." Smokescreen hugged our brother tightly as he started laughing or crying, it was hard to tell.

"What happened while I was out?" Prowl asked us while he was rubbing Smokescreen's wings. Optimus told him what had happened, and all Prowl could do was shake his helm. "I know Ratchet will meet his demands, but I need to go and convince him. Even if I don't remember everything, but I remember enough to hopefully convince him."

"Prowl, are you crazy? If he doesn't believe you're you, he could kill you. I can't lose my brother twice!" I threw an arm to the side and flared my wings.

He grabbed my arm and stepped close to me. "Bluestreak, I _need_ to do this. Not just for Cybertron, but for us, for him."

"But this isn't the same Jazz. He isn't thinking clearly." My voice cracked and I started stressing out.

"It's the right thing to do. I swore in front of the royal court and Primus that I would protect Jazz from anything that would put him in danger. That even means from himself. I will be okay." Prowl continued to sound confident in himself.

I looked at Smokescreen and Optimus on their thoughts, and they subtly nodded in agreement with Prowl. I could feel the twins in our bond even agree with Prowl. "Okay, you do what you need to."

-Prowl's POV-

Ratchet and I agreed to head out at night so we would be in Helix just before daylight. I was laying on a bench in a light stasis, and was regaining a memory that I did not remember before. At all.

 _I was standing outside Jazz's chambers on guard duty, normally he would let me inside his room but this was his second heat cycle and I was not allowed access at night. A smile was subtly on my lips as I let my thoughts wonder before my short wave comlink beeped. A chuckle escaped as I answered it._

 _::I thought you were in stasis my prince.::_

 _::I need you. There's something in here.:: Jazz sounded scared._

 _Quickly, but quietly I entered the chambers of the prince with blade in servo. It clattered on the ground, but it was dampened by the mesh carpet on the ground. "Valour."_

I sat up with a shout and looked around with heavy vents. My helm rested against the wall that I was laying beside. _When did this happen? I don't remember this._ "What did Jazz need Valour for?"

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)

I have a friend doing artwork for all three knight forms, I have them posted on my Twitter page. Verity and Valour are both done! :)

Prowl is now his 2001 RID design, but Valour is still normal.

Song: The man I used to be from the musical- The Count of Monte Cristo


	40. Twisted King, second chances pt3

Got my new laptop. Also I have artwork of Valour on my twitter page ( SilentHntress2) for those that don't follow me on Twitter. Thank you for your patience and understanding.

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 months

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Occurs during OP/Megatron ending; it is an alternate ending to that ending

* * *

Ch. 3

-Jazz's POV-

 _His arms wrapped around me protectively while he allowed me to kiss his face softly. Our engines purred softly, as to avoid waking up the entire palace. He pinched a wire on my hip, getting me to squirm and resist the urge to giggle. "Stop it, we'll get caught."_

I cried out his name as I overloaded, "Prowler!" The second my back hit the berth; I made an exaggerated sigh of my small moment if happiness. My optics landed on the sword that remained propped next to my berth. "How was that Prowl?"

"Beautiful as the many times before, your majesty." Hearing Prowl's purr sent shivers through my systems as I curled up with the blade in my arms. I kissed the sword gently as I let myself go into stasis for the lunar cycle. _Soon, I'll have you back in my arms. And no one will tear us apart again._

When morning came, I was in my study with a cup of energon along with a holographic map of Cybertron on the desk. "Zoom in on Polyhex." The map zoomed in on the city before I rotated the hologram with a thoughtful hum. The construction was taking too long to build the wall around Helix, and we need to find Ratchet soon or war will happen again."

"Y-Your majesty. There's something you… you _ahem_ need to see." A guard entered the room despite my engines revving at the fact that I was interrupted from my thoughts. He was a bumbling fool, seriously he was like the Starscream to my Megatron. "The Praxians are at the border with the mech that fits the description of… of the medic."

I was quick to my peds and pulled the sword to my side. A smirk was daring to appear on my lips when he said that Ratchet was out in the open. He must be desperate to see that I _behave_ if he came out of hiding. I saw the smirk on Prowl's face from the sword. _Bring him to his knees for failing at saving me. This is all his fault. Cybertron would have been all ours had he worked harder at saving me!_ Prowl growled in anger and he was right, this was all Ratchet's fault!

"Bring Ratchet to me now! And if any of them put on a fight, kill them." I commanded before the guard marched off to retrieve the white and red mech for me. Prowl gave a deep purr at my authorative voice, which in turn got me to purr with excitement. I stroked the sharp edge of the blade before kissing the hilt. "Prowler, you're so _bad_."

-Prowl's POV-

I didn't like the idea that my brothers were going to be escorting Ratchet to Helix. Especially with how things are going with Jazz's mental stability almost nonexistent. I had to remain behind after the last few solar cycles of me feeling _him_ returning to my spark. It was minute, but I could feel Valour lingering around. No, more like lurking, stalking just at the front of my processor _just_ waiting for our king to call him forth. Did I miss having such an aggressive force in me? No. Did I miss having the feeling of being whole? Yes, definitely.

"Hey Prowl, what're you doing?" Bumblebee asked as he and one of the Constructicons walked over to me. I had my sword laying in my lap as I was in a meditative position.

"Focusing my processor. It's something guards are trained to do when we are first starting our training. It's been very helpful in my memory restoration process. Did you need help with something?" I rose with a slight groan before sheathing my blade on my waist. Over the course of my recovering, I had gotten used to seeing the Decepticons around without feeling the need to recharge with half my processor online.

The Constructicon, I believe was Bonecrusher, and he shook his helm with a grumble. "Not like _you_ would be much help anyways. Been a big waste of energon so far."

Bumblebee elbowed the green and purple mech in the side. "Really, I know you're pissy cause my crazy boss is holding them captive, but you don't need to take your frustration out on Prowl!" He looked up at me with his arms crossed and an odd scowl on his face. "But yeah, Ratchet said that he wanted you to help us get scrap to sell for energon."

"I will help find you scrap. Does this mean we're going to Iacon to get the energon?" We started making our way to where five others were already clearing piles of scrapped metal into the back of Huffer. Ratchet and the others that had escaped told me that many of them had to remove their insignias in order to trade the metal to get their fuel. There were even times where those that were lower in the ranks were able to get actual jobs and get us whatever we made lists for.

While we made progress in our current task a memory activated in my memory banks. Everyone's voice soon became a mumble as the memory became a crisp image.

 _"Son, do you think you've learned your lesson? Do you understand the danger you could have put not only the prince, but the entirety of Cybertron because of being irresponsibility?" My Sire's large frame walked had entered my chamber that were right next to the young prince. It had been near torture being so close to Jazz, but unable to actually protect him._

 _I nodded with my wings sunk to express my shame. "Yes Sire. I should have stuck with my systems and commed for their majesties. The future of Cybertron was put a risk because of me, and that goes against everything I was trained for." My wings twitched slightly when I sensed another presence enter my chambers. Looking up, I was quick to my knees and bow my helm down with my wings flared up for the king to reach. "My king, I deeply regret my poor choices that endanger the young prince."_

 _"Sir Prowl, I hope time in isolation and time back at Camp Omega has taught you a lot about responsibility? The heir to my throne is far too young to have prospects, and you could have caused a great shame not only on my House but your family as well. I should strip you of your title and banish you for the pain you have already caused upon my son." King Sharp Point said with anger in his words, but I couldn't tell from anything but that because my helm was dipped down. "But you quickly put a stop to Dark Blade's advances, and for that her majesty as well as myself are thankful. And… you are the only one capable of getting his royal stubbornness to do his royal duties."_

 _My gaze slowly looked up to see the very small amused smile on his majesty's face. "Your highness? I'm not being banished?"_

 _He shook his helm before placing a very firm grip on not one, but both of my wings, "you will not be banished but know this, if you ever put my son at risk again, I will not be so kind. Do you understand me Royal Guard?"_

 _"I will not fail in my duties again." I kept my voice leveled despite the increased pain in my wings._

I was brought out of my memory thanks to a harsh smack across my face. With a harsh shake of my helm, I saw Optimus standing in front of me with everyone that I was working with before surrounding us. My optics widened with one of my servos going to my face. "Optimus, did you just slap me?"

"You were not responsive. Is everything alright, should I comm Ratchet back?" The Prime asked with nothing but concern in his words.

 _Nothing is wrong with us. Trying to remember all of the important details to convince Jazz that it's me._ I heard a cross between my inner voice and Valour speak in my processor. "I do not wish to waste Ratchet's time. I was simply recalling a memory. It is not enough to convince Jazz that I have been brought back from deactivation, but it would stall him if given the chance."

"Take your time Prowl, there's no rushing these kinds of things." Optimus tried to be supportive in his words as well as in his exhausted optics.

There were grumbles of disagreements from the others around us. Even I knew that I couldn't take my time, and there was reason to rush trying to remember. The one memory that I was really looking for was the one my processor avoided. Every so often I could hear Valour's growling in my thoughts, telling me to go to Helix and see Jazz, but I couldn't risk it. At least not yet. "Time is what we do not have Optimus."

-Jazz's POV-

I was so giddy when the guards said they had Ratchet being escorted to the palace. Giddy is a good word, right? Oh, who cares I was practically glowing while I waited patiently waited for his arrival. While I was waiting however, I was dealing with the Stunticons again. They were kneeling in front of my throne, each with a blade to their necks that I forced them to hold. "Who's ready to talk? You all know that the faster you talk the longer you live. And because I'm in _such_ a great mood, you all get three chances each!"

I threw my arms in the air as I spun around with a wicked smile. They all were following my every movement, but they didn't speak. Motor Master dug the edge of his blade to his neck cables, only causing a small nick before I ordered him to stop. "We aren't telling you slag. You've lost a few screws after Megatron kicked the can. Or was it that _pathetic_ Praxian?" My frame tensed and both of my servos clenched tightly at the insult. The leader smirked when my optics glared daggers at him. "Oh, did I strike a nerve _your highness_? Don't like hearing about how pathetic and weak that Praxian was? Couldn't even stop Megatron from sparking you up."

With each word he spewed I could feel my anger rise. I marched over to the kneeling black mech and forced the blade to press against all of the cables. He tensed under me, "not so cocky, now are we? Have anything else to say about the deceased? Come on Motor Master, say something else!" There was an awkward cough coming behind me. I turned to face who thought it was best to interrupt me in the middle of my interrogation. At the throne room doors were four guards along with Ratchet, and I was instantly excited once again. I went to my throne and laid across it with a smile on my face. "Ratchet, welcome! What great timing, I was just about to make the Stunticons all squirm! Stunticons, combine into Menasor and go clear out the gardens. The yards are being overrun, and I can't have the castle falling apart. Guards! Cut prisoner rations to 1/8th until they decide to talk."

"Yes, your majesty." Half of the guards followed Menasor out to the gardens while the other left Ratchet standing in the center of the room. I looked down at the sword and saw the hard glare coming from Prowl, so I tucked it out of view.

"You certainly are a hard mech to find my friend. What made you change your mind?" I sat up straight in my throne while I pulled out a rag from my subspace, and I began wiping my energon coated digits.

Ratchet crossed his arms and bravely glared at me. "You are not my friend; my friend deactivated the klik you picked up that slagging sword. You're just a shell of the Jazz I knew. The Jazz I know would not be imprisoning his friends or killing mechs in cold blood. The Jazz I know spoke of wanting peace and unity just like Optimus."

My optics narrowed until all I could see was a very thin line. "Well whose fault is _that_ Ratchet? You let Prowl die on _your_ operating table. I'm doing this for the good of Cybertron. If you all are in one place where I can keep an optic on you, then Cybertron is safe from another war!" I shot up to my peds and pointed my digit in his face. "The Autobots are just as much to blame for the death of the old Cybertron as the Decepticons."

 _Let me kill him your highness._ I heard Prowl's voice, and I quickly turned and yelled at him. "Shut up Prowl!"

"Jazz, you're sick. That's just a voice in your helm. Would Prowl, the real Prowl tell you to imprison your friends or ban his brothers from the only home he knew?" Ratchet put a servo on my shoulder. I pulled away with my engines roaring. "Would Prowl want you to starve Cybertron into extinction?"

"It's for your own good. War has polluted all of you, none of you can survive outside of the battle." I spoke coldly before issuing a command. "Don't move from that spot." He went still while I went back to my throne and laid across it. "What did you do with his body? It's not in his pod."

"That's what I was trying to tell you all those centuries ago. I didn't have the tools or equipment to fix him, but now that we're on Cybertron I was able to fix him." Ratchet said with enthusiasm.

My optics opened up as I slowly turned my helm. "Prowl's online?" I shook my helm and glared at him. "How can I trust you that this isn't some trick?"

"He's in Iacon, recovering from everything. Let me bring him here to show you, but you need to return Cybertron to the way it was before the war." I was impressed by the confidence the old medic had, but I wasn't going to foolishly believe everything out of his mouth.

"If this mech isn't my Prowl, I will kill you both. Go bring him here, you have until the lunar cycle to return or mechs start dying." I grinned at Ratchet when I allowed him to go freely.

 _The mech isn't me. And Ratchet is wrong, I am real._ Prowl grumbled as I pulled the blade in my lap with a smile. My servo stroked the warm metal as a purr escaped my engines. The realization came to the mech and he hummed a deep laugh. _You plan on killing them on sight. Brilliant as always, my king._

-Bluestreak's POV-

I paced the border the second the guards took Ratchet, and it killed me that I couldn't physically step over the invisible line. Smokescreen was rubbing his chest like he had been the last few deca-cycles. "What's wrong with you?" My words came out harsher than I meant. He revved at me which caught me off guard.

"What's wrong _with you_? You've been stalking the border like a caged cyber wolf." Smokescreen snapped at me with his arms crossed. We both sighed knowing that this wasn't helping either of us. "I know we're meant to be careful, especially with our current situation, but it was a complete accident."

 _Careful? Accident? No. No fragging way!_ My wings flared while my optics widened. "You're carrying? Smokey, we live underground! How could you let this happen? What if Jazz finds out it's got the Royal Guard coding?!" Naturally had the circumstances been different, I would be congratulating my brother and Optimus, but because Jazz is insane who knew what he would do with the sparkling. Smokescreen look defeated and I knew I wasn't helping. I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to blow up on you. Does Optimus know?"

"Yeah. That's why he didn't want me to come out here, but I've been missing home." He returned my hug before our wings both twitched as someone was coming our way. We pulled away when Ratchet transformed beside us. "Ratchet! You're safe! How did you get out?" We both hugged the medic with excitement, childish as it may have been, we couldn't lose Ratchet for many things.

"I have a lunar cycle to bring Prowl to Jazz." Ratchet sounded defeated which got us to pull away when we now had a timeline. We all knew that that meant trouble because Prowl looked nothing like he did before. "There's nothing either of you can do to help Prowl?"

We shook our helms with wings pointed at the ground. I gained enough confidence to look the medic in his optics. "I don't know anything that could help convince Jazz that Prowl is Prowl."

The thing that came out of my brother's mouth had gotten our attention. "Fear. Nobody knows why Jazz is scared of Valour, nobody but them."

"That's right! Prowl would know why Jazz was scared of Valour." I felt hope in my spark once again. "Come on let's go ask Prowl!"

-Prowl's POV-

"I'm sorry, I don't know. He won't tell me." I apologized after I pulled away from the hilt of my sword. My brothers and Ratchet all looked at me with defeat. Valour had been the least amount of help ever since I onlined. "He did thank Primus that we were going back to Helix. Perhaps if we can trick Jazz to call him forward, it could be convincing enough?"

 _His majesty will be safe with us. Only us._ Valour still talking nonsense? Check. Am I concerned how well my plan will go? Affirmative. Do I have confidence that Jazz will see that it's me in a different frame? Calculating… I wish I did not calculate that. Ratchet told us about what he saw when he was brought into the castle, and I wasn't liking any of this news. To hear that the mech I swore to protect was now a prisoner in his own mind, I felt that I broke my promise to the entire royal court to Primus. My brothers placed their servos on my shoulders and gave me supportive smiles. "Don't worry Prowl, we'll figure something out. If we weren't banned from Helix, we could overrule Jazz and make him fix the damage he's caused." Smokescreen said confidently.

"We can't just throw around overrules without proper reason, you know this Smokescreen." Bluestreak put a servo on his hips.

"If Jazz is putting Cybertron in danger that extinction is at risk, then he puts himself in danger. Which is perfect reason to overrule. Blue, Optimus can't even get Honor to come out without him glitching. He thinks that he brought dishonor to the House. Valour is being his usual possessive aft. And Verity, well he's been no help either because he just keeps repeating himself!" Smokescreen started blowing up on the two of us. "We need to figure something out! I don't want to raise my sparkling in this place!"

My helm was quick to turn to my younger brother when he said sparkling. "Sparkling?"

He brought a servo to his face with a slight groan. "Yes, I'm sparked up! I get it I fragged up, it's all I seem to be good at. Can't protect the queen, can't protect Jazz, and now this." He pushed his way through us, getting away from us. I sighed heavily when I realized that I made him feel bad about himself by accident. Ratchet said to just give Smokescreen space while we figured out our plan.

"Give me a bit more time with Valour, we have only five groons until nightfall." I told them both before I knelt back down and pressed my helm against the end of my blade.

 _I was instantly surrounded by the pearly white walls of the palace and was standing in front of Valour. He was standing in front of the old bench that used to be Jazz's favorite place to be in between his studies. "Valour, why can't you just tell me why Jazz was afraid of you? Doesn't it hurt that the mech that we both love, fears you? What did we do to render such an emotion?"_

 _"Still think future of Cybertron afraid of me? Reason why I don't say. Not of me._ " _He said before he disappeared from view._

I had remained in that state for a while, trying to see if I could trigger any memories, but Bluestreak pulled me out to give me some energon. While we were refueling, I decided to ask him for clarification. "Bluestreak, what did Smokescreen about Verity repeating himself?"

"Well the last few times you would talk to Valour, and while you were still in stasis lock, Optimus had Verity try to see if he could get any reads on you. And every time he did, he would say that you were hiding something but didn't know you were. But you know with a bunch of fancy wording." Bluestreak leaned against the wall. "Don't worry bro."

"That only makes me worry more Bluestreak. Jazz hid something from me, but Valour he knows. He said that Jazz isn't afraid of him." I rubbed my processor with a heavy ex-vent. "Honor really thinks he dishonored the House? That's why Smokescreen is pushing for the overruling?"

"Yeah, Optimus thought that maybe talking to Honor would help him figure out a course of action, but the second he was out Honor started crashing. Ever since then Smokescreen has been too scared to even talk about him. Even Optimus stopped trying to talk about Honor." He shook his helm in dismay.

"I'll fix this Bluestreak. I'll bring Cybertron back to its glory, even if I have to force Jazz." I promised with a firm clench of my fist hidden from view.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)

I have a friend doing artwork for all three knight forms, I have them posted on my Twitter page. Verity and Valour are both done! :)

Prowl is now his 2001 RID design, but Valour is still normal.


	41. Twisted King, second chances pt4

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 months

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Occurs during OP/Megatron ending; it is an alternate ending to that ending

* * *

Ch. 4

-Jazz's POV-

I was so giddy for the meeting Ratchet and this mysterious mech that Laserbeak and Ravage had spotted. I had spent groons touching my paintjob and wax while waiting for these mechs to show up. Prowl was telling me about what he believed they wanted, but I could already assume what Ratchet wanted. Sure, the old mech said he brought my Prowler back online, but I knew that was basically impossible because he was here with me. The sword hummed in my servo as I walked to the front of the window with my servos folded behind my back.

"Prowler, do you think Ratchet is just going to try passing a random Praxian as you?" I watched the mid-cycle guards walk up and down the wall for patrol.

 _I have no doubt that he would stoop that low. He believes you are sick my king therefore he may think you'll be easily swayed into thinking mech with wings is me._ Prowl reminded me of everyone's supposed belief in my current mental state which spiked a certain bit of rage in me. _Do not worry my king, you are too smart for that old fool. That's why you were Optimus Prime's second-in-command and not him, that's why you were the leader of the special forces and not Mirage._

Hearing Prowl tell me all this made me feel better tremendously. There was shouting coming from the gate where Ratchet was stopped with a cloaked figure. The cloak looked like an old thermal blanket and the thing that caught my attention was the fact that I could not see any wings on this mech. My doubts in this mech supposedly being _my_ Prowler grew, but I was going to let them have their moment of quote convincing me that he is who he says he is. The guards were bringing them to the palace, and I squealed with excitement before rushing to my throne with the sword leaning against the throne. There was a long moment of silence before the doors opened with the guard leading Ratchet and the cloaked mech to the center of the room.

I don't know why, but I was nervous to see this mech for some reason. There was no way this mech was Prowl because my Prowl was in this sword. The guard left the throne room when the two mechs stepped into the center of the room. My servos rubbed together as I jumped onto the seat of my throne with my arms in the air. "Welcome to my humble abode! Rachet claims you're Royal Guard Prowl, but we all know that just can't be real because I watched his spark go out." I jumped down, stumbling a bit, and started circling the mechs with my servo going for the mock cloak before I pulled away.

 _They aren't even going to deny trying to trick you. Why not terminate them now?_ Prowl asked when I moved in front of them. He was ruining my mood which made me mad, but I also didn't want Ratchet's opinion about my mental state. I went to my throne and laid across it with a bored expression and waved my servo in the area. "Go on try to convince me before I kill you both."

The two mechs looked at each other before the cloaked figure removed the thermal blanket from his frame. I jumped to my peds with a digit pointed at this absurdity in front of me. Ratchet stood in front of this fake Prowl as if to protect him from my wrath. "Jazz before you blow up, I know he doesn't look _exactly_ like Prowl, but that's because the burial pod had a millennium of rust on his frame. I promise you this is Prowl, and he can prove that he is Prowl."

"Ratchet, you expect me to believe that this _mech_ is Prowl? He isn't Praxian, the coloring isn't even right, and Prowl _my Prowl_ would be going on a tangent about the palace condition. He would be shoving the damned book in my face! That is not Prowl, do you think I'm an idiot!?" I felt my face get hot before I heard Prowl's voice coming from the sword. "Shut up, okay!? I can deal with them by myself!" While I shouted, I picked up the sword before stabbing it into the platform.

This light blue mech had yet to look into my optics which either meant he was terrified of me or was smart enough to not look there. I went to the window that looked over where the back garden once was and crossed my arms to think about what to do. The fake Prowl gave the perfect suggestion, perfect for me not so perfect for him and Ratchet. "Give me three chances to prove to you, my lord."

His helm lifted and our optics locked through the glass before my spark pulsed hard. _Those optics, they're so… familiar. The way he is looking at me._ I shook my helm to clear the feeling from my processor before turning around to face the two mechs. "Okay, I _will_ give you three chances to prove that you're the mech we all know you aren't."

-Prowl's POV-

When Jazz sat down in his throne I finally got a good look of the mech I spent my entire life protecting. He had the craziest expression in his optics and did not look well. Seeing Jazz talk and acted very almost Megatron-like, and that wasn't even the worst thing in this whole scenario. The worst scenario was the star saber that he had been talking to it as if it was speaking. _Primus he has fallen so much, I can't believe Jazz has done this all because of my deactivation._ I knew that I couldn't do any memories involving the Autobots or the war because many mechs had been around, so I had to go through really old memories. We knew that the chances of Jazz seeing that this was me just in a new frame were very slim, but when our optics locked I knew that there was a small glimpse of us connecting once again.

"When you were a deci-vorn, you had tried to sneak out of a ball for your sixth cousin's spark day, but your Carrier had me keep you within optic sight of her. You were upset with it because you didn't want cameras in your face, and you did not like to talk to any of the nobles because they pretended to know you on a personal level." I said with confidence and maintained contact with his silver optics. Just from his gaze alone, I could tell that he was not going to believe me so easily.

"Bluestreak was there at the time, strike one." He waved a single digit in the air. I looked at Ratchet just for an idea on how to get Jazz to believe me, but he shrugged with a shake of his helm. When I was about to come up with another memory Jazz rose to his peds with a dangerous grin. "New rule, if you truly are Prowl tell me something only Valour would know. Because royal guards are trained to believe that knights have their own separate memories along with shared ones as guards."

 _No, scrap Valour refuses to talk to me about anything. Come on you idiot, I need your help! Jazz is here, our crystal needs our help. Give me something!_ Prowl screamed internally before looking around the throne room to hopefully trigger some sort of memory. Then, I remembered one and it was one that only palace staff knew. "After Dark blade attacked you, you would scream out for Valour and ask him to protect you while you recharged. I remembered always onlining feeling absolutely weak because of the adrenaline loss."

"Hmm, close on the right track. I would have believed you if it had not been for the fact Ratchet, Optimus, Mirage, and Hound got knocked back to the pre-war era and met us after that incident. Strike two." The king waved a second digit in the air before going to the sword and picked it up with that smile. I knew that smile, it was the smile he gave me. A smile that could light up my day, reassure me that everything was going to be okay. And he was giving it to a sword!?

 _Our crystal._ Valour's voice came through in a growl. He apparently did not like the look the sword was getting either. I took a step forward which wasn't my brightest move, but when Jazz's helm snapped to me and our optics locked once again I saw _it._ The memory _only Valour and the king knew_. The night he had called me into his chambers, and the events leading after it.

 _"Valour. Be gentle, okay?" The prince's fearful voice came over his shoulder as I followed him to his berth. I, of course, nodded while looking back at the door with concern that someone may walk in. Jazz took my very large servo and place it on his chest plate. My optics snapped to him and he sat down on the berth with our optics locked._

 _"Prince, sure? Do not want harm." It wasn't unknown that I was a lot taller than a lot of the bots in the palace, but I did not want to hurt the prince under any circumstances. He nodded with a smile as he reached up for my face and I lowered it to his servos, and he touched almost the black void where my face would be. His optics widened when he did touch my face and I purred out a chuckle. "Found Valour."_

 _He chuckled with a nod, "yes found Valour. Are you okay?"_

 _"Won't last, but okay." I pressed our frames together._

I gasped as more memories filled in the blanks. We interfaced until all of the adrenaline was gone, after we recovered and realized how bad of an idea it was we went to an external medic, and memories were erased. My optics locked with Jazz's and walked closer to him. "I know Jazz, I remember the secret you wanted to hide. I know the truth about why you feared Valour."

I saw the crack in his processor, and he rushed me with the saber near my neck as a growl escaped him. "Shut up, shut up! You don't know anything! You're not him!"

"I do know _Jazz_ , because _he_ remembered. You ordered _me_ to forget but like you said we each have our own memories. You didn't fear Valour, you were afraid of what would happen if the world finding out about _us_. You were afraid of your creators taking me away because of _our love_. You were not afraid of Valour, you were afraid for Valour." I remained looking into his optics and frustrated tears fell as he shook his helm; he wanted to believe me I could tell but there was an underlining fear. "Call him."

The Polyhexian looked at the blade with a sneer and then back at me. Jazz kept the blade pressed against my neck as he opened his mouth. "Valour."

-Jazz's POV-

When the mech started talking about memories when Prowl and I lived at the palace. I almost believed the mech when he talked about staying in my quarters before Prowl in the sword told me that I couldn't forget about Ratchet and the three mechs had visited us in the past. When he spoke of the one and only lunar cycle I spent with my knight, I felt a flood gate of emotions open up. Prowl spoke how he was just guessing because our love for each other was public. When he told me to call for my knight, Prowl told me that it wouldn't work because he wasn't real, and when I called for Valour the mech fell.

My optics widened when I watched red from the Autobot insignia bled all over his frame until he stood several feet taller than me. The sword was still where it was, but sparks flew as he grew into Valour. It wasn't long before the blade fell to the ground and my servos went to my mouth. We stared at each before he lowered to one knee with his wings held up high. I shook my helm with more tears falling as my servos reached out for his face.

"V-Valour? Y-You're here? P-P… You're here!" I couldn't find any words to form and I hugged him to my frame. It wasn't long before I fell to my knees with his arms holding me gently. Valour's arms tightened as my emotions continued unraveling. "Primus, you're online! Valour, you're really here with me."

"Promised to protect. Crystal is danger, stop hurting… friends." Valour pulled away from me and our optics locked before he stood up with his large servos going around my shoulders. He got close to my face which honestly scared me, and he knew it. "King broke promise. King turned… ugly."

I shook my helm and I looked at the sword that was on the ground. "I did it for you! They would have started another war, I had to make sure they were kept away from destroying Cybertron. I didn't want them to take our home away again!" Valour's optics followed mine to the star saber and he stepped on the blade with a growl. "No! Valour get off of it! I need it!"

"No, you don't Jazz! Ever since you grabbed that slagging sword, you have been turning into Megatron! You have imprisoned, abused, and slaughtered your friends. You _kicked_ Bluestreak and Smokescreen from _their home_." Ratchet pointed a digit at me with a glare before holding onto his arm. I shook my helm and smacked my chest. "My _friend_ wouldn't have hurt his friends the way you have. You threatened to kill the mech you love if he couldn't prove it was him! Would the real Jazz do that?"

Valour was getting weak, I could tell from him falling to his knee with heavy ex-vents. He looked up at me with his optics in stern gaze as he kept his ped on the blade. I looked at Ratchet and then at the boarded windows. Valour finally turned back to the mech, Prowl, and this new Prowl looked up at me. "Look at the world you created."

I went to the window and looked outside with no belief with what they had said until I looked. After staring out for an x-amount of time, I looked down at my servos with my spark pulsing hard against its casing. "What have I done to Cybertron? This… Prowl… how could I-?" My legs gave out as my optics darted to the mech that declared himself my Prowl. He made his way to me and put his servos on my shoulders. "I killed so many bots!"

"Jazz, calm down it's okay now. I'm here now, we can make things right." The way he spoke soothingly into my receptor and held onto me just as firmly as Valour did. He grabbed my face and we made optic contact again, but this time his usual icy stare was now burning with a stern glare. "And now we need you to release the energon pool _and_ free everyone from that camp right now. Do you understand Jazz?"

There was no hesitation as I nodded vigorously, "I do. I'll make it right. I promise."

-Bluestreak's POV-

The twins and Smokescreen were trying to keep me from snapping and going to Helix regardless of the command. I was pacing outside at the hill that was outside Helix, which somewhat helped me. Sunstreaker took my servo to get my attention, "Blue relax, Ratchet is all old and sagey he'll know what to do."

"But what if Ratchet doesn't? What are we going to Sunny? I feel like I've failed my duty to not only to Cybertron and Jazz, but to my family." Sideswipe held onto me as I started losing myself emotionally. My fear was taking a toll on me and the comfort was helping me calm back down. Sunstreaker hugged me from behind and squeezed me tightly.

Smokescreen tapped my arm before pointing up at the sky where a hologram of Jazz appeared, and he had visors on! _Visors!?_ "People of Cybertron, I… I have made a _terrible_ mistake. I let my emotions take control of me and because of that, I made unforgivable mistakes and I hurt a _lot_ of bots that I had once called my friends. When I was _much_ younger I told myself that I would rule my home just like my creators, but I've turned into a mech I _never_ wanted to be. And I know it will take a lot of time to get us back on track, but I know that we can do it. As for the Autobots and Decepticons that I have wrongfully held against their will, I will have the East wing of the palace for all of you. And to the two mechs that I grew up with, thought of as almost brothers, _please_ come home."

There was nothing more before the hologram disappeared and I looked at Smokescreen with my wings flaring straight up in surprise. We were so thrilled to hear this that I just pulled my little brother in our arms. The twins let us have our moment since our mates knew how depressed we had been over the months. After we had our moment, I took my mates' servos with a smile now on my face, and I felt that everything was going to be fine now.

"Are you guys seriously going to the castle? What if he killed Prowl and Ratchet and is just tricking us to all go?" Sunstreaker asked us with his arms crossed.

"If Jazz did do that then he wouldn't have visors on. I _have_ to go there even if it means getting my things back and overruling Jazz like I _should_ have all those years ago. Sunny, _I_ need to do this. It's like your need to fight in the Pits or buffing out your dents." I put my servos to my chest with a deep frown. Smokescreen nodded in agreement with me. They regretfully allowed us to go, but they demanded to come with us without any exceptions. We told Optimus we were going, and he suggested he go as well, and when we were about to leave we were swarmed by the others. A few of them wanted to go simply in case Jazz needed to quote 'be put down' and others wanted to go for the energon and warmth.

Thankfully Optimus told them to stay at the hospital until he commed Bumblebee that it was okay. We all went to the palace where Prowl and Ratchet stood at the top of the palace steps. The gates were wide open, and I was instantly on guard because there was no Jazz and there were no guards around. _Could it be a trap?_ My spark didn't want to believe it and as we got closer, I saw my cloak folded neatly in my brother's servos with my blade resting on top. Smokescreen's things were in Ratchet's servos and with a burst of excitement we both ran up to grab our things. "You're both safe, thank Primus. We were afraid the plan didn't work."

"Where's Jazz at? I thought he would be here with you both." Our brother hugged his things tightly to his chest as if he was afraid of it being taken away again. No one our family had ever been stripped of their title, and we were both terrified of it happening once more. Prowl looked up at the left tower, where Jazz actually would go to observe guests coming during parties. And the second our optics turned to the same window; the tattered curtains were quickly closed. "Was he being serious? About letting everyone stay?'

Our mates finally joined us at the top. Ratchet nodded while trying to force a smile on his face, but when knew he was just too done with everything to fake emotions. "He gave us the codes to the East wing doors and then just took off. I assumed showing Prowl being online would snap Jazz out of it, but it's like he broke on a whole other scale. He even had the guards free everyone that was down there, and it was a lot those we thought were executed."

"I tried to even go after him, but he won't let me into the room. We were able to get the star saber back into the vault. It was somehow communicating with him because he treated it as if it was alive." Prowl explained as we walked inside, and the palace hadn't changed much except the windows had less boards on them and the power was back on. He went onto telling us what happened while also picking up a little bit. I tried to tell him that he didn't need to do that right now, but I could tell that it was used more as a distraction from trying to make sure Jazz was okay. And then the bomb was dropped.

"You and Jazz!? But I thought that… Verity never… how did… Holy sweet Primus." I rubbed my temples with a pained groan as the processor ache came on. All this time, Jazz was acting all innocent and he had to have been the best actor in all of Cybertron to keep that type of thing a secret. "This explains why Verity called you 'forgotten'!"

There was the sound of a door opening and we all stopped before round circular cleaning drones zipped across the floor and the walls. There was a distinct difference where the drones cleaned and hadn't gotten to yet. I realized that the twins hadn't seen the palace yet, and that got me excited, so it wasn't long until I took their servos and dragged them off with a youngling's excitement. Sunstreaker was on guard while Sideswipe was somewhat enjoying himself.

"And there used to be twelve-hundred servants!? Primus that's nuts!" The red twin threw his arms in the air before pointing at a covered portrait. "What's under there?" He rushed over and tore the cover off to reveal the portrait of King Sharp point. He looked so regal in the painting and his dark silver optics looked just as stern as before. I knelt down in front of it with my servo gently touched it with a big smile on my face.

"This was King Sharp point, Jazz's Sire, and the mech I protected almost all my life. He may look serious and that's because he was, but he was very wise and a great companion to have." I smiled as I pulled the twins down beside me. They looked at the portrait before looking at me for me to go on. "Oh, don't worry guys, he was fair and just. Had I met you both before the war, I would have offered you a place in the palace guard."

"You're just saying that." Sideswipe nudged me before I felt it. I was gone and Verity was hovering where I was. They jumped up and he stared at them with no emotion, even though we were all very surprised to see him. "Verity?"

His helm turned slowly down the hall and we could both sense his presence. "The king has summoned me." Verity went up to the tower where Jazz was pacing in front of the closed window. When the knight arrived in front of the Polyhexian before kneeling on the ground. Jazz didn't let the hooded mech speak as he hugged Verity tightly. "His majesty is free of deceit."

"I'm sorry for everything that I've done Verity. To you, to Blue, to Honor, Smokescreen, everyone. I'm so, so, so sorry. And I don't deserve your forgiveness for how I treated you." Jazz broke down as he held onto Verity. As a royal guard we were used to having our knights and our normal selves being treated as separate entities, but this was new. Neither Verity or I knew how to react to this, and Verity was feeling the growing need to find more lies to exploit. Jazz must've sensed it and called for rectitude, and when I knelt in front of the visored mech I hugged him with a hushes.

"Jazz, I forgive you. Just… please for the love of Primus rely on your friends." He nodded frantically while I wiped his face. Jazz sniffled and looked up at me with his servos holding onto my forearms tightly. "Maybe we should have a party! It would be fun and release a lot of tension."

Usually mentioning parties sparked happiness worked on Jazz, but the Polyhexian panicked and shook his helm rapidly. "They wouldn't want to be around me. You should probably go back to the twins before they think I've done something bad. There'll be energon dropped off in the East wing." He pulled away and moved to the berth to curl up on. I wanted to encourage Jazz, but I could see that he wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

I went back downstairs where the twins waited for me still. They were worried about me, and I let them know what happened up there. Ratchet found us and told us to come to the East wing urgently. We rushed after the medic until we came to the large hall of the East wing, and my brother was helping organize the rooming while Optimus was trying to keep the peace between the remaining Decepticons. Smokescreen looked up from helping Soundwave and Blaster with finding a room.

"Blue, do you know if the room Hendrix staid in, is unlocked? I was telling Blaster and Soundwave about him!" Smokescreen said excitedly while I joined the three mechs. The twins went to see Prowl and help him with whatever it was he was doing.

"It should be. Are all of you alright?" Blaster nodded, but I could just tell that the Hosts were afraid to let their creations out and I couldn't blame them. "Here, I'll give you both the master code for the door. No one will get in. I've never been inside Hendrix's chambers, but I know they were fairly big because of his symbionts. Jazz didn't… hurt any of them, did he?"

::Negative.:: Soundwave said bluntly.

"Naw, he only really hurt Motor Master's group. He even kept Hound and Raj together." Blaster was uncharacteristically quiet, but that's to be expected after imprisonment for so long. "We can leave if we want?"

"Of course, Blaster!" Smokescreen tried to be encouraging, but Blaster actually looked to the other Host for some support. We arrived to the chambers and we let them have their privacy. Once the door was secured we both let out heavy ex-vents. "What are we going to do? What is Jazz's plan?"

I shook my helm with another sigh, "I don't know Smokescreen. I just don't know."

-Jazz's POV-

I was wallowing in so much self-pity and self-hatred, and I hated what I did to everyone. There was no way they could possibly forgive me or trust me ever again, not after I promised them peace and harmony for us. But I was going to do little things to earn their trust again, even if I had to get my servos dirty. _My visors are never coming off, not ever again_. My arms were holding myself as I tried to come up with a plan, but in the middle of my plan making the door was opened. It opened up way too fast for me to react and hide in the shadows, and the mech I last expected was now standing in front of me. "Optimus."

My old friend didn't say anything as he hugged me close to his chassis. There was so much going on in my processor and I panicked with fear of myself. I had somehow managed wiggled out of his arms and backed away to the tower windows. "Optimus, what are you doing here? Y-You're supposed to be in the East wing with everyone. Rallying to overthrow me or something. Why do you think I ordered Prowl to stay there?"

"I came to see how my friend was doing. No one is overthrowing anyone; Jazz Cybertron still needs you, whether you see that or not." He moved towards me in a manner that blocked me from being able to make a clean escape. There wasn't much to choose to distance ourselves with, so I was forced to sit on the berth. "You were spark broken; I won't fault you for that. As Orion, if I lost Ariel, I would have gone mad. Even now, the thought of losing Smokescreen, causes a great deal of uneasiness. Prowl's here, online Jazz, and he's waiting for you. Everyone will take a bit of convincing, but I know you will work that Jazz charm you've used before."

"Optimus, I _killed_ bots I called my friends! I killed Kaonions even _after_ I promised no more killings! I don't deserve any of this. I broke my promise to Prowl and I treated all of you like animals. What kind of mech does that!?" I dropped my helm into my servos with the part of the berth beside me sinking.

"A mech that is hurting. All you can do now is strive to be the mech you told me wanted to be. Be the type of ruler that your creators were, kind and passionate." He put his large servo on my back which somewhat helped and freaked me out.

"I need time Optimus, just… time to think." I looked at him with my helm tilting slightly. The Prime seem to have caught onto my hint and finally left me to my demises. "A lot of time."

It had been roughly a deca cycle and I was leaving the tower to walk my side of the palace, and something outside caught my attention. I looked out the clean window and stared in shock at the sight of gardeners tending to the yards. That was odd thing one, second was that I saw the cleaning drones a lot less but the halls were just as clean, odd thing number three was when I jogged downstairs to the bottom floor and saw that any broken furniture had been replaced along with the ginormous crystal chandelier that was now hanging above the floor, and the fourth and final odd thing was that I saw didn't see _anyone_. No one, not a single soul was seen roaming and I feared that everything had been a torturous dream, until.

"Jazz? You're really out." I spun around and saw Bumblebee standing beside Beachcomber. My spark started racing and I quickly retreated back to my side of the palace. I was absolutely terrified which made me feel even more down about myself. _Are they the ones cleaning everything? I should tell them they didn't need to do this._ There was a knock on the door, and I froze in front of the window. "C-C… ahem.. Come in."

The door opened slowly to reveal a short Polyhexian green femme with a big smile on her face. She didn't look familiar at all, but the black band around her left arm was familiar. _A palace servant, but how?_ She folded her servos and bowed her helm, "your majesty, you may not know me, but my family used to work here at the palace before the war. Royal Guards Prowl and Bluestreak told me that the palace was looking for help, and I feel obligated to continue my family legacy. My name is Lifeline, my grand-Sire was the Palace medic Paradox and my grand-Carrier was Head-Palace maid Vertica."

"Oh no, no, no please you don't need to do any of this. Whatever Prowl and Bluestreak told you, please ignore them. I'm really fine with being alone." I waved my arms frantically. _Dammit Prowl, I'm trying to show everyone I want to fix everything._

Lifeline tilted her helm with a slight frown. "Oh… well if that's what his majesty wishes." She removed the black band and exited the room. There was so much disappointment in her optics, and I crushed her dreams of bringing honor to her family.

After a bit of an internal battle, I ran after her. "Wait! Lifeline, was it? It would be nice to have another face around here. Were you able to get a tour of the palace?"

She perked up instantly with the band locking around her arm once more. "Who do you think cleaned the palace up? Or got the furniture replaced? I was able to even get Autobot Beachcomber to help find someone to tend to the gardens. Medics Ratchet and First Aid have taken to the palace medical wing."

"Really? Di-Did any of them leave?" I looked at the femme with a sense of comfort in seeing how unafraid she was of me. "You're not afraid of me."

"I may have been younger back then, but you were always too sweet to be truly evil, my lord. And the only ones that left were the fliers, but they sometimes do come back. And if I may be forward, they wish to see you." Lifeline continued to smile as she politely led me across the hall.

I stopped walking when I realized where she took us, and I comprehended what she had said. "See me? Why?" Lifeline didn't say anything as she shrugged with a smile aimed at me.

"They didn't tell me much except that they wanted to see you." She continued to be vague as she led me to the library hall. There was nearly everyone there and I froze in the entrance when all optics landed on me. My spark raced when there were no words spoken after long moments of silence, Lifeline declared to go get energon for everyone and I panicked even more.

 _Say something you idiot!_ I took a deep intake and opened my mouth, and I quickly booked it. There was nothing I could say or do to make up for my mistakes. After blindly running, I came to a stop when I had found myself in the prisons. For sometime I was alone, but I heard a voice calling for me and I tried to hide inside one of the cells. "Jazz, please come out. It's okay, it's just me. Jazzy, please."

I peeked out to see just Prowl standing in the walk path that led to my only way out. He saw me looking at him and he came to me despise my field flaring up in fear. His arms held me tightly which did comfort me some. "How can I face them Prowler? I hurt them all."

"You face them, apologize for everything, and make things right." My guard advised. He pulled away just enough to put my servo against his covered mouth. "If I may suggest so boldly, perhaps think of a punishment and have Optimus give it."

My optics looked at my friend's now golden optics. "Are they all settling in over there? You shouldn't have hired staff Prowl, I don't… I don't-"

"I did exactly that because I _know_ having staff here will help bring stabilization in your life. Remember your highness, I know you better than you know yourself. And they are, but they don't want to leave without hearing a proper apology from you." He stared back at me.

"Tell them… Tell them that there'll be a formal dinner tomorrow if they wish to attend. Tell Mirage that a data burst will be delivered to him as well as to Tracks, Shockwave, and Starscream." I instructed Prowl which seemed to satisfy him to leave me. _Creators, I'll make up for my mistakes_.

-Prowl's POV-

"Wait, these are deeds to land? My family's land, but I don't understand?" Mirage looked at the datapad that had received the coded data burst. The other three mechs mentioned that they got land deeds as well a couple things. The noble mech looked at the datapad in Tracks' servos before looking back at me with confusion. "He's ranked Tracks high noble of Uraya? Did you put him up to this?"

I shook my helm, "I simply told Jazz that you all wished to hear an apology. If my assumption is correct, then Starscream's trine are now the Triage of Vos and Shockwave is the Overlord of Kaon. That just leaves Tyger Pax, Praxus, Polyhex, and Tarn. You and Optimus would split responsibility between Iacon." My servo rested to my chin in thought of what Jazz's plans were by electing a noble court. "Why only you four?"

"Well we know Mirage probably sucked up to the crazy mech to get his title back." Tracks rolled is optics with his arms crossed. I went to put the arrogant mech in his place, but Mirage beat me to the punch.

"I would _never_ suck up to anyone Tracks. I didn't do it before the war, and I wouldn't do it now. He knows he _needs_ me because I was sparked in the same world as him. Jazz probably chose Shockwave because he could probably revive the entire populous. And Starscream to avoid hearing the whining." Mirage revved his engines before curtly turning on his heel and left.

This was going to be a lot harder to organize than I thought, but if I can convince everyone to give Jazz a chance to talk then I can get this unruly bunch to cooperate. Valour was a tad calm now that we saw that Jazz was in good condition, well physically but mentally was a whole other story. Smokescreen had told me that Honor was feeling a bit better, but he still hadn't been seen by Jazz which still dented his self-esteem. Blaster and Soundwave had formed a friendship after a millennium of hate for the other. Everyone was recovering after realizing that Jazz was speaking honestly about their release. Now it was all a matter of trying to get Jazz to go into the same room as them.

It was eventually time for the dinner, and it was just Jazz and myself. He was pacing up and down the length of the table, and this table could easily fit at least a hundred bots. Just watching how nervous Jazz was, made me nervous. There was still nothing before the doors opened wide to reveal mostly the Autobots with a few Decepticons, but I could tell that it wasn't everyone which was a good sign. Jazz froze near the window, but I took his servo to bring him back to reality.

"P-Please sit." Jazz gestured for the table his field was a roller coaster, and that made a few bots nervous and he must have seen the reaction because his field suddenly was closed tightly around him. He went to the head of the table, but he didn't sit down. "I know sorries won't magically make everything okay, but I want to fix my mistakes. And I know sorries won't bring back the lives I took because of my own selfishness. I… And I don't expect or request any of your forgiveness and regaining the friends I had hurt. I'm so sorry for breaking my promise of a better Cybertron, I'm deeply sorry to the Kaonions that I made a personal promise to end the wrongful ways your people have been treated, and I am _so_ sorry to the mech that saw me as a dear friend." He looked over to Optimus before looking away. "And that's why I ask Optimus to do this for even just a small payback for everything I've done."

He walked to the taller mech and tried to stand tall, "hit me."

"Jazz?" He looked at him in shock that rivaled my own. My brothers and I all tensed at the mention of harm being inflicted on the king. "I'm not going to hit you."

"Hit me Optimus." It went back and forth of Jazz demanding to be hit, me tensing but not moving, and Optimus telling Jazz he wouldn't lay a servo on him. My visored lover snapped, "hit me right now Optimus Prime! Make me pay for breaking your trust in me!"

My brothers and I all moved forward slightly when Optimus rose a servo. Jazz's visors offlined and he turned his helm away with a whimper. There was no movement from anyone at the table, but I almost let my legs give out when Optimus pulled Jazz into his arms. _Thank you Primus_. I sighed heavily with all my tense cables relaxing. Jazz's visors brightened and he looked shocked briefly before he returned the hug with fresh tears. "I forgive you Jazz." Our friend said loudly, I'm not sure if he said it loudly for everyone to hear it or to let Jazz know that he was forgiven.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on this if you'd like to see more! :)

I have a friend doing artwork for all three knight forms, I have them posted on my Twitter page. Verity and Valour are both done! :)

Prowl is now his 2001 RID design, but Valour is still normal.

Palace blueprints: /house-plans/scottish-highland-castle-44071td

Just ONE more part and then Cybertronian King will be officially completed!


	42. Twisted King, second chances pt5

Enjoy this inside story for Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen's origin! :) Cover image was done by: RealAmbushBruiser for this fanfic.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 months

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Occurs during OP/Megatron ending; it is an alternate ending to that ending

* * *

Ch. 5

-Jazz's POV-

I could hear the party going on downstairs, but I wasn't planning on going down because it just was just too many bots down there. A lot of the Autobots and Decepticons that still remained in the palace tried to have conversation with me, but I tried to avoid them most of the time. Prowl and his brothers came to check on me while they did their patrols. Ratchet was checking on me for the seventh time and tried to get me to socialize.

"Jazz, you're going to have to talk to everyone eventually. Especially your courts." Ratchet crossed his arms with an annoyed tone. It had been nearly an entire Earth month since he first brought this topic up, and a month since I returned to hiding in the opposite wing of those that remained.

"I'm not ready for that. You should go enjoy it though." I went to the washroom and laid in the large basin. Didn't turn the water on, didn't lock the door, didn't even play music, just laid in it. There was a soft knock on the door before Prowl entered the room with a gentle look in his optics. "Prowl, what are you doing here?" I sat up after he knelt beside the tub and started filling the basin.

He picked up one of the glass bottles that was sitting beside the tub. "You're avoiding us, avoiding me. Is it my physical appearance?"

"No, that's not it Prowler. I just… I broke my promise to you, and I don't want to hurt you or any of them again." Prowl poured some of the contents into the hot water. "I can clean myself just fine Prowl."

"I am aware, but this brings back memories of times you would relax in the tub and I would control the music. It was a small, simple task but I enjoyed every second of it." He grabbed my servo and forced me to look into his optics. "I want my Jazzy back."

"What if I break my promise again? I almost killed you because I was so sick in the head!" I pulled my arms away as I stood up quickly. Prowl rose to my level and held onto me before I broke down for what felt like the sixth time this lunar cycle.

"You _need_ to forgive yourself. Come on Jazz, let's clean you up and take you to the party downstairs. You are going to talk to everyone, represent your household how you would before the war, and then have a good time. I am here for you and Valour will be here for you. If you need Valour for anything, you know what to do." Prowl took a deep ex-vent with me and helped me back into the water. He started scrubbing me down while I tried to relax.

We were silent the entire cleaning process until we got to the drying part. I looked over at the door that separated the berth chambers to the wash room. "Blue and Smokey down there? I should speak to them." It had been awhile since I've let the other two guards anywhere near my chambers, and I could only imagine that it was hurting them both. Prowl touched up my paint job.

"I know my brothers would appreciate knowing their friend forgives them." Prowl didn't have much to do in the terms of painting me, but the contact calmed my systems a lot. He left my side to grab my crown and cloak to put on. After I was ready, Prowl stood beside me and straightened out a nonexistent wrinkle. "There, handsomely beautiful as always. Come along my king, it's rude for a king to be late to his own party."

A genuine laugh escaped from me when I took the extended arm. He guided me through the palace, servants and guards we passed bowed at me with smiles. Seeing all of the happiness, it reminded me of what my creators had wanted before my time as king. We may have been royalty, but we treated everyone as a friend when they needed us. I felt Prowl tighten his arm around my servo that held onto it for dear life. _You can do this Jazz. You will be the king your people need._ My confidence was high, but only until we reached the doors to the doorway. "P-Prowl, I can't… I can't do this. Can't we just do this a different day?"

Before my best friend could say anything the crier announced my arrival, and now I was forced to descend the stairs. Everyone stopped their thing and looked up at us even as I stopped on the final step with Prowl just below me. He looked up at me with a nod of his helm and held a servo up for me to take and I took it with a nervous smile. Prowl guided me to the center of the room, everyone stared at me briefly before bowing at me. I took a deep intake before standing up straight. Smokescreen and Bluestreak stood in front of Prowl and I with their wings tilted down.

"Your majesty." They both bowed at me, but they didn't move from where they were.

"Sir Bluestreak, Sir Smokescreen I would like to apologize for how I have been treating you. And I would like to speak to you both in private after the party." I kept formal just because it made it easier to be around all of these bots. They stood straight and nodded with their wings fluttering behind them. While I was apologizing to them I hadn't noticed that Prowl had left my side to bring me a glass of energon until he returned. He held the glass out to me, and I took it with an appreciative smile. "Thank you Prowl."

"You are welcome, now I believe it is time we socialized with the guests." Prowl canted his helm at his brothers before leading me to the first group of mechs. My noble court were standing with fairly young Praxian guards behind all of them. I respectfully bowed my helm but remained silent before Prowl touched my arm in attempt to get me to converse.

I shook my helm before looking at the mechs that I picked to help me with the planet. "Greetings honorable court. I hope everything is going well in your districts? I may send for a meeting sometime in the next solar cycles."

Mirage bowed his helm in my direction, "you look well my liege. Hound is somewhere around here."

"I… thank you for the compliment. Well, I should make my rounds." I bowed my helm before retreating to a corner of the large room, getting a small section all to myself. My caught myself rubbing at my mid-section and before I could say or do anything Prowl hugged me tightly. He didn't say anything as I let myself to cry into his chest plate. Sadly, he pulled away far too soon for me to get myself together. "Oh, Optimus, did you … _ahem_ … did you need anything?"

Sometime during my little breakdown, Optimus snuck over to us, and looked concern for me or the situation at least. "Are you okay? I was expecting a speech or your usual confident walk in."

I rubbed my helm and shifted around with an uneasy whine. "What do I even tell them Optimus? 'Hey, good job at stopping my dumb aft from nearly killing us again.'? What do I have to be confident about? I'm friendless, heirless, and there's no one willing to live by my side as my sparkmate." I shook my helm and waved my servos when he went to speak. "Don't, Cybertron can live without royalty."

"Jazz, you're not friendless. And what about Prowl?" He gestured at my staring guard. I glanced over at him from behind my visors. Prowl hadn't taken his optics off me since pulling me out of my chambers.

"If Jazz wishes to bond with me, then I will be thrilled. If someone somehow convinces his royal pain to court them, then I will be happy for him." Prowl dryly joked and I gave a half chuckle, but I was still not in the mood to laugh. He gave me a sympathetic, clearly understanding the rules about romances between guards and royals. "Either way, I will always be here for you, my liege."

My spark pulsed hard when I felt it. The flirtatious flicker of Prowl's field and I could feel my face actually heating up. "You know what Prowl; I do believe I'm parched."

-Prowl's POV-

I left Jazz with Optimus while I went to get him a glass of high grade. My brothers were quick to suddenly glue themselves to my sides. Bluestreak looked up at me with a flick of his wings and I imagined my old wings flicking back. _Primus I miss my wings_. "You seem happy. I know it's exciting to soon be an uncle, but you can't be _that_ happy."

Our optics all went for the pronounced mid-section on Smokescreen. He scoffed and covered himself with his cloak. "Oh, stop it you two. But, seriously what's got you so happy?"

"Nothing in particular." I blatantly lied as I looked over my shoulder with my optics locking onto Jazz's frame while he was distracted by conversing with Hook and Scrapper. He looked over at me and I quickly looked away with a pleased hum.

"Nothing? Smokey and I just watched you looking at- oh. Oh!" Bluestreak seemed to have caught on and that got them to press even closer to me. The sudden closeness surprised me, and I went to move away, but they held onto me tightly. "Nuh uh Prowl, you let us have our happy endings. It's time we finally help you get yours. Don't you think bro?"

Smokescreen chuckled as he gave me the two glasses of energon and spun all three of us around. "Oh, most definitely brother." They were planning something; I could feel it. We made our way back to Jazz just as he was finishing up what sounded like a business transaction.

"I look forward to see what you five come up with." His majesty canted his helm at the bowing Constructicons before they hurried off in collection of whispers. Jazz turned with a small genuine smile on his lips. "Good news you three, Hook and I may actually finally fin- why are you three so close?"

"There's no reason your highness. So, what was it that you and Hook were discussing?" Bluestreak quickly answered for us. I handed the Polyhexian one of the glasses, and I caught it just out of the corner of my optic.

Jazz took a few sips with a happy hum before answering. "Crystal City. Thought it would be a proper apology gift to Omega Supreme from us after what they did and what I didn't do."

Hearing the excitement coming from Jazz excited me as well. _Finally, there you are_. While I was admiring his majesty, I saw the tiny movement again. A frown formed behind my mask at the action. _Were they flirting with Jazz? They have sparkmates of their own._ With an annoyed huff and pushed myself out of their hold, and not so secretly hiding the fact that I was giving them a secret glare. "I believe that is a wise move your highness."

"Well thanks Prowl, but are you okay?" He had a worried expression aimed at my servo, when I looked at my servo, my frown deepened even more. Where a glass full of energon used to be at, was now crushed up glass in my servo and energon dripping from the shaking fist.

"My apologies, it was… Valour. I am still trying to control myself. If you'll excuse me." I partially lied and quickly made a retreat for it. Without looking back, I went for back patio for fresh air. I wasn't sure why I snapped so fast, but I knew it wasn't Valour at all. A cough behind me caught my attention, I looked over my shoulder to see his majesty standing behind me with his arms crossed. He walked over to me and just looked up at the sky.

"What's wrong Prowl? You totally abandoned me back there!" His piercing gaze caused me to feel guilty for my actions.

I nodded in agreement and I leaned against the guard rail with a heavy ex-vent. "I know, I apologize for that Jazz. I suppose, the idea of you being with someone else, after how Megatron treated you, just angered me. Ratchet brought me back from the Well to give us both a second chance at our… happy ending, but I did mean it when I said that if someone caught your attention."

Jazz moved closer to me with a smile as he bowed his helm. "I did find this great mech inside." My intakes stalled and I looked down with a feeling of loss before he continued. "He took a sword to protect me and my sparkling from this crazy mech that I had been previously mated to for a few meta-cycles. Despite how smart this mech is, he is pretty dense."

 _Sword?_ The realization hit me, and I looked down at him, seeing his silver optics looking into mine. He grabbed one of my servos and cupped his cheek with it. "You wish to be with me?"

A chuckle escaped him, "I'm pretty sure going insane and seeing your face in a sword is clear enough that it's always been _you_. A different frame, different face, but the same mech on the inside." He looked down and I forced him to look back at me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have removed them. Bad things happen without my visors."

"No, I always feel honored when I gaze upon your optics. Jazz, will you please give me a command to never leave you again?" I smiled and knelt down in front of the startled Polyhexian and placed his servo on my helm. "I promise that the next time I leave this plane, is when I deactivate from old age."

Jazz nervously hummed before nodding just as nervous. "Royal Guard Prowl, I order you to… never feel that you need be commanded or do dangerous stunts to prove your love for me ever again."

After a moment I rose to my peds again, looked into his optics with a calming merge of our fields, and I lost self-control and pulled Jazz into my arms. He pressed himself closer as we remained silent until Smokescreen killed the mood with a ping over the comms. "Perhaps we should head back inside before my brothers send a search party for us."

Solar cycles came and went, some times Jazz and I would simply walk the palace grounds, or we would spend our mid-cycles in the study playing games. He would invite some bots to the palace for a meal or we would travel the different cities to see their progress. Jazz was making some progress as well with regaining our friends' trust as well as all of Cybertron's. We were returning from a drive before Jazz stopped when he saw that I was just standing behind him.

"Prowl, what's wrong?" He tilted his helm with a confused expression. "If you didn't like that play, you could have said something."

I shook my helm with an amused chuckle, "no, the play was wonderful Jazz. It's just… I have a surprise to show you, just in your chambers your highness." He looked even confused, which was the reaction I wanted. _Perfect, he never caught on._ I took his servo and led him to his chambers before stopping just in front of his doors and covered his optics.

"Prowler, what's going on? It's not my spark day." Jazz whimpered nervously.

"No, but it is something else. It's the anniversary for a special day for the both of us." I gave the king a hint as I opened the door and moved my servo from his optics. The room had the ceremonial banners hanging on either side of his berth, a few of the house banners were hanging from the ceiling, and a thin thermal blanket with a vase of energon with glasses sat in the middle of the large room.

The loud gasp and servos going to his mouth was indication enough that Jazz liked his surprise. "Prowler, you… you did all of this for me?" When I nodded, he quickly hugged me with his face hiding in my neck. "This is amazing. Thank you."

"I know this isn't a proper party, but I thought this would be more appropriate." I led him to the blanket, and we sat down.

"Oh no, this is perfect Prowl. I can't believe it's our anniversary for your knighting ceremony." Jazz smiled as I poured the energon into the glasses. I handed one to the smiling Polyhexian. "Prowl, you are the greatest mech ever! My greatest treasure."

When Jazz called me his greatest treasure I could feel my spark swell ten times over. I shook my helm and moved myself right beside the Polyhexian as he looked outside the open balcony. While Jazz was distracted, I carefully pulled out an ebony box and moved onto one knee which caught Jazz's attention quickly. He looked at me with surprise bursting from his field and I let my rare emotions let go.

"Jazz, you have been one of my greatest supporters for such a long time, and a mech I had grown to love, despite the rules we had to follow. We have been there for each through the good and bad times. When I watched you prove yourself to the Autobots that you were a fighter, I felt that I hadn't let King Sharp Point down. You aren't afraid to let me see all sides of you. You've never abused your power over me, and I'm eternally grateful for that. And it's no secret that we have… some feelings between each other, and I was wondering if you would make me one of the happiest mechs on Cybertron."

I opened the lid, inside there was a sculpted kolonium crystal. Jazz covered his mouth when he moved closer to pick up the crystal. "P-Prowl are you serious?" I nodded with a happy hum since he couldn't see my mouth. He took the box and sat it beside us before tackling me to the ground, pinning me under his frame. "Yes, yes, a billion times yes I'll bond with you!"

-Prowl's; one stellar cycle-

I was standing at the altar with my brothers standing on my side. My frame was still stinging a little from the ceremonial markings that were drawn on. The bonding ceremony was being held in the ball room at the castle. I couldn't believe that his dreams were coming true; I was about to be mated to my best friend.

The entire room was filled with thousands of mechs and femmes. Autobots, royal and noble court members, citizens, and guards. My spark was pulsing hard with excitement as I start nitpicking at my frame for nonexistent dirt. "You'll be fine Prowl. You've waited this long." Bluestreak stopped me from accidentally messing up my paintjob and markings.

"Hey, give Prowl a break, it's not every cycle that you return from the Well and then bond with the mech you died for." Smokescreen teased me.

Before I could put them both in their place music soon started and the guests all stood up with the small group at the altar with me looked up to see Jazz turning at the doorway with a big smile on his face. I had an equally big smile on his lips as I struggled to not cry with joy when I saw his beautiful frame. The song just made Jazz even more breathtaking. As the mech walked down the aisle, both sides bowed at Jazz.

I held my servo out to Jazz, who happily took it, and we stood in front of each other. Jazz's ceremonial markings stood out just as much as mine did. The Polyhexian was smiling even harder before he had to pull his servo away in order to wipe his optics. Optimus was standing in the center of the altar and could see how giddy we were.

We looked up at the Prime as he started the vows. "Prowl, do you promise to take Jazz as your true spark mate? To love, to honor, and to cherish until you both return to Primus?" The Prime looked at me possibly crying like a happy idiot.

I nodded and looked at Jazz with a shaky ex-vent before looking back at Optimus. "I do."

"And Jazz, do you promise to take Prowl as your true spark mate? To love, to honor, and to cherish until you both return to Primus?" Optimus looked at the Polyhexian looked like he was about to burst out his answer.

"I do!" The room filled with laughter and cheers before our friend shushed him.

The Prime turned behind him and picked up a long soft gold cloth. He wasn't used to royal ceremonies, but he was willing to learn the tradition and rules for it. Optimus took one end, draping it over Jazz's left shoulder, around his right servo and my left servo, and then ending with it draping over my right shoulder.

"By the power of the ancients, you both may now expose your sparks to each other." Optimus said proudly before the two mechs opened their chest plates. "By the spirit of Primus, Prowl you may now give your spark to Jazz. By the spirit of Primus, Jazz you may now give your spark to Prowl."

They carefully stepped forward until their exposed sparks were starting to merge. Their arms wrapped around each other, pushing themselves even closer with their spark fields becoming one. I lifted my ribboned servo up to Jazz's visors, pulling them off, and pressed my lips firmly onto Jazz's. The kiss was enough to seal the bond.

When we pulled apart with our chest plates closing, the crowds were cheering and clapping. Optimus rose his servos in the air as he ended the vows. "I am proud to pronounce, a very long and awaited time, you both sparkmates!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this crazy ride! This was my very first fanfic where I attempted at alternative endings (TWOS being the second), and I learned so much from doing this. Now that Cybertronian King is finished, I will work on doing Silverstreak's side story. Also I had someone do artwork for Silverstreak (Jazz and Megatron's sparkling), so be sure to check out Twitter. :) Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment! :)

I have a friend doing artwork for all three knight forms, I have them posted on my Twitter page. Verity and Valour are both done! :)


End file.
